The man who sold the world
by catssweet
Summary: 6. Jahr- Potter träumt...es kommen Zweifel auf ob er wirklich ein Potter ist... lest einfach
1. Default Chapter

//Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR Rowling.//

//Summery: Servetius Challenge, demnach es kaum deutschsprachige Fictions gibt zu dem Thema, Ta Ta;

Severus ist Harry Potters wirklicher Vater, das freut beide unglaublich. (Oder so...)   
Harry gibt Snape die Schuld am Tod von Sirius. Draco versucht Harry zu töten, während der alte Malfoy endgültig in Ungnade fällt, eine schreckliche Wahrheit wird offenbart und zwingt Freund und Feind zur Zusammenarbeit. 

Pairings: HG/RW; (HP/DM???)vielleicht,.......

Preis eines Lebens

**_Prolog1: _**_1980 Frühjahr (Mai, Juni)_

_Lily Potter hat seit Jahren eine heimliche Affäre mit einem gewissen MannEr stimmte ihrem Plan zu, dass sie den Heiratsantrag von James annehmen solle. Doch nie hatte sie mit derartigen Schwierigkeiten gerechnet. Sie war schwanger, aber nicht von James..._

**Erkenntnisse**

„Warte James!"

„Warte doch! Lass es mich dir erklären!!"

Eine hochschwangere Frau starrte den Mann, den sie James genannt hatte, wild funkelnd an, aber dieser war eben so zornig wie sie. Ja, seine Welt bestand aus heißer Wut, kaltem Hass und unbändigem Zorn. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so gehasst, wie in diesem Moment und so gelitten zugleich.

Er starrte sie an, sein Gesicht ein Gewitter von Gefühlen. Er versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, aber die Wahrheit ließ ihn schaudern, ihm schlecht werden. Es war einfach zuviel für ihn. Nein, er wollte es nicht wahr haben, er wünschte nichts mehr, als dass ihre Worte Lügen wären. Nichts weiter als Lügen. Doch er wusste, dass ihre Worte, so schmerzend sie waren, dennoch der Tatsache entsprachen. Sie hatte nicht gelogen, leider.

„Weiß er es?", fragte er leise, fast flüsternd.

Sie erbleichte unter ihren glühenden Wangen und schüttelte wild ihren Kopf, dass ihre Haare nur so flogen.

Eine Frage bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, aber er stellte sie nicht. Er sprach kein Wort. Für einige Minuten breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Schweigen, das ihr Leben bestimmen sollte. Sie war seine Frau und sie würde seinen Sohn gebären und nicht den eines Bastardes. Sie war Lily Potter. Basta.

„Wirst du es ihm erzählen?"

Seine Stimme war kalt und durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Schwert. Sie zuckte bei jedem Wort und wurde immer blasser. Kaum  mehr sah man ihrem Gesicht die Aufregung der letzten Minuten an.

„Nein, es ist besser – es ist besser, wenn er es nicht erfährt, ich will ihm nicht noch mehr Leid zufügen – 

Der Mann unterbrach sie barsch.

„Mehr Leid! Was ist mit meinem Leid, du bist verdammt noch mal meine Frau!", schrie er völlig außer sich. „Meine und nicht die dieses Bastards!" - „Ich liebe ihn", sagte sie, so ruhig sie es vermochte.

Nichts spielte mehr eine Rolle. Weder die Jahre der Lügen, noch das Leid, dass sie empfand. All ihre Gedanken galten ihrem Kind und dessen wahren Vater. Oh, was für eine Närrin sie doch gewesen war. Es gab keine Hoffnung in dieser Welt für sie, noch für den Mann, den sie immer geliebt hatte.

„Ihn. Und nicht mich, wieso hast du dann ihn nicht geheiratet sondern mich und mich betrogen, wenn deine Liebe doch ach so ehrlich sein sollte?"

Sie antwortete auf diese Frage nicht, warum auch? James kannte die Antwort noch besser als sie selbst. 

„Gut, du wirst niemanden davon erzählen hörst du. Für alle wird das mein Sohn sein, für alle wird das Harold James Potter und niemand anderes sein, verstanden!", knurrte er.

„Aber..."

„Jetzt lass' mich, ich werde Zauber suchen, die deinen Sohn schützen und ihn als meinen Erben kennzeichnen werden. Niemand wird verdacht schöpfen, niemand. Schon gar nicht dieser verdammte Snape! Und du wirst schweigen, hörst du, zu keinem ein Wort."

Lily Potter nickte, zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. Das war James, immer wusste er, was zu tun war und nie zögerte er eine Minute, Entscheidungen zu treffen.

---***---

Und so geschah es. James Potter suchte und fand einen Zauberer, der das noch ungeborene Kind an sein Aussehen band. Zwar würde der Zauber nach einiger Zeit verblassen, die Zeitangabe war etwas ungenau, dennoch würde der Spruch über ein Jahrzehnt halten. 

Niemand würde jemals Verdacht schöpfen. Nein, er würde dieses Kind nach seiner Facon erziehen.

---***---

Lily konnte und durfte das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, aber Severus war krank vor Sorge um sie. Er wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger war, noch dass es sich um seinen Sohn handelte.

So machte er sich auf nach Godrics Hollow, es war ihm nicht schwer gefallen, diesen Hund von einem Black auszuschalten und sich Zutritt in das Haus zu verschaffen. Er wusste ebenso, als Vertrauter Dumbledores, dass James in einer lebenswichtigen Besprechung war.

„Lily."

Seine Stimme wie ein sanfter Hauch.

Sie rannte die Stufen hinunter und flog regelrecht in seine Arme und kuschelte sich in den Mann.

„Severus, ich...", begann sie und schluchzte leise.

Er bemerkte ihre körperlichen Zustand und anders als James, machte es ihm nichts aus.

„Hat dein Göttergatten auf einem Erben bestanden, wie", knurrte er leise, aber nicht wütend.

Er war in den reinblütigen Familien groß geworden, wo das Produzieren eines Erben neben Machtgewinnung das Wichtigste war.

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte noch mehr. Severus hielt sie fest, aber viel Zeit hatten sie nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Sirius ohne Bewusstsein sein würde, aber gewiss nicht mehr lange und er konnte kein Risiko eingehen.

Zumindest nicht mehr, als er ohnehin schon tat. Es war eine Gratwanderung, entweder würde die eine oder andere Seite ihn töten. Es war zweifelsohne eine Tatsache.

Was war los?

„Lily?"

„Es ist dein Kind", flüsterte sie. „Aber du darfst es nicht wissen, hörst du. James hat es an deiner Statt angenommen, nie wird jemand erfahren, dass es dein Kind ist. Für unseren Sohn, Severus, es ist nur für unseren Sohn."

Severus entließ sie aus seiner Umarmung und blickte sich durchdringend an. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihre dicklichen Rundung, wo sich deutlich das werdende Kind abzeichnete.

„Mein Kind?"

Seine Stimme war noch leiser, als sonst. Fast verloren. Seine Augen waren weich und dennoch verletzt.

„James Potter wird meinen Sohn erziehen."

Seine Stimme war so neutral, dass niemand sagen konnte, was er von der Sache hielt.

„Wie wird sein Name sein?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Harold James Potter. Bitte Severus, für unseren Sohn, so wird zumindest er leben und glücklich sein. Auch wenn es uns nicht vergönnt ist..."

Der junge Tränkemeister blickte sie scharf an und dann nickte er. Er wusste nicht, wann er sein Herz das nächste Mal sehen würde. Er hoffte bald, sehr bald...

Jemand hustete und röchelte. Sirius Black war am Aufwachen, Severus musste verschwinden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand aus der Sicht von Lilly, wie ein Schatten, als wäre er nie hier gewesen.

Sie blickte noch für einige Sekunden an dem Ort wo ihr Geliebter gestanden hatte und dann wandte sie sich dem fluchend und schimpfenden Sirius Black zu. Der ziemlich miese Laune hatte.

---***---

Der Sohn wurde geboren und kaum drei Stunden alt, verwendete James den Zauber, den er gefunden hatte. Es war ein schwieriger Spruch, der allerlei Material und Vorbereitung bedurft hatte. Aber letzten Endes sah der Junge aus, wie James Potter als Baby ausgesehen hatte. Zur Sicherheit belegte James das Kleinkind mit einem Sehschwäche Spruch, sodass der Kleine zu einem Brillenträger wie er selbst werden würde.

Entgegen seines Wissen, dass das nicht sein Sohn war, liebte James den Jungen über alles und auch seine Mutter, wie er sich selbst eingestand.

Stunden um Stunden hatte das Ehepaar diskutiert und Lily, die nie gelernt hatte, über diese Dinge zu reden, vertraute zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einem anderen die Wahrheit an....

Und so beginnt es...........

//Das war's fürs erste, der Prolog. Ach ja Spoiler Alarm!! Das heißt, die eigentliche Geschichte fängt mit dem Sommer im sechsten Jahr an. Es ist wie gesagt eine Servetius Challange....//


	2. 1 Ein Zauber erlischt

Kissymouse: Also ich hoff mal, dass dir das Kapitel spannend genug wird oh ja es wird ein böses Ende nehmen. (Fragt sich nur mit wem, mit mir oder den ähem Helden)

Koryu: Hoff ich auch nicht so circa ein bis zwei Kapitel in der Woche, je nach dem...

nikoma: James ist ein aufgeblasener blöder arroganter.... nun Gryffindor eben...oder so...nein war nur ein Spaß, gut ich gebe zu. Ich habe schon seit je her eine Neigung für die mehr zwiespältigen Charaktere. Der strahlende Held auf dem weißen Ross, der die Menschheit rettet...

An alle weiteren Reviewer vielen Dank, vielen Dank und mir wieder Eines schicken, brauch das...

****

****

****

****

**1. ****Ein Zauber erlischt**

****

****

Harry James Potter lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich hin und her. Er war in einen Albtraum gefangen. Immer wieder sah er seinen Paten durch diesen Vorhang ins Nichts stürzen und er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er hörte das Lachen des schwarzen Lords, doch er konnte nichts tun. Unbeweglich starrte er die Szene an, er wollte schreien, doch er bekam keine Luft.

Keine Luft! Er würde ersticken, es war alles seine Schuld.

Alles seine Schuld.

„NNNNEEEIIIINN!"

Aufrecht saß er in seinem Bett und starrte das durch geschwitzte Laken an. Er hatte kaum drei Stunden geschlafen und er wußte er würde in dieser Nacht wieder keine Ruhe finden. Zu sehr hatten ihn die vergangen Ereignisse aufgewühlt.

Er hatte den einzigen Mann verloren, den er je als Familie hatte ansehen können. 

Hedwig schaute ihn mitleidig an und versuchte ihn zu trösten, indem sie sanfte Töne von sich gab und leicht mit ihren Flügeln schlug.

Das entlockte dem Jungen immerhin ein Lächeln dann schnappte er sich eines seiner Schulbücher und begann zu lesen. Er mußte besser werden, wenn er Lord Voldemort besiegen wollte. Mittlerweile war es ihm unangenehm, auch nur an den Namen dieses Ungeheuers zu denken. Dieses Wesen, daß ihm alles genommen hatte.

Das Licht eines weiteren Tages streckte seine ersten Fühler nach dem Ligusterweg aus und Harry machte sich auf dem Weg in die Küche, um das Frühstück für die Dursleys zu machen. Er mußte es nicht machen, aber die Arbeit lenkte ihn ab.

Die Dursleys verlangten es nicht, im Grunde sprachen sie kein Wort mit ihm, aber Harry konnte nicht anders, er mußte sich mit etwas beschäftigen. Am Morgen machte er das Frühstück und Teile der Küche bis Petunia das Mittagessen zu kochen begann, dann begann er im Garten zu arbeiten oder versuchte, sich auf irgendeine andere Weise zu beschäftigen.

So auch diesen Morgen.

---***---

„Mach was mit deinen Haaren!", keifte Petunia.

Das war das erste, das Harry jeden Morgen zu hören bekam.

„Ich will wirklich nichts von diesen fettigen schwarzen Haaren im Essen haben!", murrte sie den Jungen an. Harry dachte sich nichts dabei. Petunia hatte schon immer über seine Haare gemault. Petunia fand noch einige andere Sachen, an denen sie herumkritisierte, aber alles in allem war es so wie immer. Nur daß Potter nichts darauf sagte.

Eben so wenig auf die Sticheleien, die Dudley seinem Cousin an den Kopf warf.

Der junge Mann war einfach sehr still. Zu still, selbst sogar für Potter. Stundenlang war er in seinem Zimmer und las in irgendwelchen Büchern.

Er mußte besser werden. Er durfte nicht mehr den Fehler machen, der zum Tod seines Paten geführt hatte. Er konnte niemand mehr in diese Sache hineinziehen. So viele Leben nur wegen ihm. Rastlos raufte er sich durch die Haare, er brachte seine eigene Stimme nicht zum erlahmen.

_Mörder!!!_

Das war er. Zuerst seine Eltern, die alleine wegen seiner Existenz gestorben waren, dann Cedric und jetzt auch noch Sirius. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Die Worte aus dem Buch verschwammen und wieder sah er seinen Patenonkel durch den schwarzen Vorhang  fallen, wieder und wieder und wieder. Stumme Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht.

Die Nacht brach über den Ligusterweg herein und brachte allen den Frieden des Schlafes. Allen außer Harry, der sich noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden in seinem Bett wälzte und wieder keine Ruhe in seine aufgewühlten Gedanken bringen konnte.

Doch dann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf und begann etwas sehr Seltsames zu träumen.

---***---

Zwei Menschen in der Dunkelheit dicht aneinander geschmiegt und einander umarmend, als würde es kein Morgen geben.

_Eine der Personen war eine Frau mit flammend roten Haaren, die andere so dunkel, dass sie mit der Nacht verschmolz._

//"Er ist dein Sohn, Severus. Wenn uns etwas passiert dann musst du dich um ihn kümmern. Ich weiß, dass James will, dass sich sein Freund Sirius um ihn kümmern soll. Aber er ist dein Sohn vergiss das nicht. Er ist nicht Harry James Potter, er ist Harold Seraph Snape."//

//"Seraph?? Sag Lily wo hast du diesen Namen her?"//

//"Dein Großvater, du hast immer freundlich von ihm gesprochen und ich denke es hätte ihm gefallen."//

Lily blickte ihren Freund liebevoll an. Und streichelte über die seidig glatten Haare des dunklen Mannes. Der in ihren Armen so anders wirkte, freundlich, geradezu warm.

//"Ja, Lily, das hätte ihm gefallen. Ich verspreche dir, wenn dir etwas passieren sollte – was nicht geschehen wird, nie werde ich zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert – dann werde ich auf Harold Seraph Snape meinen Sohn achten, meinen geliebten Sohn."//

Die Augen des Mannes leuchteten wild auf. 

„LILLY!", schrie ein Mann und rannte auf die beiden zu. Er riß die Frau aus den Armen des anderen. Der erschrocken und wütend aufschrie. Ein dritter schien sich mühsam aufzurappeln und schaute verwirrt die Szene an.

„Lass die Finger von James' Frau du elender Hurensohn!", spie der Angreifer und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

//"Wie kannst du es wagen, Severus ist ein Freund. Laß ihn in Ruhe, Sirius, ein für alle Mal, lass Severus in RUHE!"//

Nun zückte Lily ihrerseits ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Brust des im Schock erstarrten Sirius. Der einige Schritte zurückwich. Doch James legte seine Hand auf den Arm seiner Frau und starrte Severus in kalten Haß an.

„Ich denke, du hast genug angerichtet Severus. Du solltest jetzt gehen, es sei denn du willst, daß ich dich in dein nächstes Leben jage!"

Der Zaubertränkemeister warf Lily in einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu. Dann verschwand er mit einem lauten PLOP. 

Sirius starrte auf seine Hände und sah James unglücklich an.

„Krone, ich denke, du solltest dir einen anderen Geheimnisverwahrer suchen. Ich bin offensichtlich untauglich dafür. Ihr hättet sterben können und das wäre meine Schuld", murmelte er niedergeschlagen.

Dann aber hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Ich denke ich hätte da eine Idee", begann er.

---***---

Harry bekam mit, daß er geschüttelt wurde, kräftig geschüttelt wurde. Irgendwer schrie ihn an. 

„Du gottverdammter FREAK!"

Unverkennbar Vernon, nur warum, was hatte er gemacht? Er war noch immer von diesem Traum völlig benommen und wußte nicht so ganz wirklich, wo er war. 

Verwirrt tastete er nach seiner Brille und wurde noch geschüttelt.

„Was los?", nuschelte er und blickte Vernon unsicher an.

„Was los ist!", schrie dieser noch immer außer sich, aber offensichtlich total verschreckt. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder getan?

„Du hast geschrieen wie ein Baby, Potter", murrte ihm eine bekannte Stimme entgegen. Dudley stand am Eingang des Zimmers und sah ziemlich grantig aus der Wäsche.

„Und du hast uns alle aufgeweckt. Sag, was hätte dieser Sirius nicht tun sollen?"

Doch Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, er wollte jetzt  mit niemanden reden, er wollte seine Gedanken ordnen und über seinen Traum brüten. Nein, es war einfach unmöglich, er konnte nicht Snapes Sohn sein. Völlig unmöglich.

Da er irgendwie nicht mitbekam, was Vernon eigentlich zu ihm sagte, stand dieser auf und sagte laut und vernehmlich: „Jetzt reicht es. Morgen rufst deine verrückten Freunde an! Sie sollen dich auf diese Schule nehmen, wir wollen dich nicht mehr hier haben verstanden."

Petunia wagte nicht ihrem Gatten zu widersprechen, sie starrte Harry verabscheuend und verängstigt zu gleich an.

Vernon polterte aus dem Raum und beim Hinausgehen zischte er den Jungen an, daß er es ja nicht wagen sollte, noch einmal zu schreien, dann würde er ihn nämlich wirklich einen Grund dazu geben.

Harry starrte die Decke an und Verzweiflung kroch in ihm hoch. Er spürte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte und er keine Luft mehr bekam. Wie Angst sich in seiner Magengegend festsetzte und ihn nicht mehr loszulassen schien. Er hörte noch, wie sich Onkel Vernon mit Tante Petunia unterhielt. Aber er konnte nicht verstehen, worüber.

Dann versuchte er wenigstens etwas Ruhe zu finden und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, die Brille behielt er auf. 

---***---

//Also für den Anfang, für das erste Kapitel war das doch nicht sooo schlecht oder. Also klickt den Button und sagt mir, was haltet ihr von den Namen Seraph? In den folgenden Kapiteln landet Harry Potter – äh Seraph Snape meine ich, wieder in Hogwarts. Ach ja sein Aussehen, ganz leicht habe ich es ja schon anklingen lassen, nicht wahr. Also mehr davon in den nächsten Kapiteln.....//

//Push the Button//

            **|******

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

          \  /

           \/


	3. 2 Im Spiegel findest du mich nicht

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!!

Eeus

Sonja: Der Name ist mir einfach so eingefallen, ich wollte einfach einen der gut zu meiner Version von Harry passt...

Kissymouse: ...und es wird böse enden... 

Cuschi11

Mellin

**Im Spiegel findest du mich nicht**

****

Harry schlug die Decke zurück und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Was in der Nacht noch so schrecklich gewirkt hatte, im Licht des Tages wirkte sein Traum noch irrealer, als noch vor wenigen Stunden.

Er war nicht Snapes Sohn. Er war Harry James Potter und Ende der Diskussion.

Er schlurfte in das Badezimmer und musterte sich selbst im Spiegel, aber konnte keine Auffälligkeiten entdecken. Gut er war etwas gewachsen, aber das war normal. Blass war er auch, aber wenn man bedachte was er durchmachen musste, dann war das nicht zu verwundern.

Seine Haare waren auch schon immer sehr dunkel gewesen. Eben nichts außergewöhnliches. Mit einer ungewöhnlichen Erleichterung ging er hinunter.

Die Dursleys waren bereits versammelt und Petunia schien das Frühstück auch schon gemacht zu haben.

Ach ja er solle ja nachher Remus anrufen und sich abholen lassen, er wusste nicht ob das ging, aber wenn die Dursleys ihn endgültig auf die Straße warfen musste er es wenigstens versuchen. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand sein Leben ‚schon wieder' wegen ihm riskierte.

Das Essen war ein sehr schweigsames. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort. Harry hing Mal wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Der Gedanke, dass Snape sein Vater sein könnte hatte sogar Sirius ableben aus seinen Kopf vertrieben, er konnte an nichts anderes denken. Wenn gleich alles in ihm diese unmögliche Tatsache dementierte. Er sah schließlich wie James Potter aus, dass sagten alle, nur die Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Er hatte rein gar nichts von diesem komischen schmierigen Kauz. Der ihn obendrein hasste, weil er der Sohn seines Vaters war, also wenn das kein Beweis war...

Bald schon wurde es Zeit. Er hatte Remus an zu rufen.

„Harry! Wie geht es dir. Behandeln dich die Dursleys auch gut?", fragte dieser mit sorgenvoller Stimme.

„Ja, sie wollen, dass ihr mich abholen kommt", murrte Harry etwas ungehalten.

„Warum?"

_Weil ich ein Freak bin! Darum, mein Gott, sie hassen mich, sie hassen mich. Was brauchst du da noch für Erklärungen!_

„Weil,...einfach so. Sie sagen, dass du kommen sollst und mich abholen, du sollst mich nach Hogwarts bringen", erwiderte Harry auf die Frage.

„Harry ich weiß, dass du nicht gerne bei deinen Verwandten bist, aber du bist dort sicher und es ist nicht für lange. Albus hat mir versprochen, dass es nicht für lange ist."

„NA UND! Meine Verwandten wollen mich nicht mehr bei sich haben. UND WIESST DU WAS! SIE HABEN RECHT. ICH BIN EINE GEFAHR, JETZT SAG DIESEM DIREKTOR, DASS DU ODER WER AUCH MICH HOLEN SOLL!", schrie Potter dem das Temperament durchgegangen war.

„Harry schrei mich nicht an. Was ist denn los? Du kannst nichts dafür. Bitte."

Doch Harry überging seinen Einwand einfach.

„Meine Verwandten sagen ich soll abhauen, also entweder ihr kommt oder ihr lasst es, aber morgen bin ich nicht mehr hier!"

Damit legte er auf und fing an seine Sachen zusammen zu packen.

Petunia und Vernon hatten den Jungen noch nie jemanden so anschreien sehen. Aber schoben es auf seine ‚verrückte Art'.

Keine komplette Stunde später läutete das Telefon. Harry wurde laut nach unten gerufen.

„Harry hör zu ich habe mit dem Direktor geredet, morgen um Acht wirst du abgeholt, aber dann wirst du uns erklären was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Was gibt es da zu erklären. Professor meine Verwandten sagen, dass ich zum gehen hab'! Basta."

„Harry..."

Doch der junge Mann hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Er teilte seinen Verwandten mit, wann er abgeholt würde und Vernon grunzte nur, dass es aber auch Zeit würde.

Am Abend flatterte unerwartet eine Eule mit einer Nachricht und den Tagesprophet herein. Die Nachricht stammte von Hermine und war ungewöhnlich kurz.

_Lies die Zeitung, weiß nicht ob die abonniert hast._

_Gruß Hermine_

Harry faltete die Zeitung auf und wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war.

Großangriff auf Azkaban, das Zauberergefängnis gefallen 

****

Gestern um Mitternacht fand ein Angriff der Gefolgsleute des Unnennbaren auf das Gefängnis statt. Es gab unzählige Tote nicht wenige durch den Verrat der Dementoren die sich laut Zeugen Aussage dem Unnennbaren zahllos angeschlossen hatten.

Die gefangenen Todesser sind nun mit unter wieder auf freien Fuß und man muss wirklich nach der Kompetenz unseren Ministeriums fragen.

Harry überflog den Rest und erfuhr, dass die komplette Wachmannschaft des Gefängnisses getötet worden war und einige Auroren. Er entdeckte auch, dass Lucius Malfoy auf der Liste der entkommenen und einige andere. Als er den Namen Bellatrix las wurde ihm schlecht.

Er zitterte und lies die Zeitung zu Boden fallen. Der Krieg hatte angefangen. Mein Gott der Krieg hatte begonnen. Unkontrolliert schlich sich Angst in ihm hoch und klammerte sich um ihn fest. Er selbst sank zu Boden und umschlang seine Knie.

Was würde jetzt werden?

Tante Petunia kam herauf und starrte Potter hasserfüllt an, dann sah sie die Zeitung.

„Und was Neues, ist deine verdammte Welt endlich zu Grunde gegangen?", keifte sie giftig.

Potter hob den Kopf und blickte sie so durchdringend an, dass sie unwillkürlich zurückwich.

„Ja, Voldemort hat das Zaubereigefängnis angegriffen und seine Anhänger befreit. Es hat Tote gegeben Tante Petunia und es wird noch mehr Tote geben."

Sie war sichtlich bleich geworden und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Du weißt sicher wer seine Anhänger sind, nicht wahr?", setzte er fort. Seine Macht über seine Tante genießend. „Todesser, so was wie der Kuck-Kucks Klan, nur eben von Zauberern und ein klein wenig aggressiver. Die sind der Meinung, dass die Welt von Muggeln und Schlammblütlern gereinigt gehört. Haben also eine schlechtere Meinung von euch, als ihr von mir."

Als Petunia regelrecht aus dem Raum floh, tat es Harry fast leid. Aber nur fast, denn schließlich hatten sie ihm jahrelang vorgehalten, dass er ein Freak sei und abnormal.

Er versuchte in dieser erst gar nicht sich schlafen zu legen. Zu viel ging ihm durch den Kopf. Immer wieder blickte er auf das Titelblatt und sah auf die rauchende Ruine, die Azkaban einst wahr. Sein Patenonkel war jahrelang in diesem verdammten Gefängnis eingesperrt gewesen und das zu Unrecht.

Harry hatte bis zum nächsten Morgen jede Zeile gelesen der Zeitung gelesen. 

---***---

Ein Geräusch riss ihm aus seinen Dämmerschlaf, er war über die Zeitung eingenickt. Müde streckte er die schmerzenden Knochen und polterte die Treppe runter.

Niemand anderer, als Albus Dumbledore stand da. Er und einige andere.

„Direktor", grüßte Harry den Mann kalt, dann holte er seinen Koffer.

„Remus hilf den Jungen bei seinen Sachen", ordnete der Mann an. Seine Augen blickten suchend umher. „Wo sind deine Verwandten Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und dann deutete er in das Wohnzimmer, wo Petunia und Vernon äußerst nervös standen. Offensichtlich nicht erfreut so viel Zauberer auf einmal in ihrem Haus zu haben.

„Also warum wollen sie ihren Neffen nicht mehr bei sich haben?"

Der Direktor blickte die beiden durchdringend an. Aber Vernon fasste sich wieder, oder versuchte es zumindest.

„Wir wollten ihm nie! Der ist ja eine wandelnde Zeitbombe und nein wir wollen mit ihrem Krieg nichts zu tun haben. Das ist verdammt noch mal ihre Sache, wenn der Junge schon einer von euch ist, dann soll er auch bei euch bleiben."

Der Direktor hatte wohl nicht mit soviel Abneigung gerechnet und sah Harry kurz verwirrt an. Dann wandte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Dursleys zu.

„Wenn das so ist. Geben Sie mir bitte die Vormundschaftspapiere des Jungen und seine sonstigen Dokumente. Wir werden einen neuen Vormund für Harold James Potter finden."

„Harold Seraph Snape", murmelte Harry leise und war unendlich verwirrt über sich selbst, das war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht. 

Glücklicherweise dürfte ihn der Direktor nicht gehört haben, denn er nahm keine Notiz von seinem Gemurmel.

Nach dem er die Papiere verstaut hatte. Harry konnte nicht sagen wo, wandte sich der Direktor mit einem Glitzern den Jungen zu.

„Auf, Auf wir haben heute noch viel zu tun. Ein angenehmes Leben wünsche ich Ihnen noch und ich wünsche Ihnen von Herzen, dass Sie nie wieder etwas mit unserer Art zu tun haben."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er das Haus der Dursleys, Harry folgte ihm. 

„Remus den Portschlüssel bitte."

Harry mochte diese Art zu Reisen nicht zu Mal er keine Ahnung hatte wo es eigentlich hin ging.

Doch einige Sekunden später befand er sich im Büro des Direktors. Remus brachte seine Sachen wortlos fort. Schien, als wäre alles vorbereitet worden auf seine Ankunft.

Der Direktor blickte Harry durchdringend an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er einfach und wirkte unglaublich alt.

Harry spürte einen alt bekannten Zorn in sich aufkeimen.

„Was tut Ihnen leid Direktor, dass Sie mir niemals die Wahrheit sagen oder, dass Sie mich zu diesen Leuten, die mich nie wollten gesteckt haben!", keifte er wütend.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und der Mann den Harry am allerwenigsten sehen wollte, stürmte herein.

Er hielt kurz inne und musterte Potter, der nicht zurückwich und genauso zurückstarrte.

„Nun Potter sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?", fuhr er den Jungen kalt an. „Sie haben Ihren Willen erhalten."

Dann wandte er sich zum Direktor und funkelte diesen wenn das noch ging noch kälter an.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun Albus?"

„Nun ich habe dich ja bereits informiert, dass Harry ab jetzt hier im Schloss bleiben wird, aber ich muss mich um dringende Angelegenheiten kümmern und ich weiß, dass du im Moment Zeit hast. Könntest du dich solange um den Jungen kümmern, ich werde in einigen Tagen zurück sein."

„Direktor, dass ist völlig unmöglich! Sie wissen warum, wir rechnen jeden Tag damit. Albus, ist Ihnen klar was Sie da fordern?"

Der Direktor blickte seinen Zaubertränkemeister durchdringend an und seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst was ich da von dir verlange. Es ist nur für kurze Zeit Severus, ich bitte dich darum."

Der Professor schien mit sich und diesen blauen Augen zu kämpfen dann nickte leicht. 

„Ich nehme an, dass ist der Grund warum dieser Flohbehangene Werwolf seine Sachen zu den Räumen nebst meinen gebracht hat", stellte der Mann mit einem leisen knurren fest.

„Ja das ist in der Tat der Grund warum Remus so freundlich war das zu tun."

Die Augen des Direktors sagten deutlich, wie sehr ihm die Worte die Severus für den Werwolf verwendet hatte nicht gefallen hatten.

„Nun gut Potter kommen Sie mit und wenn Sie es wagen auch nur die Winzigkeit meiner Nerven zu kosten, dann schwöre ich Ihnen, werden Sie sich wünschen bei diesen was auch immer die waren geblieben zu sein."

Harry starrte ihn nur kalt an.

„Was auch immer Sie an zu tun gedenken, nichts und niemand kann mich dazu bringen zu den Dursleys zurück zu wollen", knurrte er den Mann an.

Dumbledore seufzte. Es wurde Zeit diese unsinnigen Differenzen zu beseitigen. 

---***---

Severus rannte gerade zu die Gänge entlang. Er wollte nur weg, von diesem Jungen. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf.

Harry indes beobachtete den verhassten Tränkemeister und wurde ungewollt an seinen Traum erinnert. An die Wärme und die Geborgenheit die er dort ausgestrahlt hatte und die Augen, die so voller Leben waren.

Es war eben nur ein Traum gewesen, denn eines war sich der junge Mann sicher, dass Snape niemals zu solcher Wärme in der Lage war.

Vor einer unscheinbaren Mauer, tief in den Gewölben des Schlosses blieben sie stehen.

//Weiter im nächsten Kapitel. Har, Har, Har,.//

//Also Lucius kriegt in dieser Story noch einen wichtigen Part, hüstel was soll ich sagen, ich mag diesen zum Fressen gut aussehenden Bösewicht.//

Wem gefallen hat:

  //Push the Button//

            **|******

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

          \  /

**           \/**

****

 ****


	4. 3 Illusion der Wahrheit

Dank an alle Reviewers:

idril.tinuviel

Deswegen habe ich sie geschrieben!!! Grins J))))

Kissymouse

Weil kein anderer da ist und Albus Severus mit seinem Leben traut und ihm das auf seine eigene eben etwas verrückte Art zeigt

Mellin

Nein, das dauert noch eine kleine Weile zuerst haben sie die ICH HASSE DICH Beziehung. 

Mackie-Messer

Na hoffentlich gefällt dir das was jetzt kommt und sicher werde ich weiter schreiben, wenn ich weiter Reviews kriege....

Darinka 

koryu 

Ich mag kurze Kapitel, weil sie leichter sind zum schreiben und auch zum korrigieren meiner lieben Beta leichter

Aber sie werden noch länger werden dass sind nur die Anfangskapitel

Danke an alle und weiter geht es:

**3. Die Illusion der Wahrheit**

****

****

Der Zaubertränkemeister lächelte den jungen Gryffindor diabolisch an.

„Nenne mir das Passwort mit dem du in deine Räume gelangen möchtest."

Harry wirkte etwas verwirrt, dann starrte er auf die kahle Wand, dahinter sollten seine Räume sein. Fein, aber niemand brauchte zu Wissen wie man reinkommt, oder? 

Mit einem ebenso fiesen Grinsen lächelte er den Professor an.

Und sprach ein einziges Wort.

Leider verstand der Tränkemeister nicht was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Dieser verfluchte Potter mit seinem Parsel. Schon einmal hatte er ihn damit halb zu Tode erschreckt.

„Was hast du gesagt, Potter!", fauchte er ungehalten, während sie beide in den Räum eintraten.

„Ach nur Schlange, es soll schließlich was einfaches sein und da wir hier im „Slytherin Gebiet" sind, finde ich es passend. Sie etwa nicht Professor Snape?", fragte Harry mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln, das er zu Stande brachte.

Der Lehrer knurrte ihn nur an und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer.

Eine ganze Zimmerflut war das. Ein eigenes Wohnzimmer und ein richtiger Schlafraum. Alles war ein wenig düster, aber in den Farben neutral gehalten.

„Potter solange du hier unten bist, wirst du nicht fliegen verstanden!"

Harry der noch immer das riesige Bett anstarrte nickte nur beiläufig.

„Was ist Potter, noch nie ein Bett gesehen, wo haben sie den geschlafen. Im Kasten etwa?"

Die schneidenden Worte des Lehrer rissen den jungen Mann aus den Gedanken und er wandte sich zu dem Lehrer um. Seine Augen flackerten in einer Kälte, die einfach nicht zu dem Jungen passen wollte. Für den selben Moment hatten sie die Farbe von tiefen dunklen schwarz angenommen.

„In der Tat, Professor. Das triffst es fast", bevor der Lehrer etwas sagen konnte, zuckte der Mann mit den Schultern und sprach weiter. „Und ja ich habe schon Betten gesehen nur noch nie ein solch großes. Da könnten ja locker drei Leute drinnen schlafen ohne, dass sie sich stießen."

Severus seufzte tief und führte Harry tiefer in die verschiedenen Räume.

„Herunten ist mehr Platz, als in den Türmen", begann er. „Allerdings gibt es für Ihr hier sein ein paar Regeln und ich erwartete, dass Sie sie alle einhalten!"

Harry sah ihn missbilligend an.

„Was, ist mir hier auch das Wort Magie oder Zauberer verboten", knurrte er wider seinen Willen den Mann an.

Seine Worte hatten ihn einfach zu sehr an Vernon erinnert. Zu Mal er nicht anders konnte, als neben ihm selbst diesen Mann die Schuld an Sirius Tod zu geben. 

Severus wollte wütend auffahren, aber dann hielt ihn etwas auf. Es war der Ausdruck in Potters Augen. Diese Gewohntheit unerwünscht zu sein. Severus war immer der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass Potter in einem goldenen Paradies aufwuchs und diese Verwandten von ihm ihn auf Händen trügen und alles nur ein Theater von diesem verzogenem Jungen wäre um mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

Was wenn er sich irrte und etwas in diesen Augen die ihm so bekannt vorkamen sagte ihm, wie sehr er sich irrte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wovon Sie reden Mr. Potter, falls Sie einen Gehirnschaden erlitten haben oder so sollten Sie es sagen. Zu Ihrer Erinnerung ich bin Zauberer, was sollte diese lächerliche Aussage eigentlich?"

„Nichts Sir. Verzeihen Sie, Sie wollten mich über Ihre persönliche Hausordnung in Kenntnis setzten", sagte Harry so ruhig es vermochte.

Severus nickte.

„Exakt. Punkt eins: Sie verlassen diese Räume nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis oder meine Begleitung."

Harrys Gesicht wechselte die Farbe von blass weiß zu flammend rot. Dann aber nickte er leicht. Es war immerhin besser, als der Wandschrank unter der Treppe.

Severus hatte eigentlich mit lautem Widerstand und einem heftigen Streit gerechnet. Doch Potter blieb ruhig, oder zumindest versuchte er es. Die zusammengepressten Fäuste sprachen Bände.

„Zweitens: Sie händigen mir Ihren Tarnumhang aus. Sofort!", befahl Severus wissend, dass der Junge nicht einlenken würde, aber was für einen Sinn hatte eine Ausgangssperre, wenn der Junge immer verschwinden konnte wann es ihm passte und das wollte Severus eben vermeiden. Nicht weil er den Jungen einsperren wollte, aber weil die Zeit zu unsicher war. Zumindest solange der Direktor nicht im Schloss war.

Harry starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.

„Niemals!!"

„Das war keine Bitte Potter", knurrte der Mann Harry an.

Doch der Junge machte keine Anstalten sein wertvollstes Gut dem übellaunigen Tränkemeister zu geben.

„Nein, nun gut, wenn Sie sich rausschleichen, erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich Sie rette", grollte er mehr sich selbst an den Jungen an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der junge Mann einlenken würde, er wollte ihm nur zeigen, dass er ihn nicht mochte.

Der nickte nur. Er könnte niemals diesen Umhang hergeben. Er gehörte schließlich seinem Vater.

„Drittens: Wenn Sie etwas benötigen rufen Sie einen Hauselfen und stören Sie mich nicht nur weil Ihre Nase juckt!"

Dann war der Mann wehenden Umhanges draußen.

Harry seufzte. Dann lachte er hysterisch und warf sich auf das Bett und steckte seinen Kopf tief in den Polster und schrie.

---***---

Severus hasste den Jungen, er war genauso wie sein Vater, dieser dämliche Potter. Dieser Mann der....

Er schüttelte sich heftig, diese Gedanken gehörten in die Vergangenheit. Dort sollten Sie auch bleiben. 

Gereizt sammelte der Zaubertränkemeister einige Zutaten zusammen und fing an einen einfach Beruhigungstrank zu brauen. Er hatte so das Gefühl, nein das Wissen, dass er dieses Gebräu noch häufig brauchen würde. Solange zumindest, wie er Babysitter für einen in der Pubertät befindlichen Helden sein durfte.

Zu Mal er sich mit einem neuen Problem herumschlagen musste. Einem sehr dringenden Problem.

„Dobby!"

Der Hauself erschien mit dem üblichen überschwänglichem Enthusiasmus.

Severus starrte ihn kurz vernichtend an, dann bellte er scharf.

„Sorge dafür das Potter und keinen Umständen sein Zimmer verlässt! Verstanden auch nicht mit seinem Tarnumhang. Wenn er was braucht, dann bring es ihm. Das gilt für Essen und Bücher, was anderes wird er nicht benötigen!"

Der Hauself nickte und verschwand. 

Der Zaubertränkemeister fluchte, presste seinen Arm an seinen Körper und verließ das Schloss. Er hatte ein verdammt dringendes Treffen einzuhalten, ein außerordentliches und das war kein gutes Zeichen.

---***---

Er apparierte in die große kirchenartige Halle, wo die meisten Treffen stattfanden. Ein steinerner Thron am Nordende der Halle verlieh diesem Ort etwas majestätisches.

Der schwarze Lord sah auf diesem noch größer aus, als er in Natura war.

Die Todesser mit Masken bedeckt standen am Rand des Gemäuers. Jeder hatte hier seinen Platz und Rang genau definiert; durch kleine Treppen.

Der innere Kreis. Denen nur einige Personen angehörten stand auf dem selben Plateau wie der Thron des Unnennbaren.

Voldemort blickte seine Todesser intensiv an und nicht wenige wurden unter den Masken etwas unruhig. Wenn der Lord so blickte gab es schlechte Nachrichten.

„Ihr tölpelhaften Narren!"

Jetzt kämpften alle Anwesenden mit dem Wunsch nicht sofort zu disapparieren.

„McNair, Malfoy, Snape! Welche Aufgabe habe ich euch anvertraut?", fragte der Lord mit schneidend kalter Stimme.

Die drei Angesprochenen traten vor und tauschten verwirrte Blickte unter einander aus. Sie wussten nicht worauf der schwarze Lord hinaus wollte. Severus konnte es sich denken, aber würde sich hüten seine Vermutung laut auszusprechen. 

„Nun ich warte!", sprach Voldemort mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Mein Lord", begann Lucius und kniete sich vor seinen Herren hin. „Zu meinen Bedauern weiß nicht auf was ihr hinaus wollt. Die letzten Tage und Nächte habe ich hier verbracht, wie ihr es mir befohlen habt."

Er blickte den mit durchdringenden Augen an. Er hatte nie geplant freiwillig nach Askaban zu gehen und schon gar nicht sich soweit bei diesen Mann zu verschulden. Nein die momentane Situation war untragbar und musste schleunigst geändert werden. Egal zu welchem Preis.

„Ach ja? Auf welchen Jungen solltet ihr achten! Ha, wer war für meine Unpässlichkeit verantwortlich! Potter! Snape wo in drei Teufels Namen steckt der Junge!", schrie der Lord nun den Tränkemeister an.

Severusgehirn arbeite auf Hochtouren.

„Der Direktor hat ihn fortgeschafft, mein Lord, aber ich konnte nicht in Erfahrung bringen wohin", begann er.

Der Lord aber ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen. „Wisst ihr mein geschätzter Giftmischer wo dieser elende Hund von Potter steckt oder nicht?", fragte er tödlich leise.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sprach deutlich: „Nein mein Lord, leider nicht."

„Das ist schlecht nicht wahr. Das ist sehr schlecht, für dich Snape."

Der Tränkemeister hörte die letzten Worte noch. Dann brach Schmerz über ihn herein unbändiger Schmerz. Er kannte es, aber das half nicht viel.

Der schwarze Lord war wütend und ließ an ihm seine Wut aus. Wen auch sonst, schließlich war er immer noch nicht wirklich von seiner Loyalität überzeugt und ließ es den Tränkemeister bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit spüren.

Severus schrie vor Schmerz. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Knochen sich in heiße Lava verwandelt hatten, dass seine Nerven von Milliarden von Nadeln durchstochen wurden, dass sein Herz mit einem Löffel herausgeschnitten wurde.

Die Liste ließe sich endlos fortsetzten.

Der Lord löste den Fluch auf, nur um in erneut zu aus zu sprechen. Das ging eine Weile so.

„So mein Giftmischer, ich gebe dir jetzt einen Auftrag. Finde diesen Blag! Ach und vergiss nicht, ich bin dein Herr. Snape!"

Mit diesen Worten entließ er Snape und wandte sich den anderen beiden zu. Severus hörte wie Lucius sich unter demselben Fluch zu winden begann, hatte aber keine Lust wirklich länger zu bleiben.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und verschwand aus der Halle mit einem lauten PLOP. Was nicht weiter unüblich war. Der Lord hatte einen Befehl erteilt und man befolgte ihn, oder man starb, so einfach war das.

---***---

Der Tränkemeister knallte unsanft auf. Das Schloss in Sichtweite wankte mühsam drauf zu, aber nach keinen drei Metern brach er zusammen. Er versuchte sich auf zu richten, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er fluchte lautstark, aber es war niemand da, der ihn hätte hören können.

Doch bevor er das Bewusstsein komplett verlor sah er eine Gestalt auf ihn zurennen, zwei um genau zu sein. Eine größere und ein Hauself. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, war er entgültig ohnmächtig.


	5. 4 Kurpfuscherei

Mellin; Weiß es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, aber trotzdem, im nächsten Kapitel... 

Mackie-Messer: Voldemort wird noch öfters einen Auftritt haben keine Bange...

Kissymouse: Nein kein Traum, man könnte sagen die PotterKrankheit

Koryu: ja im Grunde schon, aber es fallt keinen so recht auf... 

Danke an alle Reviewer: 

****

**4. Kurpfuscherei**

Harry Potter saß auf seinem riesigen Bett und grübelte nach. Eine ungesunde Sache, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Immer wieder glitten seine Gedanken an diesen Traum zurück. Je öfter er sich an ihn erinnerte, desto besser schien er sich an ihn erinnern zu können, die feinen Linien im Gesicht seiner Mutter, oder die ungewöhnlich schlanken Hände von Severus.

Er schüttelte sich, hatte er allen Ernstes den fiesen Snape beim Vornamen genannt? Eine grauenhafte Vorstellung. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich daran, daß dieser Mann ihm alles weggenehmen wollte, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Wie sehr er ihn haßte und daß er an dem Tod von Sirius nicht unschuldig war.

Seine Narbe fing an zu Prickeln.

Voldemort war wütend. Sehr wütend. Wegen _IHM?!_

Harry krampfte sich zusammen und preßte beide Hände an seine Stirn. Es zog ihn fort. Er nahm nur verschwommen wahr, wo er war. Aber es mußte eine riesige steinerne Halle sein. Voldemort fragte etwas, aber Harry konnte nicht hören was es war. Denn die Schmerzen zerrten an seinen Nerven und an seinen Sinnen. Das Wesen wollte wissen, wo er war.

Niemand wußte es. Harry hörte, wie Voldemort jemanden namens Snape aufrief, die anderen Namen nahm er nicht wahr. 

Er wollte nur weg, er wußte, was der Mann machen würde, er spürte die Vorfreude. Er haßte es. Harry versuchte mit aller Macht seinen Geist gegen die auf ihn einstürzenden Bilder zu blocken, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Er sah, wie der Mann in der Todesserrobe zuckend zu Boden sank, wie er versuchte gegen den Schmerz zu kämpfen und sich dabei die Unterlippe zerbiß. Harry zerriß es das Herz, den Lehrer so sehen zu müssen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, erlöste Voldemort den Mann endlich von dem Fluch.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als er sah, daß sich dieser schwerfällig aber doch bewegte, um dann zu verschwinden. Der junge Potter wußte nicht, warum er so froh war. Trotzdem der Tränkemeister der mieseste Mensch war, den er kannte, wünschte er niemandem DAS an den Hals.

Noch immer ließ ihn der Lord nicht aus den Klauen. Er folterte nun auch einen der anderen Todesser und Harry war gezwungen es zu sehen. Er wollte es nicht, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht vor den schrecklichen Bildern verschließen. Er schrie aus vollem Herzen.

Dann war es vorbei. Er griff sich an seine Narbe und spürte sie pulsieren, ein leichtes Prickeln. Schwerfällig rappelte sich der junge Mann auf und rannte regelrecht zur Tür. Er mußte den Zaubertränkemeister finden. Er mußte den Mann finden, er konnte nicht ertragen, daß noch jemand seinetwegen litt. Nicht noch einer auf der Liste derer, die er das Leben gekostet hatte.

Aber als er an der Tür riß, ging diese nicht auf, sondern stattdessen tauchte Dobby der Hauself auf. „Dobby, wir müssen den Professor finden! Schnell!", haspelte Harry den Elfen an und zerrte noch einmal an der Tür.

„Meister Professor hat darauf bestanden, daß Harry Potter nicht verlassen das Zimmer", begann der Elf.

„Der Professor wird sterben, wenn wir ihn nicht suchen!"

Dobby ließ seine Ohren hängen. „Professor befohlen hat...Dobby zu folgen hat. Dobby immer noch Hauself ist, Harry Potter, Sir."

„DOBBY! MACH SOFORT DIE VERDAMMTE TÜR AUF!", schrie Potter den zitternden Hauselfen an. „Dobby nicht dürfen, Dobby versprochen, auf Potter aufzupassen. Dobby versprochen hat, Harry Potter alles zu tun, was Harry Potter wünscht", stammelte das kleine Wesen.

Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Wenn dem so ist, ich wünsche mir, dass du mit mir den Professor suchen gehst. Auf der Stelle, verstanden!"

Dobby nickte* und öffnete die Tür.

Harry rannte auf den Gang und blieb dann plötzlich stehen, woher sollte er wissen, wo der Professor steckte? Er hatte ihn in seiner „Vision" nur verschwinden sehen, aber nicht wohin.

Nun, er würde einfach das Gelände absuchen.

---***---

Sie waren in kurzer Zeit draußen und bereits in der Nähe des Quidditchfeldes, als Dobby heftig an Harrys Umhang zupfte und auf eine dunkle Gestalt deutete. Die beiden rannten los. Die Gestalt rührte sich nicht.

Es war zweifelsohne der Professor, aber in was für einen Zustand?! Harry konnte kaum glauben, was er sah und er mußte ein würgendes Gefühl in seiner Kehle niederkämpfen. Als er den Professor so sah, stieg sein Hass auf Voldemort ins Unermessliche.

„Du verdammter Bastard! Hör auf, andere zu strafen, nur weil du mich nicht kriegst!", schrie er in die Dunkelheit.

„Dobby schaff den Professor in seine Räume", befahl Harry.

Der Hauself tat, wie ihm geheißen, er ließ den Professor schweben und Harry folgte den beiden. Er war noch nie in den privaten Räumen des Lehrers gewesen und eigentlich hatte er kein großes Interesse, hier zu sein, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß, sowie es dem Professor besser ging, er ihm den Kopf abreißen würde für diese Frechheit. WENN es ihm wieder besser ging, doch im Moment sah es nicht danach aus. Der Mann  war ohnmächtig.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte.

Die Augenlider des Tränkemeister zuckten leicht, der ganze Körper begann zu zittern und der Mann schien unter Krämpfen zu leiden haben. Harry geriet endgültig in Panik.

„Was soll ich nur tun Professor, oh bitte was soll ich nur tun", wimmerte er.

„Der Trank ... auf Tisch", hustete Severus und sank wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

Harry sprang auf und rannte zu dem überladend großen Schreibtisch, aber dort fand er nichts. Verdammt, welchen Tisch hatte der Professor gemeint? Es gab in seinen Räumen so viel, das man als Tisch bezeichnen konnte, aber neben seinen Bett stand eine Flasche mit grässlicher gelber Flüssigkeit. Harry hoffte, daß es das richtige war.

Dobby stand am Bettrand wimmerte und zitterte vor sich hin. Während Harry vorsichtig die Flasche öffnete und verzweifelte versuchte den Inhalt dem Tränkemeister einzuflößen.

Eine schier unmöglich Aufgabe, da sich der Professor vor Schmerzen wand.

„Professor Snape, bitte, bleiben Sie ruhig. Der Trank wird ihnen helfen", flüsterte Harry, Tränen unterdrückend.

Wirklich, die ruhige Stimme schien den Lehrer etwas zu besänftigen und der Junge goß ihm den Trank schnell ein. Anhand dessen, wie der Lehrer den Mund verzog, schmeckte der Trank wohl noch schlechter, als er roch.

Doch die Wirkung setzte sofort ein, alle Muskeln entspannten sich und der Lehrer schien zu schlafen. Seine Atemzüge waren ganz ruhig und er wirkte richtig friedlich. Harry nahm einen kleinen Hocker, der wohl eine Leiterersatz war für die bis zur Decke reichenden Regale und setzte sich an das Bett des Lehrers.

Er wußte er sollte eigentlich gehen und seinen Lehrer in Ruhe lassen, aber er konnte und wollte nicht, irgendetwas hielt ihn an diesem Platz.

Dobby, der Hauself verschwand inzwischen, er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht und er fühlte sich fehl am Platz.

Harry saß neben dem ausladenden Bett und beobachtete seinen schlafenden Lehrer, die letzten Ereignisse hatten auch ihn völlig ausgelaugt. Er war so müde, vielleicht sollte er doch in sein Zimmer zurückkehren.

Severus bewegte sich und seine Hand tastete umher und der junge Gryffindor ergriff sie.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte der Tränkemeister im Dämmerschlaf, verwirrt und ängstlich.

„In Sicherheit Sir, in Hogwarts", murmelte Harry beruhigend.

„Albus?"

Es schien, daß der Tränkmeister ihn für den Direktor hielt.

„Albus, der Lord weiß, daß Potter verschwunden ist...mein Junge, der will meinem Jungen wehtun. Albus, laß das nicht zu. Mein kleiner Engel, mein kleiner Stern..."

Harry wurde blaß, so sanft und freundlich hatte der Lehrer noch nie gesprochen, schon gar nicht über ihn. Severus hielt seine Hand immer noch fest, als hätte er Angst sie loszulassen. Immer wieder sank der Lehrer in seine Träume, glaubte aber die ganze Zeit, daß der Direktor ihn festhielt und nicht Harry.

So vergingen Stunden. Harry dämmerte ein, die Hand seines Lehrers nicht loslassend. 

---***---

Als die Tür leise aufging und ein Zauberer mit langem weißen Bart den Raum betrat, fand er wohl das ungewöhnlichste Bild, daß er sich vorstellen konnte: Severus in seinen Bett schlafend und neben ihm, den Kopf auf dessen Brust liegend, ebenfalls schlafend, Harry Potter.

---***---

Das war's und weiter geht's im nächsten Kapitel...Wem es gefallen hat

//Push the Button//

            **|******

**            |**

**            |**

**            |**

          \  /

           \/

  


* * *

* Dobby hat bei seinen Befehl da etwas missverstanden. In meiner Version ist er ein wenig schusselig


	6. 5 Die Wahrheit findet immer einen Weg

Reviewer:

Mellin: ja jeder hat schwache Seiten oder zumindest Gefühle, mir hat die Idee einfach gefallen, dass Severus wenn er nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein ist und sich sicher fühlt einfach ein ganz ein netter Mensch, der eigentlich dass Beste für alle will. Na ja außer für den nassen Hund...

TatjanaMaus64: hab ich vor freut mich, dass es gefallen hat.........

Mackie-Messer: ja mir hat sich auch sehr gut gefallen.

pluesch86: sollst du haben!!! 

Dray: hmm es werden noch mehr solcher Stellen kommen.... 

ju - san (julia.manga@web.de): versprochen..... 

Kissymouse: also das warum und wieso erklärt sich in diesem Kapitel, gleich vorweg ich sag nur eines, man kann nichts aus dem Unterbewusstsein löschen. Der Satz macht aber erst nach dem Kapitel sinn. Wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen.

HEY! ICH WÜNSCHE ALLEN VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN!!!!!!!!!  Wollt ich nur gesagt haben....

**5. Die Wahrheit findet immer einen Weg**

****

****

Dumbledore legte seine Hand sanft auf den Jungen, der erschreckt hochfuhr und den Direktor anstarrte. Die heftige Bewegung weckte den schlafenden Lehrer auf, und der blinzelte etwas verwirrt und versuchte, die Situation rational zu erfassen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Raus", flüsterte er leise. „Raus!", spie er und schrie dann unkontrolliert: „Verlassen Sie sofort mein Zimmer, Potter und wagen Sie es nie wieder hierher zu kommen!"

Harry starrte den Lehrer kurz an und er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen, dann floh aus den Raum und rannte gerade in sein Zimmer.

Albus schüttelte bedächtig seinen Kopf.

„Severus", begann er.

Der Lehrer aber war in ungewöhnlicher Rage. Irgendetwas schien ihn sehr aufgeregt zu haben. 

„Severus, bitte beruhige dich. Der junge Harry hat sich offensichtlich Sorgen um dich gemacht", redete er auf den wütenden Zauberer ein. „Das war nicht gerade nett von dir."

Der Zaubertränkemeister starrte den älteren Mann an. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine steile Falte. 

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er den Mann.

„Nun, so wie es aussieht, haben Harry Potter und Dobby dich auf dem Gelände gefunden, in einem etwas – sagen wir ungesunden Zustand – und dich hierher gebracht. Soweit mir Dobby berichtet hat, hat sich Harry um dich gekümmert", erklärte ihm Albus in einem ruhigen Tonfall.

„Nicht Sie?! Das waren nicht Sie?!"

„Nein Severus, ich bin eben erst gekommen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, daß ich weg muss. Dobby hat mich kontaktiert...", er brach ab.

Der Tränkemeister verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. Dieser Junge hatte ihm das Leben gerettet oder zumindest geholfen. Egal welcher Fall wirklich zutraf, er mochte keine der beiden Vorstellungen.

„Albus, der Lord, er weiß, daß Potter nicht mehr dort ist, wo er sein sollte. Er ist sehr wütend deswegen, weil keiner ihm sagen kann, wo er ist", sagte der Lehrer und dachte angestrengt nach. „Wieso ist Potter überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen nach mir zu sehen?"

„Das, Severus, gedenke ich herauszufinden und jetzt ruh dich aus. Du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen."

Der Tränkemeister nickte schwach, er fühlte noch immer die Nachwirkungen der „Behandlung" durch den schwarzen Lord. Allerdings musste Harry ihm den Trank, den er für solche Fälle bereithielt eingeflößt haben, sonst würde es ihm sicher noch schlechter gehen.

Er war immer noch sehr müde und brauchte daher nicht viel Ermunterung vonseiten des Direktors, wieder weiterzuschlafen. 

Der Direktor war noch nicht ganz bei der Tür draußen, als das leise Schnarchen des Professors zu hören war.

---***---

Harry knurrte das Passwort und trat die Tür mit einem kräftigen Tritt auf, um sie gleich hinter sich wieder zuzuschlagen. Er haßte Snape! Er haßte ihn!

Wütend warf er sich auf sein Bett und weinte leise Tränen in das Kissen. Er war einsam, der Tod von Sirius lag ihm immer noch in den Knochen und dieser merkwürdige Traum, dass Snape sein Vater sein könnte, nagte an seinen Gedanken.

Während über den schlafenden Lehrer wachte, hatte er die Vorstellung sogar gemocht. Die Vorstellung, daß dieser Mann sein Vater sein könnte. Es hatte ihm irgendwie Trost gegeben, vielleicht doch ein wenig Familie zu haben.

Doch der Mann hatte überdeutlich klar gemacht, wie sehr er Harry nicht mochte. Der junge Mann setzte sich auf und zog seine Knie an das Kinn und seufzte. Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein Klopfen unterbrochen.

„Läßt du mich bitte rein, Harry?" Das war der Direktor.

Harry nannte das Passwort und der Mann trat ein. Seine blauen Augen musterten den Raum und wandten sich dann den Jungen zu. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihm hin.

„Harry, versuche den Professor zu verstehen. Er mag es nicht, wenn ihn jemand so sieht und schon gar nicht ein Schüler", begann er.

„Und am allerwenigsten mich!", knurrte Harry verletzt.

Albus wiegte seinen Kopf leicht. Der junge Gryffindor blickte ihn mit seinen grünen Augen durchdringend an.

„Direktor?"

„Ja Harry?"

„Hat mein Vater Snape immer provoziert und gedemütigt?"

Er wollte es endlich wissen, alle sprachen immer von seinem tollen Vater, dem Helden. Dem großen Gryffindor, aber das, was er in der Erinnerung des Lehrers gesehen hatte, zeichnete ein etwas anderes Bild.

Dumbledore wirkte mit einem Schlag sehr alt und sehr müde.

„Professor Snape, ich kann nicht leugnen, daß dein Vater ihn noch weniger mochte, als du den jungen Malfoy." Er seufzte leicht. „Es war auch zum Teil mein Verschulden, weißt du. Ich kannte deinen Großvater recht gut und dein Vater, er war so... charmant. Ihre Streiche und ihre Witze, ich haben ihnen viel durchgehen lassen, mehr als bei anderen Schülern. Nun ja, und Severus, er war schon immer eher ein stiller Schüler...", seine Stimme verlor sich.

„Also ist es wahr, mein Vater war nicht so toll, wie ihn alle immer beschreiben."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen. Sein ganzen Leben hatte er immer so werden wollen wie sein Vater, und jetzt? Der Gedanke, daß er seinem Vater ähnlich war, hatte ihn beruhigt und Halt gegeben in dieser ihm nicht wirklich freundlich gesonnenen Welt. Jetzt hatte er wirklich nichts mehr. Keinen Sirius und keinen Traum mehr. Was für einen Sinn machte das ganze eigentlich?

„Harry."

Der Direktor riß den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken.

„Harry, sie waren Kinder und Kinder machen Fehler. Das tun sogar Erwachsene. Richte nicht zu streng über ihn."

„Nicht zu streng?! Snape haßt mich deswegen! Er hält mich für meinen Vater, für einen großkotzigen arroganten und eingebildeten Arsch! Und Sie, Sie halten mich für einen Helden! Aber ich bin keiner, ich – ich bin FREAK! Ein MONSTER", spie Harry aus und erneut füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, gegen sie zu kämpfen.

„Allen bringe ich Leid, allen. Zuerst meinen Eltern, die wegen mir gestorben sind, dann Cedric, dann auch noch Sirius und jetzt Snape!"

Albus zuckte leicht zusammen und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Wie meinst du das? Wieso Professor Snape, Harry?"

„Weil ihn Volde – mort meinetwegen gefoltert hat. Wegen mir! Weil er ihm nicht gesagt hat, wo ich bin", erzählte Harry gebrochen.

„Du hattest wieder eine Vision", stellte der Direktor trocken fest. Harry nickte nur und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie.

„Es tut mir leid Sir, ich wollte dagegen kämpfen, ich wollte DAS nicht sehen, aber..."

„Es ist schon gut Harry, mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ruh dich aus, morgen sieht alles anders aus."

Harry nickte und der Lehrer verließ seinen Raum und der junge Mann blieb verwirrt zurück. Irgendwie war ihm der Raum zu groß und das Bett erst recht. Alles war beängstigend. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl er würde ersticken, alles war seine Schuld, er war schuld! Daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.

Er war ein Monster, er war ein Freak... 

---***---

Der Direktor blieb noch eine Weile vor der Tür zu Potters Zimmer stehen und starrte auf den Einlaß. Er konnte nicht umhin, als sich zu sorgen. Nur wußte er nicht, um wen er sich mehr sorgen sollte, um Harry oder um Severus. Beide standen unter unglaublichem Streß.

Er seufzte. Der Tag war für alle anstrengend gewesen. Schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag mit dem Zaubereiminister verbracht und diesen mit vielen Worten - und einigen Tricks davon überzeugt, Remus Lupin wieder einzustellen. Denn in einer Zeit wie dieser brauchte er einen Lehrer in diesem Fach, der es auch verstand und dem er absolut vertrauen konnte und Remus war so ein Mann. Vor allem brauchte dieser eine Ablenkung nach dem Verlust von Sirius und die Verantwortung als Lehrer würde ihm gut tun. Hoffentlich. Hoffentlich.

---***---

//Ui das war ein kurzes Kapitel, zwar nicht spannend, aber wichtig. Die nächsten Kapitel werden auch nicht so spannend werden fürchte ich. Ach, und mein Versprechen bezüglich unseres blonden Fieslings, der taucht schon noch auf,.....grins//

//Demnächst in diesem Theater, Potter verändert sich...//

//PUSH THE BUTTON//

            **....PLEASE......**


	7. 6 Veränderungen

Reviewer

sternchen : freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt, ist halt mal was anderes. Ich muss schon sagen, dass mir in diesem Fall der Fünfte Band sogar zur Hilfe kommt. Da muss ich mir nicht überlegen was ich mit Sirius mache…

Kissymouse: Also Harry steckt in der Pubertät und sehr viele Sachen hängen von die Umständen ab, wie man groß wird, also er wird sicher keine abnornmalen tollen Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke entwickeln, oder so was- vielleicht wird er einfach nur erkennen, was sein Vater an diesem Fach findet und es verstehen

Mellin: in exakt zwei Kapitel fangt es an, stress mich nicht… bald ist nicht schnell genug, dass nächste Kapitel ist jetzt da.

Taucherin (Svenja-dottgmx.net): versuch es einfach einmal, freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt… 

Dank an alle Reviewer und danke an meine liebe Beta Leserin die meine Fehler ausbessert und sich trotz meiner schlechten Grammatik um meine Kapitel annimmt.

Also großes danke an JULES!!!!

****

****

**6. Veränderungen**

****

****

Harry Potter hatte wider erwarten recht gut geschlafen, vor allem aber viel. Eine kleine Standuhr auf seinen Nachkästchen sagte ihm, daß es schon fast Mittag war.

Müde schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und schlurfte mit verschlafenem Blick in das Badezimmer. 

Seine Brille lag immer noch auf dem Nachtkästchen.

Nach seiner allmorgendlichen Wäsche starrte er in den Spiegel und erstarrte.

Seine Haare!

Gut, sie waren schon immer dunkel gewesen, aber schwarz?! Dann noch die Länge, seit wann konnten Haare über Nacht derartig wachsen? Denn das war geschehen, er blickte auf eine Mähne aus schwarzem Haar.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein, dass durfte nicht wahr sein!

Mit einer wütenden Bewegung seiner Faust schlug Harry gegen den Spiegel und rannte aus dem Badezimmer. Er war in Panik!

Mehr denn je hallten ihm die Worte seiner „Traum" Mutter wieder.

_„Er ist dein Sohn Severus"_

„Nein! NEIN, ich bin nicht sein Sohn, ich bin Harry James Potter und niemand anderer!", schrie er verzweifelt.

Der junge Mann kramte in den Robentaschen nach seinem Zauberstab und hielt ihn gegen sich, was auch immer mit ihm los war, er wollte es beenden, dass konnte nur ein schlechter Zauber sein, ein verdammt schlechter. Jemand hatte sich über Nacht mit ihm einen Scherz erlaubt. Ja das war es, Dumbledore hatte ihn nur aufmuntern wollen, nicht mehr. Wer konnte schon wissen, was in den Kopf des alten Zauberers vorging.

Harry war jede noch so unwahrscheinliche Erklärung recht. Alles war besser, als...nein es war einfach nicht wahr. Es war alles nur ein schlechter Scherz, ein böser Traum.

Er würde jetzt einfach zum Direktor gehen und dann würde alles wieder so sein, wie es war. Er schnappte sich seine Brille und stapfte aus dem Zimmer. Niemand kam ihm auf dem Weg zum Direktor entgegen, es war als wäre das Schloss verlassen und still war es, ungewöhnlich still, geradezu gespenstisch.

Vor dem Büro des Direktors blieb er stehen, er kannte nicht einmal das Passwort. Was also sollte er tun? Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dann klopfte er gegen die Steinfigur und in der Tat, diese setzte sich in Bewegung.

Harry stürmte in das Büro und kam schlitternd vor dem Direktor zum stehen.

„Na Harry, hattest wohl Lust auf einen neuen Look, wie?", zwinkerte dieser ihn an.

Der junge Mann seufzte schwer, sein Strohhalm war ihm gerade abhanden gekommen, wie sehr hatte er doch glauben wollen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Harry?"

„NEIN!", schrie der Junge lautstark und riss sich an den Haaren.

„Ich hab' nichts daran gemacht, verstehen Sie. Fehlt nur noch, daß sie genauso fettig werden wie die von Snape!"

„Professor Snape", korrigierte ihn automatisch der Direktor. „Jetzt beruhige dich etwas. So was kann vorkommen. Du bist ein Zauberer, uns passieren die merkwürdigsten Dinge. Vor allem, wenn wir in der Pubertät sind. Da verändert sich eine Menge und deine Magie hat dieser Veränderung einfach eine Form gegeben. Du brauchst dich deswegen nicht zu sorgen."

Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Dann ist es normal?!", fragte er erleichtert.

„Nun es ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber nicht unnormal. Du bist kein Freak Harry. Ich muss gestehen, daß ich niemals zulassen hätte dürfen, daß du bei diesen Leuten lebst, aber damals..."

Albus seufzte und richtete seine Brille. Er hatte gedacht, dass für einen kurzen Augenblick in die Züge des Zaubertränkemeisters geblickt hatte, statt in die Harrys. Was völlig abwegig war. Dennoch Harrys grüne Augen waren ungewöhnlich dunkel, könnte es an dem Stress liegen?

Der junge Mann versuchte, den aufkeimenden Zorn, den er bei den Gedanken an seine Verwandten verspürte, zu unterdrücken.

„Im übrigen Harry habe ich eine angenehme Neuigkeit für dich", fuhr der Direktor fort.

„Remus Lupin wird wieder das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen."

Harry nickte nur. Das bedeutete keine unangenehmen Überraschungen, wenigstens in diesem Fach nicht.

„Dann komm, es ist ohnehin Zeit für das Mittagessen", sagte der Direktor und richtete sich auf. Sie gingen nicht in die große Halle, sondern in die Keller. Ganz in der Nähe der privaten Räumlichkeiten des Tränkemeisters. Albus hatte angeordnet, hier das Essen vorzubereiten, da er wollte, dass sich der Mann schonte. 

Severus war bereits in dem kleinen Salon und hatte bei Tisch Platz genommen. Albus begrüßte ihn freundlich und setzte sich so, daß Harry neben dem Zaubertränkelehrer und dem Direktor saß.

Der Professor sprach kein Wort und bis auf die gelegentlichen Kommentare von Albus war es ein sehr schweigsames Essen. Harry fühlte sich unwohl, sehr unwohl. Der Lehrer starrte ihn die ganze Zeit an, mit seinen stechend schwarzen Augen.

„Gefallen dir die neuen Haare von Harry nicht?", fragte der Direktor unschuldig, dem das Starren des Zaubertränkemeisters auch aufgefallen war. „Sie erinnern mich an deine - irgendwie."

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen und Severus fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Albus sah beide interessiert an, aber sagte nichts weiter. „Können Sie nicht für einen verdammten Tag ein ganz normaler Junge sein!", knurrte Severus irgendwann den Gryffindor an.

Harry zuckte unglücklich mit seinen Schultern.

„Der Direktor sagte, es käme von der Pubertät", nuschelte er sehr leise.

„Albus, was für ein Unsinn. Jungen kriegen in der Pubertät viel, aber sicher keine anderen Haare!"

„Wirklich, bei dem was sich alles ändert, wäre das so ungewöhnlich?"

„Zumindest bis jetzt ist so was noch nie vorgekommen! Einfach lächerlich. Der Junge ist ein einziger WITZ!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum mit eiligen Schritten. Er wußte nicht warum, aber Potter hatte ihn nervös gemacht. Merkwürdig nervös, nicht böswillig, wie sein Vater, sondern eher nervös wie, als hätte er etwas vergessen. Etwas sehr Wichtiges vergessen, er konnte sich nur nicht mehr erinnern an was. Es hatte etwas mit Potter zu tun. 

Exakt, Potter war nicht Potter. Mitten im Gang stoppte der Tränkemeister plötzlich und blieb, wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, woran auch immer er sich für einen Moment erinnerte, er hatte es schon wieder vergessen. Trotzdem, der junge Mann ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, etwas war da. 

Severus betrat seinen Kerker und verschloß ihn sorgfältig, dann suchte er nach seinen Erinnerungen, er hatte verschiedenste Geräte und Instrumente neben seinen diversen Denkarien, er mußte so oft Erinnerungen löschen, daß er diese Utensilien brauchte. Meisten handelte es sich um Treffen den Orden betreffend oder auch andere Dinge. Er war ein Spion und die Informationen liefen nun mal über seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken.

Zuerst sortierte er die Dinge nach Datum und stieß dabei auf seine alte Notfallkiste, eine kleine Schachtel, die er während des Krieges angelegt hatte. Er öffnete sie behutsam und blickte traurig auf die Briefe und Zettel, fast alle stammten von Lily Evans, seiner einzigen Liebe.

Doch unter diesen Briefen fand sich auch einer an Seraph Snape. Was den Tränkemeister leicht wunderte, nun war zwar sein Großvater der einzige Verwandte, an den er sich erinnern wollte, aber dieser war schon so lange tot.

Seraph? Der Name löste ein Gefühl bei ihm aus. Der Professor konnte es nicht deuten, aber es war wichtig. Ihm brummte schon der Schädel, aber einer Sache war er sicher, er hatte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit etwas aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, aber was konnte er nicht sagen, nur daß es wichtig gewesen war.

Sein Denkarium zeigte bei dem Gedanken an Seraph eine sehr interessante Erinnerung, nämlich Lily, sie sagte etwas zu ihm. Sie hielt ihm etwas hin. Aber er konnte nicht sehen was es war, noch hören wovon sie sprach. Das war schon zu merkwürdig.

Severus wandte sich von seinem Denkarium ab und wieder dem Brief zu. Er war versiegelt. Er brach es und las seine eigene Handschrift.

In wenigen Minuten werde ich mir selbst mal wieder das Gedächtnis an gewisse Ereignisse löschen. Um sie wieder zu löse,n folgende Reihenfolge einhalten.

1. Den Trank brauen mit den gewohnten Abwandlungen

2. Erst nach Einnahme des Trankes und der üblichen Wartezeit; den beigefügten Text lesen

3. Dem Inhalt Folge leisten

Der Tränkemeister nickte und verschwand in sein Labor, es war zwar schon eine kleine Weile her, dass er den Trank der Erinnerung mit seinen ganz eigenen Spezifikationen gebraut hatte, aber es hatte eine Zeit gegeben da hätte er den Trank um drei Uhr in der Früh blind brauen können.

Wie immer ging ihm der Trank sehr leicht von der Hand und das, obwohl er sehr nervös war. Er hielt sich penibel an seine eigenen Abweichungen und nach dem er den Trank eingenommen hatte, legte er sich zur Sicherheit auf sein Bett. Denn die Erinnerung würde unkontrolliert und chaotisch zurückkehren und er würde sich sicher keinen Reim darauf machen können.

Keine zehn Minuten später setzte die Wirkungen des Trankes ein. Bilder über Bilder strömten auf ihn ein. Er erinnerte sich an Lily Evans und an eine sehr spezielle Nacht. Während er sich leicht verwirrt fragte, warum er sich selbst einer solch wundervollen Erinnerung beraut hatte.

Dann kam es, Seraph Snape und Harry Potter. Harry Seraph Snape. Der Potter Spross war kein Potter, er war ein Snape!

Severus setzte sich abrupt auf und starrte auf seine Hände und dann rannte er zu dem Brief und las weiter. Er musste es wissen.

Harry Seraph Snape 

Geb.: 31 Juli 1980

Vater: Severus Septimus Snape

Mutter: Lily Marietta Potter (geb.: Evans)

Die wenigen Zeilen brachten Severus Weltbild zum Einsturz. Er holte sich eine uralte Flasche Cognac und leerte zwei Gläser hintereinander. Dann seufzte er schwer und verlor sich in seinen Erinnerungen...

------ 

Harry blickte dem griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister nach und wandte sich dem Direktor zu.

„Denken Sie, wenn ich – ich mich bei Snape für meinen Vater entschuldige..."

Albus sah den Schüler durchdringend.

„Seit wann ist dir das wichtig Harry?", fragte er interessiert.

„Schon immer, es ist einfach falsch, verstehen Sie. Ja, ich kann Snape nicht ausstehen, aber er hat versucht mein Leben zu retten und ich hab geglaubt..."

Dann schüttelte Harry plötzlich seinen Kopf und starrte wild vor sich hin. „Vergessen Sie es einfach. Snape ist ein Ekel und aus!"

Damit stapfte er aus dem Raum. 

Albus besah seinen Nachtisch und seufzte. Die zwei waren so stur, man konnte ihnen förmlich ansehen, daß wenn die Umstände ein wenig anders wären, sie sich sicher mögen würden. Harry war ein ruhiges und nettes Kind und hatte mehr durchmachen müssen, als vorgesehen und über Severus wollte er lieber nicht nach denken.

Da war so einiges sein Verschulden...

------

//Also Severus weiß es jetzt und was macht er? Das erfährt im nächsten Kapitel, also brav:

//Push the Button//

**|******

** |**

** |**

** |**

/

****

****

****


	8. 7 Spionage und Heldentum

Reviewer:

Mackie-Messer: das kriegst du auch!!!

Norell (nervedotherworld.at): Wie du bemerkt hast, ist das letzte Kapitel, dass ich dir geschickt habe...fg 

pluesch86: hoff' dass bleibt soooo (und immer brav pushen....) 

Kissymouse: Ja warum? Ich weiß nicht ob ich schon alles erklären soll, aber es hat alles einen Grund. Sagen wir so, wenn einer der Meinung ist, dass Lucius ein gefährlicher Zauberer ist, dann kennt ihr noch Snapes Vater nicht. Zu deiner anderen Frage, Zauberer sind konservativ (sehr) und dann noch vor 20 Jahren... da ist heiraten und Kinder so was wie eine obligatorische Verpflichtung. (So was wie Arterhaltung)

Oriona: nein, keiner von beiden hat fettige Haare. Zumindest nicht immer, stell dir nur mal vor du stehst den ganzen Tag vor einen dampfenden Kessel, da können die Haare schon mal fettig wirken...finde ich zumindest

Mellin: Etwas länger als Schulterlang und länger werden sie auch nicht keine Angst 

****

Viel Spaß beim Lesen Wünsch ich allen!!!

****

****

**7. Spionage und Heldentum**

Severus verkroch sich für Tage in seinen Räumen. Für niemanden war er zu sprechen, nicht einmal für Albus. Da er aber immer nach einem Treffen mit den Todessern und seinem abnormalen Herren etwas unnahbar war, schob der Direktor es darauf.

Auch Harry Potter wollte keinen sehen und das gemeinsame Essen war der reinste Spießrutenlauf. Albus versuchte und versuchte und versuchte und ließ es dann sein. Diese zwei konnten nicht miteinander, zwar schrieen sie einander nicht an. Sie beleidigten sich auch nicht, im Grunde gingen sich die beiden aus dem Weg. So sehr, daß es dem Mann auffallen mußte. So zitierte er seinen Zaubertränkemeister eines Nachtmittags zu sich.

------

„Severus, so kann es nicht weiter gehen, was ist los mit dir?"

Albus funkelte den Mann mit seinen eisblauen Augen durchdringend an.

Doch der Angesprochene starrte ihn nur kalt an. „Nichts, wenn ich jetzt gehen dürfte!"

„Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen. Setz dich bitte, Severus. Ich hasse es, wenn du so vor mir stehst." Der Lehrer seufzte vernehmlich und ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie oft dir noch sagen soll, dass Harry Potter nicht James Potter ist", begann der Direktor und wurde von einem gequälten Seufzen unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß Albus, ich weiß."

Das war nun wirklich ungewöhnlich. Der Direktor hob eine Braue und starrte den Lehrer noch durchdringender an. Wo blieb das übliche: /"_Potter bleibt Potter_"/ Severus' Standardaussage? Albus musterte ihn, versuchte anhand Haltung und Ausdruck zu ergründen was vor sich ging und runzelte die Stirn.

„Severus raus damit, was bedrückt dich", befahl er mit harscher Stimme.

Der Tränkemeister schreckte zusammen und sah den Direktor wie ein gehetztes Tier an. Panik flackerte in seinen Augen. Albus sah es und das Verhalten beunruhigte ihn noch mehr. Was sollte er nur machen? Severus schreckte hoch und hielt sich seinen Arm. Dann rannte er aus dem Büro.

------

Nicht schon wieder! Er konnte, würde diesem Ekel nicht sagen, wo Potter war, auf der anderen Seite, für lange ließ es sich nicht geheim halten. Er würde es einfach abwägen. 

Kaum war er außerhalb der Barriere, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und verschwand.

Die düstere Halle, in der es nie warm werden wollte, was abweisend wie immer. Nur einige wenige andere Todesser waren anwesend und nach dem nach ihm keiner mehr erschien, mußte Severus annehmen, daß er der letzte gewesen war. Oder daß man auf ihn gewartet hatte. Beide Möglichkeiten waren nicht erfreulich.

Ein paar Todesser standen auf dem Podium und einer löste sich aus der Gruppe. Der Lord war noch nicht anwesend. Allerdings würde der sicher gleich erscheinen. Severus wußte, daß dieser Mann eine perverse Neigung für große Auftritte hatte.

„Severus, gut daß du kommst", begann Lucius, während er noch näher auf Severus zuschritt.

„Du steckst in Schwierigkeiten", sprach er weiter und flüsterte ihm dann schnell zu. „ER weiß, daß Potter in Hogwarts ist. Verdammt, lass dir wenigstens eine verdammt gute Erklärung einfallen. Er ist mörderisch schlecht aufgelegt."

Der Tränkemeister nickte und blickte dann den Mann etwas verwirrt an.

„Warum warnst du mich Lucius, dir würde es doch gefallen, wenn der schwarze Lord mich zu Tode foltert", knurrte er leise. - „Nein, du irrst dich, Severus. Ich wollte deine Macht, aber du hast keine. Der einzige Grund, warum du überhaupt noch lebst, sind deine Tränke", fauchte Lucius wütend zurück, dann aber schien sich der Mann zu beruhigen. „Wie auch immer, warum ich dich warne, hat einen anderen Grund und der geht nur mich was an!"

Ein laut sirrendes Geräusch ließ die beiden Todesser leicht auseinander fahren. Der Auftritt des schwarzen Lords. Noch bevor dieser vollständig anwesend war, waren alle Anwesenden auf die Knie gesunken. Der schwarze Lord wedelte kurz mit seiner Hand und alle standen auf und wichen zur Wand zurück. So auch Lucius und Severus.

"Lucius, mein Guter, mußt du schon wieder den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch verbreiten. Los stell dich dort hin wo dein Platz ist", knurrte der Mann. Dann wandte er sich zu Severus.

„Also hat dir Lucius bereits die Neuigkeit berichtet. Antworte Snape, ich bin auf deine Erklärung gespannt. Wie kommt es, daß Harry Potter in Hogwarts ist und du davon nichts gewußt haben willst. Oder schlimmer mir, deinen Herrn nichts davon berichten!"

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Tränkemeister.

„Dumbledore muß ihn vor mir verborgen haben", haspelte Severus schnell runter. 

„Giftmischer, wenn ich etwas hasse, dann sind es Lügen! CRUCIO!"

Mittlerweile hatte sich der Mann aus seinem Thron erhoben und ließ Severus unter den Schmerzen leiden.

„Wo ist Potter!"

Severus schrie und rollte sich zusammen, versuchte, den Schmerzen zu entkommen, aber es ging nicht.

„Wo ist POTTER!"; schrie Voldemort, löste den Fluch nur, um ihn erneut auszusprechen. Dann wandte er eine kleine Abwandlung des Fluches an, der Schmerz nur auf ganz kleine bestimmte Stellen konzentrierte. Wie ein Stich, nur schmerzhafter, sehr viel schmerzhafter.

Severus brach zusammen.

„Hogwarts, Herr", flüsterte er leise.

Der schwarze Lord lächelte diabolisch und wollte dem Tränkemeister noch einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, als er einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und sich an sein Herz faßte. Er stolperte auf seinen Thron zurück. Aber der Druck auf seinen Herzen wollte nicht nachlassen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl schwappte über seinen Körper. War das Schmerz? Was es war, es störte seine Konzentration, er hatte Snape für seinen Ungehorsam zu bestrafen, doch wann immer er seinen Zauberstab heben wollte, wurde seine Herzschmerzen unerträglich.

„Haut ab, ich will Euch alle nicht sehen. Verschwindet!! Du auch Lucius, bleib wo der Pfeffer wächst!"

Das ließ sich niemand zweimal sagen. Lucius zog den ohnmächtigen Tränkemeister hoch und verschwand mit ihm.

------

Vor der Barriere die Hogwarts schützte, ließ Lucius den Mann unsanft fallen.

„Du schuldest mir jetzt etwas. Vergiss das nicht."

Damit war er verschwunden.

Severus Augen flackerten kurz, er versuchte zu sehen, sich aufzurichten, oder irgendetwas zu tun. Aber das war nicht notwendig, der Direktor kam bereits auf ihn zu. Aber er wirkte anders, irgendwie, als wäre er in Panik.

Er ließ Severus schweben und brachte ihn in die Krankenstation, damit sich Poppy gleich um ihn kümmern konnte. Eine Sache die Severus sehr begrüßte, doch auch die Krankenschwester pflegte ihn mit weniger Fürsorge, als sonst.

Was war geschehen? 

„Albus...?"

„Es wird alles wieder gut", beruhigte der Direktor den Tränkemeister, oder versuchte es zumindest.

Jemand schrie. Trotz des angeschlagenem Zustandes konnte Severus das Schreien wahrnehmen. Es kam von HARRY! Er setzte sich auf und das obwohl er sich kaum rühren konnte. Etwas war mit Harry, etwas Schlimmes.

Albus hetzte in einen anderen Raum und Poppy werkte fachmännisch weiter.

„Was ist mit ihm, was ist mit Harry, was hat er?", fragte Severus ungewöhnlich nervös die Krankschwester, doch die schniefte nur zur Antwort.

------

Ein paar Stunden zuvor:

Harry Potter saß über einer seiner Hausaufgaben und versuchte sich gerade an die Wirkung irgendeiner Pflanze zu erinnern, als ihn das gewohnte Ziehen und Prickeln seiner Narbe störte.

Er stöhnte, egal was es war, er wollte es nicht sehen, er wollte nicht. Doch er konnte nichts tun. Er war wieder in diesem Raum, er sah wie Snape gefoltert wurde. Wie dieses Monster den Tränkemeister quälte. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, es mußte aufhören. Es mußte aufhören!

Das uralte und ehrwürdige Schloss Hogwarts erzitterte und bebte. Albus ging in sich und rannte dann zu den Räumen von Potter. Der lag zusammen gerollt auf den Boden, Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und seinen Ohren, immer wieder jammerte er leise, dann schrie er.

„AUFHÖREN!"

Albus nahm ihn in die Arme und versuchte, die Bindung von außen zu lösen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Nicht einmal er konnte diese Verbindung lösen.

Harry schrie und schlug um sich, dann weinte er. Er rief den Namen des Tränkemeisters und verlor sein Bewußtsein. Der Direktor verlor keine Zeit und brachte Harry in die Krankenstation, um sofort danach nach draußen zu sehen.

Wo er den Lehrer fand.

------ 

Na ist das nicht ein netter Abschluss??? Har, Har, Har- irgendwie muss ich meinem Namen doch alle Ehre machen...

Wem es gefallen hat:

Push the Button

Please


	9. 8 Beziehungen

Reviewer

Baerchen23: Danke, danke ja die zwei werden irgendwann zusammen finden, sag aber noch nicht wann he,he

Mackie-Messer: der wird oft genug vorkommen, keine Angst...

Kissymouse: Yep: Ach Lucius mein Lucius was wohl für Gründe hat...ja das ist die Frage...grins

pluesch86: es ist keine Ende, es geht ja weiter

Carika: also ich hoffe ich krieg noch ein zwei klitzekleine Rewievs, oder schreib ich sooooooo schlecht??

koryu: Nun jetzt!

Wieder an alle wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

--------

****

****

****

****

****

**8. Beziehungen**

****

****

Albus saß neben dem Bett von Harry Potter und hielt die Hand des Jungen krampfhaft fest. Er hatte Angst um den Jungen, er wusste nicht, wie er ihm helfen sollte. Der Direktor kam einfach nicht zu Harry durch.

Wenn dieser nicht bald die Verbindung unterbrach, würde er sterben, die Anstrengung überforderte jetzt schon seinen Körper, auch wenn Poppy versuchte, den Jungen stabil zu halten.

Harry schrie und zerrte an der Hand des Direktors, dem lautlose Tränen über das Gesicht hinunterliefen. Dann riss der Junge seine Augen auf und starrte durch den Dirktor hindurch.

„Snape…", krächzte seine Stimme kraftlos, aber verzweifelt.

------

Poppy hatte noch nie solche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Tränkemeister gehabt, der einfach nicht ruhig liegen bleiben wollte und kaum hatte sie sich umgedreht, um einen Trank zu holen, schwang sich dieser aus dem Bett.

Er konnte sich zwar kaum rühren, aber alles in ihm wollte zu Potter. Die wenigen Schritte in das andere Zimmer kostete ihn zwar alle Kraft, aber das war ihm egal, alles war ihm egal, nur nicht Harry.

Albus blickte den Zaubertränkemeister nur verwirrt an, wenn er sein Verhalten merkwürdig fand, so sagte er es nicht.

Wieder rief der Junge den Namen des Lehrers leise und verzweifelt.

„Ich bin hier, Harry, ich bin hier, in Hogwarts in Sicherheit. Lass ihn los. Junge, lass ihn los."

„Sicher – heit?!", murmelte Harry leise und fing an sich zu entspannen, es war, als hätte er einen Bogen gespannt gehabt und nun endlich die Sehne ausgelassen.

Er bäumte sich auf und seine Hände griffen suchend um sich. Severus wagte nicht sich zurückzuziehen, als Harry ihn umarmte und zu sich zog.

Der Junge wirkte so schwach und so verletzt. Es zerriss dem Mann das Herz, den Jungen so zu sehen.

Potter seufzte und öffnete die Augen und blickte den Tränkemeister müde an.

„Wollt' mich entschuldigen. Für…mein Eindringen in ihre Erinnerungen und so… Tut mir echt leid, wollt' nicht…ganz sicher nicht. Bin nicht wie er, mag nicht so sein", murmelte er Severus zu.

Albus berührte die Schulter von Severus und besah ihn milde.

„Vielleicht glaubst du mir jetzt endlich, dass Harry nicht James ist. Gib dem Jungen einen Chance", sagte er sanft und bedachte den Tränkemeister mit einen milden Blick.

„Wie könnte ich nicht", murmelte Severus leise und schüttelte sich leicht.

Die Worte veranlassten Albus zu einem Stirnrunzeln, aber er erwiderte die Worte nicht. Irgendetwas schien die beiden Menschen zu verbinden, aber er konnte nicht sagen was es war. Harry hatte sich inzwischen in den Armen des Tränkemeister eingerollt, den Kopf an ihn gelehnt und schlief fest. Auch der Tränkmeister war sehr müde, die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit hatten seinen Tribut gefordert.

Albus schwang seinen Zauberstab und vergrößerte das Bett.

„Leg dich nieder Severus, du brauchst genauso wie Harry viel Ruhe. Ich werde Poppy holen gehen. Wenn du etwas brauchst…"

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte seinen Kopf und sank neben Harry auf das Bett. Er war so müde, dass mussten die Tränke sein, die Poppy ihm verabreicht hatte. Wahrscheinlich sogar seine eigenen. Keine Minute später war er eingeschlafen.

Albus betrachtete die zwei noch einige Minuten und verließ dann den Raum leise. Er bat noch Poppy darum, dass sie immer wieder einen Blick auf die beiden warf, auch wenn er der Meinung war, dass das schlimmste nun überstanden war.

------

Harry wachte mit einem mörderischen Kopfweh auf und drehte sich auf die Seite nur um einen noch größeren Schrecken zu kriegen, neben ihm lag der ekelhafte Snape. Doch dann strömten die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein. Die Angst, die er empfunden hatte, dass der schwarze Lord den Mann vielleicht getötet hatte und dass es seine Schuld gewesen wäre.

Die Panik die er empfunden hatte.

Nie wieder! Nie wieder sollte jemand wegen ihm leiden.

Er zog seine Knie zu sich und starrte in das schlafende Gesicht des Lehrers, wenn er so die Augen geschlossen hatte, war er eigentlich ein gutaussehnder, freundlicher Mann. Er wirkte so sanft und trotzdem beschützend. Harry fühlte sich wohl in der Gegenwart des Zauberers und das verwirrte ihn ein wenig.

Er setzte sich auf und schob seine, seiner Meinung nach viel zu langen Haare zurück, zog seine Knie an und lehnte seinen Kopf darauf. Er musste über so vieles nachdenken. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er im Traum einen Vater gehabt hatte, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Der Gedanke einen Vater zu haben und selbst die Vorstellung, dass es Snape wäre, störte ihn nicht, aber er wusste nicht länger, wer er war. Ein verstörendes Gefühl und wieder merkte er, wie schmerzlich er Sirius vermisste, wie gerne hätte er ihm jetzt einen Brief geschrieben und ihm von seinen Problemen erzählt.

Was für ein Egoist er doch war!

Severus bewegte sich und sah Harry mit einem Auge an.

„Junge, schlaf doch noch ein wenig", schnarrte er verschlafen.

„Professor", begann Harry. „Es tut mir leid."

„Was denn Junge?", fragte der Mann verwirrt schlaftrunken.

„Einfach alles Sir, ich hätte mehr auf Sie hören sollen, aber…"

Der Tränkemeister richtete sich mühselig auf und blickte den jungen Mann intensiv an. Seine Züge verhärteten sich leicht.

„Du bist James Potter Sohn und ich war der Überzeugung, dass du so bist wie er und an einer Zweitausgabe deines tollen Vaters hatte ich wirklich kein Interesse."

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater, Sir, und ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich so werden möchte wie er", seufzte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Ich hatte nie eine Familie, Sir. Alle Leute sagten immer, dass ich wie mein Vater wäre und der Gedanke hat mich stolz gemacht, weil er doch ein großer Zauberer gewesen sein soll und so."

Severus lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Das war er, Harry, er war der beste Mann Dumbledores. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er den Todesser ein Schnippchen geschlagen hat. Du hast keinen Grund, dich für deinen Vater zu schämen und im Grunde auch nicht für Black. Wenngleich ich allen Grund habe, ihn zu hassen, habe ich ihm nicht den Tod gewünscht, zumindest nicht mehr seit…", seine Stimme verlor sich leicht.

„Nicht mehr, seit Sie wissen, dass er nicht für den Tod an meiner Mutter verantwortlich ist", murmelte Harry gedankenlos und schlug sich kaum, dass er die Worte gesagt hatte die Hand vor dem Mund.

Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Strich, doch er sagte nichts.

„Wie kommst du auf diese lächerliche Idee, Potter?", fragte er beherrscht kalt.

Das verletzte Seufzen des Jungen sagte ihm trotzdem, dass er den Jungen verletzt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nichts mehr!", schrie er leise. „Nichts mehr…Mum…ich glaub sie hat Sie geliebt… Ich hab geträumt, dass…", er brach ab und starrte die Wand an.

Dann kroch er aus dem Bett und verließ, ohne den Lehrer noch einmal anzusehen, so schnell er konnte, das Zimmer.

Severus blickte den Jungen hinterher, aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte dem jungen Mann nicht sagen, dass er in Wirklichkeit sein Vater war. Noch nie, seit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er je geweint, doch jetzt rannten ihm heiße Tränen über die Wange.

Das war sein Junge und er war so einsam und traurig. Er wollte nicht, dass er traurig war, er wollte seinen Jungen glücklich sehen und fröhlich.

Er wollte seine Familie wieder haben und das jetzt!

Severus schwang nun seinerseits die Beine aus dem Bett. Er war noch etwas wackelig, aber das kümmerte den Mann nicht. Neben seinem Bett lag sein Schulumhang ,den er sich umwarf und losstapfte.

Poppy sah das finstere Gesicht des Lehrers und wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen. Wenn der Tränkemeister in dieser Stimmung war, dann konnte sie sich nur Beleidigungen einfangen, denn er hörte ohnehin nie auf sie. Der Lehrer rauschte an ihr vorbei.

------

Snape kam der Weg zum Büro des Direktors ungewöhnlich lang vor, aber als er dann endlich vor dem Wasserspeier stand, wusste er nicht so recht was er sagen sollte und blieb unschlüssig stehen…

bin ich jetzt böse?


	10. 9 Verwandschaften

Reviewer:

Lego-chan (jenniferhelingonlinehome.de): Wirklich? Ich bin gemein? Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen, oder beleidigt sein? (evilgrins) Nein danke für dein Review und ich hoffe sehr, dass du mich nicht wirklich hasst, dafür schreibe ich auch ganz schnell weiter....

Mackie-Messer: Ja es wird mit jeden Chapter interessanter, habe eine Menge Reibungsfläche und Konflikte an denen sich die Charaktere austoben dürfen.... (He, He)

Tolotos: HIIIIIIIIIIILLLFFFFFFEEEEEEE!!! Also nein, also wirklich so was würdest du tun? Wie ekelhaft, wie niederträchtig...her damit will mir die Instrumente mal näher anschauen. Mag so was und das mit dem töten, könnten wir darüber handeln, sagen wir mit einem neuen Kapitel oder so?

Carika: Und es kommt sofort

Kissymouse: Weil es einfach passt, es ist gut bei so Situationen zu stoppen es wäre sonst zu lang geworden, es ist für mich wirklich leichter und nein es ist nicht mit Absicht

9. **Verwandschaften**

****

****

Doch dann sammelte sich Severus, riss sich zusammen und nannte das Passwort.

Noch nie in seinem Leben war der Tränkemeister so nervös gewesen, wie jetzt. Er wollte das nur noch hinter sich bringen.

Albus saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch und war leicht überrascht, den Tränkemeister schon jetzt bei sich zu sehen, normalerweise erholte sich Severus immer einige Tage, bevor er wieder zu seiner täglichen Routine zurückkehrte.

„Severus, mein Junge, setz dich doch bitte", begann der Direktor. „Etwas Tee, vielleicht?"

Der Mann nickte dankbar, nahm eine Tasse und ließ sich schwer auf den Sessel fallen. Immer wieder wollte er anfangen zu reden, schwieg dann aber doch.

Albus betrachtete seinen Lehrer intensiv. „Severus, was auch immer es ist, raus damit."

„Direktor, Sie wissen, dass ich mit Lilly Potter so etwas wie eine Freundschaft hatte."

Albus nickte. „Ich habe es immer begrüßt, daß Du auch mit anderen befreundet warst, als mit Malfoys Clique. Das hat dir gut getan."

„Ja, das hat es. In vielerlei Richtungen. Direktor, wir waren nicht nur Freunde. Aber ausgegeben Gründen mussten wir das geheim halten."

Die Augen des Direktors nahmen ein eisiges Blau an. „Fahr fort, fahr fort", bat er den Mann gepresst.

„Sie hat das Heiratsangebot von James angenommen, weil ich sie darum gebeten habe. Harry… James ist nicht der Vater von Harry. Direktor, Harry ist nicht James Potters Sohn, er ist mein Sohn!"

„Und seit wann weißt du DAS?", fragte Albus den Mann mit kaum beherrschter Stimme.

„Erst seit wenigen Tagen. Albus, ich habe mir damals das Gedächtnis gelöscht, um Harry zu schützen und um den Schmerz zu vergessen, dass er nicht bei mir sein konnte."

Albus sah den verzweifelten Lehrer traurig an. „Nach all den Jahren, nach all dem was damals zwischen uns geschehen ist, konntest du mir immer noch nicht vertrauen", seufzte er.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Albus, ich vertraue Ihnen, ich wusste nur nicht, was ich tun sollte. Du hast mir Harry weggenommen und ich konnte dir nicht sagen warum ich ihn bei mir haben wollte. Für alle war er Potters Sohn!"

Albus nickte: „Sein Aussehen, ich nehme an, es ist nicht natürlich."

„James muss es gemacht haben, du weißt, ich bin nie so wirklich besonders in Verwandlungen gewesen", murrte Severus vor sich hin.

„Harry Potter – Wie ist sein richtiger Name, ich nehme an, dass du ihm einen anderen Namen gegeben hast", knurrte Albus verhalten.

„Eigentlich ist es Lily gewesen. Harry Seraph Snape, oder nur Seraph Snape, wir sind nie dazu gekommen, dass näher auszudiskutieren."

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du so etwas erfährst, komme sofort zu mir, verstanden! So und jetzt…"  er – seufzte schwer – „Wirst du Harry Potter holen und herbringen und ihm das ganze erklären, er wird sicher eine Menge Fragen haben. Ich auch, nebenbei bemerkt. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht. Severus?"

„WAS ICH MIR GEDACHT HABE! Du willst es wissen, gut! Mein Vater war ein Todesser, er hätte Lily ermordet! WAS ICH MIR GEDACHT HABE! Ich wollte Leben schützen, das von Lily und das von Harry. Ich habe getan, was möglich war und das, was notwenig war. Komme mir jetzt nicht mit deiner Gryffindor Ehre, du hast nach all den Jahren noch immer keine Ahnung!", schrie der Tränkemeister den Direktor erbost an.

Dann wandte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Kaum war er unten, lehnte er sich an die nächstbeste Mauer und seufzte. Sein Temperament, er hatte es einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Nicht einmal nach all den Jahren. Er hätte sich selbst dafür verfluchen können. Dann machte er sich langsam zu den Räumen von Harry auf. Er überlegte sich auf dem ganzen Weg, was er dem jungen Mann sagen sollte, kam aber dann zu dem Schluss, daß etwas Anderes als die Wahrheit Lily entehren würde und das war das letzte, was der Mann wollte.

Er klopfte dreimal kräftig gegen die unsichtbare Tür.

Ein überaus bleicher Harry öffnete ihm und hatte bereits eine weitere Entschuldigung auf den Lippen, aber der Lehrer ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Der Direktor wünscht Sie zu sehen, Potter", sagte er einfach und rauschte davon.

Harry folgte ihm unsicher, verfolgt von seinen eigenen Ängsten und Sorgen. Hatte er wieder etwas angestellt, war wieder jemanden etwas zugestoßen? Mit einem Mal kamen ihm Ron und Hermine ins Gedächtnis, er hatte gar nicht mehr an die beiden gedacht, seit er hier war.

Severus seinerseits hatte ganz andere Sorgen, wie würde Harry reagieren, wenn er erfuhr, dass er, der ekelhaft Snape sein Vater war… Er konnte sich seine Reaktion ausmalen, er würde einfach aufstehen und gehen und nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.

_Snivellus_

Mussten ihn die Demütigungen der Vergangenheit bis heute verfolgen? - aber er konnte Blacks höhnisches Gesicht nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen, noch die Arroganz von Potter. Harry würde ihn auslachen, ihn in die Einsamkeit jagen, ihn verdammen, ihn ein Monster nennen. Den Mann, der ihm die Familie geraubt hätte. Einen Todesser.

Severus fand tausend Dinge, die ihm Harry an den Kopf werfen konnte und ihm wären noch mehr eingefallen, wenn sie nicht schon beim Wasserspeier angekommen wären.

„Marzipantrüffel."

Der Wasserspeier öffnete sich und Severus betrat die Treppe, Harry folgte ihm etwas langsamer, sein Gesicht war düster. Der Direktor nickte Severus zu und lächelte Harry freundlich an.

„Gut, wie ich sehe, hat dich Professor Snape gefunden", fing er an.

„Muss ja auch schwer sein, mich zu finden, wenn ich mich in meinem Zimmer aufzuhalten habe", knurrte Harry leicht verärgert, dem die Fröhlichkeit des Direktor etwas sauer aufstieß.

Albus ignorierte die spitze Bemerkung und maß den Schüler mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Harry, ich muss mit dir reden, aber bevor wir das tun können, ist noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen, keine Angst. Es wird nicht wehtun, bleib einfach ruhig."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen mächtigen Spruch, einen der alle Zauber oder Flüche aufhob, wenn sich Harry richtig an den Vortrag von Hermine erinnerte. Das verwirrte Harry, seines Wissen war er weder verflucht noch verzaubert worden. Vielleicht wegen der Sache von vorhin, wobei er bis jetzt nicht genau wusste, was passiert war, aber fragen wollte er nicht. Wenn man es ihm erzählen wollte, dann würde man das ohnehin tun.

Severus zog scharf die Luft ein. Potter war nun gut einen halben Kopf größer als vorhin und dünn war er, viel dünner als er sein sollte. Der Tränkemeister erinnerte sich, dass er in seiner Kindheit auch immer viel zu dünn gewesen war.

Harrys Haut war nun ebenso bleich wie die von Severus und das markante Kinn hatte er auch geerbt, aber diese Augen! Die Augen waren die Stechensten, die der Tränkemeister gesehen hatte, das Grün hatte einen sehr dunklen Ton, es wirkte wie Moos.

„Professor?!", fragte Harry den Direktor verwirrt. Warum wurde er von den beiden Männern angestarrt, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen?

„Nun, ich schätze, es gibt eine Menge zu klären", sagte der Direktor mit bemerkbar aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit.

Der Tränkemeister nickte leicht.

„Setz dich Harry", befahl er sanft.

Jetzt war der junge Mann wirklich nervös. Wenn Severus einmal freundlich war, dann musste etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert sein. Unvorstellbar Schlimmes.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte mit einer Entschuldigung anfangen. Wenngleich ich nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll. Du hast heute bemerkt, dass ich deine Mutter gemocht haben könnte und einen Traum erwähnt, vielleicht fangen wir da an. Was hast du geträumt Harry?"

Harry wurde rot und schüttelte seinen Kopf, er wollte es nicht sagen, er wollte nicht sagen, wovon er geträumt hatte. Es war ihm peinlich.

„Professor, es war wirklich nur ein Traum. Nicht mehr", stammelte er.

„Harry, was hast du geträumt hast, es scheint dich zu belasten-", begann der Direktor und wurde von Severus unterbrochen.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich gehe, gehe ich", warf der Tränkemeister verzweifelt ein.

„Das ist es nicht. Verdammt, ich habe geträumt, dass Mum und Sie…Dass Sie mein Vater sind", erzählte Harry den beiden und wurde noch röter. „Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Sie hassen mich doch und ich träume davon, dass Sie mein Vater sind."

Harry zwang sich in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters zu blicken, der ihn mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Blick ansah.

„Wie gesagt, Harry, ich schätze eine Entschuldigung meinerseits ist angebracht. Du hast recht, ich mochte deine Mutter sehr gerne. Da du ja mittlerweile weißt, dass es einige Familien gibt, die sehr auf – sagen wir, die Herkunft bedacht sind – mussten deine Mutter und ich unsere Freundschaft geheim halten."

Severus seufzte, deutete Harry sich zu setzen und fuhr fort.

„Ich bin ein Snape, mein Vater war ein mächtiger und gefährlicher Zauberer, ich habe ihn gehasst, konnte mich aber nicht gegen ihn wehren."

Er starrte auf seine Hände und dann blickte er hilfesuchend den Direktor an, aber dieser schien nicht geneigt sein, dem Mann helfen zu wollen, denn er saß schweigend hinter seinem Schreibtisch und tat, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an.

Harry allerdings ließ den Tränkemeister nicht aus den Augen. „Was war zwischen Ihnen und meiner Mutter?", fragte er nervös, aber begierig, endlich dahinter zu kommen, worum es hier eigentlich ging.

„Ich habe deine Mutter geliebt, Harry."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er lachen, weinen, toben oder schreien sollte. Da saß er, der Mann der ihn nach Voldemort am meisten hasste und erklärte ihm, dass er seine Mutter geliebt hätte, das war doch ein Witz. Ein schlechter Witz.

„Sicher und ich bin der Busenkumpel von Malfoy!", knurrte er den Lehrer an. „Sie hassen mich, Sie hassen mich, weil ich ein Potter bin! Schon von der ersten Stunde an haben Sie mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und wenn Sie nicht damals eingegriffen hätten, wäre Sirius heute FREI und am LEBEN. Es ist Ihre Schuld, dass ich keine Familie mehr habe, Professor! Ihre Schuld!", schrie Harry den Lehrer an.

Der jedes Wort still schluckte und keine patzige Antwort zurückgab, sondern wartete, bis Harry fertig war. „In einem Punkt irrst du dich, du hast noch Familie", stellte er fest.

„Sicher, ich weiß, dass Remus Lupin wieder kommt, aber auch wenn ich ihn recht schätze, er ist nicht meine Familie", maulte Harry unwillig zurück.

Severus aber schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Den Werwolf meinte ich damit nicht, wenn du mich weiter erzählen lassen würdest. Harry, James Potter ist nicht dein Vater. Es stimmt, als deine Mutter schwanger war, war sie bereits mit Potter verheiratet, aber…"

„SIE!!"

Der Lehrer nickte. „Ja ich, deine Mutter war von mir schwanger. Also im Grunde hast du Recht, im Grunde bin ich für alles verantwortlich. Dein Vater traute deswegen niemandem mehr über den Weg. Deiner Mutter war es eigentlich verboten, mich zu sehen, aber sie tat es trotzdem."

Doch Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gepackt und richtete ihn auf Snape, sein Gesicht eine verzerrte Maske aus Schmerz und Zorn.

„Wenn Sie mein Vater sein wollen, warum verdammt noch mal, haben Sie mich nicht zu sich geholt. So ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Voldemort meine Eltern ermordet hat!", schrie er tobend vor Zorn. "Warum hassen Sie mich dann, wenn ich Ihr Sohn sein soll! Wieso nannten Sie mich immer einen großköpfigen Potter, wenn ich doch gar keiner sein soll und wieso sehe ich wie James Potter aus, wenn ich es nicht bin."

Nun erhob sich der Direktor langsam und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit beider auf sich. Er nahm einen Spiegel und hielt ihn Harry hin.

„Nun muss ich sagen, du siehst nicht James ähnlich, sondern eher wie eine verjüngte Version von Severus aus."

Harry griff nach dem Spiegel und schnappte nach Luft. „EIN WITZ, ein Albtraum, dass kann nicht wahr sein! Es darf nicht wahr sein", murmelte Harry und sank, noch immer auf sein Spiegelbild starrend, in den Sessel zurück.

„Wie du siehst, Harry, eine Entschuldigung meinerseits ist angebracht. Ich hätte dich zu mir genommen, wenn das möglich gewesen wäre, aber die erste Zeit nach dem Fall des schwarzen Lords, habe ich in Azkaban zugebracht und als der Direktor für meine Freilassung sorgte, löschte ich alle meine Erinnerungen an dich und deine Mutter, das war ein Fehler, wie ich jetzt sehe, aber damals erschien es mir als einziger Ausweg."

Harry starrte ihn an und ließ den Spiegel sinken. Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht.

Severus war überzeugt, dass er  jetzt wegrennen würde. Aber Harry tat nichts dergleichen.

„Hassen Sie mich immer noch?", fragte er stattdessen und der Tränkemeister hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme.

„Nein Harry das tue ich nicht, nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir einfach leid, ich weiß damit ist es nicht getan. Ich habe dich sehr verletzt und das wollte ich nicht."

„Lassen Sie sich einfach nicht von Voldemort töten. Versprechen Sie es!"

Die verzweifelten Worte des Jungen schreckten Direktor ungemein, erst jetzt erkannte er wie sehr er den jungen Mann hatte allein gelassen und wie schlimm ihn der Tod von Sirius hatte treffen müssen.

Severus kniete sich vor Harry hin. „Das kann ich nicht, aber ich verspreche, es zu versuchen. Mein Leben ist nicht ungefährlich."

Harry nickte verstehend. Dann nahm er noch einmal den Spiegel und suchte seine Stirn ab, aber die Narbe konnte er nicht finden. Er spürte, dass sie da war, aber sehen konnte er sie nicht. Er strich die Haare zur Seite.

„Meine Narbe, man kann sie nicht sehen", sagte er verwirrt.

„Das haben wir erwartet", erklärte der Direktor. „Das liegt daran, dass die Narbe Harry Potter verpasst wurde-"

„Aber nicht Seraph Snape."

Harry lachte, er lachte. Plötzlich umarmte er den Tränkemeister und dann rannte er aus dem Büro.

Albus und Severus blickten ihm nach.

„Das lief besser, als erwartet", meinte Albus glucksend. „Etwas Gutes hat das Ganze, Harry – Seraph mag einen Paten verloren haben, aber er hat einen Vater gewonnen."

Severus nickte und lächelte. Er fand den Gedanken einen Sohn zu haben beruhigend, außerordentlich beruhigend.

Na, seid stolz auf, mich sieben Seiten, dass ist für mich ein ziemlich langes Kapitel gewesen  


	11. 10 Ein ganz normales Familienleben

Reviewer

LillyAmalia: Alles Geschmacksache..freut mich aber dass du mir trotzdem ein Feedback schickst,...

Fraenzi: ja wie du mit diesem Kapitel siehst geht es weiter, ja ich habe für einen kurzen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber the show must go on! Klar gilt die Prophezeiung und ist das aussehen eines Mannes wirklich wichtig, es wird Potter nicht helfen nicht mehr Potter zum sein...Wer sagt, dass es einfacher ist Seraph Snape zu sein. Und die Proph ist immer noch gültig, aber ich bin nicht JKR ich muss sagen auf die pfeiff ich im großen und ganzen, bin der Meinung, dass Menschen für ihr Schicksal selbst verantwortlich sind...

Carika : und es kommt sogleich. Werde es versuchen....

Joli2: Freu schön dich wieder zu lesen; ich will mich bemühren okay

mellin : also Vater und Sohn, der Junge steckt in der Puberträt und Daddy ist ein übellauniger Spion, also wie hoch stehen die Chancen auf ein tolles Verhältnis??

Kissymouse: Yep, aber er wird noch mehr von diesem Vertrauen verlieren, noch viel mehr. (Ha, Ha, Ha,...) Lucius kommt in etwa drei vier Kapitel kommt auf die Länge drauf an. Tja und Voldischätzen hat seinen großen Auftritt in diesem und ein wenig im nächsten, ein paar deiner Fragen werden wohl mit diesem Chap beantwortet werden, obwohl mich die Numerierung wahnsinnig macht.

Tja die Schmerzen und Potter und Voldemort--Verbindung....

idril.tinuviel: JA, aber es ist nicht von SO großer Bedeutung, weil ich nicht im besonderen Maße drauf eingehen werde

Rena:Also im Moment sind noch Ferien und bis auf Poppy die weder bei Snape noch bei Potter Fragen stellt und an dieser Schule schon gar nicht. Ist noch keiner da. Vorallem haben jetzt alle ganz andere Sorgen, ließ das Kapitel und du wirst mich hassen!!!(sfg)

Tolotos: Ja, ich weniger, aus dem einfach Grund, es ist sein sehnlichster Wunsch, eine Familie zu haben und wenn es Snape ist, na dann ist es halt er, auch egal. Zumindest habe ich mir gedacht, dass Potter so denken könnte. Es ist eben eine FF die Charaktere verändern sich einfach anders, als im Original.

Auf Ron und Herm muss noch ein wenig gewartet werden, es sind noch immer Ferien...

Soll ich mich jetzt fürchten? Die Reitgerte ist ja putzig, hast du sie dir von Lucius ausgeliehen? (grins)

Zum handeln gehört feilschen und du kriegst nicht mehr, als 3 kaps. Was sowieso der reinste Wucher ist! (sfg)

**10. Ein "ganz normales" Familienleben**

Harry rannte und rannte und rannte, er wollte nicht in sein Zimmer, er wollte irgendetwas, aber er wußte, nicht was. Er hatte eine Familie,  
aber er wußte nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen durfte. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht, eine Familie zu haben, irgendjemanden. Wenn es Snape  
war, dann war es eben Snape. Er erinnerte sich noch an jedes Detail von Snapes Erinnerungen und wie sehr er sich für seinen Vater geschämt  
hatte. Als er nicht wußte, wie er mit den Gefühlen umgehen sollte, und jetzt? Wußte er es jetzt?  
Wenn er ehrlich war, nein. Dennoch fühlte er sich befreit, allerdings stellte sich bei ihm Kopfweh ein und sein Sichtfeld verschwamm immer wieder. 

Dann verschwamm es komplett. Er nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen, dann wollte er sie automatisch wieder aufsetzen und  
erkannte, dass er ohne Brille genauso gut sah. Genau, Harry Potter brauchte eine Brille, aber nicht er. Er war nicht mehr der verdammte Junge,  
der lebte, er war nur Seraph. Eigentlich ein hübscher Name, er gefiel ihm. Aber dann kam es ihm schlagartig, er konnte doch nicht so in die  
Schule gehen. Ron würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er mit einem Schüler, der wie die verjüngte Version von Snape aussah, befreundet  
war.

Das war ein Problem. Er beschloß, den Direktor und den Professor darauf anzusprechen. Er wußte immer noch nicht, was er von der Sache halten  
sollte, auf der einen Seite hatte er nichts sehnlicher als eine Familie wollen, auf der anderen war es ausgerechnet Snape. Wenn er doch nur Sirius  
schreiben könnte…Wenn er doch nur hier wäre. Er entschloß sich, Lupin einen Brief zu schreiben und danach den Direktor zu fragen, ob er das  
durfte.

Er war gerade unterwegs zu seinem Zimmer, als ein scharfer Schmerz von seiner Narbe ausging, so plötzlich, daß er sich die Stirne hielt. Warum tat das immer nur so weh?

------

Voldemort saß auf seinem Thron und starrte vor sich hin. Harry konnte fühlen, daß der Mann von einem dumpfen Zorn erfüllt war. Er rief einen  
Mann zu sich, eindeutig Wurmschwanz. Voldemort ließ an ihm seine schlechte Laune aus. Zwar konnte Harry nichts hören, aber die Zuckungen  
von Wurmschwanz sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Es dauert eine Weile, bis der Lord abließ von der wimmernden und schreienden Ratte.  
Zwar konnte Harry die Schreie nicht hören, aber die Auswirkungen des Schmerzes sehr wohl sehen.

Mit einem Wink schickte der Mann/Wesen den Wicht fort. Dann hörte Potter eine zischelnde Stimme in seinen Kopf.

_"Schau, schau ein Zaungast."_

Harry zuckte zusammen, er packte alles aus, was er in den Okklumentikstunden gelernt hatte und versuchte, die Verbindung zu lösen. Aber er   
schaffte es nicht, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, egal wie sehr er es auch versuchte, aber er mußte! Er wollte nicht, daß noch jemand wegen  
seiner Dummheit zu Schaden kam. Nicht noch ein Leben auf dieser zu langen Liste.

_"Du kannst nicht weg, ich habe dich gerufen. Mein lieber kleiner armer Potter. Jetzt ist niemand mehr da, der für dich sterben kann. Kein Vater,  
keine Mutter und nicht mal mehr einen Paten hast du", _schnarrte der Mann.

Harry schrie und tobte und zerrte an den Gedanken. Der Lord irrte sich, der Lord irrte sich, er hatte Familie, er hatte einen Vater.

_"Was ist? Willst du mir nicht recht geben. Es ist alles deine Schuld, vergiß das nicht, ich würde all diese Leute nicht töten, wenn nicht du da  
wärest."_

Harry versuchte, die Stimme aus seinem Kopf zu sperren. Aber er konnte nicht leugnen, der schwarze Lord hatte Recht. Es war seine Schuld!  
Er war Schuld an allem.

_"Eben, erkenne was du bist mein junger Freund. Du bist ein Mörder, du bist ein Monster"_, murmelte die Stimme ihm zu.  
Dann lachte der Lord, es war ein grausames Geräusch. _"Deine Tante hatte völlig Recht, du bist ein FREAK",_ lachte er den jungen Mann aus und traf die Stimme seiner Tante ziemlich.

"NEIN!", schrie Harry auf. "Nein, Nein, nein...nein bin ich nicht. Ich bin...ich bin NICHT DU!", schrie er plötzlich. "Du bist der Mörder, du hast meine Eltern ermordet, wegen dir ist Sirius tot, wegen dir. Wegen dir! WEGEN DIR, DU MÖRDER!"

Die Stimme wurde irgendwie schwächer, aber verschwand nicht, er konnte nicht fort. Er war gefangen. Er hatte Angst, er wusste es. Es gab soviel, das der Lord nicht erfahren durfte. Er durfte nicht noch jemanden in Gefahr bringen, auch und schon gar nicht Snape.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er an den Tränkemeister gedacht.

_"Was ist mit dieser Made von Tränkemeister?"_, knurrte der Lord misstrauisch.

Harry versuchte sich an Gegebenheiten, bei denen der Lehrer schrecklich zu ihm gewesen war zu erinnern, nur gut, daß er eine Menge solcher  
Erinnerungen hatte. Er dachte an die peinlichsten und unangenehmsten Ereignisse. Das schien den Lord von dem Thema abzulenken.   
  
"HARRY!"

Jemand rief nach ihm. Etwas zog ihn fort. Voldemort versuchte dagegen zu wirken, aber auch Harry kämfte gegen die Verbindung und nach einer Ewigkeit verschwand die surreale Szenerie und er schlug die Augen auf.  
Er fand sich in der Krankenstation wieder.

Severus, Albus und die Krankenschwester standen um ihn herum und sahen ihn sehr besorgt an.  
Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Es beunruhigte ihn, daß Voldemort ihn so einfach zu sich ziehen konnte und in seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen eindringen konnte. Aber wenn er etwas nicht wußte, dann könnte der Lord ihm dieses Wissen nicht stehlen und zumindest eine  
Person wäre in Sicherheit. Er durfte nicht riskieren, es nicht wagen. Es schien, als würde das Schicksal gegen ihn sein.

"Harry", flüsterte Severus leise und griff nach der Hand des Jungen, der sie fest drückte. Eine kleine Träne rann über seine Wange. Dann zog er  
die Hand zurück und setzte sich auf.

"Direktor, ich möchte mit Professor Snape alleine reden."

Poppy wollte etwas einwenden, aber Dumbledore zog sie mit sich fort.

"Professor, ich weiß, dass Sie mein richtiger Vater sind, aber Sie dürfen es nicht sein", sagte der junge Mann mit leiser, aber fester Stimme.   
"Du redest Unsinn, daß weißt du. Junge, jetzt wo ich weiß, daß ich dein Vater bin, kann ich nicht einfach tun, als wäre ich es nicht."

"Sie werden es vergessen und ich auch. Professor, wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass Sie mein Vater sind, werden Sie getötet, genauso wie James, meine Mutter und Sirius", flüsterte Harry, wieder rann ihm eine Träne über das Gesicht. "und wenn ich noch jemanden verlöre, ich könnte das nicht mehr ertragen."

Severus starrte den jungen Mann und dann umarmte er den Jungen heftig.

"Es tut mir leid. Junge, du hättest einen richtigen Vater verdient und nicht mich. Willst du dich wirklich um die Möglichkeit berauben, wenigstens  
in Ansätzen eine Familie zu haben, selbst eine so unzulängliche wie mich? Möchtest du das? Man hat dir nie die Wahrheit gesagt, dich immer belogen, benutzt und um deine Kindheit beraubt. Verdammt, ich bin nicht unschuldig daran und nicht immer, weil ich helfen wollte. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich es genossen habe, wenn du unter meiner Art gelitten hast, schließlich habe ich deinen Vater in dir gesehen."  
Er seufzte schwer.  
"Sei es wie es sei, man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern und wenn man sie ignoriert, passieren schlimme Dinge. Harry, ich bin dein Vater und  
wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, ich möchte es auch sein. Du bist mein Sohn und auch wenn sicher noch etwas Potterisches in dir steckt, so bist du auch ein Snape, vergiss das nicht."

Harry hörte dem Monolog des Mannes zu und seufzte. "Er kann mich zu sich rufen, wann immer er will. Sir, ich bin eine Gefahr, man sollte mich  
wegsperren!", schrie Harry ihn an. "Wegsperren, verstecken, weglaufen, das ist alles keine Lösung", meinte Severus mit trockener Stimme.   
"Aber! Verstehst du nicht! Voldemort, er ist in meinem Kopf gewesen, er kann fühlen, was ich denke."

Er schüttelte sich und zitterte am ganzen Körper, er hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst.   
"Harry, wir finden eine Lösung", beruhigte ihn der Lehrer und umarmte ihn.

_Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, oder?!_

Harry erstarrte.

_Dass du dich so um meine Diener sorgs,t wusste ich gar nicht, aber keine Angst, ICH WERDE MICH schon GUT um IHN kümmern. Jetzt sag meinen kleinen Verräter brav, dass ich ihn sehen will._

"Harry, was ist los?!", fragte Severus besorgt, aber der junge Mann antwortete nicht, er starrte den Mann nur mit angstvollen Blick an.

"Er weiß es", flüsterte er leise und begann zu wimmern. "Er weiß es durch mich, ich bin schuld, er hatte recht. Er hatte mit allem recht..."

_Natürlich habe ich das. Jetzt sag diesem Wurm, dass er kommen soll oder muss ich ihn rufen, wenn er nicht freiwillig kommt, dann hole ich ihn mir!_

"NEIN!", schrie Harry auf. "Ihn kriegst du nicht. Lass ihn zufrieden!"

_Es war deine Entscheidung. Nun gu,t du hast gewählt..._

Der junge Gryffindor spürte, wie sein Körper sich vor Schmerzen zusammenzog. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er war wehrlos. Severus drehte  
fast durch und versuchte ihm irgendwie zu helfen, aber die Verbindung war zu stark und dann begann es. Der schwarze Lord rief ihn. Er mußte  
fort, er konnte nicht bei seinem Sohn sein, obwohl der ihn am meisten brauchte. Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür, als Harry sich aufbäumte.

"Du kannst nicht gehen, er weiß es! Verstehst, er wird dich töten!", schrie er und klammerte sich an die Hüfte des Lehrers.

_Wo du recht hast, Potter, hast du Recht, aber zuerst töte ich dich..._

Harry ließ los, seine Welt färbte sich rot. Er wurde ohnmächtig, das letzte was er sah, war, wie sich Severus über ihn beugte und etwas zu ihm sagte, dann wurde alles schwarz. Er wehrte sich nicht mehr dagegen, er hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür.

------

"HARRY!", schrie Severus verzweifelt, als der junge Mann nach hinten fiel und das Bewusstsein verlor. Verzweiflung und Panik stieg in ihm hoch, seine Emotionen übertünchten sogar den Schmerz, den das Mal verursachte. Er wollte nur noch zu seinem Harry, nichts anderes zählte mehr... 

------

An: Cliffhangeralarm, okay wer mich jetzt meucheln will, dem kann ich das nicht verübeln, obwohl, ich hätte die Geschichte auch stehen lassen können wie sie ist, oder etwa nicht?!

Nein Scherz beiseite ich bitte um etwas Geduld, ich die Geschichte nimmt nun etwas komplexere Formen an, was erstens heißt die Kaps werden länger, aber ich werd' auch nicht so oft eins Posten, weil ich mir genau überlege was ich wann schreibe, damit es nicht zu chaotisch wird...

Das nächste kommt nächste Woche spätestens, ich schreib schon dran und bin schon fast fertig...

Bye Eure

deatheater

PUSH THE BUTTON

**NOW!**


	12. 11 Der Weg in die Hölle

**Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! :**

rah-chan: sorry es passiert mir einfach immer so, aber das chappy hier hat zur Abwechlsung mal keinen

LillyAmalia: danke, stimmt es ist gut wenn man Meinungen von anderen zu hören kriegt. Danke das dir das Kapitel gefällt

Kissymouse: nun es wird eine etwas längere FF werden und eine Menge Sachen werden passieren...(Hi, Hi,...)

Carika: Tja hatte eine Menge zu tun und wie du siehst habe ich es geschafft das Wochenende zu nutzen

Joli2: Hab nach einen passenden Namen mit „S" gesucht der zu Severus und Harry passt und der mir gefällt. Septimus hat mir nicht gefallen, weil iin fast allen meinen Geschichten Sev's Vater so heißt, er wird auch in dieser Geschichte so heißen...aber der ist schon Tod, keine Panik

Malina: Nun es ist der private Snape, (harte Schale weicher Kern) und ja man erfährt mehr über das Innenleben der beiden...

mellin: nie und nimmer, es handelt sich schließlich um Severus und Harry...

cardie: also ist ja nicht so schlimm die eine Woche... es geht weiter...

Rena : Danke das ist einer der Gründe warum ich sie schreibe und weil ich viele Dinge die ich schon immer mal schreiben wollte einbauen kann

**11. Der Weg in die Hölle**

**beginnt mit guten Absichten**...

Licht, da war Licht. Harry wollte zu diesem Licht. Weg von dem schrecklichen Lachen dieses lebendig gewordenen Albtraumes. Weg von den Schmerzen und der Angst. Das gleißende Licht zwang ihn, seine Augen fest zuzupressen, aber trotzdem durchdrang es alles, überall war es weiß.

_Er hatte die Augen geschlossen dennoch sah er zwei Gestalten. Er spürte, dass er zu ihnen wollte, alles in ihm wollte zu den beiden Gestalten, den Frieden, den die zwei ausstrahlten._

_Er rannte, aber er wurde nicht müde, es war schön, einfach zu laufen, alles war friedlich und es roch nach frischem sommerlichem Gras._

_Die zwei winkten ihm zu, zumindest eine der beiden Gestalten, tat es._

_„Harry!", rief sie._

_Er erkannte Lilly, seine Mutter und dann musste der andere James sein. Der Mann, von dem er bis vor kurzem geglaubte, dessen Sohn zu sein._

_Harry kam näher und wurde von dem Mann gemustert, der ihn dann kalt anstarrte, voller Abscheu und Hass._

_„Du bist also der Bastard von Snape", knurrte er leise und Harry blieb erschrocken stehen._

_Lilly legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und wandte sich zu ihrem Gatten._

_„Lass das Jamie, es ist trotzdem unser Sohn, oder willst du mir erzählen, dass du meinen   
Sohn nicht liebst?"_

_„Deinen Sohn", murrte James mit gefährlicher Stimme. „Deiner und den von diesem Bastard  
Snape, der es nicht einmal wert ist, dass er existiert. Lilly, dein Geliebter ist ein Todesser, ein  
Monster, wann wirst du das endlich einsehen!"_

_„NIEMALS! Severus ist ein anständiger Mann und er war sicher ein anständiger Vater, nicht  
wahr Harry, er hat sich doch um dich gekümmert und dir ein liebevolles und warmes  
Zuhause gegeben, wo wir schon nicht für dich da sein konnten, das hat er doch gemacht,   
das hat er mir versprochen."_

_Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er hatte erst vor kurzem von dieser Verwandtschaft  
erfahren._

_„Bin ich tot?", fragte er stattdessen._

_Doch die beiden schüttelten mit dem Kopf. „Noch nicht, weiß nicht, was dir passiert ist. Hoffe  
nur, dass es nicht Voldemort ist, dieser verdammte Mörder", knurrte James.  
„Also Junge sprich und lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, wie ist es so mit diesem  
Kesselschrubber, als Vater, bist sicherlich ein Slytherin genauso wie er, du siehst auch so  
aus, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste,würde ich sagen, dass du Snivellus bist."_

_Bei diesen Worten erntete er von Lilly einen tödlichen Blick._

_Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er ist meine Familie. ER ist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe, nach dem...", er brach ab und Tränen rannten leise über sein Gesicht._

_James verzog das Gesicht._

_„Heulsuse", knurrte er verächtlich, aber Lily umarmte ihren Sohn und hielt ihn fest._

_„Was ist passiert, mein kleiner Seraph, was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie liebevoll._

_Harry schniefte lautstark und flüsterte er leise: „Nachdem Sirius in den Vorhang gefallen ist.  
Er war meine Familie und...und Voldemort hat ihn ermordet, so wie euch und so wie Cedric  
und so wie SIRIUS. Er ist tot und es ist meine Schuld es ist alles meine Schuld! Mum, ich hab  
euch umgebracht, wegen irgendeiner blöden Prophezeiung – Voldemort nahm an, dass ich  
ihn vernichten könnte, deswegen hat er euch getötet."_

_James zuckte mit den Schultern. _

_„Und? Jeder muss mal sterben, daran ist nichts Schlechtes, es ist so. Basta!"_

_„Ich liebe dich, Junge, und gib dir nicht die Schuld für unseren Tod. Hörst du, Harry, du bist  
mein Sohn und ich liebe dich, ich werde dich immer lieben..._

_James starrte den Jungen an und knurrte leicht._

_„Vor allem um mich brauchst du dich nicht zu kümmern, Bastard! Weißt du, Harry, wenn du  
wenigstens mein Sohn wärest, aber du bist es nicht. Geh zu Snivellus, heul dich aus, über den  
bösen, bösen Potter. Kleiner dreckiger Slytherin."_

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und verschwand. Lilly blickte ihm wütend nach und   
tröstete Harry, dem wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. "Du musst ihn verstehen, Harry, er   
verkraftet es nicht, dass ich immer noch Severus liebe und nicht ihn. Er ist ein guter Freund  
und wir hatten eine Menge Spaß miteinander, aber lieben? Nein, er ist mein bester Freund,  
aber Severus ist mein Partner und wird es immer bleiben und ich werde immer auf ihn  
warten. Harry, du bist ein guter Junge und ich liebe dich, du bist mein kleiner Seraph."

_„Harry Seraph Snape?__ Ist das so richtig?", fragte Harry verwirrt._

_„Harry Seraph Snape, oder nur Seraph, ganz wie es dir beliebt. Pass auf ihn auf."_

_Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten so intensiv auf, dass Harry sich vornahm auf Severus gut Acht   
zu geben. Es war schließlich eine Bitte seiner Mutter._

_Sie hielt ihn immer fester, aber er hörte auf, sie zu spüren, sie verblasste und aus dem Weißen  
Nichts mit dem Geruch nach Wiese wurde etwas anderes. Sie verschwand ganz und mit ihr,  
das letzte Weiß. _

_Es wurde dunkel und düster und Harry war plötzlich kalt._

_Jetzt wäre eigentlich der Zeitpunkt, um aufzuwachen..._

„Na, das ist ja was, wie hat dir der Ausflug zu deiner Mutter gefallen, Snape?", schnarrte eine Stimme, die außerordentlich amüsiert war.

Harry wusste nicht, wen er meinte, er sah sich verwirrt um, aber es war zu finster, um etwas zu sehen.

„Ich rede mit dir, Potter!", knurrte der Mann verärgert und Harry wusste sofort, um wen es  
sich handelte.

„Weißt du Junge, so was Verrücktes ist mir schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen.  
Vielleicht lasse ich dich auch am Leben? Das kommt darauf an, was du mir bieten kannst für  
dein Leben, vielleicht dass des Tränkemeisters?"

Die Stimme lachte belustigt, als Harry sich vor Zorn krümmte, er wollte dem Wesen etwas  
Scharfes und Spitzes ins Herz rammen.

„Nur zu, mein dummer Narr, du bist in meiner Realität, ich könnte dich für ewig hier behalten...und dich quälen."

Mit diesen Worten spürte Harry nur Schmerz, stärker als alles, was er jemals verspürt hatte. Er schrie und schrie, aber der schwarze Lord lachte nur. Es vermochten Tage vergangen sein,  
vielleicht auch nur ein paar Stunden, oder wenige Sekunden, bis der schwarze Lord endlich  
wieder aufhörte.

„Möchtest du das, Seraph, Harry, oder wie auch immer man dich jetzt nennt?"

„Nein", flüsterte der junge Mann leise.

„Dann bring mir deinen Vater und ich werde dich schonen", schnarrte der Mann.

Während diesen Worten wandelte sich die Szene und Harry befand sich in einem großen düsteren Saal, er kannte diesen Ort. Es war der Treffpunkt der Todesser. Harry sah die kleinen Absätze und die spärliche Beleuchtung.

Voldemort setzte sich auf seinen Thron und blickte Harry interessiert an.

„Also wie lautet deine Antwort. Seraph, bringst du mir deinen Vater, dann lasse ich dich am  
Leben, wenn nicht, darfst du zusehen, wie ich ihn zu Tode foltere und dann dich töte,  
möchtest du das?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Lass ihn zufrieden, du willst doch nur mich!", schrie er erbost dem Monster entgegen.

„In der Tat, du hast für einige Ärgernisse gesorgt...Dich einfach nur zu töten, erscheint auch  
mir zu einfach. Nun gut. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, schließ dich mir an und die kleine Made  
von Snape bleibt am Leben."

Harry starrte ihn mit einem Horror im Gesicht an.

„Antworte Junge!", spie der Lord. „Knie nieder, wie es sich für einen meiner Diener gehört!"

Der junge Gryffindor schluckte und kniete sich hin. Alle seine Gedanken galten Severus. Er  
hatte seiner Mum versprochen, ihn zu schützen und das würde er auch tun.

Der schwarze Lord stand auf und lachte, ihm gefiel es. Der große Harry Potter auf Knien vor  
ihm und das alles wegen eines lächerlichen Tränkemeisters. Das verstand er nicht und es war ihm zuwider. Aber trotzdem hatte es ihm ein interessantes Geschenk eingebracht.

„Vergiss niemals, Potter, Harry, Seraph Snape, dass du von jetzt an mir gehörst. Ich entlasse  
dich wieder in deinen Körper. Ach, und noch eine Kleinigkeit, wenn dein heißgeliebter Direktor nur ein Wort von dieser Sache mitkriegt, ist dein Vater mausetot. Er soll dich bei  
unserer nächsten Zusammenkunft mitnehmen. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn er es nicht tut."

Der Raum begann sich zu drehen immer schneller und schneller. Harry wurde ziemlich übel und dann riss er die Augen auf um sich in einer im sehr bekannten Umgebung wieder zu finden.

------

Aus der Sicht von Severus:

Ich hielt den Jungen fest. Ich ließ ihn nicht los, obwohl ich selbst vor Schmerz nicht mehr bei   
klaren Verstand war. Zum ersten Mal nahm ich meinen Sohn richtig wahr, wie ähnlich er mir  
war. Jede Facette seines Gesichtes, seine schwarzen Haare und sogar seinen Geruch. Panik  
übertünchte alle meine Gefühle, ich spürte nur Angst, dass ich ihn verloren haben könnte.

Ich war kein netter Mensch, kein warmherziger Mann, aber das war mein Sohn und er lag im  
Sterben.

Warum? Warum er? Zum ersten Mal begann ich zu verstehen, was in Harry vorgehen konnte,  
der hatte sich diese Frage sicher tausendmal gestellt und ich in meiner Ignoranz hatte es nicht  
verstanden. Er war doch nur ein Kind, mein Sohn, mein Junge!

Immer fester hielt ich ihn, ich würde ihn nie mehr loslassen. Mittlerweile durchzog diese Agonie meinen ganzen Körper, ich spürte wie meinen Lungen sich zusammenzogen, ich  
keine Luft mehr bekam.

Der Schmerz wurde schlimmer, mein Körper brannte und brannte, ich wollte schreien, aber  
ich konnte nicht.

HARRY.

Mein Hass auf Voldemort stieg ins Unermessliche, ich hasste ihn, wie noch nie jemanden  
zuvor. Der Mann, der mir in meinen Leben alles Lebenswertes genommen hatte und jetzt  
wollte er mir meinen Sohn wegreißen. Meine letzte Familie, ich hatte doch niemanden, wen kümmerte es was aus mir wurde? Den Direktor? Albus, aber doch nur weil ich sein einziger Spion war, der so tief in den Reihen Voldemorts saß. Harry, dem bedeutete ich etwas. So sehr,  
dass er sein Leben riskierte, alles riskierte nur um mir zu helfen und ich hätte ihn fast  
fortgejagt.

Meinen Harry.

Schwärze legte sich um meine Gedanken wie ein warmer Teppich, die Schmerzen zogen sich zurück, oder ich spürte sie einfach nicht mehr. Ich konnte Harry nicht mehr sehen, es ging einfach nicht. Dunkelheit legte sich über mein Sein, wenn so das Sterben war, konnte ich nichts dagegen tun...

------

Albus saß sehr blass vor einem Bett in der Krankenstation und lauschte dem Bericht der  
Krankenschwester.

„Harry wird sterben, mein Gott Albus, du musst etwas tun. Wenn diese verdammte   
Verbindung nicht unterbrochen...Ich kriege ihn nicht wach und nichts hat eine Wirkung   
gezeigt."

Albus starrte die zwei an und sorgte sich. Man hatte die beiden nicht trennen können, ihre   
Körper hatten sich aneinander geklammert, sodass Albus nicht einmal den Versuch wagte die beiden zu trennen.

Plötzlich riss Potter seine Augen auf.

„Severus", flüsterte er verzweifelt mit Tränen in den Augen. „Severus!"

Albus hetzte zu ihm hin. Poppy kontrollierte den Status des Jungen, konnte aber nur extreme  
Verausgabung feststellen.

„Der junge Mann braucht viel Ruhe", stellte sie fest.

Harry klammerte sich an den Tränkemeister und flüsterte dessen Name.

„Severus, bitte wach auf. Bitte!"

Der Tränkemeister grummelte etwas und starrte dann in die dunkelgrünen Augen seines Sohnes.

„Harry", flüsterte er erleichtert.

„Ich glaube, du solltest mich jetzt Seraph nennen. Vater", murmelte Harry leise.

„Alles, was du willst, mein Junge. Alles was du willst."

Er umarmte den Jungen und dieser kuschelte sich an den sehnigen Körper.

„Was ist passiert Ha – Seraph?", fragte Severus leise.

„Später", murrte Harry seinen Vater zu.

Er mochte sich jetzt nicht daran erinnern.

Poppy untersuchte beide und stellte nach einiger Zeit fest, dass sie, wenn sie sich nur nicht   
überanstrengten, die Krankenstation verlassen dürften. Allerdings wollte sie beide bald wieder   
untersuchen. Vor allem Harry, wegen seiner körperlichen Veränderungen.

„Severus und Harry Seraph, wenn ihr euch beide wieder erholt habt, kommt bitte in mein  
Büro", bat Albus die zwei, dann verließ er die Krankenstation.

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

Er und Harry schritten in die Kellergewölbe. Harry sprach kein Wort, aber hielt die ganze Zeit die Hand von Severus fest.

Kaum waren sie in Severus Quartier, seufzte der Junge schwer.

„Was hast du?"

Severus sah ihn besorgt an. Harrys Gesicht bewölkte sich sehr.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er einfach. Dann setzte er sich auf das Sofa, Severus folgte ihm.

„Was tut dir leid? Harry – Seraph, was ist los. Du siehst aus, als hätte du einen Albtraum durchgemacht. Was, wie ich annehme, der Fall ist", stellte der Mann fest.

Harry nickte leicht.

„Ja, aber zuerst musst du mir versprechen, dass du nichts dem Direktor erzählst. Nichts,  
verstehst du, versprich es mir."

Severus neigte seinen Kopf und musterte Harry etwas verwirrt. „Ich dachte, du vertraust   
Albus..."

„Darum geht es nicht. Das spielt alles keine Rolle...zumindest nicht mehr..."

„Hör zu, wenn du willst, dass ich Albus nichts erzähle, werde ich ihm nichts erzählen. Du bist   
mein Sohn, ich liebe dich Harry. Ich liebe dich Seraph Snape, du bist etwas ganz Besonderes   
für mich, verstehst du..."

Harrys dunkelgrüne Augen funkelte voller Verständnis. „Mir geht es genauso, Vater. Du  
weißt sicher, dass der schwarze Lord mich immer töten wollte, weil ich laut irgendeiner   
verdammten Prophezeiung ihn grillen solle. Tja, jetzt will er das nicht mehr."

„WAS?!"

Severus starrte Seraph mit großen Augen an, der junge Mann kicherte zynisch und verbittert.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?", das war keine Frage, sondern mehr eine Bitte.

Aber Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du kannst in meine Gedanken eindringen, du wirst dir   
diese Erinnerung einfach ansehen, ich könnte es nicht beschreiben, es hätte keinen Sinn. Aber   
ich muss dir andere Sachen sagen, die sind wichtig. Für uns wichtig. Der schwarze Lord hat   
versprochen, dein Leben zu schonen. Das hat einen Preis, beim nächsten Mal, wenn er dich   
ruft, wirst du mich mitnehmen und du wirst es keinen sagen, verstehst du."

„Harry, der Mann ist ein Monster! Er wird dich vernichten, wenn nicht heute, dann eben   
morgen. Er liebt es, Leute leiden zu lassen, sie Stück für Stück zu zerstören.

„NA UND! Ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn es nur um mich gegangen wäre, dann hätte er halt   
mich zerstört, wen kümmert es!", keifte der junge Mann wütend. Dann aber   
verrauchte sein Zorn und machte einem anderem Gefühl Platz. Bitterkeit, dem Wissen, dass   
man verloren hatte. „Vater, mir ist in meinen Leben sehr viel wichtig gewesen, aber niemals   
war mir etwas so wichtig, wie meine eigene Familie. Sirius verlor wegen meiner Arroganz   
und meiner Dummheit sein Leben. Es war ein unsinniges Opfer, aber es hat mir klar gemacht,   
dass so etwas nie wieder passieren darf und es wird auch nicht passieren..."

„Harry, wie meinst du das?"

Der junge Mann schob seine Haare zurück und strich sich über die Stelle, wo seine Narbe sein   
sollte.

„ER wird niemanden mehr wegen mir töten, weil es keinen Grund mehr dafür gibt. Wusstest   
du, dass er mich fürchtete? Nein, ich auch nicht. Lächerlich, nicht wahr. Das alles nur wegen   
mir, ein Scherz. Ein sehr schlechter Scherz, aber es wird nicht wieder vorkommen..."

„Harry was hast du getan?!"

„Nachgegeben", erwiderte der Junge mit einer unglaublicher Ruhe. Dann lächelte er leicht.  
„Warum auch nicht, jeder muss einmal nachgeben."

„Oh, mein armer Junge, hast du eine Ahnung, was er mit dir tun wird, zu was er dich alles   
zwingen wird."

Severus umarmte seinen Sohn und hielt ihn fest. Der kuschelte sich an den Mann und mit   
Bitterkeit erinnerte er sich daran, dass James Potter ihn nicht wollte, obwohl er immer so sein   
hatte wollen, wie er. Jetzt hatte er mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens endgültig abgeschlossen.

„Wirst du mir helfen, Vater?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Ich bin mit deinem Plan alles andere, als einverstanden, aber ich schätze, ich habe keine   
Wahl. Verdammt, Junge, der Mann ist ein Monster, wie konntest du das tun?"

Er blickte seinen Sohn wild an, der hielt aber dem Blick stand.

„Weil du mein Vater bist. Severus", murmelte der Junge leise.

Sie sprachen noch lange über die Ereignisse und Harry erzählte ihm von der Begegnung mit   
seiner Mutter und James Potter. Severus schnaubte leicht und war überhaupt nicht überrascht   
über die Reaktion des Mannes, aber er enthielt sich eines bissigen Kommentars.

„Was soll jetzt werden, soll ich weiter so aussehen, wie Seraph Snape? Oder wieder wie   
Harry Potter und wie kann ich das alles Hermine und Ron erklären. Vater, wie soll es   
weitergehen?"

„Nun, Albus würde sicher einen Zauber finden, der das Aussehen von Harry Potter wieder   
herstellt, aber willst du das? Du musst dich jetzt mit Dingen auseinander setzten, die   
Gryffindors verabscheuungswürdig empfinden. Glaubst du, dass du es schaffst, in dein   
„normales" Leben zurück zu finden?"

„Ich habe kein „normales" Leben, das hatte ich noch nie", erwiderte Harry verbittert.

- „Noch hatte ich eines. An manchen Tagen scheint es mir, wir wären die selbe Seite von zwei   
Münzen."

Harry nickte verstehend, er konnte nachempfinden, dass das Leben von Severus auch nicht der Norm entsprach.

„Was schlägst du vor, Vater?", fragte er ernst.

„Bleib mein Sohn. Wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, hast du damit sicherlich Ruhe vor deinen Mitschülern und ich könnte dich ganz offiziell bevorzugen."

„Was ist mit Malfoy? Seit sein Vater in Azkaban ist, hat er mir Rache geschworen!"

„Potter, aber nicht Seraph. Du wirst dich mit Draco verstehen, er ist ein arroganter kleiner   
Bastard, aber du bist mein Sohn. Hier habe ich Macht über ihn", Severus grinste böse.

„Was wird aus Potter?"

Severus schien einige Zeit zu überlegen. Dann lächelte er leicht. „Nun, Harry James Potter kann nicht mehr wie ein normaler Schüler nach Hogwarts gehen, sondern macht eine   
gesonderte Ausbildung, was mich persönlich sehr freut...", sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ich   
werde das mit Albus später noch genauer klären."

Die Art und Weise, wie der Lehrer sprach, hatte etwas Abschließendes in seiner Stimme und   
Harry gähnte, er war auf eine Art und Weise schrecklich müde. Er rollte sich auf dem Sofa   
zusammen und schlief ein.

Severus wagte es nicht den jungen Mann in sein Zimmer tragen und setzte sich in einen alten   
Ohrensessel, der hatte schon seinen Großvater gehört und es gab nichts Bequemeres in diesem   
Raum.

Die nächste Zeit würde sehr interessant werden, soviel war sicher. Er hatte einen Sohn   
gefunden und es schien, als würde sein grausames Schicksal auch seinen Sohn betreffen. Was  
er sehr bedauerte, es wäre vielleicht besser für den Jungen, wenn er Harry James Potter blieb,   
stattdessen Seraph Snape zu werden...und ein Todesser zu sein.

Leise Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht, und vergangene Schrecken zogen an seinen Augen   
vorbei, er musste seinen Sohn beschützen, egal um welchen Preis!

------

Drück den Kopf und

sag was du denkst


	13. 12 Eine Frage des Stanpunktes

**Vielen dank an alle Reviewer!: **

LillyAmalia: Na dann wird dir dieses erst recht gefallen...

Kissymouse: Tja er bekommt ein neues Leben mit der Rechnung des alten und ob er wirkich damit leben kann wird die Zeit zeigen...

koryu: fast ständig, tja was in eine Richtung geht? Dachte mir, dass wenn Voldilein wieder bei Kräften ist, sowas für ihn ein Kinderspiel ist...und denke nicht, dass Harry solange er nicht weiß wie er Voldilein wieder aus seinem Kopf kriegt an Sex dekt...

Eeus: ich versuche es, und danke für das Kompliment (fg)

Cuschi11: danke!!

Joli2: also ein echter Todesser? Nicht ganz so wirklich aber in der Geschichte werden die Feinheiten noch rausgearbeitet. Wie Ron reagiert auf Seraph? Mal es dir aus

mellin: er wird nicht böse! Er macht das doch nur, weil er ohne zu wissen wieso seinen Vater so gern hat, daher hat der schwarze Lord keine wirkliche Macht über ihn, er ist nur zu arrogant es einzusehen und das ist etwas, dass ihm das Genick auf lange Sicht brechen wird.

Mackie-Messer: freut mich, mir hat er auch gefallen und mir gehen die Kapitel mittlerweile leichter von der Hand, ich wahr mit einigen Stellen nämlich nicht wirklich zufrieden.

cardie: Ja sooooo lang wie diese Woche, ich warte schon auf Kohlen sitzend auf Freitag, wenn ich ins Kino gehe...

Rena: dachte ich mir, habe selbst nicht mit dieser Wendung gerechnet aber mir gefällt, dass düstere sehr gut...

Wünsche allen viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!!!**  
  
12. Alles nur eine Frage des Standpunktes**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen auf einem gemütlichen Sofa, jemanden hatte ihn  
zugedeckt und dieser jemand schnarchte leise in einem alten Lehnstuhl. Das Feuer im   
Kamin war mittlerweile erloschen, aber trotzdem war es angenehm warm.

Ein leises Klopfen störte die Idylle.

Harry seufzte, eigentlich hätte es ihn nicht gestört, wenn er jetzt einige Augenblicke für  
sich gehabt hätte, aber was nicht sein sollte, sollte eben nicht sein. Er schritt zur Tür und  
öffnete diese langsam.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, dich schon in aller Frühe zu stören", begann der Direktor, aber  
seine Augen sahen ihn sehr ernst an.

„Direktor", grüßte Harry den Gast knapp. Er war noch immer sehr müde und hatte eigentlich kein großes Interesse, derart unvorbereitet mit dem Mann zu sprechen, aber  
genaugenommen hatte er eine Menge nicht gewollt. Kopfweh stellte sich ein, dasselbe  
Kopfweh, dass ihn seit diesem verfluchten Traum verfolgte. Es schien ihn nicht mehr los-  
lassen zu wollen. Aber wer konnte es ihm verübeln? War das der Grund für die   
immerwährende schlechte Laune des Tränkemeisters?

Harry lächelte über sein eigenes Gedankenspiel.

Albus blickte ihn kurz verwirrt an, beließ es allerdings dabei.

„Wie geht es Severus?", fragte er besorgt.

„Er schläft", kam es rüde von Harry.

Die Augen des Direktors wurden leicht traurig, diese wenigen Worten des Jungen zeigten,  
dass er ihm immer noch nicht verziehen hatte. Wer konnte es ihm übelnehmen?

„Verzeihen Sie, Direktor, aber ich bin noch etwas verschlafen. Severus und ich haben   
gestern noch sehr lange geredet, und wie Sie sehen, schläft er noch und ich möchte ihn   
nicht wecken", stellte Harry etwas freundlicher klar.

„Zu spät", knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Harry fuhr zusammen. Der Mann stand   
plötzlich hinter ihm. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Albus?", fragte er monoton und man   
hörte ihm an, dass die einzige Antwort aus einem kurzen nichts´ bestehen konnte.

Albus aber musterte ihn kurz. „Was ist geschehen?"

Die Art und Weise, wie er fragte machte klar, dass beide keine Zeit mehr schinden   
konnten. Der Direktor musterte den Zaubertränkemeister intensiv, was auch immer   
zwischen den beiden Zauberern geschah, Harry vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Er   
unterbrach einfach dieses Duell des Blickens und Deutens.

„Es war meine Schuld", begann er einfach und starrte den Direktor fest in die Augen.

Der ihn etwas verwundert ansah, und so auch Severus, der beim besten Willen nicht   
sagen konnte, woran Harry jetzt schon wieder schuld sein sollte.

„Ich habe versucht, den schwarzen Lord zu töten, ich meine Voldemort, und es ist schief   
gegangen", erzählte er einfach. Albus wurde mit jedem Wort blasser, unterbrach Harry   
aber nicht. Der allerdings war nicht geneigt, auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„Und weiter, wie kam es dazu, dass Severus und du schon wieder in der Krankenstation   
gelandet seid und vor allem du, Harry, fast tot warst und der Zustand von die Severus   
ausgesprochen bedenklicht?"

Erst jetzt ließ er ein wenig durchsickern, wie besorgt er eigentlich war.

Harry blickte zuerst Severus an und dann den Direktor, dem entging der Blick nicht, aber   
er wusste nicht, wie er ihn zu deuten hatte.

„Sagte ich bereits, ich versuchte IHN zu ermorden, hat nicht geklappt. Tut mir leid, beim   
nächsten Mal wird es besser und das ist alles, was Sie zu wissen haben, Herr Direktor,   
und noch etwas: Harry James Potter kehrt nicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich bleibe Seraph   
Snape."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stapfte in ein anderes Zimmer, wie er mit   
Vergnügen feststellte, in die private Bibliothek des Tränkemeisters. Es war ihm sichtlich   
schwer gefallen, so rüde zu seinem Direktor zu sein, aber er hatte die ganze Zeit die   
drohende Präsenz des schwarzen Lords gespürt. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, sich davor zu   
verschließen, was sollte er nur tun? Würde er jemals wieder so etwas wie Privatsphäre   
haben?

_Sobald ich von deiner Loyalität überzeugt bin, junger Freund. Du wirst sehen, ich bin kein so schlechter Herr, wie es den Anschein hat._

Harry spürte die sichtliche Freude, die der schwarze Lord empfand und seufzte schwer.  
Er hörte wie Severus und Albus immer lauter sprachen, dann begannen, einander   
anzuschreien, so kam er nicht umhin, ein Gespräch zu hören, auf das er lieber verzichtet   
hätte und das ihm gleichzeitig zeigte, wie wenig man anderen trauen konnte, nicht mal,   
oder schon gar nicht, dem Direktor.

„Wo ist deine Loyalität Severus!"

„Bei meinem Sohn, dort wo sie sein sollte. Als Lehrer und als Spion gehöre ich dir!"

Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Aber nicht als Vater. Ja, ich kenne Seraph Snape nicht, aber   
es ist das Recht des Jungen, mein Sohn sein zu wollen, und was, verdammt, ist schlecht   
an dem Wunsch!"

„Er ist Harry Potter und nichts kann etwas daran ändern, ich lasse es nicht zu. HÖRST   
DU!"

„Oh, ich verstehe, der eherne Direktor Albus Dumbledore hat Angst, seinen goldenen   
Gryffindor an das bösartige Haus der Schlangen zu verlieren!", knurrte Severus ebenso   
laut zurück.

„Wenn du es so sehen willst… Der Junge bleibt in Gryffindor, da sind seine Freunde."  
„Teufel auch eins! Er wird neue Freunde finden und wenn du einmal deine Augen   
aufmachen würdest, nicht alle schlechten Zauberer stammen aus Slytherin."

„Severus, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass dein Haus einfach die Tendenz dazu hat."

„So? Davon habe ich nichts bemerkt…Weißt du was, mach dir deinen Kram selber, ich   
habe es so satt, immer dein Vorzeigeslytherin zu sein. Ich bin es nicht! Mal sehen, was   
geschieht, wenn ich ‚meine Slytherins' nicht mehr zurückhalte, wie war es denn, bevor   
du mich in deiner Gnade, als Lehrer aufgenommen hast?"

Harry glaubte, das bösartige Funkeln in Severus Augen regelrecht zu hören. Er schlich   
sich zur Tür, um einfach besser dem Gespräch folgen zu können.

„Severus, der Junge ist kein Slytherin."

Nun hörte Harry das schwere Seufzen des Tränkemeisters.

„Aber er braucht es, um zu überleben. Albus, er braucht es. Er muss lernen, wie die   
Slytherins denken und wie sie handeln und warum sie so handeln. Du hast ihm von so   
vielem ferngehalten, das geht jetzt einfach nicht mehr. Wenn du einen Kämpfer willst,   
dann musst du ihm die Gelegenheit geben, zu lernen, einer zu werden und mit meinen   
Methoden, ohne kann man vielleicht Leben retten, aber schlichtweg keinen Krieg   
gewinnen."

_Tja, da hat er einen Punkt, nicht wahr, unser guter Severus ist doch nicht so dumm. Weißt du, Harry, schön langsam gefällt mir diese Verbindung immer besser._

„Raus aus meinem Kopf!", knurrte Harry leise und sehr ungehalten.

_Aber, aber, wer wird da gleich wütend werden? Vergiss nicht, wem du gehörst, kleiner Löwe._

Harry wusste nicht, was er mehr hasste, einen Lord mit schlechter Laune oder einen mit   
guter?

„Wenn du meinst. Dann trennen sich hier unsere Wege, Severus", sagte der Direktor mit   
einem ungewöhnlichem Ernst in seiner Stimme. Das gefiel Harry noch weniger, aber sie   
konnten dem Direktor nicht die Wahrheit sagen, es war unmöglich.

„Ich werde weder dich, noch Harry zu etwas zwingen, aber sei gewarnt, ein weiteres Mal   
vermag ich dich nicht zu schützen."

„Sein Name ist Seraph, Direktor", erwiderte der Zaubertränkemeister kalt.

Das Geräusch von Schritten und das Schließen einer Türe war die Folge.

Harry öffnete die Türe und trat wieder in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer, der Lehrer   
beobachtete ihn misstrauisch und war wohl nicht besonders gut gelaunt.

„Nun, Seraph, ich nehme an, du hast jedes Wort gehört?", stellte er mehr fest, als er   
fragte.

Harry nickte nur.

„Dann wollen wir mal mit deiner Ausbildung beginnen, in einer Stunde in meinem  
Labor."

Wieder nickte Harry.

„Du kannst gehen", knurrte Severus ihn einfach nur an.

Das veranlasste den Jungen, ihn kurz verwirrt anzusehen, aber der Tränkemeister hatte   
sich einfach von ihm abgewandt.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten zurück zu kehren.   
Zwei Eulen warteten da auf ihn. Sie waren von Ron und von Hermine. In beiden stand   
ähnliches drinnen, wie es ihm denn ginge und ob er denn bald in den Fuchsbau käme,   
Hermine schien bereits dort zu sein.

Harry antwortete beiden, dass dies unmöglich sei und dass er sogar das Jahr nicht nach   
Hogwarts gehen könne, aus gegebenem Anlass, aber er könne nicht mehr darüber   
schreiben und auch sie sollten darüber Stillschweigen bewahren, weil sonst seine   
Sicherheit gefährdet sei. Aber sobald die Möglichkeit bestünde, wolle er sich wieder   
melden.

Er schickte beide Eulen los und machte sich dann alsbald wieder auf den Weg.   
Schließlich hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt, dass er sich im Labor einzufinden hatte.

Severus stand da ihn seiner üblichen Lehrerpose und blickte Harry verächtlich an.

„Knie nieder!", knurrte er leise.

Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Verdammt, Junge, mach schon, wenn du beim schwarzen Lord solange brauchst, wirst   
du nicht mal alt genug, um deinen Abschluss zu erleben."

Harry kniete sich hin und starrte seinen Vater vor Zorn funkelnd an.

„Neige deinen Kopf und wage es ja nicht, ihn zu erheben. Es sei denn, man spricht dich   
an. Wann immer man dich etwas fragt. Antworte auf die Frage und ende immer mit   
einem ‚mein Lord'. Vergiss das ja nicht und wenn er dich anspricht, kniest du vor ihm   
und küsst ihm dem Saum."

„Ist das immer so?", fragte Harry etwas verwirrt, der sich fragte, wie jemand freiwillig ein Todesser werden konnte.

„Dummes Kind!"

_Hör auf Severus, mein Kleiner, aber ihn brauchst du nicht so zu nennen, nur MICH.   
Denn ich bin dein Lord und eines Tages wirst du es verstehen…_

Die Stimme wurde schwächer und Harry spürte wie die Präsenz des Lords endlich schwächer wurde. Er seufzte dankbar.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus besorgt.

„Ja, jetzt ist es wieder besser."

„Was war?"

Aber der Junge schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf, er konnte Severus diese Frage nicht   
beantworten, aber der nickte nur.

In den nächsten paar Stunden fragte sich Harry immer wieder, warum sich ein Mensch so   
etwas freiwillig antun konnte. Er war nur froh, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden von der   
Präsenz des schwarzen Lords befreit zu sein.

------

So ging es einige Tage. Severus war, wenn er seinen Sohn lehrte ganz und gar der strenge   
Lehrer. Harry aber bekam mit der Zeit ein Gespür für die Dinge, die Severus von ihm   
erwartete. Neben einigen nützlichen Heilzaubern zeigte ihm der Tränkemeister, wie er   
sich mit ein paar Zutaten und einen Kessel aus brenzligen Situationen retten konnte.

„Seraph, komm her", befahl er bestimmt.

Harry nickte und folgte seinem Vater. Normalerweise übten sie im Labor oder in den   
privaten Räumlichkeiten des Tränkemeisters, aber dieses Mal schienen sie irgendwohin   
zu gehen.

Der Keller war wirklich weitläufig, man konnte sich hier noch mehr verirren als im  
restlichen Schloss.

Sie gelangten an einen kleinen Eingang, der noch tiefer zu gehen schien. Harry folgte   
dem raschen Schritt seinen Vaters mit der immerwährenden Frage, wo es eigentlich hin   
ging.

Die Umgebung wandelte sich langsam und aus dem Mauerwerk des Schlosses wurde   
immer mehr nur grobbehauener Stein. Hie und da spendete eine altertümliche Fackel   
spärliches Licht.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte Harry.

„Ich zeige dir, was du wissen musst", knurrte Severus ungehalten. „Still jetzt!"

Nach einer guten Viertelstunde gelangten sie in einen kleinen Raum, der voll gestopft   
war mit Kisten, die Regale waren beladen mit Pergamenten voller Notizen und   
einigernTränke. Gegengifte, Heiltränke und einige andere Sachen, von den Harry nicht   
wusste, wofür sie sein könnten.

„Was ist das hier für ein Ort?"

Severus beantwortete seine Frage nicht, sondern schritt auf eine Kiste zu und sprach   
einen mächtigen Zauberspruch. Es sirrte und summte und neben der Kiste war plötzlich   
dieselbe noch einmal. Der Lehrer murmelte ein Wort und beide Kisten sprangen mit   
einem lauten ‚Klack' auf.

Er fasste nach einem schwarzen Ding, begutachtete es und hielt es Harry hin. Der griff   
nach dem Stück Stoff etwas zögerlich und hielt es verwirrt in der Hand.

„Na los, streif es schon über!"

Severus musterte ihn intensiv und zupfte an ihm herum.

„Die Größe passt halbwegs...", murmelte er leise dann drehte er sich um und fasste noch   
einmal in die Kiste und holte eine weiße Maske hervor.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er sie sah. Das war eine Todessermaske. Er schluckte schwer   
und hasste dieses Ding mit einer unglaublichen Inbrunst.

Zögerlich nahm er die Maske aus Severus Hand.

„Hast du wirklich die Kraft dafür, Harry?", fragte der Lehrer leise.

Aber der Junge schüttelte sich am ganzen Körper. Er war dabei, sich selbst an den   
Mörder seiner Mutter und dessen Ehemann zu verraten, an dem Mörder von Sirius. Ein   
leises Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle.

Severus zog ihn zu sich. „Vergiss dieses Gefühl nicht, es erhält dir deine Seele", flüsterte   
er leise, während er behutsam über den Rücken des Jungen strich.

So freundlich war er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gewesen. Harry seufzte schwer und   
probierte die Maske an.

„Du weißt, dass ich lieber sterben würde, als dich auf eines dieser Treffen mitzunehmen",   
sprach Severus mehr zu sich, als zu dem Jungen, der nickte.

„Ich...es ist notwendig. Es ist ein Handel und ich muss meinen Teil davon einhalten..."  
Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen, es wurde Zeit.

„Dann komm!"

Er nahm die Hand des Jungen und die Umgebung verschwamm.


	14. 13 Todesser

Zuerst ein mal danke an alle Reviewer!!!

_Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form, dass ihr solange habt warten müssen, aber ich war mit Teilen dieses Kapitels total unzufrieden, mir gefallen Teile jetzt noch immer nicht, aber ich fand einfach keinen besseren Weg. Tja ich hoffe ihr seid kein zu strenger Richter und euch gefällt das chapter._

_Letzte Anmerkung, die nächsten Kapitel werden nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, da ich einen Teil davon bereits fertig habe…_

xerperus: Ja um Triumph geht es und um Macht, eine Person zu zwingen sich selbst zu demütigen

Karo: Ziemlich beschissen, aber er ist ein ziemliches Arschloch, was kann man da schon besseres von ihm erwarten

Joli2: DANKE!!!

Kirilein: Danke für das Lob, hoffe dir gefallen die folgenden Kapitel auch so gut…

Rena: Tja Voldemort und Harry. Es kann nur einen geben!! (Oder war das doch der falsche Film?? GRINSSSS)

Kissymouse: Severus hat Angst um

Koryu: Tja also zuerst einmal. /Mein kleiner Löwe/, er kann es sich leisten ihn so zu nennen. Zum zweiten Voldemort ist verrückt, absolut und total unberechenbar und das ist ein Teil davon. Böse Leute ziehen nicht 24 Stunden am Tag schreiend und mordend durch die Gegend. Gerade das macht sie so gefährlich.

Hmm Schlangengesicht, das wird er wohl bleiben und ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten damit kommen, weil er mal wieder nicht an die Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung gedacht hat

Cuschi11: Tja ja, bin eben ein böser Mensch

Lego-chan: Tschuldige für die Wartezeit, hatte mir gefällt das Chapter nicht Problem, hoffe aber dass ich es jetzt gelöst habe!!

Mellin: Ähh, weiß nicht. Ich denke Saum geht nocht. Stell dir nur mal vor Füße küssen, oder sie sogar waschen!!

**WÜNSCHE ALLEN LESERN VIEL SPASS!!! 

* * *

**

****

****

> **13. Todesser und Geburtstagsfeiern**

Harry schwirrte der Kopf und sein Magen drehte sich um, aber er hatte gar keine Gelegenheit mit den Nachwirkungen des Apparierens umzugehen. Sein Vater zog ihn einfach mit und er stolperte mit wackeligen Knien hinterher.

In der Halle waren schon einige der Todesser anwesend. Harry schluckte schwer, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich sein Magen wie ein einziger Klumpen aus Angst anfühlte und sein Herz so laut schlug, dass er sich fragte, ob Severus es hören konnte.

„Sag einfach kein Wort", raunte ihm Severus zu.

Zum ersten Mal war Harry über die Maske dankbar, so konnte man sein Gesicht wenigstens nicht sehen.

Einer der Todesser schritt auf sie zu.

„Du lebst noch?", stellte dieser verwundert fest und Harry erkannte die schnarrende Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, dem nicht ins Gesicht zu springen.

Severus nickte leicht und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das ein kaltes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„So verwundert, Lucius, mein alter Freund?"

„Nun, in Anbetracht der Umstände, ja", gab der blonde Mann zurück.

Der Tränkemeister wiegte leicht seinen Kopf und deutete ein Nicken an.

„Welcher Umstände?", fragte er ungeniert, als hätte er nichts zu verbergen.

„Komm schon, Severus, wir alle wissen, dass Potter in Hogwarts ist und du ihn gedeckt hast. Dass du einem offenen Befehl nicht gehorcht hast und der Lord deinen Kopf auf einen silbernen Tablett wollte, dass du dich überhaupt noch anschauen lässt, verstehe ich nicht. An deiner Stelle hätte ich mich hinter dieser Hakennase versteckt und um ein schnelles Ende gebettelt."

Severus zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern, aber Harry traute dieser Gelassenheit nicht über den Weg. Seine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Wer ist eigentlich deine stille Begleitung da, es sind doch schon alle anwesend?", fragte Lucius den Lehrer interessiert.

„Das ist eine Sache, die dich natürlich wieder interessiert", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Man sah, dass Lucius ein Zusammenzucken nicht ganz verhindern konnte, aber er sank auf die Knie, er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, bis der Lord es befahl.

Der schickte den Mann auf seinen Platz und Bewegung kam in die Meute, jeder versuchte, ohne ängstlich zu wirken, so schnell er konnte, an seinen Platz zu gelangen.

Es wurde kein Wort gesprochen, alle standen da und erwarteten Befehle.

Der schwarze Lord hatte wieder auf seinen Thron Platz genommen und genoss das Gefühl vollkommener Macht und eines vollkommenen Sieges.

„Snape!", knurrte er leise.

Severus trat vor und wollte sich gerade verbeugen, als ihn bereits ein Cruciatus traf. Er zuckte zusammen.

Nicht nur er. Harry schrie im Gedanken entsetzt auf, soviel war das Wort, dieses Mannes also wert! Der Lord ließ den Fluch aufrecht, aber seine Augen richteten sich auf Harry. Der erwiderte den Blick. Der Druck auf den Fluch wurde noch versteckt und Severus schrie gellend auf.

Harry warf sich auf seine Knie und murmelte etwas. Der Lord beendete den Fluch und stand auf und schritt auf Harry zu.

„Lauter, ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden."

„Mein Lord", sagte Harry mit tränenerstickter Stimme und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Na also, geht doch. Ich hoffe, du vergisst deine Lektion nicht, du wirst immer vor mir knien, bis ich dir einen anderen Befehl erteile, war ich deutlich genug? Wie nennt man dich, Junge!"

„Seraph, mein Lord. Seraph Snape."

Der Lord nickte und wandte sich von ihm ab. Er trat auf Severus zu und trat diesen heftig in die Seite, sodaß er wimmerte.

„Warum teilst du mir nicht mit, dass du einen Nachkommen produziert hast. Ha! Wann hast gedacht, mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen! Steh auf, Made!"

Der Tränkemeister richtete sich langsam auf und blickte starr zu Boden.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", knurrte der Lord.

Severus flüsterte etwas, aber so leise, dass es kaum einer verstehen konnte. Wieder wurde er verflucht. Harry rannen ungehindert die Tränen über das Gesicht, das war sein Vater, der hier gedemütigt wurde, er konnte es nicht länger mit ansehen.

Er rannte vor seinen Vater und warf sich auf die Knie.

„Er sagte, weil meine Mutter ein Schlammblut gewesen sei", schrie er dem Lord zu.

Alle hörten die Tränen in seiner Stimme und wurden ein wenig unruhig, nicht, dass der Tränkemeister sonderlich beliebt war, aber Familiengeschichten wurden eigentlich nie öffentlich behandelt, warum hatte dieser törichte Narr sein Kind mitgebracht?

Allerdings war den meisten klar, dass er sicher keine Wahl gehabt hatte...

Der schwarze Lord löste den Fluch und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

„Was habe ich dir befohlen, Junge?", knurrte er leise

„In Euerer Gegenwart immer zu knien, mein Lord", antwortete Harry trocken.

Wenn diese Sache nicht so ernst wäre, wenn es nicht um Severus ginge. Die ganze Sache war so lächerlich! Krank und einfach pervers, wie konnte ein Mensch nur solchen perfiden Spaß daran finden, andere zu quälen.

„Du bist wütend", stellte der Lord fast amüsiert fest. „Na dann sollte ich dir Gelegenheit geben, deinen Zorn abzulassen."

„Snape, dein Sohn ist wütend, was schlägst du vor, wie wir dem am besten Abhilfe schaffen? Wie wäre es, wenn er ein paar Muggel quält?"

„Mein Lord, mein Sohn beherrscht die Unverzeihlichen noch nicht", erklärte Severus mit fester Stimme.

„Wie kommt das?"

Der Lord wurde wieder wütend, aber Harry spürte, dass er sich freute. Er freute sich, wieder einen Grund gefunden zu haben, Severus zu bestrafen. Harry atmete tief durch, er spürte, dass Severus dasselbe tat.

„Weil er unter Muggeln aufwuchs, er hatte bis vor kurzem keine Ahnung von der magischen Gesellschaft und ihr fragtet mich, warum ich Euch nichts von ihm erzählt habe, weil ich es selbst nicht wusste, seine Mutter hatte geschickt die Wahrheit vor mir verborgen und es war ein reiner Zufall, der mir zu dieser absonderlichen Entdeckung verholfen hatte"

Severus sprach fließend und ohne Scheu. Das beeindruckte den schwarzen Lord immer wieder. Wenn er seinen Tränkemeister die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu erklären, waren seine Gründe immer stimmig und glaubwürdig, was der Grund war, warum er es ihm selten gestattete.

Voldemort nickte leicht.

„Dann lehre es ihn, er wird mir seine Loyalität beweisen, nicht wahr, mein Junge, das ist doch dein Wunsch, du wünscht doch, mir zu dienen?", fragte der Mann gehässig.

„Ja, mein Lord, das wünsche ich", erwiderte Harry langsam.

„Gut, ihr seid entlassen. Bis auf Snape und dich natürlich, junger Mann."

Er starrte Harry durchdringend an und dann berührte er ihn und Harry schrie auf. Unglaublicher Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper.

„Potter", sagte er und lachte auf. „Ich hatte schon Zweifel, dass du wirklich du bist. Dein neues Äußeres gefällt mir... Snape!"

Der Tränkemeister verbeugte sich vor dem schwarzen Lord und blieb in dieser Stellung.

„Ich sollte dir jeden Knochen in deinem Leib brechen und dich langsam auseinandernehmen, aber ich werde mein Wort halten. Allerdings solltest du eine Kleinigkeit wissen, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass unser Harry hier nun mein ist."

Mit diesen Worten schickte er beide fort.

Harry klammerte sich an den Umhang von Severus, der seinen Zauberstab erhob und verschwand.

------

Sie landeten wieder in diesem Raum. Severus sank auf die Knie und Harry hielt ihn fest, wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Der Zorn von vorhin war verraucht und er war einfach nur so unendlich traurig.

„Was zum Teufel meinte ER damit, wegen mir", knurrte Severus leise und verzweifelt.

Harry sah weg. Der Tränkemeister aber zwang den jungen Mann ihn anzusehen.

„Was meinte ER damit!"

„Du bist mein Vater! Ich habe keine Familie Severus, ich hatte nur Sirius, einen gesuchten Verbrecher, meine Verwandten würden es am liebsten sehen, wenn mich Voldemort in kleine Stücke hackt und für den Direktor bin ich nichts weiter als eine Waffe! Alles, was ich mir wünsche, ist, ein verdammt normaler Junge zu sein, mit einer Familie, ist das zuviel verlangt?"

Severus starrte in das aufgebrachte Gesicht des Jungen.

„Junge, ich bin das nicht wert, hast du eine Ahnung, zu was er dich zwingen wird? Er wird einen Mörder aus dir machen! Ist dir das eigentlich klar?"

Er schlüpfte aus dem Umhang und zog ihn von Harry ebenso weg, die Masken flogen in eine Ecke und dann schleifte er den Jungen einfach mit. Er sprach kein Wort.

Sie gelangten ohne irgendwelche Umwege in sein Büro und er holte sein Denkarium hervor und schien leicht in Gedanken zu versinken.

Dann riss er an der Hand des Jungen und presste sie an die gläserne Oberfläche.

------

Stunden später:

Harry saß zusammengesunken in dem bequemen Lehnstuhl und schien ins Nichts zu starren, während Severus ihn anstarrte, als käme er vom Mars. Das war zumindest das, was Albus Dumbledore in dem Moment wahrnahm.

„Harry", begann er, aber der Junge reagierte nicht. „Harry, wir müssen reden."

„Will nicht", nuschelte der Junge und drehte sich weg.

„Du kannst nicht Seraph bleiben. Das ist unmöglich, Harry", sprach er in einem noch ernsten Tonfall weiter.

„Sie sind ein Arsch!", schrie Harry plötzlich scheinbar grundlos, sein blasses Gesicht war gerötet und er starrte den Direktor wild an.

„Wie bitte?!"

Severus war ebenso zusammengefahren, wie Dumbledore und erhob sich langsam.

„So kannst du mit Albus nicht sprechen, Seraph", sprach er ruhig. „Entschuldige dich bitte beim Direktor."

„Und wofür bitte! Soll ich auch noch danke sagen, für all die Scheiße."

„SERAPH SNAPE!"

Nun war es an Harry zusammenzufahren, er hatte den Professor noch nie in diesem Tonfall schreien gehört und er wäre dankbar, wenn es nie wieder passieren würde.

„Du wirst dich SOFORT beim Direktor für diese Frechheit entschuldigen!", knurrte Severus und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Ich sagte sofort!"

„Niemals, ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass er James Potter unverdient so favorisiert hat, ich wäre niemals auf einen solchen Gedanken gekommen! Du hättest sterben können! Das war versuchter Mord! Und er...und er stellt, das ganze als Witz da! Sie sind ein Arsch!"

Harry war außer sich.

„Sie haben gar keine Ahnung, was IHRE sogenannte Nachsichtigkeit für Auswirkungen hatte, nicht wahr. Für SIE gibt es nur Gryffindors und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass dem so ist, dann wäre ich nie einer geworden und ich bleibe gewiss keiner. Ich werde ein Slytherin werden, wie mein Vater und ich werde allen beweisen, dass man mit uns nicht spaßen kann."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Raum und rannte in sein Zimmer, hinter sich knallte er die Tür lautstark zu. Erst jetzt begann er seinen Vater wirklich zu verstehen und was noch wichtiger war, er begann sich mit ihm verbunden zu fühlen.

Alles was früher war, war wie weggewischt. Er war nicht länger Harry Potter und er wollte es irgendwie auch nicht mehr sein, er wollte Seraph Snape sein. Er war Seraph Snape, er würde nie wieder dem Direktor trauen können und in Anbetracht der Umstände war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dieser anfing ihm zu misstrauen.

Harry machte sich keine Illusionen daraus, dass der schwarze Lord dafür sorgen würde.

Wütend und voller Zorn im Bauch, begann Harry einen Brief an seine Freunde zu schreiben, es sollte sein letzter an die beiden werden, es war ein richtiger Abschiedsbrief.

Er teilte ihnen mit, dass er nicht wieder nach Hogwarts kommen könnte und dass er ihnen nicht mehr schreiben dürfte und dass sie niemanden nach ihm fragen dürften, auch nicht Dumbledore, es wäre einfach zu riskant.

Harry war klar, dass sie sicher nicht daran halten würden. Aber niemand wusste, dass Potter in Hogwarts war, außer dem schwarzen Lord. Verdammt, Lucius hatte es gewusst, auch egal!

Nachdem er Hedwig losgeschickt hatte und ihr eingeschärft hatte, ab jetzt für immer bei Ron zu bleiben, nahm er sich eines der Schulbücher und begann zu lernen, wenngleich er nicht einmal wusste, was er da gerade lernte. Seine Gedanken waren weit entfernt.

------

Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen. Er schreckte hoch, als die Tür knarrte. Jemand hatte den Raum betreten. Es war Severus, er setzte sich an den Bettrand und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du weißt jetzt, warum ich ein Todesser wurde", begann er leise und in einem ungewöhnlich traurigem Tonfall.

Harry nickte leicht und rieb sich die Augen.

„Findest du richtig, was ich getan habe?", hakte der Lehrer nach.

„Es war verständlich", erwiderte Harry voller Inbrunst.

„Das war nicht die Frage, findest du es richtig?"

„Nein", nuschelte der Junge leise.

„Siehst du. Ich auch nicht. Jag nicht den Direktor wegen meine Fehler fort. Er hat dich sehr gerne und ja, er hat viele Fehler gemacht. Das macht ihn menschlich. Jeder Mensch macht Fehler und die nicht zu knapp, vergiss das nicht und jetzt schlaf gut, ich habe für Morgen eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

„Was denn für eine?", fragte Harry begierig.

„Na, du brauchst doch noch deine Schulsachen und einen Haufen anderer Sachen!"

„Die Winkelgasse", rief Harry erfreut.

„Ja, die Winkelgasse, also schlaf jetzt endlich. Besser gesagt, rutsch ein Stück."

Harry starrte ihn groß an und machte etwas Platz.

„Ich werde dich heute Nacht nämlich nicht alleine lassen", stellte Severus fest.

Harry war dankbar, wenn er sich ehrlich war hatte er unheimliche Angst vor dem Einschlafen gehabt und Severus' Eintreten hatte ihn fast zu Tode erschreckt. Er war froh, dass sein Vater sich so um ihn sorgte und ihn liebte.

„Ich liebe dich Vater", murmelte Harry und kuschelte sich in den Arm von Severus.

Der wiederum konnte sich an keinen Tag erinnern, an dem er glücklicher war als heute und mit einem mal konnte er Harry verstehen, er würde auch alles tun, was möglich war, um seinen Sohn zu behalten.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein und das erste Mal seit einem Jahrzehnt hatte er keinen Albtraum.

------

Albus saß vor seinem Schreibtisch und dachte an die jüngsten Ereignisse. An Harrys Veränderung und auch an das Verhalten von Severus. Er war auf der einen Seite froh, dass Harry und Severus sich gut verstanden. Auf der anderen Seite, Severus war sicher kein Vater und schon gar keiner für Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, der Junge hatte die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt, um nicht mehr Harry Potter sein zu müssen.

Albus seufzte, dem Jungen war zu viel geschehen, man hatte ihm zuviel geraubt. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, aber da war noch ein anderes Problem. In einer Sache hatte der Junge recht gehabt, er brauchte ihn.

Nicht so sehr, als Waffe, viel mehr als Symbol, um den Menschen Hoffnung zu geben. Gerade jetzt wo der Krieg begann, war es wichtig, dass die Leute ihre Hoffnung nicht verloren.

Wieder seufzte er und wanderte in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er musste abwarten und sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten.

**PREVIEWS JETZT!!!**


	15. 14 Zugfahrten und andere Debakel

Danke an alle Reviewer

pirat : hoffe es wird noch besser, ich bin mit einigen Stellen sehr unzufrieden.

Jay: mal sehen…

Kirilein: Idylle???? Zwischen zwei Snapes?? Niemals!! Naja oja vielleicht im letzten Kapitel

Joli2: Oups, Schande über mein Haupt, es fällt mir immer schwerer ein Kapitel in einem Satz zu schreiben… und dann gefällt es mit nicht…

Rem: tja sein Test wird heftig werden und R verdienen

Mellin: Der Teil wird etwas humorvoller und mehr zum lachen haben…

eulchen (fluffi.chanfreenet.de): tja besser du wartest ein bisschen als ich knall dir Schrott vor die Nase oder?!

Kissymouse: Also Dumbi und Harry kommen nicht miteinander klar aus drei dutzend Gründen und klar macht sich Severus Vorwürfe, aber er liebt seinen Sohn und er kann Harry am ehersten verstehen…

Koryu: Nein, es kommt auch irgendwann raus warum Voldi das für sich behält.

vickysnape: Danke

Cuschi11: Harry ist Seraph. Nun wer hier wen Manipuliert wird sich wohl noch zeigen…

**14. Zugfahrten und andere Debakel…**

Die letzten paar Wochen verbrachten Harry und Severus sehr ruhig. Wenn man von den privat Unterricht den Harry bei ihm absolvieren musste absah. Zwar war er nicht immer so ekelhaft, wie früher aber häufig genug. Er unterrichte Harry in allem was er für nötig befand. Das waren so einfach Dinge wie Zaubertränke, aber auch so komische Sachen, wie die Lehre der Abstammung, wer mit wem verwandt war und Harry war bei der Erläuterung, dass Großmutter Malfoy im eine Cousine Dritten Grades von Ethanuel Lestrange gewesen war, eingeschlafen.

Alles in allem freute sich Harry nur bedingt auf die Schulzeit, die Begegnungen mit seinen ‚nicht mehr' Freunden und dann noch Draco Malfoy, das alles waren Dinge die ihn nicht freuten. Auf der anderen Seite, war er froh wenn endlich mehr Leute im Schloss waren, denn

Die Lehrer musterten ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick und das letzte Abendessen entpuppte sich, als wahrer Spießrutenlauf. Es war, als würde die Welt auf dem Kopf stehen.

------

Die Halle war festlich geschmückt und die Lehrer schnatterten und tratschen ausgelassen, erzählten sich vom Sommer und ihren Erlebnissen, dass Minerva überall nur nicht bei ihren Verwandten gewesen war, hinderte sie in keinerlei Art ausführlich Remus Lupin darüber zu berichten, der ihr höflich zu hörte und in keiner Miene andeutete, wie uninteressant ihre Ausfertigungen waren. Wobei sich beide einen Spaß daraus machten, weil sie beide wussten, dass das kommende eher eine Erholung gewesen war.

Minerva hatte überhaupt einige Fragen an den Direktor denn ihr waren einige merkwürdige Geschichten zu Ohren gekommen und vor allem die dringlichste war. Wo in drei Teufels Namen steckte Harry Potter?!

Remus hatte ihr zugesteckt, dass er in hier her gebracht hätte, aber dann zu einer Überwachung abgerufen worden war und den Jungen nicht mehr gesehen hätte.

Albus hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass seine Stellvertreterin die Stirn in Falten legte, als Remus ihre leise von den Begebenheiten erzählte und sie beschloss den Frontal Angriff zu starten. Es war niemand anwesend dem man nicht trauen konnte.

„Albus, wo zum Teufel steckt Potter?", fragte sie ihn direkt.

Da sie so ziemlich einmal in einem Jahrzehnt fluchte, kam es zu einigen komischen Vorfällen nach diesen Worten. Jemand biss sich in eine Zunge oder verschluckte sich am Tee, es entstand eine gewisse Unruhe auf dem Lehrertisch. Die nicht besser wurde, da der Direktor sich in nebelhaftes Schweigen hüllte, weil er selbst nicht wusste, wie er die Ereignisse beschreiben konnte. Die Wahrheit stand außer Frage, auf der anderen Seite, wie lange konnte er seinen Lehrkräften diese doch gewichtige Information vorenthalten? Er entschied sich es heraus zu finden.

„Nicht hier, Minerva. Nicht hier... es ist zu einigen Vorkommnissen gekommen und Harry Potter ist in Sicherheit und nein du brauchst dich nicht zu sorgen, ich habe mich um alles gekümmert"

Sein Tonfall machte klar, dass er nicht weiter über dieses Thema sprechen würde. Minerva wusste es auch, aber ganz vom Tisch war es für sie noch nicht und auch nicht für Remus.

„Ich freue mich schon ihn wieder zu sehen, Minerva. Ist er immer noch so gut im Quidditch?"

„Oh ja es ärgert Severus schrecklich, dass Potter so ein hervorragender Sucher ist. Albus wo steckt er eigentlich?", fragte Minerva etwas verwirrt und auch allen Lehrern war erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass der griesgrämige Tränkemeister noch nicht hier war.

„Es ist doch nicht etwas vorgefallen?"

Remus blickte sich unsicher um und Sorge umspiegelte sein Gesicht.

„Nein, nein", lachte Albus und fragte sich im Stillen wann er angefangen hatte die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Bevor er weiter ausholen musste, öffnete sich die Tür und zwei dunkle Gestalten traten herein. Beide in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft, dass wohl eher ein Streitgespräch war.

„Was soll das Seraph!"

„Es ist ein Scherz! Ein Scherz du weißt schon, dass machen Leute damit andere darüber lachen. Es soll lustig sein und ich weiß nicht was du hast. Du trägst so was schließlich auch."

„Ich bin ein Lehrer!"

„Ich bin dein Sohn...pfff, es ist nur für heute."

Beide bemerkten, dass es sehr still um sie geworden war und drehten sich langsam um.

Harry grinste die Lehrer breit an und konnte sich ein schallendes Lachen kaum mehr verkneifen, als die verwirrten und verdutzen Gesichter sah.

Severus sah eher aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Harry verbeugte sich knapp vor den Lehrkräften so wie es ihm Severus gezeigt hatte.

„Verzeihen Sie, ich denke ich sollte mich vorstellen. Ich bin Seraph Snape", sagte er in einer Stimme die eine gute Imitierung von Severus Schnarren war.

Das Lachen in seinen Augen und das Grinsen seiner Mundwinkel, machte die vermeintlich ernste Szene völlig komisch. Sogar Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Komm schon Junge, ich habe Hunger und wenn du dir je wieder einen meiner Umhänge ausleihst ohne mich zu Fragen...", knurrte er Harry liebevoll an.

„Ja, Vater. Was dann?", konterte Harry scherzhaft und setzte sich neben Severus auf den Lehrertisch.

Er ignorierte die Blicke der anderen Lehrkräfte soweit es möglich war, aber Remus schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein und Professor McGonagall durchbohrte ihn regelrecht mit ihren Blicken.

So war es alles andere, als ein gemütliches Essen zu mal Remus wirklich angestrengt aussah. Er hatte diesen jungen Mann noch nie gesehen, aber er kam ihm so bekannt vor. Alle seine Werwolfsinne sagten ihm, dass er den Jungen kannte. Er versuchte es auf die Verwandtschaft mit Severus zu schieben, aber das unruhige Gefühl blieb. Hier war etwas faul!

Harry verkrümelte sich nach dem Essen sehr schnell wieder. Er hatte noch seine restlichen Sachen zu packen. Denn er würde wie alle anderen mit dem Zug nach Hogwarts fahren, so verlangte es nun mal die Tradition und ein Snape achtete die Tradition. Das hatte zumindest ihm Severus lang und breit erklärt.

So würde morgen sein erster Schultag, als Seraph Snape anfangen und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sehr neugierig war...

------

Der Bahnsteig wimmelte von Leuten und Harry hielt automatisch nach seinen Freunden Ausschau. Als er sie endlich entdeckt hatte, wollte er schon zu ihnen hin starten, doch der merkwürdige Blick von Ron, ließ ihn mitten im Schritt stoppen.

Der wurde blass, dann rief er etwas Hermine zu und zeigte auf Harry. Hermine musterte Harry kurz auf Aufforderung von Ron fauchte dann etwas und schleifte den offensichtlich durch irgendetwas geschockten Gryffindor mit sich.

Harry schlug sich auf die Stirn, sie hatten ihn nicht erkannt, sie hatten ihn für Seraph Snape gehalten. Nur gut, dass Severus ihm ein Buch mitgegeben hatte, so würde ihm sonst jetzt sehr langweilig werden. In dem Buch ging es natürlich um Zaubertränke, man musste schließlich auf seinen Ruf achten.

Severus hatte sich um alles gekümmert. Er hatte neue Roben besorgt, alle düsterer und dunkler, er hatte ebenso alle Schulbücher besorgt und einige andere Dinge, die er wie für überlebenswichtig erachtete. Dezente Haarbänder und andere Utensilien.

So saß nun Harry in seiner neuen Robe in einem leeren Abteil und las über die Entwicklung des Morpheustrankes. Severus hatte ihn auch mit Galleonen eingedeckt, damit er ja genug auf der Fahrt zu Essen bekam.

Der Zug pfiff und kam langsam in Bewegung, die vorbei ziehende Landschaft interessierte Harry nicht absonderlich. Das Buch war wirklich spannend geschrieben, vor allem die missglückten Versuche des Autors Drachenblut mit Kleeblattöl zu mischen amüsierte ihn. Kleeblattöl vertrug sich mit kaum einer anderen magischen Zutat und schon gar nicht so was kraftvollen wie Drachenblut.

Als Harry sich selbst Lächeln hörte, musste er über sich selbst Lachen, früher hätte er das nicht gewusst und früher hätte er das auch nicht lustig gefunden.

Die Tür des Abteils ging auf.

Buschiges Haar umrahmte ein gerötetes Gesicht. Hermine! Harry jauchzte innerlich auf, aber als die Spuren von Tränen sah, wurde er sehr traurig. Er fragte sich was passiert war.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie höflich.

Harry nickte nur und deutete auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber.

„Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, aber Harry wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu, doch so recht konnte er sich nicht mehr auf die Worte konzentrieren, die Buchstaben verschwammen regelrecht vor seinem Blick.

„Verzeih, dass ich frage, aber könnte es sein, dass du mit Professor Snape verwandt bist?", fragte Hermine irgendwann in die Stille hinein.

Harry lachte sie an und nickte. „Ja der Professor ist zufällig mein Vater, ich bin Seraph Snape", sagte er fröhlich.

Hermine nickte. „Granger, Hermine Granger."

„Ah, das wandelnde Lexikon aus dem Haus Gryffindor, Vater hat mir von dir berichtet."

„Nichts Gutes nehme ich an", stellte Hermine trocken fest.

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Er mag keine Gryffindors."

Beide lachten leicht.

„Wo bist bis jetzt in die Schule gegangen?"

„Gar nicht, ich habe bei der Schwester meiner Mutter gelebt."

Harrys Augen wurden düster und Hermine fiel auf, dass sie grün waren.

„Du, du hast ja grüne Augen!", rief sie erstaunt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon immer warum?"

„Ein Freund von mir hatte welche, - "

Sie wurde rüde unterbrochen von einem jungen Mann mit roten Haaren, der Harry abfällig musterte und sie wild anstarrte.

„Herm! Was tust du hier?", fragte Ron wütend und musterte Harry hasserfüllt.

„Ich unterhalte mich! Und was tust du hier?"

„Dich vor Slytherinabschaum beschützen, was sonst!", knurrte Ron und zog sie am Arm, aber sie riss sich los.

Harry stand auf und hatte seine Hand auf seinen Zauberstab gelegt, Ron hatte wohl schlechte Laune.

„Du bist doch ein Snape oder?", fragte Ron schnippisch.

„In der Tat, ich bin ein Snape und was hat das damit zu tun, Ms Granger und ich führten gerade eine interessante Unterhaltung."

„Slytherinabschaum, wusste ich's doch", knurrte Ron. „Hermine komm schon!"

„Und wenn ich nicht will?", fragte Hermine trotzig. „Was tust du dann?"

Harry stellte sich beschützend vor Hermine.

„Du hast die Lady gehört, wenn sie nicht mit dir gehen will, dann solltest du sie lassen."

„Hermine das ist ein SNAPE", rief Ron aufgebracht.

„Ist das eine Krankheit?", fragte Harry unschuldig, der die Situation alles andere als angenehm empfand, aber Ron hatte ihn oder noch schlimmer seinen Vater beleidigt. Er liebte seinen Vater, er konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass dies zu Beginn des Sommers noch ganz anders gewesen war.

„Kommt darauf an Snape!", knurrte Ron ihn an.

„Ich habe einen Namen, man nennt mich Seraph Snape, wenn es Recht ist und wer bist eigentlich du. Du dringst einfach in mein Abteil ein und machst Stunk!"

„Ron, Ron Weasley."

Hermine seufzte laut. „Warum musst du dich gleich mit allen anlegen. Er hat dir nichts gemacht und er ist höflich."

Jemand schubste Ron von hinten und schnarrte laut.

„Machen dir diese Gryffs schon jetzt Ärger Snape?", fragte jemand.

Draco betrat das Abteil und musterte Hermine abfällig und dann Harry. „Du bist also Seraph Snape, der Sohn des Professors, einen merkwürdigen Geschmack hast du, wenn du dich schon jetzt mit Schlammblütlern abgibst."

Er warf Hermine einen abfälligen Blick zu, die leicht rot wurde im Gesicht.

„Du musst Draco Malfoy sein, nehme ich an", erwiderte Harry trocken, der seine ganze erlernte Selbstdisziplin auf wand um sich nicht postwendend  auf Draco zu stürzen.

Der nickte leicht und lächelte breit. „Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du heuer nach Hogwarts kommen würdest. Warum eigentlich erst jetzt, ich meine du siehst nicht aus, als das man sich deiner schämen müsste?"

„Das ist wohl meine Sache, Draco oder etwa nicht."

Harry hatte wirklich keine Lust sich länger mit Draco oder sonst wem zu unterhalten. Obwohl er sich seit Tagen auf seine Freunde gefreut hatte, wollte er jetzt nicht sehnlichster, als das sie alle gingen.

Aber den Gefallen taten sie ihm nicht. Draco pflanzte sich ihm gegenüber und Hermine rauschte aus dem Abteil. Ron hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, das war nun mal Snapes Sohn was hatte sie erwartet.

„Draco warum hast du eigentlich diese Granger ein Schlammblut genannt, sie war nett", sagte Harry trocken zu dem Slytherin. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer seinem Gegenüber nicht einen Fluch an den Hals zu schicken.

„Weil sie eine ist und der Bücherwurm ist wirklich kein Umgang für dich Seraph. Wie mir scheint muss ich dir eine Menge über Hogwarts erklären."

„Hey das kannst du dir sparen Draco, ich kenne Hogwarts, ich war fast den ganzen Sommer da und auf deine Hilfe bin ich nicht angewiesen!", knurrte Harry wütend.

„Hey! Ich bin ein Slytherin Snape und dasselbe wirst du auch werden, dein Vater kennt meinen Vater, also muss ich schon auf deinen Ruf achten. Alleine schon wegen dem Professor!"

„Klar, schon verstanden, weil ich ein Snape bin, darf ich mich nicht mit einem ‚Schlammblut' unterhalten wie ein normaler Mensch?"

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, der war ja genauso stur, wie sein Vater.

„Das klärst du am besten mit deinem Vater, ich bin auf so eine Unterhaltung nicht scharf. Was liest du da eigentlich?"

Er schnappte sich Harrys Buch und lachte lauthals nachdem er ein paar Zeilen gelesen hatte.

„Na klar Zaubertränke was denn auch sonst."

Harry schnappte sich das Buch wieder und ignorierte den jungen Slytherin, soweit er es vermochte.

Die Landschaft zog vor dem Fenster vorbei und veränderte sich, als es zu dämmern begann wurde der Zug langsamer. Harry wusste, dass sie angekommen waren und er stieg mit den anderen Schülern aus. Er schlenderte gewohnt zu den Kutschen und war froh, dass keiner sich traute mit ihm mit zu fahren. Denn bei der Dunkelheit, sah er fast aus wie der Professor und nicht einmal die Slytherins waren scharf auf eine Fahrt mit ihrem Hauslehrer.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry ziemlich verloren. Der Wunsch doch wieder Harry Potter zu sein, um wenigstens mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein zu können wuchs, aber dann kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangen Sommer. Denn trotz des Leids und des Schmerzes war das der schönste Sommer gewesen den er je erlebt hatte.

So fasste Harry neuen Mut und stellte sich allen neuen und alten Herausforderungen.


	16. 15 Wusst ich's doch!

**Danke an alle Reviewer!!!**

Truemmerlotte: Danke ich hoffe dir wird die Geschichte weiterhin gefallen

Kissymouse: Rate 2mal. Ja es gibt Teile dir mir Spaß machen, aber im Moment hänge ich an einem Teil der Geschichte fest…aber das krieg ich sicher wieder hin…

Chrisy : kommt schon!!!

Kirilein: Tja wie Remus reagieren wird…er ist nicht blöd und unser armer Harry hat Pech obendrein und andere Sorgen auch

Carika: ja, weil ich schon weiter bin und ie Kapis nur Korrektur gelesen werden müssen.

Joli2: Tja wie Ron auf jeden anderen Mann reagiert der seine Hermine anschaut und weil er ja ohne hin Snape hasst…

Jay: Harry/Seraph muss noch eine Menge lernen

Koryu: tu ich doch glatt!!!

**Wünsche allen meinen Lesern viel Spaß!**

* * *

**15. „Wusst' ich's doch!"**

_Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Viele neue Gesichter und einige alte erblicke ich. Bevor noch die Auswahlzeremonie wie jedes Jahr das Fest einleitet, möchte ich einige Worte an neue und alte Schüler richten. Das Betreten des verbotenen Waldes ist tödlich, daher trägt er auch diesen Namen, denn er ist strengstens „verboten". Des Weiteren wurde die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände um selbstexplodierende Bücher, Kanariencreme und Wassergespinster erweitert. Die komplette Liste befindet sich im Büro unseres geschätzten Hausmeisters und kann dort jederzeit eingesehen werden._

Herzlich willkommen!

Der sprechende Hut[1] wurde hereingebracht und sang ein Lied. Er warnte mit eindringlichem Nachdruck vor kommendem Übel und daß die Häuser zusammenarbeiten müssten. Alles in allem sang er von nichts, was nicht schon bekannt war.

Harry stand etwas abseits von den Erstklässlern und wurde von allen aufgeregt gemustert. Einige Gesichter waren regelrecht entsetzt, denn man konnte die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem schrecklichen Zaubertränkeprofessor nicht leugnen.

Vor allem aber Ron starrte ihn hasserfüllt an und Harry fragte sich, warum. Er hatte ihn nicht beleidigt, auch nicht, nachdem Ron ihn und seinen Vater beleidigt hatte. Bald waren alle Schüler durch und der Direktor stand erneut auf.

„Von heute wird uns ein weiterer Schüler durch die nächste Jahre begleiten", begann er und nickte Harry zu.

Minerva las seinen Namen vor und konnte ein weiteres Stirnrunzeln nicht verhindern. Das Ganze war einfach so derartig suspekt. Snape, der Menschenfeind, mit einer Frau in einem Bett, das war der Stoff aus dem Albträume waren, ihrer Meinung nach.

Harry setzte sich den Hut auf und wartete.

„Du schon wieder?!", fragte der Hut erstaunt. „Ich hoffe wenigstens, dass du dieses Mal meine Entscheidung akzeptierst", setzte er etwas verärgerte fort.

„Ja, Ja. Jetzt mach schon, ich hab Hunger!", knurrte Harry, der alles, nur nicht nach Slytherin und das alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte.

„Na, so schlimm sind sie nicht. Du wirst schon sehen. Du wirst schon sehen. SLYTHERIN!"

Harry nahm den sprechenden Hut ab und schlenderte zu den Slytherins. Kurz grinste er seinen Vater an, der zum Erstaunen aller zurücklächelte und das war für alle Slytherins ein böses Zeichen. Wer dem Jungen etwas antat, war lebensmüde, hieß das.

Aber im Grunde wunderte es niemanden.

„Hey Snape! Hier ist noch Platz!", rief Draco ihm zu.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste sich zu Draco „Schleimbeutel" Malfoy setzten. Draco nickte ihm kurz zu und wandte sich dann suchend zum Gryffindortisch.

„Wo zum Teufel bleibt Potter, der braucht auch immer eine Extra – Einladung", keifte er.

„Potter?", fragte Harry bewusst verwirrt.

„Harry Potter. Das Narbengesicht, ein Gryff, wie er im Buche steht und das Lieblingsopfer von deinem Dad -", erklärte ihm Draco und wurde rüde von Harry unterbrochen, der ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte und ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle drückte.

Das hatte er Severus versprochen, er sollte eindrucksvoll klarmachen, dass er immer noch der Hauslehrer war.

„Das heißt Professor Snape! Und wenn du es wagst, meinen Vater noch einmal _Dad_ zu nennen, dann schwöre ich dir, wirst du es bereuen!"

Er ließ den erschreckten Slytherin los und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg. „Was wolltest du mir über Harry Potter erzählen?", fragte Harry ihn harmlos, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Das er ...nicht... hier ...ist", stammelte Draco etwas nervös.

„Klar ist der nicht da. Kann er gar nicht. Dumbledore hält es nicht für sicher, hat ihn an einen ultra geheimen Ort gebracht. Weißt du! Hab aber keine Ahnung, wo der sein soll, aber ich muss es nicht wissen."

Harry grinste ihn an. Draco starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Willkommen in Slytherin, Snape", murmelte er leise.

„Soll ich dich das ganze Jahr Malfoy rufen oder können wir auf Vornamen umsteigen, weißt du mein Vater unterrichtet hier… und das könnte für einige Verwirrung sorgen, oder etwa nicht?", fragte Harry und ratterte die Lektion für unberechenbares Verhalten in Gedanken herunter.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Draco und du bist Seraph, richtig."

„Richtig, Draco."

Als Parkinson, eine hässliche Slytherin, den Jungen belagerte, nutze Harry die Chance und haschte nach einem Blick von seinem Vater, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte. Ihm hatte die Darbietung also gefallen.

Harry lauschte der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Slytherins nur mit einem halben Ohr, schließlich interessierte es ihn nicht besonders, allerdings begann er mit der Zeit Mitleid für Draco zu empfinden, nur ein Blinder hätte nicht erkannt, dass diese Frau ihn zu Tode nervte.

Das war ja Wahnsinn!

Draco bemerkte, dass er von Seraph amüsiert gemustert wurde.

„Was ist!", knurrte er gereizt.

„Oh, lasst euch nicht stören", lachte Harry in sich hinein.

„Pansy, hättest du die Güte und würdest ENDLICH abhauen!", knurrte Draco mit kaum unterdrückter Wut.

Diese zog eine Schnute und verschwand.

„Ich bemitleide aufrichtig jeden Mann, der diese Frau heiraten muss. Der schwarze Lord wird denjenigen mit einem Imperius belegen müssen, denn freiwillig wird das keiner machen", witzelte Harry.

Draco sah ihn ein bis zwei Sekunden an. Dann begann er lauthals zu lachen.

„Seraph, du hast hier gefehlt!", lachte er und schleifte Harry in die Slytherin Räume.

Harry kannte sie schon. Sie waren nicht ganz so toll wie sein eigenes Zimmer, aber es war nicht so schlecht. Zumal er jederzeit in sein Zimmer konnte, alleine schon wegen seiner Bücher.

„Sag mal, Seraph, kannst du eigentlich Fliegen?"

„Klar, kann ich. Vater hat gesagt, dass ich in der Mannschaft mitspielen soll. Er hat mir auch den gleichen Besen gekauft, einen Nimbus 2001."

„Klasse, jetzt wo Potter weg ist, werden wir alle vom Platz fegen. Hauspokal, wir kommen!"

Harry lächelte ihn schwach an. Er wollte nicht, dass Slytherin gewann! Aber daran war nichts mehr zu drehen. Er war Severus' Sohn, ein Slytherin, es wurde Zeit, dass er sich daran gewöhnte. Aber eine unangenehme Leere machte sich in ihm breit.

Er wollte sich noch nicht hinlegen, vielleicht half ja ein gutes Buch. So schlenderte er Richtung Bibliothek. Madam Pince hatte sich an diese Kleinversion des Lehrers bereits gewöhnt.

Harry wollte gerade nach einem Buch über Flucharten und ihre Wirkungsweise schauen, als er einen buschigen Kopf hinter ein Buch geklemmt sah und leise Schluchzen hörte.

Er trat zu Hermine hin.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er dieses Mal richtig besorgt.

Sie schreckte auf.

„Snape!!", rief sie entsetzt und wollte zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, was sie hier noch machte. Gott, sie war komplett verwirrt, sie hatte vergessen, dass sie noch unterwegs sein durfte. Zu mal das gar nicht der Professor war.

Harry hatte gesehen, dass ihr Gesicht noch blasser geworden war und sie erschrocken seinen Nachnamen gerufen hatte.

„Ich dachte, wir wären schon bei Seraph, Hermine", sagte er absichtlich sanft.

Sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Tu das nie wieder! Willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken?!", fragte sie ihn aufgebracht.

Harry musterte sie nachdenklich, dann begriff er, was sie meinte.

„Ich wollte wirklich niemanden erschrecken. Ist schon komisch, noch nie haben sich die Leute erschreckt, wenn sie mich gesehen haben…"

Er fuhr sich verwirrt durch die Haare, hielt dann inne und strich sie wieder glatt. Hermine fand seine Gesten sehr süß.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, ich meine, außer den Versuch starten, dich mit Hilfe eines Buches vor dieser Welt zu verstecken?"

„Nichts, es ist nur… ach einfach nichts."

Sie kannte den jungen Mann doch kaum! Wie sehr sie doch Harry vermisste, der hätte Ron einfach die Meinung gesagt. Ach was, ohne Harry wäre es einfach nicht zu diesem Streit gekommen. Sie machten sich einfach beide schreckliche Sorgen um Harry und das belastete ihre Beziehung unheimlich, dann auch noch, dass Hedwig sich keinen Zentimeter von Ron weg bewegte und Ron sie einfach nicht verstehen wollte.

Unglaublich viele Sachen belasteten sie.

„Dieses nichts, sieht mir aber nicht besonders nach nichts aus. Lass mich raten: Es geht um deinen Freund. Er hat sich dämlich angestellt", meinte Harry trocken, der wusste, Ron war manchmal etwas langsam, obwohl im Vergleich zu Hermine alle etwas langsam waren.

„Na ja, nein. Im Grunde…im Grunde ging es um dich", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Harry war erstaunt.

„Um mich?!"

„Er hat grundlos über dich geschimpft und ich habe ihm meine Meinung gesagt und dann haben wir richtig gestritten, wenn Harry da gewesen wäre, wäre das nicht passiert, aber so, er vermisst seinen Freund einfach, wir sind seit der ersten Klasse befreundet und er und Harry haben unheimlich viele verrückte Sachen gemacht. Er will jemanden die Schuld geben und weil er Snape hasst, gibt er ihn dir, irgendwie…", ratterte sie in einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit runter.

Wenn Harry ihre Art nicht gekannt hätte, hätte er sicher nicht verstanden, was sie meinte.

„Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, ob es Harry gut geht!", jammerte sie verzweifelt.

„Schätze schon", sagte Harry krampfhaft locker, der ihr am liebsten gesagt hätte, dass er Harry Potter war, aber das ging nicht.

„Was?!"

„Harry Potter, der Direktor hat ihn von seinen Verwandten an einen sicheren Ort gebracht, dass hat zumindest mein Vater mir erzählt", erklärte Harry Hermine und hoffte, sie kaufte es ihm ab und würde sich endlich besser fühlen. „Und von dem, was mein Vater mir erzählt hat, schien dieser Potter eine ziemlich schlechte Zeit durchgemacht zu haben und so was wie Auszeit zu brauchen, ich meine, du weißt ja, wie mein Vater über die Potters denkt, aber er hat nichts Schlechtes über den Jungen Harry Potter verloren, zumindest nicht in letzter Zeit."

Harry hasste es zu lügen, aber es war eine Notwenigkeit. Die Wahrheit war unmöglich, dass sah er ein.

„Wirklich? Snape hasst Potter!"

„Professor Snape und nein, er kann James Potter auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, aber er hasst Harry Potter nicht. Es gibt, glaube ich, nur sehr wenig Leute, die es geschafft haben, von meinen Vater wirklich gehasst zu werden."

Hermine nickte.

„HERMINE!", schrie jemand.

Ron kam heran gerannt und starrte Harry vernichtend an. Er war schwer eifersüchtig, Harry kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, er hatte diesen fast das ganze vierte Jahr lang, als Hermine etwas mit diesem Krum gehabt hatte.

„Lass die Pfoten von meiner Freundin!", schrie er und ballte seine Faust.

„Hey, nichts für ungut. Du solltest dich schämen, ähm, Weasley, eine Freundin zum Weinen zu bringen, ist keine nette Tat, als Freund sollte man doch die, die man liebt beschützen, auf sie achten und nicht ihnen wehtun. Und bevor du hier die große Eifersuchtsszene runterleierst, ich will dir deine Freundin nicht wegnehmen, kapiert, ich wollte nur wissen, warum sie so unglücklich war."

Harry hatte leise und sachte gesprochen und Ron einfach kein Ventil für seinen Zorn gegeben.

„Schleimiger Slytherin", murmelte Ron leise und wandte sich dann zu Hermine. „Herm, es tut mir leid, okay? Kommst du?"

Harry wandte sich ab, noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte und suchte wieder nach diesem Buch. Obwohl ihm jetzt gar nicht mehr nach Lesen zumute war. Das alles hatte ihm klar gemacht, wie sehr ihm seine Freunde vermissten und er sie im Grunde seines Herzens ebenso.

Es war so leicht gewesen, im Sommer diese Gedanken zu verdrängen und ihnen war es ähnlich gegangen, aber wahrscheinlich spürten sie wie er, dass Harry Potter nicht wiederkehren würde.

Harry machte am Absatz kehrt und rannte die Gänge entlang, er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu kriegen und dass sich alles im Kreis drehte.

Erst auf der Spitze des Astronomieturmes machte er halt, er starrte auf die wunderschönen Sterne und eine einzelne Träne rannte über seine Wange.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry Potter", murmelte er leise.

Dann setzte er sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an der kalten Steinwand an. Die Sterne zogen in ihrem weißen Licht vorüber und Harry genoss die Stille einfach. Er dachte an vergangenen Ereignisse, daran, dass er nun nicht mehr wirklich frei war. Dem schwarzen Lord gehörte. Auf der einen Seite schreckte ihn der Gedanke, auf der anderen Seite, welche Wahl hatte er gehabt? Da musste er einfach durch.

Und im Gegensatz zu Harry Potter, hatte Seraph Snape Familie und die galt es zu beschützen.

****

******REVIEW NOW!!!!!******

* * *

[1] Ich schreibe hier kein Gedicht, weil ich Punkt eins ein miserabler Dichter bin und Punkt zwei ich sie anderen Geschichten ebenso nervtötend finde...


	17. 16 Remus Lupin und die Schlangengrube

Danke an alle Reviewer

Kirilein: ja ich habe da denke ich noch ein paar nette Kapitel für euch…

Carika: leider nicht habe im moment etwas stre

Jay: Ja, ja, der arme Draco!!

Kissymouse: Sicher, Harry hat der beste in Zaubertränke zu sein. Severus sorgt schon dafür und wenn er vor dem Unterricht mit ihm übt!!

Joli2: Danke

Truemmerlotte: Lieb drein schau, danke für die Lorbeeren macht auch viel Spaß zu schreiben!!

**Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel**

* * *

**16. Die Schlangengrube und Remus Lupin**

Harry Potter gewöhnte sich nur langsam in das Haus Slytherin ein. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer und bei wem er wirklich wahre Panikattacken bekam, war Pansy Parkinson. Die Frau war der reinste Slytherin-Schreck.

Denn nach einer Woche hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie Harrys Haare süß fand und wollte ihm immer wieder durch die Haare fahren. So auch wieder beim Frühstück. Das Schuljahr war noch keine Woche alt.

„Seraph, weißt du eigentlich, dass du ultra süßes Haar hast?", fragte sie ihn mit einer klebrig piepsenden Stimme.

Harry schreckte auf und schenkte ihr ein Snape-patentiertes böseartiges Funkeln, da aber Pansy seit sechs Jahren den Professor als Hauslehrer hatte, schreckte sie dieser Blick nicht sonderlich.

Dann wuschelte sie ihm durch die Haare und das war ein schwerer Fehler. Harry mochte seine Haare und er war unglaublich darauf, bedacht sie zu pflegen. Er und Draco brauchten ohne Zweifel am längsten in der Früh.

Harry fuhr auf und riss ihr das Handgelenk herum.

„Fass nie wieder meine Haare an!", keifte er wütend und setzte sich.

Draco kam gerade zum Frühstück, als er Pansy am Ende des Tisches sitzen sah und leichenblass aussah, während alle anderen Schüler höflichen Platz um Harry ließen, der sich wieder seinem Frühstück zugewandt hatte und nebenbei in einem Buch schmökerte.

Da er in dem Sinne keine wirklichen Freunde hatte, blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig, als zu lesen. Dadurch waren seine Noten rapide besser geworden.

Der junge Malfoy wunderte sich ein wenig, warum niemand bei Seraph saß, der eigentlich bei allen recht beliebt war. Er tat keinem was, er verpetzte nicht mal jemanden, wenn einer sich nicht an die Schulregeln hielt. Er war nur etwas sehr ruhig und ziemlich verschlossen.

„Hey, Seraph, was passiert?", fragte Draco neugierig.

Harry starrte ihn nur kurz scharf und Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.

„Na, na, wenn du dir noch ein Schlangenkörper anschaffst, dann gehst du gleich als der Erbe des schwarzen Lords durch."

Als die Worte bei Harry durchsickerten, fuhr dieser kräftig zusammen und sah Draco Hilfe suchend und verwirrt an.

„Junge, du hattest rote Augen, kriegst du die immer, wenn du wütend wirst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sprang auf und rannte aus der Halle.

Severus sah ihm besorgt nach und noch jemand hatte den Schüler beobachtet, allerdings hatte dieser ganz andere Absichten.

Es war Ron Weasley. Hermine hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht und er gab Seraph die Schuld dafür und der würde dafür bezahlen. So einfach und als dieser so aus der Halle lief, sah Ron seine Zeit gekommen.

Er schlich sich mit der Begründung, etwas vergessen zu haben, aus der Halle und jagte dem Schüler hinter her.

------

Harry lehnte sich gegen das Gemäuer und seufzte, er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass der Lord wieder anwesend gewesen war, erst als Draco ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, spürte er seine Präsenz.

Er hatte gelacht. Ihm klingelten jetzt noch die Ohren davon. Wo sollte das nur enden? Zumal er immer noch die Unverzeihlichen lernen musste. Severus hatte gemeint, erst wenn er sich wieder ein wenig eingelebt hätte, dann könnten sie damit anfangen und Harry freute sich nicht wirklich darauf. Er hätte gut und gerne darauf verzichten können.

Er war so im Gedanken versunken, dass er den Gryffindor nicht bemerkt hatte, der sich ihm näherte. Erst, als er unsanft am Kragen hochgezogen wurde und in das wutverbrannte Gesicht seines ‚ehemaligen' Freund starrte.

„Du verdammter Slytherinbastard!", schrie Ron außer sich.

Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und fragte sich, was er jetzt schon wieder getan hatte, dass der junge Mann derartig aufgeregt war. Aber er hatte keine Zeit nach zu denken, denn Ron hatte bereits zum ersten Schlag ausgeholt.

Seine Faust landete unsanft in Harrys Magengegend und treib ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen. Harry spürte, wie sich unbändiger Zorn auf seinen ehemaligen Freund aufstaute. Roter unbändiger Zorn, unkontrollierbar und unberechenbar. Er war so wütend, so voller Hass, er konnte nicht sagen, auf wen oder was. Er war einfach da.

Mit einer einfachen Bewegung schleuderte er den Gryffindor einige Meter weit. Dann richtete er sich auf und seine rot glühenden Augen starrten in das entsetzte Gesicht.

Ron bekam Panik. Wer zur Hölle war dieser Snape, oh, er war in Schwierigkeiten. Er und sein verdammtes Temperament.

Er richtete sich auf und rannte davon.

Harry seufzte und versuchte den Zorn unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

_Du bist mein! Potter. Du bist mein, jetzt siehst du meine Stärke…_

Harry drehte sich am Absatz um und rannte in die Kerker, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen. Er nannte das Passwort zu Severus Gemächern und stürmte hinein. Der Lehrer sammelte gerade einige Utensilien ein, als ein schwarzhaariger Junge ihn stürmisch umarmte und in seinen Umhang hinein weinte.

Severus sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist denn los, Seraph?"

„Der schwarze Lord, er… er kontrolliert mich! Ich kann mich nicht mehr kontrollieren!", heulte Harry verzweifelt.

Severus griff nach einer Phiole und flößte dem Jungen etwas davon ein.

„Das sollte helfen", meinte er einfach.

Wirklich, die Präsenz Voldemorts wurde schwächer und verschwand dann ganz.

„Trink davon jeden Tag ein wenig und du wirst keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Aber jetzt ab mit dir, ich hab echt kein Interesse daran, dass mein eigener Sohn zu spät zu seinem Unterricht kommt."

Er lächelte Harry warm an und der grinste zurück. Er bedankte sich bei seinem Vater, holte sich seine Schulsachen und machte sich auf zum Unterricht. Er hatte sich schon die ganze Woche darauf gefreut, endlich wieder Remus im Unterricht zu haben.

------

Er war fast der letzte, ohne weiters darüber nach zu denken, setzte er sich in die erste Reihe. Der einzige, der nach ihm die Klasse betrat, war Draco. Er sah etwas blass aus und hielt einen Zettel in der Hand.

Der junge Malfoy blickte sich suchend um, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Harry.

Severus Sohn war einfach um einiges intelligenter, als Crabbe und Goyle, die einfach nur nervtötend waren und die anderen seines Jahrganges hatte die leidige Angewohnheit, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Früher wegen seines Vaters und jetzt? Nun jetzt, weil sein Vater im Gefängnis war, oder wo auch immer.

Harry blickte nur kurz erstaunt auf, als gerade Draco sich neben ihn setzte. Er konnte den arroganten Jungen noch immer nicht ausstehen.

Remus freute sich nicht gerade, diesen Jahrgang unterrichten zu dürfen und noch weniger war er darauf scharf, den Sohn von Severus zu unterrichten. Seit dem Tod von Sirius hatte die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Tränkemeister einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Auch wenn Remus wusste, dass Severus nichts hätte ändern können, er hätte es zumindest versuchen können.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte er die Klasse freundlich.

Niemand antwortete, außer dem jungen Snape, der ihn ebenso fröhlich zurück grüßte. Das war schon merkwürdig.

Draco musterte seinen Sitznachbarn misstrauisch.

„Du weißt eh, dass das ein Werwolf ist", flüsterte er Harry zu.

„Und? Es gibt schlimmere Monster, als einen Werwolf, der ist es nämlich nur einmal in einem Monat", antwortete Harry und bemühte sich nicht einmal leise zu sein.

Draco starrte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder. Du bist doch nicht etwa ein Werwolfsfreund?!"

„Wenn es so wäre? Hast du ein Problem damit?", konterte Harry.

Die ganze Klasse hörte gespannt der Unterhaltung zu.

„Nein, ich kenne nur Leute die schlimmer sind, als jeder Werwolf und mein Vater ist ein hervorragender Meister der Zaubertränke und er braut den Wolfsbanntrank, dass würde er sicher nicht tun, wenn er diesem Mann nicht die notwendigen Kompetenzen zutraut", erklärte Harry einfach.

Seine Sprache hatte sich etwas verändert, zum einen lag es an Severus und zum anderen an der ungewöhnlichen Menge an Büchern, die er las.

Draco starrte ihn kurz und zuckte dann mit seinen Schultern.

Remus setzte den Unterricht fort, nach den merkwürdigen Worten von Seraph, war die Klasse ungewöhnlich ruhig. Der junge Snape schien ebenso wie sein Vater ein außerordentliches Talent für Verteidigung zu haben.

Allerdings hatte Remus immer ein sehr komisches Gefühl, wenn er den Jungen etwas fragte. So, als müsse er ihn kennen, was aber ganz sicher unmöglich war. Er hatte bis vor kurzem nicht einmal gewusst, dass Severus überhaupt eine Familie hatte.

Nachdem Remus in knappen Worten und einigen Fragen den Stoff des letzten Jahres wiederholt hatte stellte er sich vor seinen Schreibtisch und blickte fröhlich in die Klasse.

„Also, nach dem wir wissen, was ihr alles schon könnt, was wollt ihr als nächstes lernen?"

„Sie haben Potter doch diesen verdammten Patronuszauber beigebracht, bringen Sie uns den bei", knurrte Draco ungehalten.

Remus nickte und Seraph schluckte schwer. Sein Patronus würde ihn verraten. Remus wusste genau, wie er aussah und wie viele Leute hatten schon einen, der wie ein Hirsch aussah?[1]

Die Klasse war begeistert von Dracos Idee und Remus fand sie auch intelligent. Er erklärte die Grundzüge und ließ sie einige Übungen machen.

„Beherrscht von euch schon jemand den Patronuszauber?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

„Seraph, was ist mit dir? Dein Vater hat ihn dir sicher bereits gezeigt", meinte Remus.

Werwölfe rochen Lügen einfach und der Junge konnte einen Patronus, Remus war sich da ganz sicher. Wenngleich er nicht sagen konnte, warum.

Der Junge machte ein entsetztes Gesicht.

„Sicher, aber ich kann ihn noch nicht", haspelte Harry nervös.

„Na dann zeig, was er dir bis jetzt beigebracht hat. Professor Snape hat ein hervorragendes Verständnis, wenn es um solche Zauber geht."

Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken. Langsam mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stand er auf und versuchte sich möglichst nicht zu konzentrieren.

„Der Spruch lautet Expecto Patronum", erklärte Remus der Klasse.

„Ich wei", knurrte Harry nervös. „Mann muss sich die schönste und glücklichste Erinnerung, die man hat raussuchen und ganz fest an das Gefühl, dass diese Erinnerung vermittelt hat erinnern."

„Welche Erinnerung hast du?"

„Meinen Vater!", knurrte nun Harry noch ungehaltener und defensiver.

Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und schrie die Worte, er hoffte wie noch nie zuvor, dass der Zauber schief ging. Er dachte an alles Mögliche.

Es kam nur ein unförmiger weißer Staub raus, der sich dann allerdings zu einem Körper formte.

„Cool Seraphs Patronum ist ein Einhorn", lachte Parkinson.

„Ziemlich stylisch, nur nach 'nem Einhorn sieht er mir nicht aus, eher nach einem Mehrhorn", meinte Blaise Zabini.

„Red' keinen Unsinn, so was gibt's nicht!", keifte Draco ungehalten.

Remus starrte wie fixiert auf den Patronus und auf seine Gestalt. Harry hatte die Figur nur wenige Sekunden aufrechterhalten, aber Remus hatte sie sofort wieder erkannt. Er war kalkweiß und entließ die Klasse.

„Mr. Snape, bleiben Sie bitte noch einen Augenblick."

Harry hatte es gewusst, er hatte gewusste, dass Remus seinen Patronus erkennen würde. Was für eine verdammte Scheiße.

„Mr. Snape, wer hat Sie diesen Zauber gelehrt?"

Harry starrte ihn nur mit seinen dunkelgrünen Augen an und sagte nichts.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!"

Dann sprang er auf und starrte Harry tief in die Augen.

„Du hast Lilys Augen!", rief er und packte Harry am Handgelenk.

Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass Harry versuchte, sich loszureißen, sondern rannte mit ihm die Gänge und Treppen entlang. Er spie regelrecht das Passwort für das Büro des Direktors aus.

Albus sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Wusste es doch. Snape hat keinen Sohn! Welches verdammte Spiel treibst du hier, Albus!", schrie Remus außer sich.

Er schubste den Jungen von sich weg. Keine Sekunde später stürmte Severus herein. Dem Slytherin war das merkwürdige Verhalten des Lehrers aufgefallen und Draco hatte seinen Hauslehrer davon berichtet.

„Ich versichere dir, dass ist Severus Sohn", versuchte Albus den aufgebrachten Werwolf zu beruhigen.

„An manchen Tagen hat man das Gefühl, dass der Wolf dir den Verstand geraubt hat. Oder ist das erst so, seitdem dir dein Hund abhanden gekommen ist?", keifte Severus den Lehrer wütend an.

Harrys Gesicht wurde leichenblass. „Dass war doch nicht Lupins Fehler!"

„Und deiner noch weniger Seraph. Ich kannte Black, der hat noch nie auf jemanden gehört. Wenn man ihn gesagt hat, bleib wo du bist, dann machte er es erst recht nicht. Obwohl, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich hätte an seiner Stelle genauso gehandelt, man lässt seine Familie nicht im Stich."

Harry starrte in Severus Augen, der letzte Satz war nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen.

„Ich weiß, es war seine Entscheidung, aber er war alles was je hatte, bis ich dich gefunden habe."

Remus blickte die beiden verwirrt und aufgebracht an. „HARRY?! Wie kommt es dass du wie Snape aussiehst und…", schrie er verzweifelt und äußerst verwirrt.

„Potter ist nicht mein Vater gewesen", knurrte Harry ihn scharf an. „Mein Aussehen, so wie es ist, ist mein Wahres Selbst, an dem ist nicht rumgepfuscht worden."

„Aber…aber wieso, deine Freunde? Was soll das alles!?"

„Meine Freunde! Sie waren Harrys Freunde, aber nicht die von Seraph! Unter uns, Ron hasst mich, weil er tödlich eifersüchtig ist und mich als sein Opferlamm ausgesucht hat."

„Er hat dich doch nicht etwa verletzt?", fragte nun Severus ernsthaft besorgt.

„Nein, hey, ich bin ein Slytherin und ein Snape dazu, nicht wahr, Vater", grinste Harry ihn an.

„Deine Freunde vermissen dich Harry, vermisst du sie gar nicht?"

Remus verstand die Welt nicht mehr, vor allem dass der Direktor zu dem Ganzen einfach so schwieg.

„Sagen Sie doch etwas Albus, so kann das doch nicht weiter gehen!"

„Und da ist ein wild gewordener Werwolf genau der richtige, um das beurteilen zu können, nicht wahr", spie ihm Severus entgegen.

„Eher als du, du hast doch Harry wie Abfall behandelt, ihn gehasst für etwas, wofür er nichts konnte!", keifte Remus zurück.

„Das mag sein, aber ich liebe meinen Sohn und ich werde ihn nicht verleugnen, ich habe schon soviel Zeit, die ich mit ihm hätte verbringen können, verloren und wer weiß, wie viel mir noch bleibt…"

Harry starrte seinen Vater wild an.

„Sag das nicht Vater, wir finden einen Weg, ganz bestimmt. Hast du vergessen, ich bin noch immer der Junge, der lebt und eines Tages wird ER besiegt sein!"

Albus erhob sich langsam.

„Severus, Remus, bitte beruhigt Euch. Es ist für alle nicht leicht, aber Harry hat sich dazu entschieden, Seraph sein zu wollen und ich kann und will mich nicht über seine Entscheidung hinwegsetzten. Remus, Seraph Snape ist noch immer der Mensch, den du als Harry Potter kennengelernt hast."

Er seufzte lautstark.

„Severus, Remus ist die letzte Verbindung zu einer Vergangenheit, in der Lily eine ebenso große Rolle gespielt hat, wie du. Um deines Sohnes Willen, solltest du Remus endlich diesen Zwischenfall vergeben, er konnte nichts dafür. Denn er ist das nicht freiwillig, ebensowenig wie du Severus. Bedenke, nicht alle Monster verwandeln sich ‚nur' einmal im Monat."

Beide Lehrkräfte sahen plötzlich betreten zu Boden und wirkten mehr wie Schüler, die man bei einem Streich erwischt hatte, als wie Erwachsene.

„Und du, Harry, solltest wieder Vertrauen fassen zu deinem Umfeld. Alleine kannst du deine Ziele nicht erreichen", sprach der Direktor stand auf und verlies sein eigenes Büro.

Severus und Remus starrten sich an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Remus plötzlich und unkontrolliert.

„Und was?", fragte Severus beißend.

„Vater, Remus wollte niemals, dass dir etwas geschieht und ich glaube, dass er sehr großen Respekt vor dir hat. Zumal die Schule einen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste braucht, der zumindest fast soviel Ahnung hat wie du."

Severus lächelte seinen Sohn an. Ihm konnte er keine Bitte abschlagen.

Remus wandte zuerst seinen Blick auf Harry und dann auf Severus, der ihm – Remus glaubte vor Schreck in Ohnmacht zu fallen – langsam seine Hand hin hielt.

„Die Entschuldigung ist angenommen, Remus", sagte er leise.

Remus ergriff sie und plötzlich begann er zu begreifen, warum sich Harry für das Leben als Severus Sohn entschieden haben könnte… Er hoffte nur, dass es gut ging. Er wünschte es allen von ganzem Herzen.

**REviewS!!!!!**

**Ps.: **Nur so eine Frage mir schwebt da eine Geschichte im Kopf rum, die aber etwas lustiger würde als diese.

Wollte eigentlich schon mal wer von euch Harry Potter sein, einfach nur um andere Entscheidungen zu treffen?

Ja?

Meine Geschichte würde sich nach OotP ansiedeln zumindest am Anfang und klar unser sehr geschätzter Zaubertränkemeister spielt darin eine große Roll.

Der Titel des ersten Kapitel würde lauten „Severus rennt"

Ach ja die Geschichte läuft fast völlig ohne OC's

* * *

[1] Das Gefühl ist ja immer noch dasselbe, der Wunsch eine Familie zu haben und der Gedanke an seinen Vater, nur das der jetzt eben Severus ist.


	18. 17 Kleinere Schwierigkeiten

Danke an alle Reviewer

Joli2: Ja aber erst sehr viel später….

Kissymouse: nein. Er hat ja gesagt, dass er ihnen nicht schreiben könne und vor allem hat er zuviel andere sachen um die Ohren

Fee-der-Nacht: will es versuchen…

Truemmerlotte: kommt noch hab Geduld, jetzt passieren ein paar andere Dinge

xerperus: Danke

Kirilein: Der Gedanke war ja auch der das der letzte Charakter der Harry Potter sein wollte, es wird…(He, He) Hoffe, habe jetzt nicht zu viel verraten

**Wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen!!!

* * *

**

**17. Kleinere Schwierigkeiten**

Draco starrte auf den Brief, in knappen Worten teilte ihm sein Vater mit, dass es ihm gut ging. Der junge Malfoy war sehr erleichtert, auf der anderen Seite, sein Vater würde ihm nie schreiben, wenn es nicht um etwas Wichtiges ging. Was meint er mit einem Gefallen? Er hatte da so einen Verdacht…

------

Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Essen herum. Harry bemerkte es.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er ein klein wenig besorgt.

Seit er nicht mehr Harry Potter war, kam er mit dem jungen Erben des Hauses Malfoy recht gut zurecht, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sein Vater zumindest offiziell noch im Gefängnis war.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete der Slytherin ehrlich und seufzte schwer.

„Na, was hat denn mein Dracilein für ein Problem auf dem Herzen", schnurrte Pansy den Draco an.

Harry sah rot, aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er die Frau nicht ausstehen. Nicht, dass sie ihm etwas getan hätte, aber er mochte sie nicht. Sie war einfach schrecklich nervtötend.

„Pansy schieb ab, wenn dir dein Arsch lieb ist", knurrte Harry sie kalt an.

So etwas hätte er früher nie gesagt und schon gar nicht um Draco zu helfen, der erleichtert aufseufzte.

„Komm Draco, wir sollten gehen, Vater hasst es, wenn wir zu spät kommen…", meinte Harry der sich sogar daran gewöhnt hatte, den jungen Malfoy mit seinem Vornamen anzureden.

Er war der einzige der Slytherins der eigentlich überhaupt mit Harry sprach, die anderen schienen ihn irgendwie zu ignorieren. Doch wenn er sich ehrlich war, wenn Ron und Hermine nicht gewesen wären, würde es ihm in seinem ursprünglichen Haus genauso gehen.

„Du hast Recht, Seraph und, eine Ahnung, was heute kommt?"

„Klar, wofür bin ich schließlich der Sohn meines Vaters?"

_Um mich zu vernichten! Nicht wahr?_

Harry wurde blass und schwankte leicht. Draco hielt ihn fest, sonst wäre er gestürzt. Er sah seinen Freund verwirrt und besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Seraph?", fragte er nervös.

Harry nickte leicht, oder versuchte es zumindest. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet.

_Dachtest du wirklich, dein Vater würde mich mit einer seiner lächerlichen Tinkturen loswerden? War doch nicht dein Ernst oder?! Nun dann wird es Zeit für eine weitere Lektion, mein kleiner Löwe mal sehen, wie gut du brüllen kannst…_

Draco merkte nur, wie sein Klassenkollege plötzlich zusammenbrach und unkontrolliert zuckte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was da abging. Schweißperlen rannten ihm über das Gesicht und es war Schmerzverzerrt.

„Vater!", krächzte Harry verzweifelt. „Hol – meinen – Vater"

Draco nickte und rannte los.

------

Kaum war Harry alleine, fing er zu wimmern an. Der Schmerz übermannte alles, was er je gefühlt hatte. Nun wenn man vom Cruciatus absah, er wusste, dass es nicht dieser Fluch war, aber fast so schlimm.

_Na, tut es weh? Mhm, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es wehgetan hat? Antworte Wicht!_

„Ja", murmelte Harry leise.

Dieses Mal durchfuhr ihn noch heftigerer Schmerz.

„Ja, mein Lord", flüsterte Harry ganz leise und versuchte, auf seine Knie zu gelangen. Er verharrte so lange in der Position, bis er die Stimme des Lords erneut vernahm.

_Du lernst. Ich erwarte Leistungen, ich hoffe für dich und deine Made, dass dein Training bald beendet ist._

Verdammt, sie hatten ja noch nicht einmal angefangen! Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich und er spürte, wie der schwarze Lord noch wütender wurde.

_Noch nicht angefangen, so so. Meint ihr wohl, ihr könntet euch meinen Anweisungen widersetzten? _

Sein Zorn füllte Harry aus. Er spürte, wie er regelrecht aus seinen Körper gezogen wurde. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry solche Angst gehabt.

Severus und Draco kamen gerade um die Ecke gerannt, als sich Harry zu ihnen umdrehte. Der Lehrer wusste sofort etwas stimmte nicht und stellte sich vor Draco, so dass dieser nicht sehen konnte was passiert war.

Dann schrie Harry gellend auf und brach zusammen.

„Draco, schaff Seraph in die Krankenstation. Du bist für den heutigen Unterricht befreit", knurrte Severus den Slytherin an und stürmte davon.

Was soviel hieß. Wenn du jetzt meinen Sohn alleine lässt, setzt es was!

Der junge Malfoy nickte und ließ den ohnmächtigen Körper in Richtung Krankenstation schweben.

------

Die Gryffindors hatten schon beinahe geglaubt, dass ihnen heute der Unterricht mit dem ewig unfairen und schlecht gelaunten Tränkemeister erspart bleiben würde, als dieser erst zehn Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn in die Klasse kam.

Er war noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst. Longbottom handelte sich schon nach zehn Minuten eine Strafarbeit ein und den anderen ging es nicht viel besser. Ron und Hermine verloren beide fast 15 Punkte wegen irgendwelchen Nichtigkeiten.

„Ich bin fast froh, dass Harry nicht hier ist. In der Laune würde Snape ihn ja nur fertig machen", flüsterte Ron seiner Freundin zu.

Er hatte sich wieder mit Hermine vertragen und sie auf, na ja, mehr oder weniger, Knien angefleht, bei ihm zu bleiben.

„Typisch", fauchte Hermine gegen Ende der Stunde. „Malfoy und Snape müssen natürlich nicht auftauchen und der Professor verliert kein Wort."

„10 Punkte Abzug, für unerlaubte Frechheiten", knurrte Severus sie an.

Hermine starrte ihn groß an, aber verbiss sich ein Kommentar, aber sie nahm sich fest vor, den Direktor über die unfairen Unterrichtsmethoden in Kenntnis zu setzten. Alles ließ sie sich nicht gefallen!

„Ja, Sir", fauchte sie ebenso wütend zurück.

Die Stunde endete zur großen Erleichterung für alle recht bald. Sogar den Slytherins war die ungewöhnliche Härte ihres Hauslehrers aufgefallen. Vor allem aber, dass Seraph und Draco fehlten.

------

Kaum war der letzte Schüler draußen, hastete Severus zur Krankenstation.

Poppy war nicht begeistert, ihn zu sehen und sah ihn ungewöhnlich ernst an.

„Severus, auf ein Wort bitte", begann sie und sie wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?"

„Das weißt du wahrscheinlich besser als ich. Aber alles in allem hat er eine sehr heftige Reaktion auf irgendetwas. Konsumiert er in letzter Zeit einige Tränke?"

„Ja, aber die dürften ihm nicht schaden."

„Setz' sie ab und dann wünsche ich, dass du zu Albus gehst und ihm erklärst, wie es geschehen kann, dass dein Sohn voll von schwarzer Magie ist! Bevor er es von mir erfährt und ich glaube nicht, dass du oder Har – Seraph das will, nicht wahr."

Sie ging zu einem Regal und nahm einige Tränke heraus.

„Du kannst deinen Sohn mitnehmen, ich kann ihm nicht helfen", sagte sie tonlos. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Aber sei dir gesagt, Severus, er ist ein guter Junge!"

Severus blickte sie verwirrt an und rannte dann zum Bett seines Sohnes.

„Alles in Ordnung mein Junge?", fragte er besorgt, aber Harry weigerte sich, ihn anzusehen.

„So ist er schon die ganze Zeit, Sir", meinte Draco verdrossen. „Was auch immer das war. Er weiß, was es bedeutet, nicht wahr?"

„Mr. Malfoy", knurrte Severus ungehalten. „Sie sind entlassen."

Draco nickte, blieb aber neben Harry sitzen.

„Ich sagte, Sie sind entlassen! Verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Der junge Malfoy nickte und sprang von dem Nachbarbett runter und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Ihr Sohn ist nett", sagte er noch und war weg.

Severus nahm Harry in den Arm, der leise in seine Schulter weinte. Er hatte wohl nur vermeiden wollen, dass Draco in Schwach sah.

„Es tut mir leid", schluchzte er verzweifelt. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Junge, du bist mein Junge vergiss, das nicht. Egal was passiert. Wir schaffen das."

„Er hat mir den Trank verboten!", murmelte Harry leise.

_Natürlich, für wie stupid hältst du mich? Ihr zwei in ein paar Tagen werdet ihr wieder an einem Treffen teilnehmen, denn es gilt ein neues Mitglied auf zu nehmen. Dass ihr mich nicht so enttäuschen wird._

_Dir ist klar, Potter, dass dein Verhalten noch eine Strafe nach sich ziehen wird!_

Severus wusste schon, wann der Lord seinen Sohn zusetzte und hielt Harry nur noch fester.

„In ein paar Tagen will der Lord jemanden aufnehmen und wir müssen anwesend sein", murmelte Harry und schlief ein.

------

Severus trug seinen Sohn in sein eigenes Zimmer.

Harry murmelte und seufzte im Schlaf. Der Lehrer legte ihn auf das Bett und wollte schon den Raum verlassen, als Harry aufschrie und nach seinem Umhang fasste.

„SIRIUS NEEEIN!", schrie er und klammerte sich an den Umhang von Severus fest.

Severus seufzte und setzte sich an das Bett seines Sohnes.

„Seraph, wach auf", sagte er und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Harry reagierte nicht.

Er schrie wieder auf.

Severus umarmte den schlafenden Jungen und hielt ihn fest.

„Geh nicht! Sirius du darfst nicht gehen!"

Immer wilder wurden Harrys Albträume und Severus hatte den Verdacht, dass der schwarze Lord dahinter steckte, aber er wagte es nicht, seinem Sohn jetzt einen traumlosen Schlaftrank zu geben.

Er wusste sich nicht zu helfen und er sorgte sich sehr um seinen Sohn.

------

Harry wusste nur noch, dass er sehr schlecht geschlafen hatte. Aber als er Severus neben sich spürte, ging es ihm gleich viel besser.

„Vater?", fragte er leise und richtete sich müheselig auf. „Vater, ich denke, wir müssen aufstehen."

Severus brummte etwas, öffnete ein Auge und blickte seinen Sohn durchdringend an. Dann lächelte er verschmitzt.

„Ich denke, da hast du wohl recht", meinte er trocken und wurde wieder ernst. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser, danke."

Severus musterte seinen Sohn misstrauisch und umarmte ihn kräftig. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand er auf.

Harry tat es ihm gleich.

„Du solltest aufhören, dir die Schuld an Sirius Tod zu geben", meinte Severus irgendwann, als sie unterwegs zum Frühstück waren.

„Ich kann nicht, es ist meine Schuld!"

Der Zaubertränkemeister blieb stehen und blickte Harry scharf an. Seine Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in die Harrys.

„Wenn dem so ist. Dann nimm es als Lehre, auf das es nie wieder geschieht."

Harry blickte ihn ernst an und dann hellte sich seine Miene ein wenig auf. Die Worte hatte ihn seltsamerweise getröstet.

Aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder, dass er sehr bald wieder gezwungen war, sich dem schwarzen Lord zu stellen. Und wie wütend jener gewesen war, weil er noch nicht die Unverzeihlichen gelernt hatte. Er fragte seinen Vater danach.

Der nickte nur.

„Ja, es wird wohl Zeit dafür", meinte Severus leise. „Der Direktor würde es niemals gestatten, also darfst du keinem davon erzählen. Komm' gleich nach dem Essen in den Raum."

Harry nickte ernst.

------

Draco wartete schon ungeduldig beim Frühstück auf Seraph und war erleichtert, als sich dieser mit seinem üblichen Lächeln neben ihn setzte.

Der junge Malfoy wollte ihm gerade etwas fragen, als eine Eule sich zielsicher vor ihm hin platzierte. Er kannte dieses Tier nicht. Die Eule war unscheinbar und kaum hatte Draco ihr den Brief abgenommen, verschwand sie wieder.

Der junge Mann öffnete den Brief und fand nur ein Symbol abgebildet.

Er seufzte schwer, nicht, dass er es nicht kommen gesehen hatte, aber dennoch hatte er gedacht, er hätte zumindest bis nach seinem Abschluss Zeit.

Harry bemerkte Dracos fahles Gesicht und blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Sicher doch, aber was ist mit dir? Du hast mir gestern einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Jetzt weißt du wenigstens, warum ich auf keiner Schule war."

„Was war das eigentlich?"

„Ein Schwächeanfall", log Harry nervös.

„Sah mir aber nicht danach aus", meinte Draco, drang aber nicht weiter in Harry ein.

Er hatte andere Sorgen. Ganz andere Sorgen und vor allem hatte er Angst. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, um welchen Gefallen ihn sein Vater bat. Wenigstens war ein Geheimnis gelüftet.

------

Der Schulalltag zog an beide Slytherins kaum bemerkbar vorbei. Harry weil er immer befürchtete, dass der schwarze Lord ihn bewachte und Draco der nicht wusste wo ihm der Kopf stand.

Nun Harry verlor ein paar Punkte in Verwandlungen, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Niemand erwartete von ihm, dass er gut war in dem Fach. Obwohl normalerweise war er nicht einmal schlecht darin, aber er konnte sich nicht einfach auf den Gegenstand konzentrieren.

Nach einem hastigen Abendessen hastete er so schnell er konnte zu Severus Privat Räumen. Er wollte wissen, ob es schon Zeit war. Aber sein Vater war nicht anwesend. Wo konnte der Mann nur stecken.

Harry war schrecklich nervös und tigerte in den Räumen auf und ab.

Dann aber hörte er Stimmen, die eine gehörte zweifelsohne seinem Vater und die andere war der Direktor. Der junge Mann zog sich aus dem Wohnzimmer zurück, er hatte kein Interesse mit dem Direktor zu reden.

„Severus! So kann das nicht weiter gehen!"

Die Stimme des Direktors war ungewöhnlich scharf und heftig.

„Nein? Und was deiner Meinung nach soll ich tun? Vergiss es, ich habe dich einmal um deine Meinung gebeten und es war die falsche. Du kannst niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen", fauchte der Tränkemeister ungehalten zurück.

„Er ist Harry Potter! Poppy sagt, dass er voll von schwarzer Magie war! Kannst du dir das erklären!"

„In der Tat, das kann ich und nein, es geht dich nicht im Geringsten etwas an."

„Ich werde es nicht gestatten, dass du ihn in schwarzer Magie unterrichtest. Hast du mich verstanden. Wenn du es doch tun solltest, werdet ihr beide gehen. Hast du mich verstanden."

Nun hatte die Stimme des Direktors den Wärmegrad von Polareis erreicht.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Albus, mich hält hier nichts und was Seraph angeht, denkst du nicht du hast dem Kind schon genug angetan? Deine netten Erklärungen und Ausreden, vielleicht hättest du dich einmal an der Wahrheit halten sollen. Anstatt uns sterblichem Volk Vorhaltungen über Moral zu machen."

Harry seufzte innerlich, er hasste es, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sein Vater mit seinem einzigen Freund stritt. Mittlerweile kannte er seinen Vater gut genug um zu wissen, dass er den Direktor wirklich sehr mochte.

Albus starrte in die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters, wich aber keinen Zentimeter von seinem Standpunkt.

„Ist das deine Meinung zu dem Thema?"

„Ja."

„Dann haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen. Sollte es zu einem weiteren Vorfall dieser Art kommen, dann rate ich dir, ein sicheres Zuhause haben."

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er musste etwas tun, etwas sagen.

„Tun Sie das nicht!", schrie er und stürmte in das Wohnzimmer.

„Du hast gelauscht", stellte Severus trocken fest; nicht sicher, ob er seinem Sohn jetzt böse sein solle oder nicht.

Harry nickte nur Geistesabwesend. „Herr Direktor, Hogwarts ist das einzige Zuhause, dass ich je gehabt habe. Ich kann nichts für die Ereignisse und noch weniger ist mein Vater dafür verantwortlich."

Albus starrte ihn an und musterte ihn eingehend. Er spürte die dunkle Präsenz, die den Jungen in letzter Zeit immer umgab. Vielleicht gab es auch eine Erklärung für das ganze.

„Dann erkläre dich", forderte er den Jungen auf.

Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg. Er spürte die diabolische Freude des schwarzen Lords, als der Direktor sich einfach umdrehte und aus dem Raum rauschte.

„Toll, einfach toll und wo zur Hölle, soll ich meinen Abschluss machen?", knurrte er leise und lehnte sich an seinen Vater.

„Hier, alle Snapes sind nach Hogwarts gegangen, der Direktor kann dich nicht ohne triftigen Grund ausschließen und voll von dunkler Magie zu sein, ist kein Grund. Tja und ich, ich finde mir innerhalb von fünf Minuten einen Job, der obendrein besser bezahlt ist als der hier."

Er lächelte seinen Sohn aufmunternd an.

„Keine Sorge, ein Snape geht nicht unter." Dann aber wurde sein Gesicht ernst. „Obwohl…es war nicht unwichtig. Er nimmt wohl an…wie schlecht."

Er seufzte schwer und drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich.

_Der schwarze Lord verstand nicht, warum es ihn an manchen Tagen so schmerzte, Teil des Jungen zu sein, aber im Moment fand er es unerträglich. Auch schwächte es ungemein, er musste acht geben und äußerst vorsichtig sein._

* * *

**REVIEWS!!!! Bitte..bitte...lieb schau**


	19. 18 total versaut

Liebe Liebe Leute sorry, dass ich solange kein chap hochgeladen hatte, aber bei meinen Umzug hat die Festplatte was abbekommen und es dauerte eine Weile wieder an meine Daten zu gelangen. Die Sotry ist fertig und fertig korrigiert und ich schriebe schon wieder an zwei weiteren Geschichten, vielleicht sogar an einer Vortsetzung dieser.

DeathYuki: Sorry! Wer mich aber bessern...

feaneth : slash kommt indieser Geschichte keiner vor. Vielleicht in einem möglichen zweiten Teil, dann aber ein paar das noch niemand gelesen hat. (hihihihihi)

Norell: Hey du. sicher hab ich neue Geschichten ,aber du warst so im Streß dass ich dir keine zum schicken getraut hab!

BlauerAdler : Ja die Story geht weiter, die hat zur Abwechslung mal ein Ende, sogar ein witziges. Hoffe ich zumindest...

Carika: jetzt. xeulchenx: Danke, ja Gefühle sind eben unlogisch, und oft einfach da und man muss damit ferig werden...

Deedochan: Draco, ist eigentlich ein netter Junge, nur absolut und total verzogen.

Fraenzi: ja das wirst du hier lesen Hoffe doch,das nächste Chap kommt jetzt bald. Freu mich schon riesig drauf! Außerdem würde ich gern die Initiierung von Draco lesen wollen! xerperus: kommt schon...(schpn! nach was weiß ich wievielen Monaten...Soooooorryyyyy)

PadfootLi: Die Lösung? Nun ja so würde ich es nicht nennen, aber etwas in der Art, sagen wir so mir ist eine ungewöhnliche Art gelungen. Die Ereignisse und so zu erzählen, ist mal was anderes... Lego-chan : Tja warten musstet ihr alle, sorry... aber danke für das GROßE Lob

Joli2: Yep. Draco wird Todesser, oder so... .

joli asani-celine: Nun Voldemort verträgt keine Gefühle, wie kann er dann jemanden der so liebt wie Harry vertragen. Zumindest nicht auf dauer...

rah-chan: hoffentlich bist du nicht verkümmert...

silberstreif : Jaes wird noch spannender und bösartiger...

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: nichts gutes... Kissymouse: nun für Draco wird es sicher ein Schock, aber lies selbst...

AREW-Fan: ja sehr bald wird sich das Fehler eherausstellen, alles in diesem Chap...

Truemmerlotte: danke

Also an alle Reviewer vielen Dank für Eure Geduld und ich hoffe euch nicht zu sehr zu enttäuschen mit diesem Kapitel, ich werde die folgenden schneller hochladen. Ganz großes Slytherin Ehrenwort. Nein im Ernst jetz hab ich wieder ein bischen Luft und ein funktionierendes Internet, jetzt geht es wieder...

* * *

**18.** **Total versaut**

_Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht und er klammerte sich an seinen Zauberstab, fest in der Hoffnung, das Zittern seiner Hand zu verringern. Er spürte deutlich die forschen Blicke seines Vaters auf sich ruhen. Aber er konnte es nicht, er schaffte es einfach nicht. Er wusste, er würde versagen, er wusste, er würde seinen Vater enttäuschen, aber er konnte nicht. Alles aber nicht das._

Ein gellender Schrei weckte den blonden Slytherin. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis er erkannte, dass es sein eigener gewesen war, der ihn geweckt hatte. Allerdings war er nicht der einzige, einige seiner Kollegen schauten in verwirrt an und drehten sich dann wieder weg um weiter zu schlafen.

Harry starrte in das schweißgebadete Gesicht von Draco und vergaß in der Sekunde völlig, dass es sich um Malfoy handelte, seinen Erzfeind und Sohn eines Todesessers. Tja, jetzt war er selbst der Sohn eines Todessers.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand der junge Mann auf und ging zu dem jungen Malfoy hinüber.

„Du siehst aus, als wärest du einem Dementoren begegnet. Wenn du willst, kannst du darüber reden, das hilft. Glaube mir, ich weiß das", meinte Harry leise zu dem verstörten Slytherin.

Draco aber schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf und deutete auf die anderen.

Harry ließ sich nicht beirren. Er zerrte den jungen Mann einfach in den Gemeinschaftsraum, pflanzte ihn in einen der großen Ledersessel, entfachte den Kamin und rief seine Decke herbei.

„Also, was hast du geträumt."

„Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber das geht dich echt nichts an", grummelte Draco ungehalten.

Harry nickte. „Wenn es deswegen ist, weil mein Vater hier unterrichtet... Ich schwöre zu keinem ein Wort zu sagen. Hey, ich bin erst seit kurzem hier, noch nicht lang genug um ein durchtriebener und hinterhältiger Slytherin zu sein", scherzte er, um Draco etwas aufzubauen.

Der ihn zum Dank schwach anlächelte.

„Was hast du eigentlich bis jetzt gemacht, ich meine, wo hast du gelebt und wo hast du gelernt und wieso kommst du erst jetzt?"

Harry lachte nun wirklich. „Tj,a ich habe mich um meine Muggelverwandten gekümmert, bei denen gearbeitet. Du verstehst, in deren Haushalt und so, um genau zu sein habe ich bei der Schwester meiner Mutter gelebt."

„Wie hat der Professor dich eigentlich entdeckt?"

„Reiner Zufall, kann ich dir auch nicht näher erklären. Für mich ist alles ziemlich verwirrend."

So ging es eine Weile. Draco nutze die Chance und fragte Harry aus, wo er nur konnte. Dabei war er weder arrogant noch von sich eingenommen. Sondern einfach nur neugierig.

„Und den Sommer hast du dann also hier verbracht. Warum? Ich meine, wieso nicht bei dem Professor zu Hause, der muss doch auch wo leben!"

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht weil es sonst zu viel Neues wäre oder um mir beim Start zu helfen, um ehrlich zu sein, ich werde nicht fragen. Sag jetzt und was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry ein wenig forscher.

„Was wohl, mein Vater ist ein Todesser und morgen werde ich auch einer werden", plapperte Draco und hielt sich vor Schreck den Mund.

Aber Harry sagte nichts, aber sah Draco unsicher an.

„Was ist, sag was!", knurrte Draco ungehalten.

„Scheiße."

„Das ist alles!"

„Hey, ich bin nicht unbedingt ein Meister auf dem Gebiet ein Todesserkind zu sein. Oder überhaupt jemandes Kind zu sein", grummelte Harry verbittert.

Draco starrte ihn an.

„Du hattest wohl keine angenehme Kindheit", stellte er fest und war über die Worte Harrys nicht böse.

Der Sohn Snapes hatte einfach die Wahrheit gesagt. Er war ein Todesserkind und alle wussten das.

„Denkst du, ich sollte zu deinem Vater gehen?"

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, aber viel helfen wird er nicht können", meinte Harry ernst, der nicht wusste, was Severus da tun konnte.

-

Draco war nicht zu dem Tränkemeister gegangen, aber Harry hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, er wollte nicht wissen, wie es dem jungen Malfoy ging. Schon verrückt, noch vor einem halben Jahr hatte er Malfoy gehasst und jetzt hatte er Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und die beiden Slytherins verbrachten wieder die längste Zeit damit, sich die Haare zu richten.

Harry spürte schon, seit er erwachte, die unangenehme Präsenz des schwarzen Lords. Heute musste er besonders acht geben. Das wusste er, er spürte wie aufgeregt das Wesen war und das schlug sich auch auf ihn nieder.

Er war in Verwandlungen unkonzentriert und froh, dass er die Stunde ohne Punkteabzug überstanden hatte. Danach hatte er Geschichte der Zauberei und da konnte er mit seinen Gedanken abschweifen. Severus achtete schon darauf, dass er von Geschichte ausreichend Ahnung hatte und der kannte Geschichten, da würde Binns vor Schreck glatt noch einmal sterben.

Nach dem eintönigen Mittagessen hatte Harry nur noch Zaubertränke und darauf freute er sich irgendwie immer. Er würde seinen Vater sehen. Er genoss jeden Augenblick in der Nähe des Tränkemeisters.

-

Severus sah das Lächeln seines Sohnes, als es endlich Zeit wurde die Sechstklässler Slytherins und Gryffindors zu unterrichten.

„Seite 43, Seraph und vergiss nicht, was ich dir über den Antarius Trank erzählt habe-"

„Die Hanabiswurzel gegen ihre Faserung schneiden und erst, nachdem der Trank schwarz wird, hinzufügen", lachte Harry ihn an. „Ich weiß Vater, du hast es mir bereits dreimal gesagt."

„Ich will nur nicht, dass mein Sohn sich in meinem Unterricht blamiert."

Harry nickte nur grinsend und ging zu seinem Platz. Draco kam auch gleich herein, er sah sehr ernst aus und hatte ganz und gar nicht diese Malfoy typische Blasiertheit. Harry wagte nicht zu fragen, er wusste, was los war. Im Gegenteil, er dachte mit aller Gewalt nur an die kommende Stunde und es war ihm, als würde der schwarze Lord wegen seiner Bemühungen Lächeln.

Das verbitterte Harry ungemein, er war mehr ein Gefangener, als die schlimmsten Verbrecher in Azkaban.

Auch die Gryffindor kamen herein. Allen voran Hermine und dann ganz als letztes Ron. Harry bemerkte das gerötete Gesicht von Hermine und wusste, dass sie sich wieder Ron gestritten haben musste. Dieser mied es jemanden anzusehen und starrte stumm auf seinen Kessel.

„Meine Herrschaften wir haben genügend Zeit mit Firlefanz vertrödelt, es wird Zeit dass Sie sich anstrengen. Schlagen Sie Seite 43 auf und lesen den Paragraphen über die Hanabiswurzel durch, danach werden wir den Antarius Trank brauen."

Er lächelte böse, als er sah wie die Gryffindors blass wurden.

„Mr. Weasley, teilen Sie uns mit, was für eine Wirkung dieser Trank hat!", bellte er wissend, dass der junge Mann mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war.

Ron zuckte zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, Sir", murmelte er leise.

Er ließ die Tirade über seine Unwissenheit über sich ergehen und nickte zu allem, er bekam nicht einmal mit, dass Severus seine Familie beleidigt hatte. Das spielte alles keine Rolle, nicht mehr.

Draco wollte gerade noch ein Kommentar schieben, aber Harry hielt ihn auf, indem er ihn um die Zutaten schickte.

Hermine nickte ihm dankend zu. Harry wusste nicht, warum er das getan hatte, aber er konnte seinen ehemaligen Freund nicht noch mehr antun.

Die restliche Stunde verging ohne Zwischenfälle, wenn man Nevilles unglücklichen Versuchen, den Trank zu brauen, absah.

-

Harry lehnte gegen die Mauer und hatte darauf gewartet, dass Hermine endlich fertig wurde damit ihren Kessel gründlich zu schrubben. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nichts anderes gemacht, als sie und Ron zu beobachten und er wollte verdammt noch mal wissen, was hier abging.

„Hey!", rief er, als sie an ihm vorbei starten wollte.

Sie blieb verwirrt stehen.

„Alles klar?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Sicher und bei dir?"

„Alles im Grünen Bereich", lachte Harry und grinste sie schief an.

Hermine legte kurz ihren Kopf schief und grinste ihn dann auch an.

„Was denn auch sonst, Mr. Snape", witzelte sie.

„Dein Freund war heute ziemlich komisch."

„Er ist immer so", meinte Hermine nur.

Harry nickte nur, wie sehr er doch Hermine vermisste. Wenn er doch nur auf sie gehört hätte, dann würde Sirius noch leben. Aber daran wollte er nicht denken, auch nicht an heute Abend. Der Lord hatte ihn in Zaubertrankstunde verlassen und er wollte seine „freie" Zeit nutzen.

Wie kostbar doch ein Moment sein konnte.

„Ron mag mich nicht, weil ich ein Sly bin", brummte Harry verstimmt.

„Wenn's nur das wäre!", grollte Hermine. „Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber du bist obendrein Professor Snapes Sohn, weißt du, dein Vater hat vom ersten Tag an uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Du hast erlebt, wie er zu uns ist und zu Harry war er am schlimmsten."

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. „Tschuldige, das hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Ist schon gut, ich weiß, das Vater nicht freundlich zu Potter gewesen ist", beruhigte Harry sie, oder versuchte es zumindest.

„Ich muss in die Bibliothek, kommst du mit?", fragte er Hermine.

Sie begleitete ihn gerne.

Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche. Er erfuhr, dass Ron dem Professor die Schuld gab, dass Harry Potter nicht mehr da war und so auch ihm. Harry hörte ihr zu und war einfach nur froh, sich wieder einmal mit ihr unterhalten zu können.

Viel zu rasch wurde es Zeit für das Abendessen und für das, was danach kam. Harry wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Was wohl Hermine über ihn denken würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüsste? Sie würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, soviel stand fest.

-

Nach dem Essen rannte Harry regelrecht in die Quartiere seines Vaters. Der wartete schon ungeduldigste auf ihn.

„Wo warst du solange?", keifte ungehalten.

„Essen", gab Harry ebenso nervös zurück.

Beide gingen über die geheimen Wege und Treppen in deinen Raum. Harry fragte sich, wie wohl Draco ungesehen vom Gelände kommen wollte, aber der Lord würde schon dafür gesorgt haben, da war er sich sicher.

-

Sie apparierten und landeten auf einer Lichtung. Einige Todesser waren bereits anwesend. So auch Lucius. Der stolz hinter seinem Sohn stand. Draco sah ziemlich missmutig aus. Man konnte sehen, dass er nicht hier sein wollte, aber nachdem sein Vater seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes legte, setzte dieser die übliche Malfoy-Miene auf.

Er stapfte mit Draco zu Severus und lächelte diesen kalt an. Harry fragte sich im Stillen, was er wohl dieses Mal wollte.

„Severus, Severus", begann er.

Draco wurde merklich unruhig. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass der Professor einer von Lucius Freunden gewesen war, aber soweit, dass der Tränkemeister ebenfalls ein Todesser war, wäre er nie gegangen.

„So sieht man sich wieder", sprach Lucius weiter. „Und sieh an, den jungen Snape hast du auch wieder mit dabei, wie fein."

Draco durchbohrte Harry mit seinen Blicken. Harry konnte sehen was Draco dachte, schließlich hatte ihm der junge Mann anvertraut, dass er nicht wirklich ein Todesser werden wollte.

Viel Zeit blieb nicht mehr zum Plaudern. Die noch fehlenden Todesser tauchten auf und kaum hatte der letzte seinen Platz eingenommen, donnerte es laut. Der schwarze Lord erschien.

Harry wollte nichts riskieren und kniete sich hin.

-

Draco versuchte, nicht zu Harry zu starren, alle seine Sinne waren angespannt. Wie zum Teufel hatte er einen fast Fremden vertrauen können, wie hatte er überhaupt jemanden trauen können! Er war ein Malfoy!

Hatte ihm sein Vater nicht immer gesagt, dass mit Macht Feinde kamen und sie viele Feinde hatten. Und war er nicht der Sohn einer alten und machtvollen Familie.

Draco entging nicht, dass von allen Anwesenden Harry als einziger kniete.

Der schwarze Lord wandte sich um und starrte ihn an. Draco senkte seinen Kopf, er wusste nicht, ob er mehr Angst hatte oder mehr Abscheu empfand, wahrscheinlich beides.

„Heute ist ein großer Tag für uns", begann er. „Heute ist auch ein großer Tag für dich Draco Lucien Malfoy."

Lucius kniete sich vor dem Lord nieder.

„Heute, mein Herr, gebe ich das wertvollste, das ich besitze in Eure Obhut, meinen Sohn", sprach er.

Draco hatte seinen Vater noch nie so angespannt gehört. Das gefiel ihm noch weniger.

„Er wird mir treu dienen, nicht wahr", schnarrte der Lord.

Draco der ebenfalls kniete, nickte ehrfurchtsvoll und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt.

„Sieh mich an, Draco Lucien Malfoy. Sohn von Narzissa Black und Lucius Apperix Malfoy, ab heute dienst du etwas größerem, als du selbst bist. Strecke deinen Arm aus."

Draco tat was ihm geheißen wurde. Der schwarze Lord sprach einen mächtigen Zauber und der junge Malfoy hatte das Gefühl, dass er innerlich zerrissen wurde. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, aber ein leichter Schrei entkam ihm doch.

Der schwarze Lord schien zufrieden zu sein. Er erhob sich wieder. Draco rieb sich den Arm und starrte auf das Mal. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auch einer von ihnen war, er war jetzt ein Todesser. Die Elite der Zauberergesellschaft, warum also fühlte er sich, als hätte er dem Teufel seine Seele verkauft?

„Nun, da du sicher deinen Sohn entsprechend vorbereitet hast", spottete der Lord neben den knienden Harry. „Werden wir jetzt erleben, wie eine korrekte Aufnahme von statten geht, nicht war, Seraph", lachte der Mann bösartig.

Harry senkte seinen Kopf und nickte.

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden Junge!", knurrte der schwarze Lord leicht ungehalten.

„Ja, mein Lord."

„Beschämt dich deine Unzulänglichkeit nicht?"

„Ja, mein Lord, das tut es."

„Dann verschaffe dem Abhilfe, meine Geduld ist endlich", sprach der schwarze Lord und wandte sich von Harry ab.

Zwei Todesser brachten eine Muggel her und warfen die halb bewusstlose Frau zu Boden.

„Demonstriere deine Macht, Draco Lucien Malfoy", forderte der schwarze Lord.

Draco schluckte und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Bring sie zum Schreien", setzte der Mann nach.

Lucius legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. Er wusste, er hatte seinen Sohn den Fluch gelehrt, aber ihn noch nie an einer lebenden Person versuchen lassen.

Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab, aber kein Ton aus seinen Mund. Angstschweiß tropfte ihm in die Stirn.

_Was hatte ihm diese Frau getan! _

Er konnte es nicht, er schaffte es einfach nicht. Der Griff seines Vaters wurde stärker.

„Draco, tu's!", murmelte er ihm nur zu und klang sehr besorgt.

„Ist dein Sohn zu solch einem einfachen Auftrag nicht fähig? Sollte ich mich in seinem Blute geirrt haben, Lucius?", fragte der schwarze Lord gefährlich leise.

„Er ist noch sehr jung, mein Lord. Fast noch ein Kind", erwiderte Lucius mit fast bestechender Ruhe.

„Trotzdem hat er mein Angebot angenommen und er wird doch seine Pflichten kennen. Was ist deine Verpflichtung, Draco Lucien Malfoy?", fragte der schwarze Lord kalt und zog den Namen des Jungen verhöhnend in die Länge.

„Euch zu dienen, mein Lord", antwortete Draco verzweifelt.

„Dann folge meinem Befehl! Foltere diese Frau, zeige mir deine Treue!"

„Ja, mein Lord."

Draco hob erneut seinen Zauberstab, sich selbst wegen seiner Schwäche hassend, und versuchte sich auf den Spruch zu konzentrieren, aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen. Es war als wäre sein Kopf leergefegt.

Er stand einfach nur da und starrte die Frau an. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie der schwarze Lord seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte.

Rasende Schmerzen jagten durch seinen Körper, er krümmte sich und schrie lauthals. Er wusste nicht wo oben und unten war, seine Welt begann sich rot zu färben. Solche Schmerzen konnte doch kein Mensch überleben!

-

Lucius beugte sich über seinen Sohn und hielt ihn einfach fest. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr seinen Sohn liebte und das er wirklich das wertvollste wahr, das er besaß. Er hätte ihn niemals benutzen dürfen. Niemals!

„Mein Lord, es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass mein Sohn noch nicht bereit ist", sagte er mit fester Stimme und hoffte den schwarzen Lord milde zu stimmen.

„Keines deiner Worte kann deinen Sohn vor seiner Strafe bewahren, Lucius", sprach der Lord mit einer unirdischen Kälte in seiner Stimme.

Er hielt den Fluch noch eine Weile aufrecht, dann verschwand er einfach.

„Halte durch Draco, halte einfach etwas durch", murmelte Lucius seinem Sohn zu und hielt ihn verzweifelt fest.

Die anderen Todesser verschwanden und als der letzte endlich verschwunden war, rannten Severus und Harry auf die beiden zu.

Der Tränkemeister holte eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und flößte sie dem zitternden und wimmernden Elend ein.

Draco hustete und spuckte Blut.

„Was, was? Was war das!", wimmerte er.

Niemand antwortete ihm.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, Lucius. Ich kümmere mich um deinen Sohn."

Lucius nickte aber bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!", bellte der Professor scharf.

„Was habe ich getan?", murmelte Lucius vor sich hin, seinen Sohn noch immer festhaltend. „Was habe ich nur getan!"

Severus zog Lucius von seinem Sohn weg und deutete Harry, dass dieser Draco aufhelfen sollte.

Lucius nickte nur.

„Er ist mein Sohn, Severus, mein Sohn, dass hätte er niemals tun dürfen!"

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, daran kannst du nichts mehr ändern. Wir müssen los."

Er nickte Lucius zu und holte einen Portschlüssel hervor, einen trug er immer bei sich für Notfälle.

Please Reviews!


	20. 19 Auch in Slytherin

Also liebe Leute, als Beweis, dass man nicht immer Monate bei mir warten muss bis ich ein neues Kapitel hochlade, gibts gleich das nächste!

Kissimouse: Danke für dein promptes Review. Du bist wirklich eine treue Seele, ich rechnete nicht einmal mehr damit, dass jemand die Story liest. Nach sooo einer langen Pause...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, wünsche ich.

**

* * *

**

**19. „Wahre Freundschaft wirst du auch in Slytherin finden…"**

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry so viel Mitleid mit Draco gehabt, wie jetzt. Der Junge hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und wimmerte leise.

„Wird er wieder?", fragte er seinen Vater äußerst besorgt.

„Ich weiß es nicht Seraph, ich hoffe es. Wenn nicht, wüsste ich nicht, wie wir das geheimhalten können…"

Er ließ die Folgen unausgesprochen. Harry aber wusste, dass sein Vater im Moment nicht gut auf den Direktor zu sprechen war. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dafür verantwortlich, er wusste, dass sein Vater viel von dem Mann hielt, aber wenn sie jetzt von ihm erwischt wurden, die Folgen waren nicht auszudenken.

Eine Woge des Hasses überkam Harry. Er hasste den Lord, mit aller Inbrunst. Zuerst seine Eltern, dann Sirius, dann Severus und jetzt auch noch Draco. Er hatte die Schnauze voll, sich in den Arsch treten zu lassen. Er wollte nicht mehr, er würde etwas tun.

_Selbst wenn du deinen Vater verlierst?_

Fragte ihn eine böse Stimme im Gedanken. Aber Harry wusste, dass selbst wenn er seinen Vater verlieren würde, er würde nicht mehr zulassen, dass noch mehr Leute verletzt würden.

Harry hielt Draco fest, als Severus ihm einen weiteren Trank einflößte. Der junge Mann hustete und spukte und starrte etwas verwirrt in Harrys Gesicht.

„Seraph!", murmelte er verwirrt. „Scheiße!", fluchte er dann.

„Die Frage ist bescheuert, ich weiß, aber wie geht es dir?"

Draco starrte ihn kurz an.

„Du bist Todesser."

„Seraph, bring Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum und lass dich bei allen Kesseln nicht erwischen. Wir reden ein andermal."

Die feste befehlsgewohnte Stimme des Lehrers holte Draco endlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Dennoch wünschte sich dieser in seine Traumwelt fast wieder zurück.

„Ich hab's verbockt", murrte er verbittert.

„Nicht jeder ist dazu geschaffen, andere zu foltern. Mr. Malfoy, Ihre Talente liegen wohl auf einen anderen Gebiet."

„Scheiße!"

„Komm Draco, ich hab kein großes Interesse dem Direktor Rede und Antwort zu stehen."

Harry schleifte den jungen Slytherin mit sich mit.

-

Severus machte sich auf den Weg in seine Quartiere, als er sich sicher wahr, dass Harry und Draco ungesehen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankamen.

Er wollte nichts mehr als seine Ruhe. Er hatte gewusst, dass Draco dieses Schicksal nicht erspart werden würde, aber er hatte doch gehofft, dass dem jungen Mann noch etwas Zeit bliebe.

Eigentlich wollte er nichts anderes, als sich etwas ausruhen, als ihm ein schwaches Licht auffiel, das aus seinem Labor schien.

Er betrat den Raum und hinter einem der Kessel saß der Direktor. Er wirkte so unendlich alt.

Er sprach kein Wort, er saß einfach nur da und starrte den Tränkemeister an.

„Du hast heute das Schulgelände verlassen", stellte er fest.

Severus sah keinen Sinn darin zu leugnen und nickte bestätigend.

Albus nickte ebenfalls und seine Augen wurden kalt.

„Du hast dich also entschieden."

„Meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert", flüsterte Severus, dem es schwerfiel, auch nur ein Wort heraus zu bringen.

„Dann war alles eine Lüge?"

Der Direktor musterte ihn kalt seine Augen wirkten wie vereiste Seen, kein Funken Wärme.

„Nun gut, du wirst uns verlassen! Dein Sohn wird wieder er selbst werden und Draco Lucien Malfoy wird der Schule verwiesen. Ich dulde keine Todesser an dieser Schule!"

„Das…das kannst du nicht tun, Albus!", schrie Severus erschrocken auf.

„Was schlägst du vor?"

Mit keiner Miene verriet der Direktor was er dachte.

„Von mir aus, jag mich nach Azkaban. Es ist mir gleich, aber du kannst den Jungen nicht fortschicken, dass wäre sein Tod!"

„Draco?"

Severus nickte einfach nur.

„Nun gut, ich habe schon einmal Gnade vor Recht gelten lassen. Du aber wirst uns verlassen."

Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte der Direktor und seine Stimme war schneidend kalt.

„Mich von meinem Sohn verabschieden", knurrte der Mann ungehalten.

Aber Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du verschwindest sofort, ich gebe dir eine Stunde, dir ist klar, dass du deine letzte Chance verspielt hast. Wenn ich dich jemals wieder auf dem Gelände oder an anderen Orten an denen du nichts zu suchen hast finden solltest, werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, dass Ministerium zu benachrichtigen und wenn du es wagen solltest, jemals mit Harry Potter in Kontakt zu treten…"

Severus Gesicht versteinerte nur noch mehr. Alle Emotionen waren aus ihm gewichen, seinen Sohn niemals wieder zu sehen, hatte der Direktor eine Ahnung, was er da forderte? Er konnte, er würde niemals seinen Sohn im Stich lassen.

„Was erwartest du! Du willst meinen Sohn in diesem Krieg verheizen, wie du es mit Lily gemacht hast! Immer habe ich gemacht, was du verlangt hast, immer stand ich in deiner Schuld, weil ich ein Todesser war, der nur aufgrund deiner Gnade lebte. Aber ich pfeif auf deine Gnade, wenn du willst, töte mich hier und jetzt, aber du kannst mich nicht zwingen, mich von meinem Sohn fern zu halten!"

„Nein Severus du irrst dich, dass ist exakt das, was ich tun werde, du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf den Jungen und ich werde nicht weiter zusehen. Du wirst uns jetzt verlassen, Severus Snape, und ich hoffe, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen werden."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Direktor den Raum und ließ den Tränkemeister einfach stehen.

-

„Seraph?", murmelte Draco verzweifelt.

Harry schlüpfte aus seinem Bett und setzte sich zu Draco. Er hielt ihn einfach fest. Stumme lautlose Tränen rannten über das Gesicht des blonden Slytherin.

Der Junge wusste genau, wie sich der junge Malfoy fühlte und hatte ein Gespür für dessen Nöte.

„Du wirst mich doch nicht verraten?", fragte Draco nervös.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Jeder braucht einen Freund und ich bin deiner", sagte er bestimmt.

Er wunderte sich selbst über seine Worte, aber er meinte sie so wie er sie sagte. „Für immer und ewig."

„Für immer und ewig?"

„Klar, hast du geglaubt ich ließe dich im Stich!"

„Bist du freiwillig…"

„Nein, aber ich kann dir nichts Näheres erzählen, nicht weil ich dir nicht vertraue, aber du hättest keine ruhige Minute mehr, wenn du die Wahrheit wüsstest. Du kannst mir und Severus vertrauen, wir sind auf deiner Seite."

Draco nickte erleichtert.

Harry schlief diese Nacht mit Slytherin gemeinsam.

-

Schon beim Frühstück vermisste Harry seinen Vater und auch den Slytherins fiel die Abwesenheit des Lehrers auf. Wo war sein Vater?

Die anderen Lehrkräfte wirkten angespannt, es fanden kaum Gespräche statt und immer wieder wandte sich der Blick auf den leeren Platz des Tränkemeisters und die Blicke waren nicht gerade freundlich.

Während des Tages verhärtete sich das Gerücht, dass der Lehrer verschwunden sei. Seine Stunden entfielen oder wurden von dem Direktor selbst unterrichtet. Die Gryffindors machten sich über die Slytherins lustig und waren heilfroh, dass der Lehrer nicht da war.

Harry saß die ganze Zeit wie auf Kohlen.

Er hatte schon nach dem Frühstück versucht, in die Quartiere seines Vaters zu gelangen. Aber sie waren versiegelt.

Beim Abendessen hatte sich alle Schüler zu versammeln, da der Direktor eine Ansprache zu halten gedachte.

Die Slytherin wirkten starr vor Sorge und Harry erging nicht besser, das war sein Vater, um den es da ging, da war er sich sicher. Hatte der Lord ihn zu sich gerufen?... aber er spürte nichts mehr, dieses Dunkel, dass ihn immer umgab, war verschwunden. Er fand auch keine Erklärung dafür.

Der Direktor erhob sich.

„Professor Severus Snape hat sich zu unserem Leidwesen dazu entschlossen, uns zu verlassen", begann er aber wurde von einem sehr wütenden Harry unterbrochen.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Er würde niemals gehen, ohne mir etwas zu sagen!", schrie er und war aufgesprungen.

„Mr. Snape, wir werden uns nachher in meinem Büro unterhalten", bestimmte der Direktor und machte unmissverständlich klar, dass Harry jetzt zu schweigen hatte.

Etwas in den Augen des Direktors gefiel Harry gar nicht. Seine Augen waren so kalt gewesen, wie damals, als er den falschen Moody hatte entlarvt, nur waren sie dieses Mal auf ihn gerichtet. Harry nahm wieder Platz und funkelte den Direktor wütend an. Hier war etwas Oberfaul.

Draco murmelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Bis wir einen Ersatz gefunden haben, übernehme ich den Unterricht und Professor Lupin die Verantwortung für das Haus Slytherin. Solange bis wir eine adäquatere Lösung finden. Vielen Dank."

Damit stand er auf und rauschte aus der Halle. Remus starrte ihn überrascht nach.

„Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein!", hörte man ihn lautstark Minerva fragen. „Ich soll Severus Job übernehmen!"

Doch die stellvertretende Direktorin war ebenso überrascht, wie der Werwolf.

Dann raffte sie sich und kam auf die Slytherins zu.

„Mr. Snape, Sie haben gehört was der Direktor befohlen hat", sagte sie bestimmt.

Harry nickte mit unbewegter Miene und jetzt sah man mehr denn je, welche Ähnlichkeit er mit dem Lehrer hatte.

Minerva brachte den jungen Mann in das Büro des Direktors und verließ es gleich wieder.

-

Harry starrte den Mann wütend an.

„Setz dich Harry", forderte der dieser ihn auf.

„Mein Name ist Seraph", fauchte Harry erbost.

„Nein, du bist Harry Potter und nichts kann daran etwas ändern. Auch nicht dein Vater, gleichwohl hat er es versucht. Du bist unter schlechten Einfluss geraten und wir müssen nun sehen, was wir daran ändern können."

„Sie wollen sagen, dass mein Vater schlechter Einfluss für mich war?"

„Ja, manchmal geschieht so etwas. Setz dich doch endlich Harry."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und blieb trotzig stehen. Der Direktor bot ihm ein Zitronenbonbon an, aber der junge Mann lehnte ab. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Kopf für Süßes.

„Dein Vater hat uns verlassen und ich halte es für das Beste, wenn du wieder in dein altes Haus zurückkehrst."

„Nein, verdammt noch mal, was soll das alles. Wo ist Severus, wo ist mein Vater!"

„Fort und er wird nicht wiederkehren. Es tut mir leid, aber das war der einzige Weg."

„Sie! Sie haben ihn fortgeschickt, weil ich nicht mehr Ihr goldener Junge gewesen bin und wissen Sie was, ich bin es nie gewesen. Der Hut, Sie wissen es, wollte mich ursprünglich nach Slytherin schicken! Nicht wegen dem schwarzen Lord, sondern wegen meinem Vater, weil ich dahin gehöre!"

„Voldemort und nein da gehörst du nicht hin."

Harry machte eine sehr eindeutige Geste und wollte das Büro verlassen, aber die Türe ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Wo willst du hin, Harry?"

„Seraph! Meinen Vater suchen, was denn sonst! Jetzt lassen Sie mich gehen, Sie sind nicht verantwortlich für mich!"

Albus seufzte schwer, er hörte zu viel von Severus in der Stimme des Jungen.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht und ja, ich bin für dich verantwortlich."

„Was.. was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry und ein dumpfer Verdacht regte sich in ihm. War sein Vater tot? Aber wie hätte das geschehen können, er hatte ihn doch erst gesehen und das Todessertreffen hatten sie doch alle überlebt.

„Du weißt, dass dein Vater ein Todesser ist. Er hat sich entschlossen, ihm wieder treu zu dienen."

„Klar und ich bin Zaubereiminister", lachte Harry verbittert, der mit grausamer Präzision zu verstehen begann. Resigniert nahm er Platz. „Also was wollen Sie jetzt von mir, Herr Direktor?", fragte er förmlich.

„Dass du wieder du selbst wirst. Harry, du bist Harry Potter und so leid es mir tut, die Welt braucht dich. Du bist wichtig! Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie sehr dich deine Freunde vermisst haben, hast du auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet?"

„Denken Sie, ich bin blind! Aber Sie verstehen nicht, Harry Potter ist eine Lüge. Eine Lüge! Ich soll eine Lüge leben und so tun, als würde es Seraph Snape nicht geben, aber es gibt ihn, ich bin Seraph Snape!", schrie Harry und sprang auf.

„Nein du bist Harry Potter und es wird Zeit, dass du erkennst, wer du bist und deine Freunde werden dir helfen", sprach Albus mit bestimmter Stimme und holte einen Kelch aus dem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Das wird dein Aussehen, so wie es war, wieder herstellen. Deine Sachen, die die Harry Potter gehören, werden gerade in den Gryffindorturm gebracht. Es ist das Beste, vertrau mir."

Harry lachte leise verbittert.

„Alles, so wie es war? Das ist unmöglich, man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, nicht einmal mit einem Zeitumkehrer."

„Möglich, aber das ist das einzige was du tun kannst."

„Ich habe also keine Wahl?", stellte Harry fest.

„Nein, es tut mir leid."

Harrys harte Augen trafen den Direktor tief, aber der junge Mann ignorierte den verletzten Blick des Direktors. Er nahm den Kelch und trank ihn aus.

„Das vergesse ich Ihnen niemals", knurrte er noch, dann verließ er das Büro.

-

Wütend rannte er die Gänge entlang. Er war so wütend und so verletzt, er hasste sich, er hasste die Welt und er hasste den schwarzen Lord und den Direktor. Er hatte es so satt, von allen nur herumgeschubst zu werden. Jetzt hatte er sogar seinen Vater verloren, alles war seine Schuld.

Er war wieder drauf und dran in Selbstmitleid abzudriften, aber er konnte nichts dafür. Der Direktor war Schuld. Er würde den schwarzen Lord vernichten und er würde seinen Vater zurückholen.

Soviel stand für ihn fest.

Vor dem Portrait angekommen, fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht das Passwort kannte.

Er fluchte leise und spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ganz abzuhauen. Aber so gnädig war das Schicksal nicht mit ihm. Minerva kam auf ihn zu.

„Mr. Potter, wie schön, Sie gesund und wohl auf zu sehen. Der Direktor teilte mir eben mit, dass Sie wieder da seien. Das Passwort lautet: rex leonis."

Harry nickte und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, ein unglaublicher Tumult entstand. Alle wollten wissen, was er getan hatte und wo er gewesen war, aber Harry winkte die Fragen ab.

Ron und Hermine umarmten ihn stürmisch.

„Er ist wieder da!" hallte es durch den Raum.

Die anderen feierten ausgelassen seine Rückkehr. Harry zog sich, mit der Ausrede, die Anreise hätte ihn ermüdet, zurück. Er schnappte sich sein Zaubertränkebuch und vergrub sich darin. Leise Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht.

Hermine kam rein und setzte sich zu ihm hin.

„Harry…", begann sie und blickte nach Worten suchend auf das Buch. „Du musst dich nicht auf Zaubertränke vorbereiten, Professor Snape ist fort."

„Ich weiß", murmelte Harry düster.

„Also, was ist wirklich geschehen, ich meine, du kommst einfach nicht zum Schulanfang und in dem Moment, wo der Lehrer verschwindet, tauchst du wieder auf. Professor Snape hat damit doch nichts zu tun, ich meine er hat dir doch nichts getan, oder!"

„Nein, Hermine, er hat mir nichts getan und nein, ich kann dir nicht erzählen, wo ich war und was ich gemacht habe. Es spielt doch auch keine Rolle, Hauptsache ich bin wieder da", murrte er.

Nicht einmal Hermine entging die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme.

„Harry was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Nichts, kapiert! Ich will nur meine Ruhe, ich bin müde und nicht einmal das kann ich hier kriegen!", keifte er.

„Harry!"

„Lass mich verdammt noch mal zufrieden!"

Hermine wischte sich Tränen aus den Augen und rannte hinaus.

Keine Stunde später, kam Ron herein, er wirkte verwirrt. Harry starrte ihn kurz hasserfüllt an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist und nein, ich will's auch gar nicht wissen, aber Herm hat sich Sorgen gemacht und ich auch. Wollt' dir das nur sagen. Wir sind immer noch deine Freunde, nur dass du das nicht vergisst."

Dann war er wieder verschwunden. Harry seufzte auf und ließ den Tränen der Wut, Verzweiflung und der Angst freien Lauf.


	21. 20 Entscheidungen

**Vielen Dank an alle die mir bis jetzt so fest die Treue gehalten haben und mir immer wieder so liebe und wundervolle Reviews geschrieben haben. so viel Lob bin ich gar nicht gewöhnt. ganz rot werd**

**Reviewer Carika** : Also wie das ende ist, will ich nicht verraten, aber es hat was witziges und was ironisches.Wenn man sich im Leben alles auswählen kann, aber nicht die Familie, dass wird auch Dumbledore erkennen müssen.Ich magDD nicht besonders...Will versuchen so schnell ichkann weiter zu schreiben. rah-chan: tja viel Wahl hatte er nicht. DD macht keine halben Sachen und er ist von etwas überzeugt. Nämlich dass die Welt Harry Potter braucht. Und da hat er einen Punkt. Die Leute suchen immer jemanden an dem sie glauben können und durch den sie Dinge tun können, wo sie sich sonst nicht getraut hätten... Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Oh, vielen Dank für das große Lob. Es hat mir einige Mühe gekostet einen passenden Titel zu finden. Der Titel ist nämlich eigentlich ein Songtitel von einem urlaten David Bowie Song und das Lied hat mir recht gefallen...Nun Remus wird er sich nur zum Teil anvertrauen...

**Angie-Maus (Angiehp-fc.de):**Tja Albus hätte Severus wohl mehr als den Kopf abgerissen, alszu zu lassen, dass Harry mit Severus verschwindet. Nein Dumbledore ist nicht gemein nur inseiner Gedankenwelt verfangen. Tja wieso Harry Potterniemanden sagen wird, dass er Seraph ist liegt auf der Hand. Potterhaßt denRummel um seinen Namen und als Seraph hat er den nicht, aber wenn alle wissen,dass er Seraph ist, hat er erstrecht keine Ruhe.

Seraph ist circa 1.70 (ungefähr einen Kopf größer, als Harry)

freu bin froh, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt...

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray**: Tja DD ist nicht perfekt und vielleicht, vielleicht ist er ein ganz klein wenig eifersüchtig. Schließlich war er fast so etwas wie ein Vaterersatz...bis eben sich alles geändert hat und DD hat seine eigene Sichtweise, für ihn sind Todesser böse und damit basta. Er traut Severus nicht zu, dass dieser sich gut um Harry kümmern könnte, muss sich aber irgendwann eingestehen, dass er da falsch liegt...

Tja Lucius mein 'guter' Lucius. Wer ihn nur als Seelenloses Monster sehen will, darf eben nur die Bücher lesen, mir für meinen Teil ist das einfach zu wenig und die Vorstellung, dass irgendein inttelligentes Wesen LV freiwillig dient finde ich absurd. (Das ist meine ganz private Meinung...)

Remus hat einen wichtigen Part, weil er immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt.

DD's handeln war nicht logisch sondern menschlich. Er hat Angst um Harry und er braucht Harry, aber mit Seraph kann er nichts anfangen, da ist es nur zu menschlich zu schnell die falschen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Was Severus nicht vorhandenes Vertrauen in irgendwen angeht. So muss ich sagen, dass er Remus sicher nicht so schnell trauen würde. Wegen all dem was zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen ist. Und Harry/Seraph hatte sicher die Angst, dass der Lord davon erführe und die Strafe wäre dann sicher schrecklich. Die Devise war und bleibt zu keinem ein Wort.

Remus kriegt seinen Part, keine Bange, wenngleich einen kleinen aber dafür einen wichtigen. 

**rah-chan:** danke! siehst lass nimmer zu dass du verkümmerst, bin ganz brav und lade brav hoch  
hbt3: Er kann Ron nicht mehr ausstehen, eigentlich mag er niemanden mehr, aber wirst schon sehen, oder besser gesagt lesen! GeorgiDee (GeorginaDeeweb.de): Danke, freu mich über dein Lob!

**Wie immer wünsche ich allen Lesern, viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**

**20. Entscheidungen **

Harry hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen und war dementsprechend müde am nächsten Tag. Er ignorierte seine Freunde und auch alle anderen und die hatten erkannt, dass Harry seine Ruhe wollte.

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu dem leeren Sessel, wo normalerweise Professor Snape saß. Die Gryffindors schnatternden fröhlich und Ron erzählte lautstark, dass der Direktor endlich den fiesen Lehrer gekündigt hatte.

Harry fand das weder toll noch lustig.

„Sei doch froh Harry, so kann dir der alte Bastard keine Punkte mehr abziehen", lachte Ron ihn an.

Der Gryffindor fasste all seine Selbstdisziplin zusammen, um seinen Freund nicht einen Fluch an den Hals zu hetzen.

Noch jemand sah sich suchend um. Draco Malfoy, der gerade eben erst erfahren hatte, dass Seraph ebenfalls gegangen war. Das verstörte ihn, es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Als er Harry sah, starrte er ihn vernichtend und voller Hass an, aber Harry erwiderte den Blick. Sein Ausdruck war so leer, so ohne Leben.

-

Harry zog sich immer mehr zurück. Er ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran, weder Hermine noch Ron, geschweige denn irgendjemand anderen. Er widmete sich immer mehr nur noch dem Lernen. Er war der erste, der in die Bibliothek kam und der letzte der ging.

Hermine und Ron beobachteten ihn, aber ließen ihn in Ruhe. Sie verstanden nicht, warum er plötzlich da war, aber so anders, man erkannte ihn kaum wieder.

Eines Tages beim Mittagessen reichte es Ron.

„Also Harry, es reicht, man kann nicht immer nur lernen! Du lernst mehr als Hermine. Das ist nicht gesund, du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche!"

Harry starrte ihn nur an. „Was geht's dich an, wie ich aussehe!", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Wir sind deine Freunde, wir sorgen uns um dich", erwiderte Hermine entrüstet.

„Sorgt euch um jemanden, den es interessiert, aber nicht mich!", keifte Harry zurück, packte seine Sachen und stürmte aus der Halle.

Er war wieder in Richtung Bibliothek unterwegs, als ihn ein blonder Slytherin den Weg vertrat.

„Na, na so ganz alleine unterwegs?", spottete dieser.

„Und? Ich brauch keine Schosshunde!", bellte Harry ihn an.

„Sieh an, gut gebrüllt Löwe, aber so ganz alleine keine Angst, dass dir eine Schlange auflauert?"

„Klar, damit meinst du dich. Wenn du mich verprügeln willst, von mir aus, war schon lange nicht mehr in der Krankenstation, vermisse sie fast."

„Potter, Potter, Potter, du bist es nicht wert, dass man sich die Hände an dir schmutzig macht", schnarrte Draco bösartig.

Aber Potter reagierte anders, als er erwartete. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Weiß ich", lachte er den jungen Mann an und ging weiter.

Teufel auch eins, ging Potter nicht mal mehr auf seine Provokationen ein? Was sollte das jetzt wieder, noch mehr Veränderungen verkraftete er nicht. Zuerst das Verschwinden von dem Professor und Seraph und dann jetzt auch noch Potter so anders! Waren denn alle irre?

„Potter, bist du krank?", rief Draco ihm nach.

Harry drehte sich langsam um und grinste Draco breit an.

„Nein, warum fragst du?"

„Du drehst sonst immer gleich durch, wenn ich dich provoziere."

Harry lachte und lächelte Draco breit, aber nicht böswillig an.

„Ich hab beschlossen, mich zu ändern und dazu gehört auch, dass ich mit den Kindereien, 'wie bringe ich Malfoy auf die Palme' oder so aufhöre."

„Aber ich bin dein Feind! Ich bin der Sohn eines Todessers!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sind andere auch, oder? Hör zu Draco, wir können mit dieser dämlichen Zankerei weitermachen, wenn du es unbedingt willst, aber ich für meinen Teil habe nichts gegen dich."

„Du bist verrückt, genauso wie Dumbledore."

Harry jagte auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen. „Erwähne nie wieder seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart!", knurrte er und ließ Draco wieder los. „Dieser Mann hat mir etwas genommen, das mir sehr wichtig war. Ich für meinen Teil gehe in die Bibliothek, wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen, will was über Zaubertränke nachlesen."

Mit diesen Worten stapfte er wieder los und Draco stehen.

-

Harry vermisste seinen Vater schrecklich, er hoffte nur, dass es ihm gutging, wo auch immer er war. Er würde ihn finden, sie würden für immer zusammen sein und niemand könnte daran etwas ändern. Neben diversen Plänen über die Hogwartsgründe lagen auch Bücher über Zaubertränke und Sprüche quer über den Tisch verstreut.

„Ein interessantes Sammelsurium, was du da hast Potter", sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm.

Harry lächelte und drehte sich um.

Draco zog eine Karte mit einer markierten Linie heraus und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist? Ein Fluchtweg?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Ja."

Die ernsthafte Antwort erschütterte Dracos Weltbild.

„Der große Harry Potter, will von Hogwarts abhauen!"

„Der große Harry Potter", Harry zog die Worte verächtlich in die Länge. „Ist nichts anderes, als eine Lüge."

„Was!"

Harry aber schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Willst du mich nicht beleidigen? Ich meine du redest schon seit fünf Minuten mit mir, ohne mir irgendetwas Schreckliches an den Kopf geworfen zu haben."

„Du hast dich verändert, Potter", stellte Draco fest.

„Das passiert jedem irgendwann", sagte Harry leichthin und grinste breit.

Sie fingen beide schallend an zu lachen.

„HARRY!"

Ihr Lachen wurde von einem entsetzten Ausruf unterbrochen. Ron und Hermine standen am Eingang der Bibliothek und starrten einfach nur.

„Harry, was zum Teufel machst du mit dem?", fragte Ron verächtlich.

Harry hatte nicht vergessen, wie sich Ron ihm gegenüber benommen hatte, als er Seraph gewesen war. Damals hatte er es ihm nicht verübelt, dafür aber jetzt. Nein der Direktor irrte sich, er konnte nie wieder Harry Potter sein, er war Seraph Snape!

„Ich?", fragte Harry geziert unschuldig. „Ich unterhielt mich gerade gut, zumindest bevor du kamst."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, irgendetwas kam ihr so bekannt vor. Diese Augen, Harrys Augen, sie hatte sie schon wo gesehen und das war nicht bei Harry. Wenn sie sich nur erinnern könnte bei wem.

Harry strich sich seine wilden Haare glatt und seufzte innerlich, er hatte die langen Haare irgendwie gemocht. Die hier waren falsch, das alles war falsch. Er sollte jetzt bei seinem Vater sein und Zaubertränke üben, oder etwas über die Linien hören, oder irgendetwas anderes lernen. Aber sein Vater war fort, der Direktor hatte ihn fortgejagt.

Ron starrte ihn kurz an und dann lachte er leise und leicht verunsichert.

„Ha, Ha. Der war gut Harry, komm lass uns gehen", forderte er den Gryffindor auf.

„Ron, zum letzten Mal, ich will meine Ruhe!"

„Aber mit dem kommst du aus!", schrie Ron entnervt und deutete auf Malfoy.

„Was denn Wiesel, irgendwelche Probleme, nur weil dein Freund plötzlich Geschmack entwickelt?", fragte er Ron fast unschuldig, wenn nur dieser hämische Unterton nicht gewesen wäre.

„Harry, was ist los mit dir? Seitdem du zurück bist, sprichst du nicht mehr mit uns, immer lernst du. Was ist denn geschehen, wir sind doch deine Freunde."

Der junge Snape schüttelte mit seinem Kopf und wurde ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Nein, das seid ihr nicht und zu eurem Wohl bleibt das auch so. Habt ihr immer noch nicht begriffen?", schrie er.

Hermine und Ron starrten ihn verwirrt an.

„Wenn es wegen Schnuffel ist, dafür kannst du nichts, verstehst du!"

„Nein, ihr seid es, die nicht verstehen, ich will weder mit euch, noch mit Dumbledore jemals wieder etwas zu tun haben! Jetzt lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Da Madam Pince von ihrer Runde zurückkehrte und die beiden mit ein paar unhöflichen Worte hinausbugsierte, blieb ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu gehen.

„Potter jagt seine Freunde fort und will nichts mehr vom allmächtigen Direktor wissen, na das nenn ich eine Entwicklung."

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy", knurrte Harry müde.

„Wie immer Ihre Heiligkeit befehlen", gluckste Draco und beugte sich zu Harry vor. „Nur woher kommt der Sinneswandel?"

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", schnarrte Harry und wandte sich wieder den Plänen zu.

Draco lachte leise und schnappte sich ein Buch Potters über Zaubertränke. Irgendwoher kannte er die seitlich beschriebenen Notizen. Er hatte die Schrift schon öfters gesehen, wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte wo.

-

Der Tränkemeister durchsuchte wieder einen Keller in dem riesigen Anwesen, in dem er einst groß wurde. Hier musste viel getan werden, nun, er hatte ja jetzt Zeit es zu tun. Was für ein verdammter Narr er doch gewesen war!

Er hasste sich, den Lord und er hasste den Direktor, der ihm das einzige, dass ihm in seinem Leben wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, genommen, seine Familie.

Nun hatte er nichts mehr, keine Arbeit, keinen Sinn und kein Zuhause mehr.

An jeder Ecke erhoffte er den vertrauten Geruch von Hogwarts wahrzunehmen, von seinen Gängen und Treppen, den Winkeln und Ecken.

Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Feste, die Direktor gegeben hatte und wie sich dieser um ihn bemüht hatte, immer ein offenes Ohr hatte er für ihn gehabt.

„Ich bin kein Todesser!", schrie Severus in Stille, rutschte an einer verstaubten Wand entlang und vergrub sich selbst in Verzweiflung.

Das also war jetzt sein Leben…

-

Harry hasste sein Leben, er hasste es, wie es jetzt war und er hatte noch nie so sehr dieses Schloss gehasst. Er würde den Professor finden, irgendwie.

Ron und Hermine hielten Abstand zu ihm, sie glaubten, er hätte noch immer nicht Sirius verdaut, aber das war nicht was so sehr an seinen Nerven zerrte. Es war einfach so, dass, als er endlich eine Familie hatte, nahm man sie ihm wieder weg und er wollte sie wieder haben. So einfach war das.

Noch jemand fiel auf, dass Harry todunglücklich war. Remus Lupin. Der Direktor hatte seit der überraschenden Abreise von Severus, mit niemandem ein Wort über das Thema gesprochen und es wagte niemand, es anzuschneiden.

Remus hätte das nie zu gegeben, aber er vermisste den verschrobenen Mann, an jeder Ecke glaubte er, seinen wehenden Umhang wieder zu sehen. Manchmal glaubte er sein süffisantes Lachen zu hören, oder sein Bellen.

Das Schloss war irgendwie leer ohne ihn und dass er ein Verräter sein könnte, zog Remus nicht einmal in Betracht, denn wenn, dann hätte er es intelligenter angestellt und sich sicher nicht erwischen lassen.

Es ging um Harry und Harry war auch das Problem, der Junge redete mit niemandem mehr, außer hie und da mit dem jungen Malfoy und die Blicke die er dem Direktor zu warf, waren purer Hass.

Das alles gab dem Werwolf zu denken, er war neben dem Direktor einen der wenigen, die die Wahrheit über die Vaterschaft von Snape wusste und er sorgte sich schrecklich um den Tränkemeister, ob es ihm auch gut ging?

Nach einer ereignislosen Stunde mit den Gryffindors bat er Harry, noch eine kleine Weile zu bleiben, um ihm beim Vorbereiten auf die nächste Stunde zu helfen. Harry nickte nur.

Kaum waren sie alleine, stellte der Lehrer eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase des Schülers.

„Seraph, wie geht es dir?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, beschissen, wie denn sonst."

„Willst du darüber reden?"

„Worüber?", fragte Harry leise verbittert.

„Nun zum Beispiel, warum du kein Quidditch mehr spielst", meinte Remus sanft.

„Keine Lust", murrte Harry ungehalten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du kaum mehr Hausübungen machst und immer wieder zu spät in den Unterricht kommst."

„Kann Ihnen doch egal sein, Sie sind nicht mein Vater!", schrie Harry erbost.

„Das ist richtig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater es wollen würde, wenn du dich so gehen ließest. Aber wenn du nicht lernst, was machst du dann immer stundenlang in der Bibliothek?", fragte der Lehrer interessiert.

Harry blickte weg, er konnte den Lehrer nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Seraph, das alles ist sicher schwer zu verstehen und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich selbst nicht ganz mitkomme, aber es wird sicher alles wieder gut."

„Nein, das wird es nicht. Nie mehr. Ich konnte damit leben, dass der schwarze Lord mich töten will, ich hatte es endlich gelernt mit Sirius' Tod umzugehen und mit meiner Schuld fertig zu werden und da kommt der Direktor daher und nimmt mir das Einzige, das mich gehalten hat. Er ist mein Vater und er ist meine Familie, er hatte kein Recht dazu!"

Zum ersten Mal seit einer Weile sprach Harry jemanden gegenüber seine Gedanken aus.

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen, aber wir wissen nicht, was wirklich war. Urteile nicht zu schnell."

„Da irrst du dich", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und der Direktor trat aus einer Wand. Wie er da hinkam, konnten sich weder Remus noch Harry beantworten.

Harry machte eine sehr eindeutige Geste und rückte auf die andere Seite der Wand, möglichst weit weg von dem Direktor.

„Harry, du weißt ganz genau, warum der Professor gehen musste und ich denke, es wird Zeit das du darüber redest.

Harry spürte wie sich seine Eingeweide zusammenkrampften. Er hasste den Direktor, er hasste ihn.

„Niemals!", spie er. „Wissen Sie was, sie klagen uns an, dass wir Sie verraten haben, aber in Wahrheit haben Sie uns verraten! Und noch etwas, ich sehe keinen Grund mehr an Ihrer Schule zu bleiben! Ich gehe!", schrie er und rannte aus dem Raum.

Ohne in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren rannte er einfach aus dem Schloss.

Der Direktor tauchte im Torbogen auf und seine Hand funkelte so seltsam.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, du bist noch nicht volljährig. Noch habe ich eine Aufsichtspflicht", sagte er mit klarer Stimme.

„Wen interessiert's. Nehmen Sie sich doch samt Ihren beschissenen Regeln und stecken Sie sich in den Arsch. Sie sind genauso schlimm wie Voldemort, mit dem Unterschied, der vertuscht es nicht, wenn er einem in den Arsch treten will!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und rannte den geschlungen Weg entlang. Es kümmerte ihn nicht was nach ihm kam, noch wer nach ihm rief. Er hatte schon fast die Grenze erreicht, als ihn ein blonder Slytherin herumriss.

„Willst du dich selbst umbringen Potter?", schrie er.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", konterte Harry, keinen Schritt langsamer werdend.

„Gibt angenehmere Wege, als sich von Todessern abschlachten zu lassen", keifte Draco zurück.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, wurde aber etwas langsamer, sie hatten die Barriere bereits hinter sich gelassen.

„Na ja, ich kann dich zwar nicht ausstehen, nur damit das klar ist!"

„Ich denke, dass schnall ich gerade noch."

Draco lächelte bei diesen Worten. Das war übliches Ritual.

„Mein Vater hat mir das einst gegeben für Notfälle, dass ist ein Portschlüssel, der führt dich direkt nach Malfoy Manor."

„Danke, Malfoy ich schulde dir etwas", sagte Harry und wollte nach dem Portschlüssel greifen. Aber Draco zog ihn wieder weg.

Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass ich von dieser Art Selbstmord nicht viel halte und wenn du ganz alleine bei mir auftauchst bist du schneller tot, als du Hogwarts sagen kannst. Nein, ich komme mit!"

Der blonde Slytherin streckte sein Kinn raus und hielt Harry den Portschlüssel hin, der fest danach griff. Draco schrie ein Wort und beide verschwanden.

Reviews!


	22. 21 Wahrheit und Lüge

**Blue furry elf**: Danke für das Lob, sicher schriebe ich weiter...  
**rah-chan**: kommt schon, und hier präsentiere ich das nächste Kapitel...

**Angie-Maus** (Angiehp-fc.de):freu mich immer wenn jemand meineGeschichte gefällt und die Stimmung gut rüber kommt...

Ja man erfährt mehr von Sev und von Lucius und so... Warum Voldi nichts sagt, weil der eigene Probleme hat...

**AREW-Fan**: Sicher wird alles gut werden, diesesmal zumindest... Joli2: Danke wie du siehst lasse ich mir nicht mehr soviel Zeit, wie früher... 

**Joli2: **Wie du siehst lass ich mir nimma so viel Zeit...

Wünsche allen Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst nicht mir ein kleines Review zu hinterlassen, ob es gefallen hat...

Eure Deatheater

**

* * *

**

**21. Wahrheit und Lüge**

Als Harry wieder sehen konnte, stand er inmitten einer riesigen Vorhalle von unglaublicher Eleganz. Es war nicht so protzig, wie er gedacht hatte, einfach nur eindrucksvoll.

Draco bemerkte durchaus, wie bewundert sein Schulkamerad, die Halle anstarrte.

„Ist schon 400 Jahre alt", sagte er nicht ohne Stolz.

„Beeindruckend."

„Ja, dass ist allerfeinste magische Architektur. Vater sagt, dass so etwas heute nicht mehr produziert wird, weil der Aufwand zu groß sei. Eigentlich schade, findest du nicht?"

Harry nickte nur.

Ein großer blonder Mann rannte eine der weitläufigen Treppen hinab und machte erst vor seinem Sohn halt.

„Draco! Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. „Hat man dir etwas getan?"

„Das würde der Direktor nicht wagen", knurrte Harry verbittert und machte so unabsichtlich aufmerksam auf ihn.

Lucius Malfoy musterte ihn kurz und starrte ihn mit eisigem Blick an.

„Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, Sie jemals zu mir eingeladen zu haben, Mr. Potter. Aber wenn Sie meine Gesellschaft so schätzen…"

Harry lachte leise und verbeugte sich, so wie es ihm Severus gelehrt hatte, wenn man einer Person Respekt zollen wollte.

„Sieh an, sieh an, da hat doch jemand glatt Manieren gelernt."

„Ja, Sir. Mein Vater hat sie mir gelehrt und wegen ihm bin ich hier", erwiderte Harry fest.

„Dein Vater ist tot! Junge du faselst Unsinn. Und du, Draco, achte das nächste Mal besser auf die Auswahl der Gäste die du mitbringst."

Harry verbeugte sich noch einmal und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Sie müssen mir helfen, mir und meinem Vater, ich bitte Sie", begann er und starrte Draco an. „Ich bin nicht der, für den du mich hältst. Harry Potter ist eine Lüge, er ist schon immer eine gewesen. James Potter ist nicht mein Vater und ich bin nicht Harry Potter", sprach er weiter.

„Aber wer sollst du dann sein!"

„Denk nach Draco, welcher Schüler tauchte auf, nachdem Harry Potter verschwunden war und welcher verschwand, als ich wieder auftauchte", redete Harry auf Draco ein.

„Seraph. Seraph Snape! Aber das ist völlig unmöglich! Du lügst!", schrie Draco verzweifelt.

„Nein, ich lüge nicht. Ich war dabei, als der Lord dich bestrafte, weil du die eine Muggel nicht foltern konntest."

„Deine VISIONEN! Verdammter Potter, ich hasse dich!", schrie Draco und wankte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Lucius hielt seinen Zauberstab griffbereit.

„Danach hat Severus dir einen Trank gegeben und ich habe die ganze Nacht in deinem Bett verbracht und auf dich aufgepasst, ich habe dir versprochen dein Freund zu sein. Auf immer und ewig. Draco, ich bin Seraph, der Sohn von Lily Evans und Severus Snape!"

„Weiß der schwarze Lord davon?", fragte Lucius kalt.

„Ja, er hat das Leben meines Vaters geschont, wenn er dafür meines bekäme und das habe ich gemacht", erklärte er.

„Und wo ist dein Mal?", fragte Lucius lauernd. Harry seufzte und hob seine Haare.

„Das ist besser, als jedes Todessermal, glauben Sie mir, Sir, ich will nur meinen Vater finden."

„Wir werden sehen, ich werde dich einfach mitnehmen, bei unserer nächsten Zusammenkunft. Hauselfen werden dich in dein Quartier bringen, ich denke es wird deinen Ansprüchen genügen, Potter!"

Damit wandte er sich zu seinem Sohn, der ihm alle Einzelheiten erzählte, von der plötzlichen Abneigung des Jungen gegenüber Dumbledore bis hin zu seinem Bruch mit dessen Freunden, er ließ wirklich nichts aus. Er zitierte sogar einige Aussagen von ihm. Harry bewunderte Dracos Gedächtnis, was sich der für Sachen merken konnte, einfach erstaunlich.

Lucius war nun wirklich über die Entwicklungen gewisser Ereignisse überrascht, aber er traute dem Ganzen nicht wirklich. So ließ er den jungen Harry Potter in einen gesicherten Raum bringen.

Dann schickte er dem Direktor im Namen seiner Frau, dass sich diese nicht wohl gefühlt hatte und ihren Sohn zu wünschen sehe und dass Draco, alsbald nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Zum Schluß teilte er dem schwarzen Lord mit, dass er Harry Potter in seinem Gewahrsam hätte und er diesen zu seinem nächsten Treffen mitnehmen würde.

-

Das Warten machte Harry krank, aber er froh, wenigstens von der Schule weg zu sein. Wenn er doch nur etwas zu lesen hätte. Am Abend des zweiten Tages öffnete sich die Wand und Draco trat ein. Er hatte in Tablett bei sich und eine Tasche.

„Dachte mir, du könntest hungrig sein, war mir nicht sicher ob die Hauselfen dich anständig füttern", erklärte er einfach und grinste schief.

„Danke, aber ja man kümmert sich gut um mich."

„Potter", begann Draco.

„Bitte Draco, nenne mich Seraph, ich halte es nicht aus, wenn man mich Potter nennt."

Draco wollte sich schon wieder abwenden und hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Bitte Draco, glaub mir, du hast mir erzählt, dass du ein Todesser werden sollst und es nicht wirklich willst und ich konnte dir nicht helfen, ich habe mich so hilflos gefühlt. Ich sagte dir, dass du mit Vater reden kannst, aber du hast nicht getan. Bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen, habe ich dich mit dem Zauberstab bedroht, wenn du es jemals wieder wagen solltest meinen Vater Dad zu nennen und ich habe mich über Pansys plumpes Heranmachen lustig gemacht."

Draco stellte die Tasche hin und musterte seine Augen.

„Du hast grüne Augen Potter", stellte er fest.

„Ja, ich habe sie von meiner Mutter. Lily Evans ist meine Mutter und Severus mein Vater und er ist der einzige letzte Rest von meiner Familie. Verdammt Draco, wir waren früher keine Freunde, aber versteh' doch es gibt für mich nichts Wichtigeres, als meine Familie."

Er strich sich seine Haare glatt, eine Geste, die er als Seraph auch immer gemacht hatte, wenn ihn etwas aufgeregt hatte.

„Und du bist wirklich Seraph, dass ist kein dummer Trick von deinem heiß geliebten Direktor?", hackte Draco nach.

„Wie lautete das Passwort unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes?"

„Serpentis regis", antwortete Harry prompt.

Das endlich schien Draco zu überzeugen.

„Du siehst beschissen aus, Seraph", meinte er trocken und lachte leise.

„Danke, ich weiß, ich sehe aus wie ein Potter. Verdanke ich dem Direktor, wie alles andere auch."

Die Wand öffnete sich erneut und Lucius trat ein. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir den Besuch unseres Gefangenen erlaubt hätte", begann er.

„Vater, das ist wirklich Seraph Snape, ich glaube ihm."

„Deswegen bin ich ja hier. Ich habe Severus kontaktiert, der interessanterweise darauf bestanden hat, sofort herzukommen. An dir ist was merkwürdiges, Potter."

Jemand stürmte durch den Eingang. Dieser jemand war niemand anderes, als der Tränkemeister höchst persönlich. Harry rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftig.

„Was zum Teufel tust du hier!", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ich habe dich gesucht und Draco hat mir geholfen, Vater. Bei allen Kesseln, ich habe dich so sehr vermisst."

„Ich dich auch Junge, ich dachte, ich würde dich niemals wieder sehen."

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich und seine Augen wurden kalt.

„Wie hat der Direktor dein Aussehen verändert?", fragte verbittert.

„Mit einem Trank, ich nehme an, es ist ein Polymorph Arexis, mir fiele kein anderer ein, der diese Wirkung hat."

„Na, wenn das nicht mein Sohn ist", murmelte Severus zärtlich und drehte sich mit Harry in den Armen zu Lucius um.

„Ich bin dir zur Dank verpflichtet, du hast mir meinen Sohn zurückgebracht", sagte Severus mit einer Erleichterung in seiner Stimme.

„Danke mir nicht zu früh, ich habe den Lord in Kenntnis gesetztüber den Jungen meine ich und wenn das wirklich dein Sohn ist…"

„Kann es ja egal sein und das ist es auch, Lucius. Aber wenn du dich besser fühlst. Seraph, du wirst es sicher gutheißen, wenn ich unter Lucius Aufsicht den Trank brauen werde, der dein richtiges Aussehen wieder herstellt."

Er nickte Lucius zu und verließ den Raum.

„Irgendetwas muss wirklich an deiner Geschichte dran sein, Junge", murmelte Lucius und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Harry war einfach nur froh, seinen Vater wieder zu haben. Der Rest kümmerte ihn nicht. Draco hatte ein Schachspiel mitgebracht und ein paar Kartendecks und für ein paar Stunden waren sie nichts anderes als Jungs die ihren Spaß hatten.

-

„Severus, was ist auf Hogwarts geschehen?", fragte Lucius kaum, dass sie das alte Labor betraten, das schon Lucius Vater verwendet hatte.

„Der Direktor nahm es mir übel, dass zwei seiner Schüler auf einem Todessertreffen waren und einer davon einst Harry Potter gewesen ist", antwortete Snape unumwunden.

Lucius nickte.

„Ich habe dich immer für einen Schwächling gehalten. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Snape, aber deine Affinität für Muggel und Schlammblütler." Lucius verzog sein Gesicht. „Ich werde meine Meinung zu diesem Thema nicht ändern."

Severus sah ihn interessiert an, war sich aber nicht sicher, worauf Lucius hinaus wollte.

„Aber ich werde dir helfen", beendete Lucius seinen Satz.

Der Tränkemeister legte seine Stirn in Falten und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Wobei willst du mir helfen?", fragte er skeptisch und verwirrt seinen alten Freund und Schulkameraden.

„Wobei auch immer, zuerst bei diesem Trank und der Rest… Na ja der Rest wird sich zeigen. Ich meine, du warst zumindest Dumbledores Spion und deine Einstellung wird sich nicht geändert haben."

Lucius sah die Mimik des Tränkemeisters.

„Nein? Dachte ich mir. Siehst du, ich kenne dich, wenn du dich einmal entschieden hast, dann stehst du dazu und wenn es sein muss, bis in den Tod. Weißt du, ich hielt dich für einen Schwächling, bis ich erkannt habe, dass eigentlich ich der Schwächling bin."

Severus fiel das Messer, das er gerade benutzte, aus der Hand und er starrte den blonden Malfoy einfach nur groß an. Er hatte sich doch gerade eben verhört. Er musste sich verhört haben, ein Malfoy hatte keine Schwächen!

„Severus, tu nicht so erschrocken", tadelte Lucius ihn leichthin. „Die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit haben mir vor Augen geführt, dass es nur einen einzigen Mann gibt, der so etwas wie Menschlichkeit hat. Die anderen hätten meinen Sohn einfach verrecken lassen. Aber nicht du, warum nicht? Ich bin nicht gerade für meine Freundlichkeit bekannt, oder meine Großzügigkeit, oder gar Freundschaft."

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn interessiert an und nickte dann bedächtig.

„Weil dein Sohn, ein Schüler ist, mein Schüler ist und ich achte auf meine Schüler. Sogar dann, wenn ich sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Lucius, wir sind keine Freunde, wir waren es nie und ich weiß nicht was diese ganze Unterhaltung soll."

„Der Preis und der Nutzen soll dein Schaden nicht sein", erwiderte Lucius einfach und rauschte aus dem Raum.

Verdammt, seit wann sprach der Mann in solchen Rätseln? Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

**Weiter geht's im nächsten Kapitel...**

**Reviews!**


	23. 22 Der Preis und der Nutzen

**

* * *

**Eneira: Danke für das große Lob. Die Geschichte schreib ich schon fertig, ob es einen zweiten Teil gibt weiß ich noch nicht...Lego-chan:  
rotwerd bei so viel Lob, aber freue mich, dass es gefällt.  
Avallyn Black:Tu ich, ich schreibe ehganz brav rah-chan  
Nein soweit ich weiß nicht, ich meine man kann es hinein interpretieren, aber sie werden Freune... tja und Onkel Voldi der ist ein armer Hund, aber du wirst schon sehen 

AREW-Fan:Ja die letzten Kapitel sind wirklich witzig geworden Angie-Maus Wenn auch nur kurz...  
Joli2:nicht mehr so lang, nur noch ein paar Kapitel.

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:Der Fein meines Feindes ist mein Freund. War schon immer so.

**

* * *

Wünsche allen viel Spaß! **

**22. Der Preis und der Nutzen**

Severus arbeitete die ganze Nacht hindurch, aber er bekam den Trank fertig, er war nur froh, dass Lucius ein so gut ausgestattetes Labor hatte. Ein Glück, dass sich dieser Mann immer alles, das man mit Geld kaufen konnte leistete.

Der Tränkemeister betrat leise den Raum von Harry und weckte ihn sanft.

„Der Trank ist fertig mein Junge, du solltest ihn gleich zu dir nehmen. So lange frisch ist hat er die stärkste Wirkung."

Harry nickte schlaftrunken.

„Es ist schön, dass du zurück bist", murmelte er einfach und setzte den Kelch an, kaum hatte er ihn leer getrunken, war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Severus blieb bei ihm. Er würde nicht wieder zu lassen, dass sie getrennt würden.

_Harry sah den schwarzen Lord auf seinem Thron sitzen, aber seine allmächtige Präsenz trog. Der junge Mann spürte es genau, etwas stimmte nicht._

„_Du hast mich doch dran gekriegt Potter!", knurrte der Mann/Wesen_

_Harry kniete sich hin, aus reiner Vorsicht, man konnte nie wissen._

„_Mein Lord?"_

_Der Mann krümmte sich vor Schmerzen._

„_Das hast du mir angetan, Potter", stellte der Mann fest, aber es war kein Hass in seiner Stimme zu hören nur Resignation._

_Harry verstand nicht. _

„_So Unschuldig, willst du es immer noch begreifen, diese verdammte Prophezeiung, dein verdammtes Blut, das alles hat mich zum Untergang verdammt. Ich könnte deinen Vater töten, dir alles nehmen, was dir lieb ist."_

„_Wir hatten eine Abmachung", knurrte Harry ungehalten._

„_Ja, ja die haben wir. Deinen geliebten Giftmischer wird nichts zu stoßen", maulte Voldemort übellaunig und hatte eine heftige Hustenattacke._

_Jetzt wusste, was Harry an dem Bild nicht passte, es waren die Augen des schwarzen Lords, sie waren nicht Rot, so wie sie sein sollten. Sondern hatten eine andere Farbe, irgendwie komisch, als hätte sich Grün in das Rot des der Augen gemischt._

„_Ja Potter, jetzt erkennst du es. Etwas von dir hat auf mich abgefärbt und ES wird stärker. Bald werde ich keine Kraft mehr haben, aber eines schwöre ich dir Potter ich kehre wieder und dann, dann werde ich dich und alle dir nach dir kommen vernichten!"_

Harry erwachte Schweißgebadet. Jetzt verstand er es, aber das hieß nicht, dass es ihm gefiel. Der Lord war irgendwie krank und hatte deswegen keine Kraft mehr, ihn zu beobachten. Er war frei.

Sie könnten den Lord vernichten, jetzt er geschwächt war und sie würden es tun. Das war sicher.

Er stieß einen lauten Freudenschrei aus und weckte dabei seinen Vater.

„Seraph!"

„Vater!", rief Harry freudestrahlend. „Vater wir können dem Direktor die Wahrheit sagen, Vater es wird alles gut werden, wir können den schwarzen Lord, ich meine Voldemort besiegen", rief er überglücklich.

Harry tastete in seinem Bewusstsein nach dem schwarzen Lord, aber er fand nur ein Gefühl, ein dumpfes Gefühl, es hatte die Färbung von einem hässlichem braun und er wusste, dass sein Traum real war.

Die Wochen in denen der Lord ihn fast ständig aufgesucht hatte, trotz des Trankes bei ihm verweilt hatten, hatten ihn geschwächt und irgendwie krank gemacht.

„Vater was passiert, wenn ein Zauberer zu lange in dem Bewusstsein eines anderen Zauberers ist?", fragte Harry mit ungewöhnlichem Überschwang.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie vermischen sich", riet er.

„Vater der schwarze Lord ist mit meinem Blut zurück ins Leben gekommen und er Wochen in meinem Bewusstsein verbracht, ja sogar versucht durch mich zu handeln. Das war ein Fehler, etwas von mir, ist Teil von ihm geworden, ein Teil der stärker wird und der ihn krank macht."

„Irrst du dich da auch nicht?"

„Vielleicht, aber haben wir eine Wahl, es gibt keinen Weg zurück außer durch einen Sieg. Dumbledore glaubt du bist schlechter Einfluss für mich. Er hält dich für einen Verräter und nichts was wir sagen könnte daran etwas ändern, aber wenn wir Erfolg haben wird sich alles ändern."

Severus sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Hör auf deinen Sohn Severus", sagte eine Stimme plötzlich vom Eingang her.

Da stand niemand anderer, als Lucius.

Der Tränkemeister verkrampfte sich.

Doch Mr. Malfoy lächelte nur breit.

„Hier mein Angebot, ich helfe euch den schwarzen Lord zu besiegen und ihr helft mir, dass ich begnadigt werde."

„Klar, sicher, weil ich Zaubereiminister bin", keifte Severus verbittert. „Ich habe das letzte Mal schon auf der ‚richtigen' Seite gestanden und bin mit Müh' und Not Azkaban entronnen, glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dir helfen können."

„Gewiss wenn dein Sohn aussagt, dass der Lord mich mit dem Leben meines Sohnes erpresst hätte…"

Lucius sah beide ernst an. Harry zögerte zuerst und nickte dann.

„Wenn man mich aussagen lässt, dann werde ich das Aussagen, dass Sie Lucius Malfoy unschuldig sind und nur versuchten ihre Familie zu schützen. Was im Grunde keine Lüge ist, wenn ich richtig liege."

Nun war es an Lucius merkwürdig drein zu sehen, der mit soviel Weitsicht von einem Kind nicht erwartet hätte.

„Sie sind meine Familie", meinte er trocken.

Harry nickte und lachte auf. Severus grinste und auch Lucius lächelte in seiner üblich überheblichen Art.

„Da wir diese Kleinigkeit geklärt hätten, wie wäre es mit Frühstück, für die Herren Snapes?", fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry ein derartiges Frühstück erlebt. Es gab Köstlichkeiten aus aller Herren Länder, magische und auch einige aus der Muggelwelt, die ihren Weg in die Zaubererwelt gefunden hatte.

Harry konnte mit Fug und Recht sagen noch nie so gut gegessen zu haben und auch Severus, der eigentlich Frühstück hasste, schon alleine der Begriff war ihm ein Graus, griff kräftig zu.

Mitten beim Essen, kam Narzissa herein gerannt. Sie wirkte aufgelöst.

„Geliebter, wir haben ein Problem", begann sie und zog einen kleinen filigranen Spiegel aus ihrem Umhang.

Da war niemand anderer zu sehen, als der Direktor, wie er in der Halle stand die schon Harry bewundert hatte.

Harry stand auf.

„Lassen Sie mich das machen Mrs. Malfoy ihre Familie hat mir schon so viel geholfen, da sollte ich wenigstens die Probleme die ich verursache wieder lösen."

Severus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich ihm alleine gegenüber stellen lasse."

Harry nickte nur und fragte Lucius wie er denn wieder in die Eingangshalle käme. Der gab ihm gerne Auskunft, man musste beim rausgehen nur sagen wo man hinwollte.

Severus und Harry traten auf die weitläufige Galerie.

Der Direktor erspähte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Harry!"

„Mein Name ist Seraph, Herr Direktor, wann werden Sie das endlich einsehen", knurrte Harry ungehalten.

„Komm zurück Harry, ich weiß, dass du nicht böse bist. Verlasse den Weg den du eingeschlagen hast", forderte der Direktor eindringlich.

„Damit Sie mich ebenso fallen lassen, wie meinen Vater? Uns der Gnade anderer ausliefern?"

Harry spürte eine unglaubliche Kälte in sich und eine unglaubliche Macht. Er war sich so selbstsicher wie noch nie in seinen Leben zuvor. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte hatte er sich noch so lebendig gefühlt wie jetzt. Er würde den Direktor auseinander nehmen und ihn zahlen lassen, für alles was er ihn angetan hatte.

Dafür, dass er in einen Waisenhaus hatte leben müssen und er nie jemanden gehabt hatte, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte. Keine Eltern, sie alle würden dafür bezahlen. War er nicht der Erbe Slytherins?

Harry stand mitten am Treppenabsatz und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus und brach zusammen.

„Wer bin ich?", flüsterte er leise. „Wer bin ich!" Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht. „WAS BIN ICH!"

Severus fing seinen Sohn auf und hielt ihn fest, er hatte keine Ahnung was los war und das machte ihm große Sorgen.

„Seraph Snape, mein Sohn", murmelte er auf ihn ein.

Der Direktor wollte besorgt näher kommen, aber Severus zog seinen Zauberstab, obwohl die Hand stark zitterte, hielt er ihn auf den Direktor gerichtet.

„Komm nicht näher du hast genug angerichtet!", spie er den Mann an.

„Severus, Harry!"

„Komm nicht näher sage ich!"

Severus hielt seinen Sohn krampfhaft fest. Den Jungen schüttelten starke Krämpfe.

„Voldemort, er muss vernichtet werden Vater. Er muss, er ist nicht immer. Ich bin Harry Potter, Seraph Snape, Tom Riddle!...Teil mir. Muss vernichtet werden", das Gemurmel von Harry wurde immer schwächer und er drohte ab zu driften, aber Severus riss ihn herum.

„Du bist mein Sohn hörst du, daran kann niemand etwas ändern. Nicht der Direktor, nicht der schwarze Lord. Hörst du niemand kann daran etwas ändern, dass ich dich liebe. Komme was wolle!"

Den Moment wo Severus sich nur auf seinen Sohn konzentriert hatte, nutze der Direktor und war nun neben den beiden.

Severus sah ihn kalt an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich habe mich geirrt."

Albus blickte den mit sich selbst ringenden Harry an und dann dessen Vater und nickte bedächtig.

„Wenn die Krise vorüber ist und du noch genügend vertrauen in einen alten senilen Mann hast, dann erwarte ich meinen Hauslehrer und Tränkemeister zurück an dem Ort wo er und sein Sohn hingehören und wenn du oder dein Sohn unsere Hilfe braucht du weißt wo wir zu finden sind."

Der Direktor drehte sich um und verließ die Halle. Severus hielt Harry immer noch in den Armen und stumme Tränen rannten ihm über das Gesicht. Wann würde dieser Albtraum jemals ein Ende haben?

* * *

Anm. d. Autors.

Weiter geht es im nächsten Kapitel. Bin fies ich weiß...


	24. 23 Die beste Waffe die wir haben

jdsmile  
vielen Dank für dein großes Kompliment. Ja Dumbi ist in der Story nicht der nette welche, aber das ist er im Orignial Kanon finde ich auch nicht. Lego-chan  
Es geht weiter und ich habe eine ganz wundervolle Nachricht an dich...

Vanessa  
Danke werde versuchen mich zu beeilen

Taipan  
Klar verrate ich mehr von Voldis Krankheit und einiges anderes, die Story hat noch ein paar wunderbare Überraschungen auf Lager...

Keks  
Danke, ja ich finde sie auch sehr schön düster.

vickysnape  
wirklich! Nun ich werde versuchen den Albtraum zu beenden, wenn du das wünscht. Keine Angst es gut alles gut aus, oder wie man es nimmt.

Kissymouse  
Voldemort hat Angst, die Situation gerät außer Kontrolle. Er hat einen Feind, von dem er gar nicht mehr rechnet, dass er ihn hat, aber das wird in diesem Kapitel noch nicht klar, also erst im nächsten...

Joli2  
Danke, für deine Gnade. fg

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray  
Oh ich und grausman! Weiß doch nicht einmal wieman da schreibt...Einen höflichen Knicks mach

**_Wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

* * *

**23. Die beste Waffe, die wir haben**

Severus fingerte in seiner Panik nach irgendeinem Trank, der seinem Sohn fehlen könnte. Aber er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Ahnung, was das war.

Nach einer Weile gingen die Krämpfe von selber vorüber und Harry ging es wieder besser.

„Was war das mein Junge?", fragte er nervös und äußerst besorgt.

„Das war der schwarze Lord", stellte Harry ächzend fest.

„Absichtlich", knurrte Severus und ballte seine Fäuste, aber Harry legte seine Hände auf die seines Vaters und beruhigte ihn.

„Nein, er ist krank, verstehst du und weil wir verbunden sind, übertragen sich Dinge von ihm auf mich. Was ich erfahren habe, was ich erlebt habe, unglaublich", flüsterte Harry und sank in die Arme seines Vaters. „Die Ähnlichkeiten sind wirklich groß", murmelte er noch leise dann lächelte er seinen Vater an. „Aber es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen ihm und mir, ich habe dich."

Er lächelte seinen Vater an und der sah ihn milde an.

Harry brauchte den ganzen Tag um sich von dem Vorfall zu erholen. Währenddessen diskutierten Lucius, Severus und Draco die ganze Zeit, was zu tun sei. Harry hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu.

Er bemerkte, dass noch jemand die ganze Zeit dabei war, sich aber nicht an der Unterhaltung beteiligte, es war Narzissa. Immer wieder, wenn keiner sie beachtete, starrte sie Harry so eigenartig an.

Irgendwann wurde dem richtig mulmig in der Gesellschaft, in der er sich befand. Na ja, es geschah nicht alle Tage, dass er sich bei einer Todesserfamilie befand, noch weniger, um mit dieser die Vernichtung Voldemorts zu planen.

„Wir sollten uns Zeit nehmen, Severus", meinte Lucius gerade nachdenklich.

„Ja, nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir diese Zeit haben. Der schwarze Lord überträgt seine Krämpfe auf meinen Sohn. Er könnte ihn damit umbringen."

„Dein Sohn hat schon Verrückteres überlebt", konterte Lucius. „Ich habe keine Lust, einen Kamikaze-Angriff zu riskieren, für mich steht viel auf dem Spiel."

„Was springt eigentlich für dich heraus, ich meine, du bist schließlich nicht gerade für deine Menschlichkeit bekannt, Lucius, und nein, ich will jetzt keine hübschen Worte hören."

Lucius blickte Severus mit einem sehr eigenartigen Blick an.

„Narzissa zeig Seraph und Draco die Gärten", befahl er.

Draco kannte sie sicher und Harry hätte nur zu gerne gehört, was Lucius seinem Vater erzählte, aber er hatte so das Gefühl, dass ihm das nichts anging.

Narzissa führte die beiden Kinder in einen weitläufigen Wintergarten und dann verabschiedete sie sich, sie hätte noch etwas zu erledigen.

„Weißt du, Harry/Seraph, wie auch immer man dich nennt, du bist schon komisch", meinte Draco amüsiert.

„Danke, du auch", knurrte Harry und ließ sich auf einen der Weidenkörbe nieder.

„Ich meine das ernst, alle Leute benehmen sich wegen dir anders. Ist schon verrückt, nie in meinen Leben hätte ich angenommen, dass gerade mein Vater gegen den schwarzen Lord kämpft."

Jemand wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

„Du kennst deinen Vater schlecht", meinte Narzissa von hinten und lächelte ihren Sohn an.

Draco sah sie interessiert an.

„Am Anfang war es der schwarze Lord, der sich um uns gekümmert hat, weißt du dein Vater war, na ja, er war schon immer anders, hatte sich nicht für Quidditch und so begeistern können. Hast du gewusst, dass er über Jahre hinweg Jahrgangsbester gewesen ist?"

Draco grummelte etwas. Narzissa lachte leise und umarmte ihren Sohn.

„Aber nicht, weil er es wollte, verstehst du. Dein Vater hätte es niemals gewagt, sich gegen den Lord zu stellen, nicht ohne einen guten Grund."

„Und was ist sein Grund?", fragte Draco seine Mutter trocken.

Die ihn nur noch fester umarmte.

„Wir haben dich dazu erzogen, stark zu sein. Ein richtiger Malfoy, eben. Aber wir haben ein paar Dinge weggelassen. Verstehst du, Draco, du kannst niemanden foltern, weil dir etwas dafür fehlt, dein Vater konnte es einfach nicht übers Herz bringen…"

„Ich verstehe nicht, Mutter?", nuschelte Draco und starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Nein, aber du wirst verstehen. Noch bist du zu jung dafür."

Sie lächelte ihren Sohn warm an und musterte Harry wieder mit diesem eigenartigen Blick. Dann zog sie eine Karte hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Es war eine kleine magische Version eines Quidditchfeldes.

„Damit euch nicht langweilig wird", meinte sie nur und verschwand wieder.

„Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine, meine Familie hat sich noch nie so merkwürdig benommen", grummelte Draco und befahl den ersten Zug seines Jägers.

Harry lachte lauthals und meinte nur, dass man sich daran gewöhnen müsste und gab seinen Treibern einen Befehl.

„Als was wirst du eigentlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?"

„Vielleicht, als Harry und dann nur um alle zu ärgern, weißt schon der goldene Junge befreundet mit dem Slytherinabschaum", lachte er.

„Du bist selbst ein Slytherin", knurrte Draco.

„Das ist das Komische daran!"

Draco fing schallend an zu lachen und auch Harry konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Der junge Slytherin zeigte ihm das Anwesen und es war wirklich riesig, er hatte zu allem eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Harry fühlte sich hier ebenso wohl wie im Fuchsbau, diese Erinnerungen waren schmerzlich für ihn. Er vermisste seine Freunde auf eine Art und Weise und auf der andern Seite, war er froh, dass er sie in Sicherheit wusste.

„Hermine, was zum Teufel tust du schon wieder in der Bibliothek!" fragte Ron anklagend.

Die junge Gryffindor sah nicht einmal auf, sie hatte alle Bücher und alles, womit sich Harry beschäftigt hatte, zusammengetragen und versuchte herauszufinden, wie es geschehen konnte, dass Harry plötzlich mit seinem Erzfeind abhaute. Das war einfach nur unlogisch.

Aber wenn sie sich eingestand, hatte sie Harry schon nicht mehr seit seinen Abschiedsbrief verstanden. Warum hatte er nicht schreiben können? Vielleicht hatte er einfach nicht gewollt und dann vom einen Tag auf den anderen war er wieder da, aber im Grunde war er nicht da.

Es war so offensichtlich, dass er nicht freiwillig in Hogwarts gewesen war und dass er irgendwo anders sein wollte, ach Hermine drehte sich im Kreis. Irgendein Puzzleteil fehlte ihr.

Etwas war an Harry gewesen, etwas das früher nicht da gewesen war. Neben seinen plötzlichem Interesse für Bücher. Sie kam einfach nicht dahinter, obwohl es schon sehr merkwürdig war, dass kaum nachdem der Professor verschwunden war, Harry auftauchte.

Hatte der Direktor dem Zaubertränkemeister so sehr misstraut? Aber der war doch ein Ordensmitglied! Nein, Hermine legte den Zweifel, dass Severus Snape feindlich sein könnte zu den Akten, sie wusste einfach, dass er es nicht war. Er hätte so viele Gelegenheiten gehabt Harry dem sicheren Untergang auszuliefern.

Trotzdem, wo war Harry? Und ging es ihm gut, was sollte nur jetzt werden?

Über die Schule hatte sich eine eigenartige Unruhe gemischt. Die Slytherins waren panisch vor Sorge, weil sowohl zwei Schüler fehlten, als auch der Hauslehrer verschwunden war. Aber auch die anderen fragten sich, was jetzt werden würde.

Manche gaben dem Direktor die Schuld, aber das waren sehr wenige. Zumindest ein paar meinten, dass der Direktor die Differenzen, die er mit dem Professor gehabt hatte – dass es Differenzen gegeben haben musste, davon waren sie überzeugt – es nicht an den jungen Seraph hätte auslassen müssen.

Die Slytherin hatten Respekt vor dem Schüler gehabt, nicht weil er Snapes Sohn gewesen war, sondern einfach, weil er einer von ihnen gewesen war, genauso wie Draco.

Zaubertränke war absolut langweilig geworden, es wurden kaum mehr Tränke gebraut und selbst der blindeste konnte sehen, dass es an den Kräften des Direktors zerrte, sowohl zu unterrichten, als auch sich um die Administrationen zu kümmern.

Draco zeigte gerade Harry seine persönlichen Schätze, als die Tür knarrte und Lucius Malfoy im Rahmen stand.

Hinter ihm stand Severus, sie beide sahen irgendwie wütend aus. Harry konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Aber ihm gefiel die Situation nicht, etwas war falsch gelaufen.

„Seraph, komm, wir gehen", knurrte Severus kalt.

Harry sah Draco verwirrt an, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wenn das alles war, dann haben wir uns nichts mehr zu sagen Mr. Malfoy!", spie Severus und wollte sich zum gehen wenden.

„Willst du dich wieder hinter deiner Hackennase verstecken, um dann wieder wie ein Hund angekrochen zukommen? Ha, was denkst du, wer du bist, Severus Septimus Snape, wage es nicht ein Urteil über etwas zu fällen, dass du nicht verstehst!", schrie Lucius erbost den Tränkemeister an.

Draco und Harry sahen einander verwirrt an. Die beiden Erwachsenen hatten ihre Kinder wohl längst wieder vergessen.

Severus wandte sich mit wehenden Umhang dem Herren der Linie Malfoy zu.

„Wer ich bin! Ich bin immerhin ich selbst, ich habe nie zu gelassen, dass andere Entscheidungen für mich fällen!"

„Nein, aber du hattest nichts dagegen, dass ich dich mitnahm! Mir Vorhaltungen zu machen, du hättest doch einfach ‚Nein' sagen können."

„Um dann als Verräter abgestempelt zu werden, man hielt mich seit meinem ersten Schuljahr für einen bösen Zauberer, was sollte ich auch anderes werden!", erboste sich Severus, der ebenso laut schrie wie Lucius.

„Du bist ein naiver Schwächling, Severus!"

„Schmieriger Bastard!"

„Abschaum!"

Nun standen sie sich beide mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber. Draco und Harry nickten einander zu und stellten sich vor dem jeweils anderen Vater.

„Professor, bitte das kann doch keine Lösung sein", flehte Draco den Tränkemeister an.

Harry stand mit sturem Gesichtsausdruck vor Lucius Malfoy und zeigte keine Spur Angst, obwohl sich seine Eingeweide wie ein Klumpen Eis anfühlte.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie waren doch so freundlich zu uns, warum das jetzt?", versuchte er den Mann zu beruhigen.

„Das ist eine Angelegenheit für Erwachsene. Aus dem Weg, Kinder!", bellten beide zugleich.

Harry und Draco dachten nicht daran zu weichen, aber beide Zauberer fegten sie einfach aus dem Weg und fingen an einander mit Zaubersprüchen zu bombardieren. Harry und Draco sahen dem Treiben verzweifelt zu.

_Komm zu mir, Kind, dich haben alle verlassen, sogar dein Vater. Du bedeutest ihm nichts. Er kennt nur seine eigenen Ziele. Komm zu mir, Kind._

So hatte sich Harry noch nie gefühlt. So einsam, er war ganz alleine. Erinnerungen, die nicht die seinen waren strömten auf ihn ein. Er torkelte etwas, aber dann nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und fing an zu laufen.

Draco brüllte ihm etwas nach, aber er hörte es nicht.

Es klang so wie blöder Gryffindor. Zu viel hatte sich geändert. Er stürmte nach draußen, der Novemberwind schlug ihm kalt in das Gesicht, aber es war egal. Alles war egal, es gab keine Zukunft, nicht für ihn.

„WARUM!", schrie er in den Wind.

Es war einfach zu viel, alles war zu viel. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Er wollte einfach nur ein ganz normaler Junge sein.

Er spürte, wie Lord ihn zu sich rief, aber er wollte nicht.

„Ich bin nicht Potter!", brüllte er hinaus und begann wieder zu laufen.

Er wusste nicht wohin, es war auch egal. Nur weg! Er spürte, wie er nach wenigen Kilometern eine magische Sperre durchschritt. Aber es war ihm gleich, er rannte einfach weiter.

Bald verließen ihn die Kräfte und er wechselte in einen leichten Trab, dann ging er einfach weiter.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein und es war längst finster geworden. Die Novembertage waren kurz und die Nächte lang. Es stürmte und immer wieder peitschte ihm Regen ins Gesicht, er merkte es kaum. Auch dass seine Kleidung, klamm vor Nässe und Kälte wurde.

Er war ein niemand mehr. Kein Harry Potter, strahlender Held und goldener Gryffindor, auch kein Slytherin, der zur seiner Familie hielt. Er war nichts mehr, einfach ein Junge, der in einer gottverlassenen Gegend durch die Straßen lief.

Die Straßen, durch welche er lief, waren verlassen und verkommen, er wusste nicht einmal in welcher Stadt oder Ort er sich befand. Woher sollte er wissen, in welcher Gegend das Herrenhaus der Malfoys lag.

Nach Stunden, des Gehens und Laufens, pflanzte er sich einfach auf einen Gehsteig und ließ den Tränen der Verzweiflung freien lauf.

Jemand hielt einen Regenschirm über ihn. Zuerst hatte Harry gar nicht bemerkt, dass es trocken um ihn herum geworden war, aber dann sah er langsam und suchend auf.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf und starrte in das Gesicht von Remus.

Der Lehrer setzte sich neben ihn einfach auf den Randstein und lächelte ihn an.

„Weißt du Harry, Seraph, oder wie auch immer, du kannst nicht immer weglaufen, schon gar nicht vor dem, was du bist", meinte dieser und strich Harry eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Harry schlug mit seiner Faust in den nassen Asphalt.

„Kann ich nicht ein ganz normaler Junge sein!", schrie er.

„Nein, dass ist Severus auch nie gewesen. Er war ein Leuchtfeuer an Intelligenz und sein Können in Zaubertränke war schon in der ersten Klasse eine Legende, ebenso in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", meinte Remus lachend.

„Weißt du Seraph, jedes Kind ist für die Eltern etwas ganz besonderes."

„Aber ich will nichts besonderes sein" knurrte Harry verbittert. „Draco hat Recht, alle benehmen sich immer wegen mir so komisch."

Remus nickte. „Das kann sein und weißt du, warum das so ist?"

„Nein, dass ist ja das verrückte."

„Weil alle Menschen etwas brauchen, woran sie glauben können. Etwas das größer ist, als sie selbst, dass sie mehr tun können, als sie glauben. Das auch sie handeln können. Ja, Harry/ Seraph das ist eine schwere Bürde und bei Gott ich wünsche sie dir nicht. Aber es ist nicht zu ändern. Und jetzt sag mir, warum du nicht bei deinem Vater bist, wegen dem du die Schule geschmissen und alle verlassen hast."

„Er und Mr. Malfoy stritten, dann haben sie sich duelliert!", murmelte Harry.

„Oh Harry", rief Remus und nahm den Jungen in den Arm.

Wie konnte jemand so stark und so schwach zu gleich sein? Harry war wirklich seltsam, er war so stur und beschritt seinen Lebensweg mit unglaublichem Willen, aber dann warfen ihn wieder so einfache Sachen aus der Bahn.

Etwas musste Harry sehr zugesetzt haben. Das Leben, all diese Veränderungen, dass war sicher sehr viel für den Jungen und dann auch noch die ungewöhnliche Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Malfoy. Keiner Wunder, dass der Junge so verunsichert war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt dich nach Hause bringen?", meinte Remus trocken und nieste kräftig. „Hier ist es etwas nass und kalt."

„Weiß nicht, keine Ahnung, wie es wieder zurück geht. Ist ziemlich schwer den Weg zurück zu finden."

„Ja, das ist es Seraph, aber mit ein bisschen Glück und deinen Freunden, all deinen Freunden wird dir das sicher gelingen und du hast schließlich einen Vater und den Direktor und mich", lachte Remus ihn an.

Harry stand auf und klopfte sich auf seine nassen Sachen.

„Du weißt nicht zufällig einen Weg in das Herrenhaus von Mr. Malfoy?", fragte er unsicher.

Remus sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Nicht direkt, aber ich kenne einen Weg, der uns sicher hinführt", meinte der Werwolf und zog eine alte mittlerweile völlig nasse Zeitung hervor.

Harry besah sein Treiben misstrauisch, nahm aber stark an, dass es sich um einen Portschlüssel handelte.

„Hogwarts!" hörte er Remus laut rufen, bevor ihm Schwärze umgab. Nun hatte ihn sogar dieser verraten…

Sie landeten mitten im Büro des Direktors, der beide besorgt ansah und ihnen so etwas wie übergroße Handtücher hinhielt. Remus nahm sie dankbar und Harry sah starrte ihn furchtbar wütend an.

„Wie konntest du das tun! Ich habe dir vertraut!", spie er enttäuscht.

„Seraph, dann vertraue mir. Albus der junge Seraph möchte zu seinem Vater zurück."

Der Direktor sah ihn mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick an. So, als würde er direkt in die Seele des Jungen blicken.

„Verliere dich nicht Harry", flüsterte ihm zu, dann holte er einen rosa Socken hervor. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du ihn finden würdest."

„Ja an manchen Tagen hat der Wolf in mir doch einige Überraschungen zu bieten", lächelte Remus. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry. „Das ist ein Portschlüssel, der dich in das Herrenhaus zurück bringt. Du wirst wohl verzeihen, dass ich diesen nicht mit mir herum trug, aber ich für meinen Teil hege eine Abneigung gegen dieses Anwesen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Seraph."

Er warf dem jungen Mann noch einen Abschiedsschweren Blick zu und verließ dann das Büro.

„Tja du hattest schon immer Glück mit deinen Freunden, Harry", meinte Albus versonnen.

„Es war nicht Severus Schuld!", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

Der Direktor sah ihn wieder so merkwürdig an.

„Ich weiß Harry, ich wusste es die ganze Zeit über, aber ihr Slytherins nehmt niemals freiwillig Hilfe an. Du kannst dich deinen Dämonen alleine stellen und untergehen oder du lernst es endlich Hilfe von andern an zu nehmen. Du bist nicht alleine Harry, nie gewesen und du wirst es nie sein, es wird immer Leute geben die sich um dich kümmern. Ob es nun Ron und Hermine sind, dein Vater, oder sogar Remus. Es wird immer Leute geben die um dein Schicksal besorgt sind. Vergiss das nicht und weise sie nicht ab."

_Sonst wirst du selbst zu dem Dunkel, dass so hasst und es wird keinen Weg zurückgeben _

Obwohl der Direktor kein Wort gesagt hatte, schwebten die Worte durch den Raum. Der Direktor lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann.

Harry nahm die rosa Socke und rannte auf das Gelände. Was auch immer ihn erwarten würde, er würde niemanden im Stich lassen. Hoffte er zumindest.

„Seraph!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine stehen. Sieh sah ihn einfach nur an. Ihre Augen waren verweint und ihr Gesicht geschwollen.

„Hat dich dein Freund wieder schlecht behandelt?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, aber einer meiner Freunde ist verschwunden. Seraph es ist furchtbar! Wenn ich nur wüsste, dass es ihm gut ginge."

„Ja, Hermine. Das tut es, mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen Freund, solange er solche Freunde hat, wird es ihm immer gut gehen, aber er hat noch eine wichtige Sache zu erledigen", rief Harry ihr zu und rannte weiter.

Sieh sah ihm noch lange verwirrt nach. Dieser Slytherin wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Diese Augen, er hatte Harrys Augen und Harry hatte Seraphs Augen. Plötzlich setzte sie sich. Harry war erst wieder aufgetaucht, als Snape verschwunden war, verdammt am nächsten Tag war ja auch Seraph verschwunden. Harry war so anders gewesen, so voller Zorn und er hatte sich mit Malfoy angefreundet. Seraph war mit Draco befreundet gewesen. Hermine sprang auf und rannte in Richtung Büro des Direktors.

Sie klopfte gegen den Wasserspeier.

„Ms Granger, ist es nicht ein wenig spät?", fragte der Direktor der plötzlich neben ihr stand.

„Wer ist Seraph Snape?", fragte sie hektisch.

„Das meine Liebe, muss der junge Mann Ihnen selbst beantworten, wenn er es für richtig hält. Und Sie sollten versuchen etwas Schlaf zu finden, ich habe schließlich morgen Zaubertränke mit Ihnen und da sollten ausgeschlafen sein, mir zu Liebe."

Er wandte sich ab, der Wasserspeier gab den Weg frei und schritt die Stufen zu seinem Büro hinauf.

Hermine wunderte sich nur und gähnte, sie war mit einem Mal plötzlich müde und fand was sie noch vor Sekunden beschäftigt hatte, für nebensächlich. Der Direktor hatte Recht, sie hatte morgen schließlich Zaubertränke.

Harry rannte von dem Gelände und wollte schon den Portschlüssel aktivieren, aber dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, es gab noch eine Sache die er erledigen sollte. Sein Vater würde nie zu lassen, dass er sich in Gefahr begab.

Er hatte schon einige Text über das apparieren gelernt, aber weitem nicht genug. Dennoch erinnerte sich an jede Zeile aus Büchern, deren Titel er nicht einmal kannte.

Der Lord konnte doch apparieren! Er musste es versuchen. Wann denn sonst, wenn nicht jetzt? Es gab noch eine Sache die es zu erledigen gab und die musste er alleine verrichten.

Alles ergab plötzlich Sinn. Er wusste was es zu tun gab und wie er das erreichen konnte.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und rief einen mächtigen Spruch. Alles löste sich auf. Nichts existierte mehr, alles bestand aus Farben und Formen, die zu keinem Muster sich formen wollten. Er flog, er schwebte.

Als sich die Welt wieder zusammensetzte, fand er sich in einer ihm völlig unbekannten Gegend wieder. Der Regenschwere Himmel war düster und leichtes Donnergrollen deutete auf ein nahendes Gewitter hin.

Er stand am Eingang einer alten verfallenen Burg. Es war kalt hier und sehr unheimlich. Harry aber hatte keine Angst, egal wie es würde heute enden, dessen war er sich sicher. Wenigstens eine Sache die er sich sicher war.

Er stapfte die Treppen die hinunter führten entlang und das spärliche Licht, dass sein Zauberstab ihm bot, zeigte ihm nur deutlich den Verfall dieses Ortes.

Hier gab es kein Leben nur den Tod, es war ein verwunschener Platz, ein verfluchter Ort, immer wieder unter den halbverfallenen Mauerresten entdeckte er prunkvollen Zierrat, die alle ein und das selbe Motiv hatten, zwei verschlungene Schlange, deren Mäuler sich nach außen öffneten.

Die Gänge waren verschlungen und es war ein weiter weg, aber Harry war das egal, seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass der morgen bereits dämmerte.

Er gelangte in eine große und weitläufige Halle die trotz ihres desolaten Zustandes nichts an ihrer majestätischen Ausstrahlung verloren hatte.

Der schwarze Lord hing in seinem Thron. Alles an seinem Wesen war bösartig. Seine Augen funkelten wie die eines alten schwarzen Drachen, der wusste, dass sein letztes Opfer gekommen war.

„Potter", murmelte er und starrte Harry vernichtend an.

Wieder schüttelte ihn ein Krampf.

„Einer kann nicht mit dem anderen Leben. Er wird gezeichnet werden als gleichwertig", rezitierte er Zeilen aus der Prophezeiung und lachte verächtlich nur um einen weiteren Hustenanfall zu bekommen.

„Du siehst scheiße aus", meinte Harry trocken.

„Danke Potter, dass hätte ich ohne deine treffende Beobachtungsgabe nicht gewusst", schnarrte der Lord und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Bist du gekommen um dich an meinem Fehler zu weiden?", fragte der Lord gehässig.

„Nein, ich bin gekommen, damit du mich endlich in Ruhe lässt!"

Harry warf seinen Zauberstab weg und starrte den Lord vernichtend an.

„Das ist doch das was du wolltest, so da bin ich! Ohne Freunde und ohne Familie genauso wie du!", schrie er ihm entgegen.

Der Lord erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Thron und wankte auf den Jungen zu. Seine Augen, dass konnte man jetzt deutlich sehen, hatten eine ungesunde braune Färbung angenommen.

Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab.

_Du gehörst mir _

Harry starrte ihn nur, er hasste ihn nicht einmal. All das lag hinter ihm.

_Du bist mein _

Der junge Mann begann zu lächeln. Jemand der kurz vor dem Tod stand würde niemals lächeln, aber der tat es. Der war ja noch verrückter, als sein Vater.

Der schwarze Lord riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie mit letzter Kraft einen Zauberspruch, dann brach er zusammen. Harry sprang zur Seite, aber der Zauberspruch streifte ihn, er wurde zu Boden gerissen.

„Einer muss nur den anderen überleben Voldemort", spuckte er aus.

Dann kehrte sich seine Welt dem dunkel zu und er umfing es freudig.

_„Seraph", rief eine Stimme. _

_„Harry!", brummte eine andere. _

_Der junge Mann öffnete langsam seine Augen, er hatte geglaubt, dass Severus ihn gerufen hatte, aber das konnte nicht sein. Mit einem Schlag erinnerte er sich wieder. _

_Er richtete sich mühevoll auf. _

_„Wo bin ich? Bin ich Tod?", fragte er verwirrt. _

_„Du bist da und nein du bist nicht Tod, noch nicht würde ich sagen, aber wenn dich nicht bald wer findet, dann wird's wohl so sein. Du hast doch sicher jemanden eine Nachricht hinterlassen, bevor du dich zu diesem Selbstmordtrip aufgemacht hast, nicht wahr", meinte James Potter gehässig und wurde von Lily geschubst. _

_„Du sollst nett zu meinem kleinen Stern sein. Sicher hat er jemanden gesagt, was er plant. Er ist doch ein intelligenter Junge." _

_Harry wurde rot, sagte aber nichts. _

_„Siehst du er ist wie sein Vater, nur zu keinem ein Wort, man könnte ja Hilfe bekommen", brummte James. _

_„Ich wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen Mr. Potter", sagte Harry bestimmt und stand auf. _

_„Niemanden? Und was bist du?" _

_James besah in eindringlich und grinste dann hämisch. Lily starrte ihn finster an und lächelte ihren Sohn zu, dann nahm sie ihn einfach in die Arme. _

_„Ich pass schon auf dich auf, keiner wird dir was tun." _

_Jemand schrie. Harry hörte es deutlich, etwas schrie. Etwas litt schrecklich, er konnte nur nicht verstehen, weswegen. Hier war alles so friedlich, etwas zog ihn fort. _

Harry hustete und rollte auf die Seite. Konnte es sein, dass es immer noch nicht vorbei war? Das Wesen, das einst Voldemort war schrie schrecklich. Es bäumte sich auf und ring mit sich selbst.

Harry rappelte sich auf und blickte sich suchend nach seinen Zauberstab um und hatte Glück nicht weit von ihm lag ein Stab.

Ein Wesen trennte sich von Voldemort und es war absolut böse, eine Naturgewalt. Er schnappte nach dem Stab und richtete ihn zitternd auf das Ding. Er wusste er müsste Tod sein, aber verschob alles Denken auf später, jetzt musste er handeln. Das war der Feind, dass war seine Bestimmung und er würde erfüllen.

Hier und jetzt!

Das Wesen jagte auf ihn zu und Harry schrie den letzten der Unverzeihlichen. Er hatte zwar nicht einmal noch mit dem Training der Unverzeihlichen angefangen, aber er wusste irgendwie instinktiv, was er zu tun hatte.

Gleißend grünes Licht umgab ihn und das Wesen

_Du kannst mich nicht töten _

Schrie das Wesen mit einer Art nicht Stimme. Es war merkwürdig, dieses Ding hatte keine Stimme, aber hörte trotzdem was Ding sagte, oder dachte!

„Wer, oder was bist du?" schrie ihm Harry fragend entgegen, immer noch umgeben von dem tödlichen Licht Avada Kedavra Fluches.

_Dunkelheit. Ich bin Voldemort _

„Dann stirb!", schrie Harry und packte seinen Zauberstab fester und murmelte noch einmal den Zauber.

_DU! Du kannst mich nicht vernichten _

Welchen Körper auch immer Voldemort verlassen hatte, dieser fasste nach den erst besten Stab den er fand und richtete ihn auf das Wesen.

„Er nicht, aber ich!", spie der Mann.

_Du? Du bist mein, du bist ich. Wenn du mich tötest, vernichtest du dich selbst. Du kannst mich nicht vernichten, ich bin du. _

Das Wesen klang gerade zu spöttisch.

„Nein, da irrst du dich! Ich bin Tom Marlovo Riddle!", schrie der Mann zurück.

Er vollführte eine merkwürdige Geste mit seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen, für Harry nicht zu verstehenden Fluch aus.

Das Wesen schrie und zerrte an dem Zauber, den der Fremde ausgesprochen hatte und Harry sah, dass dies ein Willenskampf war. Er wünschte sich Hermine wäre hier, die könnte ihm sicher sagen, was jetzt geschah und wie er helfen könnte.

Unendlich lange waren sie umschlugen von allen Farben der Magie, verschiedener Sprüche und Flüche.

Dann kam es zu einer übermächtig lauten Explosion. Harry wurde von der Druckwelle zu Boden geschleudert. Als er sich wieder aufraffte, jagte das Wesen davon.

_Bis zu einem anderen Mal Made, deinen Name merke ich mir Potter _

Das Wesen war verschwunden und statt dem schwarzen Lord zu sehen, sah Harry einen alten Mann, der sicher um die Hundert war. Hätte so Tom Riddle ausgehen, wenn er ein normales Leben geführt hätte?

„Junge komm her", befahl ihm dieser.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Das weißt du selbst ziemlich gut, nicht wahr Harry Potter, oder sollte ich besser Seraph Snape sagen?"

„Riddle? Sie sind Tom Riddle!"

Der Mann nickte einfach nur und winkte Harry erneut zu sich. Der nur widerwillig näher kam.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Na ja um dir das zu erklären würde ich wohl ein ganzes Leben brauchen. Sagen wir so, ich bin betrogen worden."

Der Mann lachte bitter auf

Er war gar nicht so unsympathisch und Harry bekam auch keine Kopfschmerzen in seiner Nähe.

„Betrogen, um mein Leben, wenn man das so sagen kann. Ich war noch sehr jung und man bot mir Macht an, genug Macht um es diesen Bastarden von Petersen und Mathews zu zeigen. Andere Kinder aus dem Weisenhaus, weißt du. Ich war dünn und klein und die haben mich immer verprügelt. Eines Tages fand ich dann ein altes Buch, es war ein magisches Buch…"

Der alte Mann sprach weiter, er erzählte Harry wie er in diesem Buch von einem mächtigen Zauberer erfuhr, der sich Voldemort genannt hatte, aber die anderen nahmen ihm das Buch weg und verbrannten es.

„Und dann eines Nachts, erschien er mir, im Traum. Es war verrückt, da stand ein richtiger Zauberer in meinem Traum. Ich wusste nichts von der magischen Welt, noch das Zauberer wirklich gab. Er bot mir Macht. Alles was ich wollte war es in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und er meinte er könnte dafür sorgen."

Wieder lachte der Mann verbittert auf.

„Natürlich stimmte ich dem zu. Ich wollte Macht, ich wollte mehr sein, als ich war. Ein einsamer kleiner Junge, der sich eine Familie wünschte."

Harry schluckte schwer.

„Aber alles hatte seinen Preis, er wurde immer mehr ein Teil von mir, oft fehlten mir Stunden, ganze Tage und dann blieb nichts mehr von mir übrig. Ich war gefangen, in meinem eigenen Körper, in meiner eigenen Seele. Ich hörte auf Tom zu sein und war nur noch ER."

„Voldemort", stellte Harry fest.

„Schh, nenne ihn nicht beim Namen! Das ruft ihn her", sagte der Mann energisch und hustete kräftig. „Er ist gerissen."

„Aber jetzt ist vernichtet", stellte Harry fest.

„Nein, man kann IHN nicht vernichten, dafür ist zu alt. Man kann ihn vertreiben, so wie du es getan hast mit meiner Hilfe. Er wird wieder kommen und du musst dir dessen gewahr sein. Harry oder Seraph, du darfst niemals vergessen, eines Tages wird er wieder kommen."

Der Mann hatte einen erneuten Hustanfall und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Dann lächelte er plötzlich, seine Augen waren voller Wärme.

Harry war klar, dass der Mann sterben würde, er wollte helfen wusste aber nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nein, im Grunde nicht. Mein Leben ist fast vorbei, aber deines Seraph fängt erst an. Genieße jeden Tag, lebe jeden Tag, als wäre er dein letzter, verschiebe die Dinge nicht, sondern tue sie und verzage nicht nur weil etwas schwierig erscheint. Ganz werde ich nicht sterben, ein kleiner Teil von mir lebt in dir weiter. Ein kleiner Teil, sein einziger Fehler, durch dich konnte ich wieder handeln, mir Stück für Stück mein Leben zurück kämpfen, nur um fest zu stellen, dass ich keines habe."

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Aber das machst nicht Kleiner, " – er wuschelte Harry durch die langen Haare – „wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann schulde ich dir ein Leben, also genieß deines und richte dem alten Knacker von Dumbledore einen Gruß von mir aus und sag ihm – sag ihm, dass er recht hatte."

Dann schlossen sich die braunen Augen Riddles und das für immer. Harry stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und jetzt kam es ihm. Er sollte Tod sein.

_Lebe das Leben, das ich nie hatte und sieh nicht zurück. _

Harry starrte der verschwindenden Stimme nach, aber da war nichts. Nur ein Gefühl, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder, an die Erinnerungen von Tom und Tom war nur ein ganz normaler Junge gewesen, bis er dieses Buch gefunden hatte.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es gar nicht seiner war, sondern der von Voldemort. Er steckte ihn ein und nahm sich seinen eigenen wieder. Dann ließ er den toten Körper des Mannes aus dem Schloss schweben.

Er strich sich über seine unsichtbare Narbe und grinste über beide Ohren. Er war jetzt genauso wie jeder andere. Nämlich mächtig in Schwierigkeiten!

* * *

**An alle Leser. Hier ist noch nicht das Ende, es kommt noch ein Kapitel von 'The man who sold the world' und dann gibt es einen zweiten Teil. Ich hatte es zwar eigentlich nicht geplant, aber bei so einem guten Publikum kann ich es ja nicht zu lassen, dass ich euch hängen lasse. **

**großes Werbebanner aufhäng: **_Soon presented: the principal thing_

_Kurze Vorschau_:Die Geschichte fängtzweiJahre nach'the man who sold the world' an.Sie wird noch düsterer und noch gemeiner, als ihres von mir schon gewöhnt seid. Die Heldender Geschichte, sind Draco Seraph und Severus dievor einem unlösbaren Problem stehen.Mehr will ich nicht verraten. Nur ein Hinweis, der Epilog von 'the man who soldthe world' gibt einen Hinweis wie es weitergeht.  
Eure Deatheater

**Reviews!**


	25. 24 Voldemort und Tom Riddle

**24. …Voldemort und Tom Riddle**

Sie landeten mitten im Büro des Direktors, der beide besorgt ansah und ihnen so etwas wie übergroße Handtücher hinhielt. Remus nahm sie dankbar und Harry starrte ihn furchtbar wütend an.

„Wie konntest du das tun! Ich habe dir vertraut!", spie er enttäuscht.

„Seraph, dann vertraue mir. Albus, der junge Seraph möchte zu seinem Vater zurück."

Der Direktor sah ihn mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick an. So, als würde er direkt in die Seele des Jungen blicken.

„Verliere dich nicht, Harry", flüsterte ihm zu, dann holte er einen rosa Socken hervor. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du ihn finden würdest."

„Ja, an manchen Tagen hat der Wolf in mir doch einige Überraschungen zu bieten", lächelte Remus. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry. „Das ist ein Portschlüssel, der dich in das Herrenhaus zurückbringt. Du wirst wohl verzeihen, dass ich diesen nicht mit mir herumtrug, aber ich für meinen Teil hege eine Abneigung gegen dieses Anwesen. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Seraph."

Er warf dem jungen Mann noch einen abschiedsschweren Blick zu und verließ dann das Büro.

„Tja, du hattest schon immer Glück mit deinen Freunden, Harry", meinte Albus versonnen.

„Es war nicht Severus Schuld!", sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

Der Direktor sah ihn wieder so merkwürdig an.

„Ich weiß Harry, ich wusste es die ganze Zeit über, aber ihr Slytherins nehmt niemals freiwillig Hilfe an. Du kannst dich deinen Dämonen alleine stellen und untergehen oder du lernst es endlich Hilfe von andern an zu nehmen. Du bist nicht alleine Harry, nie gewesen und du wirst es nie sein, es wird immer Leute geben die sich um dich kümmern. Ob es nun Ron und Hermine sind, dein Vater, oder sogar Remus. Es wird immer Leute geben, die um dein Schicksal besorgt sind. Vergiss das nicht und weise sie nicht ab."

_Sonst wirst du selbst zu dem Dunkel, dass du so hasst und es wird keinen Weg zurückgeben_

Obwohl der Direktor kein Wort gesagt hatte, schwebten die Worte durch den Raum. Der Direktor lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann.

Harry nahm die rosa Socke und rannte auf das Gelände. Was auch immer ihn erwarten würde, er würde niemanden im Stich lassen. Hoffte er zumindest.

„Seraph!"

Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine stehen. Sieh sah ihn einfach nur an. Ihre Augen waren verweint und ihr Gesicht geschwollen.

„Hat dich dein Freund wieder schlecht behandelt?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein, aber einer meiner Freunde ist verschwunden. Seraph, es ist furchtbar! Wenn ich nur wüsste, dass es ihm gut ginge."

„Ja, Hermine. Das tut es, mach dir keine Sorgen um deinen Freund, solange er solche Freunde hat, wird es ihm immer gut gehen, aber er hat noch eine wichtige Sache zu erledigen", rief Harry ihr zu und rannte weiter.

Sie sah ihm noch lange verwirrt nach. Dieser Slytherin wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Diese Augen, er hatte Harrys Augen und Harry hatte Seraphs Augen. Plötzlich setzte sie sich. Harry war erst wieder aufgetaucht, als Snape verschwunden war, verdammt, am nächsten Tag war ja auch Seraph verschwunden. Harry war so anders gewesen, so voller Zorn und er hatte sich mit Malfoy angefreundet. Seraph war mit Draco befreundet gewesen. Hermine sprang auf und rannte in Richtung Büro des Direktors.

Sie klopfte gegen den Wasserspeier.

„Ms Granger, ist es nicht ein wenig spät?", fragte der Direktor der plötzlich neben ihr stand.

„Wer ist Seraph Snape?", fragte sie hektisch.

„Das meine Liebe, muss der junge Mann Ihnen selbst beantworten, wenn er es für richtig hält. Und Sie sollten versuchen etwas Schlaf zu finden, ich habe schließlich morgen Zaubertränke mit Ihnen und da sollten Sie ausgeschlafen sein, mir zuliebe."

Er wandte sich ab, Wasserspeier gaben den Weg frei und schritt die Stufen zu seinem Büro hinauf.

Hermine wunderte sich nur und gähnte, sie war mit einem Mal plötzlich müde und fand, was sie noch vor Sekunden beschäftigt hatte, für nebensächlich. Der Direktor hatte Recht, sie hatte morgen schließlich Zaubertränke.

------

Harry rannte von dem Gelände und wollte schon den Portschlüssel aktivieren, aber dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, es gab noch eine Sache, die er erledigen sollte. Sein Vater würde nie zulassen, dass er sich in Gefahr begab.

Er hatte schon einige Texte über das apparieren gelernt, aber weitem nicht genug. Dennoch erinnerte sich an jede Zeile aus Büchern, deren Titel er nicht einmal kannte.

Der Lord konnte doch apparieren! Er musste es versuchen. Wann denn sonst, wenn nicht jetzt? Es gab noch eine Sache die es zu erledigen gab und die musste er alleine verrichten.

Alles ergab plötzlich Sinn. Er wusste, was es zu tun gab und wie er das erreichen konnte.

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und rief einen mächtigen Spruch. Alles löste sich auf. Nichts existierte mehr, alles bestand aus Farben und Formen, die zu keinem Muster sich formen wollten. Er flog, er schwebte.

------

Als sich die Welt wieder zusammensetzte, fand er sich in einer ihm völlig unbekannten Gegend wieder. Der regenschwere Himmel war düster und leichtes Donnergrollen deutete auf ein nahendes Gewitter hin.

Er stand am Eingang einer alten verfallenen Burg. Es war kalt hier und sehr unheimlich. Harry aber hatte keine Angst, egal wie es heute enden würde, dessen war er sich sicher. Wenigstens eine Sache, der er sich sicher war.

Er stapfte die Treppen die hinunter führten entlang und das spärliche Licht, dass sein Zauberstab ihm bot, zeigte ihm nur deutlich den Verfall dieses Ortes.

Hier gab es kein Leben, nur den Tod, es war ein verwunschener Platz, ein verfluchter Ort, immer wieder unter den halbverfallenen Mauerresten entdeckte er prunkvollen Zierrat, die alle ein und das selbe Motiv hatten, zwei verschlungene Schlange, deren Mäuler sich nach außen öffneten.

Die Gänge waren verschlungen und es war ein weiter Weg, aber Harry war das egal, seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass der Morgen bereits dämmerte.

Er gelangte in eine große und weitläufige Halle die trotz ihres desolaten Zustandes nichts an ihrer majestätischen Ausstrahlung verloren hatte.

Der schwarze Lord hing in seinem Thron. Alles an seinem Wesen war bösartig. Seine Augen funkelten wie die eines alten schwarzen Drachen, der wusste, dass sein letztes Opfer gekommen war.

„Potter", murmelte er und starrte Harry vernichtend an.

Wieder schüttelte ihn ein Krampf.

„Einer kann nicht mit dem anderen leben. Er wird gezeichnet werden als gleichwertig", rezitierte er Zeilen aus der Prophezeiung und lachte verächtlich nur um einen weiteren Hustenanfall zu bekommen.

„Du siehst Scheiße aus", meinte Harry trocken.

„Danke Potter, dass hätte ich ohne deine treffende Beobachtungsgabe nicht gewusst", schnarrte der Lord und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Bist du gekommen, um dich an meinem Fehler zu weiden?", fragte der Lord gehässig.

„Nein, ich bin gekommen, damit du mich endlich in Ruhe lässt!"

Harry warf seinen Zauberstab weg und starrte den Lord vernichtend an.

„Das ist doch das, was du wolltest, so da bin ich! Ohne Freunde und ohne Familie, genauso wie du!", schrie er ihm entgegen.

Der Lord erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Thron und wankte auf den Jungen zu. Seine Augen, dass konnte man jetzt deutlich sehen, hatten eine ungesunde braune Färbung angenommen.

Er zuckte seinen Zauberstab.

_Du gehörst mir_

Harry starrte ihn nur an, er hasste ihn nicht einmal. All das lag hinter ihm.

_Du bist mein_

Der junge Mann begann zu lächeln. Jemand, der kurz vor dem Tod stand, würde niemals lächeln, aber er tat es. Der war ja noch verrückter als sein Vater.

Der schwarze Lord riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie mit letzter Kraft einen Zauberspruch, dann brach er zusammen. Harry sprang zur Seite, aber der Zauberspruch streifte ihn, er wurde zu Boden gerissen.

„Einer muss nur den anderen überleben, Voldemort", spuckte er aus.

Dann kehrte sich seine Welt dem Dunkel zu und er umfing es freudig.

------

„_Seraph", rief eine Stimme._

„_Harry!", brummte eine andere._

_Der junge Mann öffnete langsam seine Augen, er hatte geglaubt, dass Severus ihn gerufen hatte, aber das konnte nicht sein. Mit einem Schlag erinnerte er sich wieder._

_Er richtete sich mühevoll auf._

„_Wo bin ich? Bin ich tot?", fragte er verwirrt._

„_Du bist da, nein du bist nicht tot, noch nicht, würde ich sagen, aber wenn dich nicht bald wer findet, dann wird's wohl so sein. Du hast doch sicher jemandem eine Nachricht hinterlassen, bevor du dich zu diesem Selbstmordtrip aufgemacht hast, nicht wahr", meinte James Potter gehässig und wurde von Lily geschubst._

„_Du sollst nett zu meinem kleinen Stern sein. Sicher hat er jemanden gesagt, was er plant. Er ist doch ein intelligenter Junge."_

_Harry wurde rot, sagte aber nichts._

„_Siehst du er ist wie sein Vater, nur zu keinem ein Wort, man könnte ja Hilfe bekommen", brummte James._

„_Ich wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen, Mr. Potter", sagte Harry bestimmt und stand auf._

„_Niemanden? Und was bist du?"_

_James besah in eindringlich und grinste dann hämisch. Lily starrte ihn finster an und lächelte ihrem Sohn zu, dann nahm sie ihn einfach in die Arme._

„_Ich pass schon auf dich auf, keiner wird dir was tun."_

_Jemand schrie. Harry hörte es deutlich, etwas schrie. Etwas litt schrecklich, er konnte nur nicht verstehen, weswegen. Hier war alles so friedlich, etwas zog ihn fort._

------

Harry hustete und rollte auf die Seite. Konnte es sein, dass es immer noch nicht vorbei war? Das Wesen, das einst Voldemort war, schrie schrecklich. Es bäumte sich auf und rang mit sich selbst.

Harry rappelte sich auf und blickte sich suchend nach seinen Zauberstab um und hatte Glück, nicht weit von ihm lag ein Stab.

Ein Wesen trennte sich von Voldemort und es war absolut böse, eine Naturgewalt. Er schnappte nach dem Stab und richtete ihn zitternd auf das Ding. Er wusste, er sollte tot sein, aber verschob alles Denken auf später, jetzt musste er handeln. Das war der Feind, das war seine Bestimmung und er würde sie erfüllen.

Hier und jetzt!

Das Wesen jagte auf ihn zu und Harry schrie den letzten der Unverzeihlichen. Er hatte zwar nicht einmal noch mit dem Training der Unverzeihlichen angefangen, aber er wusste irgendwie instinktiv, was er zu tun hatte.

Gleißend grünes Licht umgab ihn und das Wesen

_Du kannst mich nicht töten_

Schrie das Wesen mit einer Art Nichtstimme. Es war merkwürdig, dieses Ding hatte keine Stimme, aber er hörte trotzdem, was Ding sagte oder dachte!

„Wer, oder was bist du?" schrie ihm Harry fragend entgegen, immer noch umgeben von dem tödlichen Licht Avada Kedavra Fluches.

_Dunkelheit. Ich bin Voldemort_

„Dann stirb!", schrie Harry und packte seinen Zauberstab fester und murmelte noch einmal den Zauber.

_DU! Du kannst mich nicht vernichten_

Welchen Körper auch immer Voldemort verlassen hatte, dieser fasste nach dem erstbesten Stab den er fand und richtete ihn auf das Wesen.

„Er nicht, aber ich!", spie der Mann.

_Du? Du bist mein, du bist ich. Wenn du mich tötest, vernichtest du dich selbst. Du kannst mich nicht vernichten, ich bin du._

Das Wesen klang gerade zu spöttisch.

„Nein, da irrst du dich! Ich bin Tom Marlovo Riddle!", schrie der Mann zurück.

Er vollführte eine merkwürdige Geste mit seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen, für Harry nicht zu verstehenden Fluch aus.

Das Wesen schrie und zerrte an dem Zauber, den der Fremde ausgesprochen hatte und Harry sah, dass dies ein Willenskampf war. Er wünschte sich Hermine wäre hier, die könnte ihm sicher sage, was jetzt geschah und wie er helfen könnte.

Unendlich lange waren sie umschlugen von allen Farben der Magie, verschiedener Sprüche und Magie.

Dann kam es zu einer übermächtig lauten Explosion. Harry wurde von der Druckwelle zu Boden geschleudert. Als er sich wieder aufraffte, jagte das Wesen davon.

_Bis zu einem anderen Mal Made, deinen Name merke ich mir, Potter_

------

Das Wesen war verschwunden und statt den schwarzen Lord zu sehen, sah Harry einen alten Mann, der sicher um die Hundert war. Hätte so Tom Riddle ausgehen, wenn er ein normales Leben geführt hätte?

„Junge, komm her", befahl ihm dieser.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Das weißt du selbst ziemlich gut, nicht wahr Harry Potter, oder sollte ich besser Seraph Snape sagen?"

„Riddle, Sie sind Tom Riddle!"

Der Mann nickte einfach nur und winkte Harry erneut zu sich, der nur widerwillig näher kam.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Na ja um dir das zu erklären würde ich wohl ein ganzes Leben brauchen. Sagen wir so, ich bin betrogen worden."

Der Mann lachte bitter auf.

Er war gar nicht so unsympathisch und Harry bekam auch keine Kopfschmerzen in seiner Nähe.

„Betrogen, um mein Leben, wenn man das so sagen kann. Ich war noch sehr jung und man bot mir Macht an, genug Macht um es diesen Bastarden von Petersen und Mathews zu zeigen. Andere Kinder aus dem Weisenhaus, weißt du. Ich war dünn und klein und die haben mich immer verprügelt. Eines Tages fand ich dann ein altes Buch, es war ein magisches Buch…"

Der alte Mann sprach weiter, er erzählte Harry, wie er in diesem Buch von einem mächtigen Zauberer erfuhr, der sich Voldemort genannt hatte, aber die anderen nahmen ihm das Buch weg und verbrannten es.

„Und dann eines Nachts, erschien er mir im Traum. Es war verrückt, da stand ein richtiger Zauberer in meinem Traum. Ich wusste nichts von der magischen Welt, noch das es Zauberer wirklich gab. Er bot mir Macht. Alles was ich wollte war es in Ruhe gelassen zu werden und er meinte, er könnte dafür sorgen."

Wieder lachte der Mann verbittert auf.

„Natürlich stimmte ich dem zu. Ich wollte Macht, ich wollte mehr sein, als ich war. Ein einsamer kleiner Junge, der sich eine Familie wünschte."

Harry schluckte schwer.

„Aber alles hatte seinen Preis, er wurde immer mehr ein Teil von mir, oft fehlten mir Stunden, ganze Tage und dann blieb nichts mehr von mir übrig. Ich war gefangen, in meinem eigenen Körper, in meiner eigenen Seele. Ich hörte auf, Tom zu sein und war nur noch ER."

„Voldemort", stellte Harry fest.

„Schh, nenne ihn nicht beim Namen! Das ruft ihn her", sagte der Mann energisch und hustete kräftig. „Er ist gerissen."

„Aber jetzt ist vernichtet", stellte Harry fest.

„Nein, man kann IHN nicht vernichten, dafür ist er zu alt. Man kann ihn vertreiben, so wie du es getan hast, mit meiner Hilfe. Er wird wieder kommen und du musst dir dessen gewahr sein. Harry oder Seraph, du darfst niemals vergessen, eines Tages wird er wiederkommen."

Der Mann hatte einen erneuten Hustanfall und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Dann lächelte er plötzlich, seine Augen waren voller Wärme.

Harry war klar, dass der Mann sterben würde, er wollte helfen, wusste aber nicht so recht, was er tun sollte.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nein, im Grunde nicht. Mein Leben ist fast vorbei, aber deines, Seraph fängt erst an. Genieße jeden Tag, lebe jeden Tag, als wäre er dein letzter, verschiebe die Dinge nicht, sondern tue sie und verzage nicht nur weil etwas schwierig erscheint. Ganz werde ich nicht sterben, ein kleiner Teil von mir lebt in dir weiter. Ein kleiner Teil, sein einziger Fehler, durch dich konnte ich wieder handeln, mir Stück für Stück mein Leben zurück kämpfen, nur um festzustellen, dass ich keines habe."

Harry sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Aber das macht nichts, Kleiner, " – er wuschelte Harry durch die langen Haare – „wenn ich mich recht entsinne, dann schulde ich dir ein Leben, also genieß deines und richte dem alten Knacker von Dumbledore einen Gruß von mir aus und sag ihm – sag ihm, dass er recht hatte."

Dann schlossen sich die braunen Augen Riddles und das für immer. Harry stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und jetzt kam es ihm. Er sollte tot sein.

_Lebe das Leben, das ich nie hatte und sieh nicht zurück._

Harry starrte der verschwindenden Stimme nach, aber da war nichts. Nur ein Gefühl, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder, an die Erinnerungen von Tom und Tom war nur ein ganz normaler Junge gewesen, bis er dieses Buch gefunden hatte.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es gar nicht seiner war, sondern der von Voldemort. Er steckte ihn ein und nahm sich seinen eigenen wieder. Dann ließ er den toten Körper des Mannes aus dem Schloss schweben.

Er strich sich über seine unsichtbare Narbe und grinste über beide Ohren. Er war jetzt genauso wie jeder andere. Nämlich mächtig in Schwierigkeiten!


	26. 25 Mächtig viel Theater

**25. mächtig viel Theater**

**Epilog1**

Harry betätigte den Portschlüssel, kaum als er aus dem Schloss draußen war. Er hatte den toten Körper mitgenommen, es war ihm wichtig, dass Tom Riddle wenigstens ein anständiges Begräbnis bekam.

Jemand fiel ihm in die Arme, nur um ihm gleich darauf böse an zu sehen.

„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen!"

„Keine Ahnung, am letzten Ort, an dem ich sein sollte, nehme ich an", erwiderte Harry gelassen und grinste seinen Vater breit an.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Severus skeptisch und deutete auf die Leiche.

„Das ist Tom Riddle, das ist das, was Voldemort von ihm übrig gelassen hat."

Severus starrte Harry groß an. Er hatte es gespürt, er hatte das Mal verschwinden sehen. Aber er hatte es nicht glauben können. Jetzt stand sein Sohn mitten in der Eingangshalle des Herrenhauses mit einer Leiche, die Tom Riddle sein sollte.

Harry umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Severus sah ihn milde an und grinste leicht.

„Und er ist vernichtet?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein, aber für eine Weile haben wir unsere Ruhe, vielleicht eines Tages finden wir einen Weg, dieses Wesen ganz zu vernichten. Eines Tages, Vater, werden wir das ganz bestimmt tun."

Severus nickte nur. Er rief nach einen Hauselfen, dass dieser für ein angemessenes Begräbnis sorgen solle und diese Leiche da wegschaffen, das war ja nun wirklich kein Anblick für eine Vorhalle.

„Vater."

„Ja, Seraph."

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Vater."

Severus grinste ihn an und drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich.

„Nach Hogwarts", schrie er laut.

------

Minerva traute ihren Augen kaum, als zwei Gestalten fest aneinander gedrückt, den geschwungenen Pfad nach Hogwarts entlang gingen. Der Professor kehrte zurück. Sie konnte es sich kaum eingestehen, aber sie hatte den alten Griesbart vermisst.

Die großen Tore öffneten sich und Remus stand schon bereit und umarmte Harry kräftig und schüttelte Severus, ob dieser es wollte oder nicht, überschwänglich die Hand. Eigentlich wollte er ihn sogar umarmen, aber Severus starrte ihn so vernichtend an, dass er sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

„Schön, das du wieder da bist", meinte Remus ehrlich erfreut.

Severus grummelte etwas, dass man mit einiger Interpretation sogar als Danke verstehen konnte.

Auch die anderen Lehrer kamen angerannt.

„Wie schön, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind, Severus", rief ihm Flitwick erfreut zu.

„Ja, es ist kaum zu glauben, Severus, aber ohne dich fehlt diesem Schloss etwas", meinte Minerva mit Schalk in ihren Augen.

„Daran muss ich Sie erinnern, wenn Slytherin ihr Team beim Quidditch vernichtend schlägt, nicht wahr, mein Sohn", meinte Severus verschlagen zu Harry.

Der zustimmend lachte.

Fast die ganze Belegschaft begleitete sie bis zum Büro des Direktors und alle waren erfreut den Lehrer wieder zu sehen. Sie alle hatten ein freundliches Wort und ein Lächeln für den Tränkemeister.

------

Albus saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte beide mit so viel Wärme und Liebe an, dass es beiden schwerfiel, auf den Mann böse zu sein.

„Harry! Severus!", rief er erfreut und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und kam auf die beiden zu. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, hielt er inne, aber dann fanden sich beide in einer ungewöhnlich kräftigen Umarmung wieder.

„Direktor", begann Severus, aber gab es dann wieder auf. Resigniert ließ er die Umarmung über sich ergehen.

„Harry, was du getan hast", begann der Direktor.

„War nur das, was getan werden musste, Herr Direktor. Ich bin nun nichts mehr Besonderes, ich bin jetzt wie jeder andere."

„Dann ist es vorbei?"

„Die Antwort kennen Sie besser als ich", meinte Harry nur rätselhaft und der Direktor lächelte wissend zurück.

„Du hast einiges vom Unterricht versäumt, Seraph, ich hoffe, dass du den Stoff ordentlich nachlernen wirst und du Severus, wann kannst du den Unterricht wieder aufnehmen?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wann immer Sie wollen, Albus, wann immer Sie wollen."

Der Direktor lächelte und dann lachte er lauthals und Harry war es, als hätte er noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört.

„Sofort, natürlich sofort, dass heißt eigentlich erst in einigen Tagen, denn diese Ereignisse gehören gefeiert und ihr natürlich auch."

„Verzeihen Sie, Professo,r könnte man nicht sagen, dass Harry Potter das alles getan hätte und er deswegen jetzt fort sei und mich da aus dem Spiel lassen, ich will nämlich ein normales Leben führen, dass hab ich jemandem versprochen."

„Sicher, aber einige werden wohl oder übel die Wahrheit erfahren müssen, eine derartige Tat kann nicht ungesehen bleiben."

„Er redet da von einen Orden Merlins erster Klasse", flüsterte ihm Severus zu.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, woraufhin die Erwachsenen lächelten.

„Na, na, so schlimm wird es schon nicht."

„Wenn du ihn nicht willst, ich wollte schon immer mal so ein Teil besitzen", grinste ihn Severus an.

„Ich weiß Vater, für das Fassen von Sirius Black."

Seine Augen wurden kurz düster, aber dann erhellten sie sich. „Na warte nur, bis ich Zaubereiminister bin, dann schenke ich dir dutzende davon."

„Und wofür bitte?", fragte Severus keifend.

„Mal sehen: Dafür, dass du der unfairste Lehrer an dieser Schule bist;"

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte Harry böse an.

„Warte: Dafür, dass du der beste Vater der Welt bist, nämlich mein Vater", lachte Harry ihn an.

Auch der Direktor grinste, er nahm einige Gläser aus seinem Schreibtisch.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Dürfen wir herein kommen?", fragte Remus und einige andere Lehrkräfte.

Albus nickte und die Gläser wurden verteilt.

„Auf Seraph!"

„Auf Seraph!", riefen die Lehrer.

Harry wurde leicht rot, aber dann hob auch er sein Glas.

„Auf meinen Vater und meine Freunde!", rief er.

„Hört! Hört!"

Die Lehrer feierten ausgelassen, die Rückkehr ihres Zaubertränkemeisters und seines Sohnes und die Vernichtung von Du-weißt-schon-wer. Die beiden hatten irgendetwas damit zu tun gehabt. Näheres wussten sie selbst nicht.

Es wurde sehr, sehr spät.

------

Harry kehrte total müde in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurück. Wo ihn gleich einmal ein Polster empfing, welches ihn voll traf.

„Was soll das knurrte er."

„Das ist der dafür, dass du abgehauen bist!", rief Draco und schoss ihm gleich einen zweiten Polster nach.

Dann setzte sich der Slytherin und schmollte. Die anderen Hausmitglieder sahen sie nur verwirrt an.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist Seraph, heißt das etwa, dass der Professor auch wieder da ist?", fragten die anderen erfreut.

Harry nickte nur. Er ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Irgendwann drehte sich der um und funkelte Harry noch immer wütend an.

„Wir dachten, du seiest umgekommen oder hast irgendwas Verrücktes – du weißt schon was Gryffindor-mäßiges – gemacht."

„Wie die Welt retten?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

Draco nickte. Harry fing zu lachen an.

„Nein, ich bin Snape. Es gab da nur eine Kleinigkeit, die ich noch erledigen musste", grinste er den Slytherin an.

„Also doch die Welt retten", murmelte dieser.

Woraufhin Harry lachen musste und Draco seinen Polster zurückwarf und diesem ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ich musste doch meinem anderen Ich Ehre machen."

Draco sah ihn an und musste ebenfalls lachen. An der darauffolgenden Polsterschlacht beteiligten sich alle. Solange bis der Professor vorbei kam und sie alle unter Androhung schlimmster Strafen ins Bett jagte.

------

Am nächsten Morgen fand Harry eine Notiz, dass sich alle Schüler in der große Halle zu versammeln hätten.

Meine Güte, Harry hoffte, sich geirrt zu haben.

Der Professor winkte ihn in sein Büro. Er hatte einen dampfenden Kelch vor sich stehen.

„Da trink!", bellte er.

Harry erkannte den Inhalt wieder.

„Vater, ich will nicht wieder Harry Potter sein müssen", maulte er ungehalten.

„Nur für eine Weile, sieh es so rum, als Seraph Snape hast du deine Ruhe, wenn Harry Potter der große Held ist."

Harry nickte. „Wie lange?", fragte er unglücklich.

„Einige Wochen."

„Unter einer Bedingung, wenn du mich im Unterricht ignorierst und nicht bei jeder kleinsten Kleinigkeit mich fertig machst."

Severus sah ihn an lachte, dann wuschelte er ihm durch die Haare.

„Du bist mein Sohn und nichts kann daran etwas ändern", meinte Severus lachend.

Harry nickte erleichtert und nahm den Trank.

„So und jetzt ab mit dir in die große Halle, mein kleiner großer Junge."

------

Harry wollte nicht in die große Halle, denn kaum hatte er sie betreten, stürmte zwei Gryffindors auf ihn zu. Aber sie waren nicht die einzigen. Es hatte Gerüchte gegeben. Gerüchte, die sagten, dass Potter ganz alleine den schwarzen Lord vernichtet hatte.

Und jetzt stand dieser in der großen Halle.

Der Zaubereiminister war anwesend und eine Menge Reporter. Erst als Dumbledore alle zu Ruhe mahnte, kehrte diese für einen kurzen Augenblick ein.

Hermine und Ron ließen Harry einfach nicht aus, aber sie waren so etwas wie ein lebendes Schild gegen die drängende und fragende Masse.

Harry nahm Platz und war nur froh, wenn er wieder er selbst war und er wieder seine Ruhe hatte. Harry James Potter war eine Lüge, aber er war gleichzeitig ein Symbol, dass das Unmögliche möglich war. Das man alles erreichen konnte, wenn man nur den Willen dazu hatte.

Der Direktor erhob sich und hielt eine beeindruckende Ansprache. Er sprach von Fehlern und von Hoffnung und von Träumen.

Danach hielt der Zaubereiminister ebenfalls eine Rede, in der er Harry in den Himmel lobte und ihm, wenn er denn jemals Interesse hätte, einen Posten im Ministerium anbot.

Danach wurde Harry aufgefordert ebenfalls ein paar Worte zu sagen. Der stand langsam auf und blickte finster in die Runde.

„Punkt eins: Ich bin kein Held, ich war nie einer und ich hatte nie vor einer zu sein. Punkt zwei: Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei, wir mögen eine Schlacht gewonnen, aber den Krieg noch lange nicht. Jeder der sich dieser Illusion hingibt, ist ein verdammter Narr."

Bei diesen Worten ging ein Raunen durch die Menge, aber der Direktor und die wenigen die, die bereits wussten was wirklich geschehen war, nickten zustimmend.

„Punkt drei: Jeder, der es wagt, nach einem Autogramm zu fragen, dem jag ich einen Fluch auf den Hals. Ich hoffe, ich war deutlich genug."

Hermine und Ron glucksten neben ihm. Einige Schüler sahen entsetzt drein. Draco aber musste schallend lachen.

„Hört, Hört", murmelte er.

Harry setzte sich wieder, nur um nach vorne gerufen zu werden. Der Minister drehte ihm wirklich einen Orden an, für außerordentliche Dienste an der Zaubereigesellschaft. Harry nahm den Orden nur unter sehr merkwürdigen Forderung an, dass alle Anwesenden schworen, niemals nach Harry James Potter zu suchen.

Der Minister der verwirrt war, willigte ein, die anderen taten es ihm nach. Aus dem Frühstück wurde ein Festessen und der heutige Tag wurde zu einem Feiertag erklärt.

Harry hatte keine Ruhe, andauernd wollten Leute etwas von ihm. Glücklicherweise war keiner dreist genug, um ihn wirklich nach einem Autogramm zu fragen. Na ja, außer Draco Malfoy, der sich den Scherz erlauben musste.

„Sag Mal Potter, für mich hast du doch ein Autogramm", lachte ihn der blonde Slytherin an.

Harry grinste zurück.

„Für dich doch immer", meinte er gelassen zückte eine Feder und ein Blatt Papier. „Willst du's mit Widmung, oder ohne?"

Ron und Hermine, die dabei standen, starrten die beiden groß an.

„Natürlich mit, seit wann mag ein Malfoy halbe Sachen?"

Harry lachte bei diesen Worten und begann zu schreiben.

„Für einen Freund. Harry James Potter."

Er drückte dem blonden Malfoy den Zettel in die Hand und murmelte ihm zu: „Das bist du nämlich wirklich gewesen."

Dann wandte er sich ab und winkte dem Slytherin noch zu. Draco grinste und steckte das Papier ein. Der Kerl war verrückt, aber er mochte ihn.

------

Harry war froh, dass an diesem Abend fast alle beim großen Fest waren und er endlich seine Sachen packen konnte. Er wollte nichts anderes, als endlich verschwinden, um sein Leben als Seraph Snape wieder auf zu nehmen.

„Harry, du willst doch nicht schon wieder abhauen?", fragte Ron nervös.

Harry starrte den Gryffindor merkwürdig an. Dann straffte seine Schultern.

„Doch, Ron, es ist genau das, was ich tun werde."

Hermine saß auf Rons Bett und musterte Harry und sein Verhalten, aber vor allem seine Augen. Sie hatte so einen Verdacht.

„Keine Angst Ron, es wird mir gut gehen."

„Kehrst du zu deiner Familie zurück?", fragte Hermine in einem festen Tonfall.

Harry fuhr herum und starrte sie groß an.

„Aber Hermine, Harry hat keine Familie. Ich meine, er hat nur diese verrückten Verwandten. Zu denen gehst du doch nicht?", fragte Ron nervös.

„Nein, nein. Ron, mach dir keine Sorgen und versprich mir etwas. Professor Snape hat Großes in diesem Krieg geleistet, du solltest mehr Respekt vor ihm haben. Er hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet."

Dann schulterte er seine Sachen und wollte den Raum verlassen, aber Hermine hielt ihn auf.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns im Unterricht wieder, Seraph", murmelte sie ihm zu.

Harry grinste sie an und nickte.

„Du bist wirklich die schlaueste Hexe, die ich kenne Hermine", meinte er fröhlich.

„Hey, schließt mich nicht aus", maulte Ron.

„Sag du es ihm, damit er nicht wieder versucht, mich zu verprügeln", meinte Harry und war weg.

Er hörte nur noch wie Ron und Hermine miteinander zankten und dann folgte Stille. Es schien so, als hätte Hermine einen effizienten Weg gefunden den Gryffindor zum Schweigen zu bringen.

------

Harry schlich sich in das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters und hielt suchend nach seinem Vater aus schau, aber fand niemanden.

Allerdings lag eine kleine Notiz auf dem Schreibtisch, dass Harry in das Büro von Professor McGonagall sollte. Harry ärgerte sich und startete in das Büro der Verwandlungslehrerin. Dort fand er eine weitere Notiz, die in das Büro von Lupin führte und dort fand er eine die besagte, dass er zum Direktor solle.

Harry war ziemlich verärgert, als er dort ankam. Die Wasserspeier schienen ihn schon erwartet zu haben, denn sie machten ihn ohne, dass er ein Passwort genannt hatte auf.

Dort saß der Direktor hinter dem Schreibtisch und grinste Harry schelmisch an.

„Was soll das alles", knurrte Harry verdrießlich und knallte ihm die Schnipsel auf dem Tisch.

Der Direktor lächelte nur und meinte er solle ihn begleiten.

Er nahm Harry an der Hand und sie verschwanden einfach. Um in mitten einer großen Halle auf zu tauchen. Sie war nicht ganz so beeindruckend wie die von dem Herrenhaus der Malfoys, aber viel fehlte nicht.

Nur ein Mann stand da. Hatte Harry sich geirrt oder ließ Severus gerade einen Staubwedel verschwinden?

„Hallo Severus, ich bringe dir etwas, das du verloren hast", meinte Dumbledore schelmisch.

Severus lächelte ihn an.

„Danke, dass du meinen Sohn nach Hause gebracht hast", meinte er nur.

Harry sah sich um und war verwirrt, wo war er?

„Seraph, herzlich willkommen im Anwesen der alten und ehrwürdigen Familie Snape", sagte Severus bedeutungsvoll.

Harry sah sich um.

„Das ist unser Zuhause!"

„Ja, Harry, aber für einen Menschen ist es einfach zu groß", lachte Severus ihn an. „Aber für zwei gerade passend."

Harry lachte und fiel seinen Vater um den Hals, der ihm einen Kelch unter die Nase hielt. Harry nickte und trank ihn aus. Er war endlich wieder er selbst. Seine Haare fielen ihm lose von den Schultern und er sah aus wie eine jüngere Version von Severus, aber das Lachen in den Augen der beiden, war Albus Geschenk genug.

Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als Harry sich zu ihm umdrehte zu ihm rannte und ihn an der Hand packte.

Severus lachte beide an und lud den Direktor auf einen Umtrunk ein.


	27. 27 the man who sold the world

**26. The man who sold the world**

**Epilog2**

_In einem verfallenen Haus, in einer schlechten Gegend, raschelte es in einem ebenso verfallenen Kamin. Asche kräuselte sich, so als würde ein Wind wehen, obwohl es windstill war. Die Asche formte sich und wurde zu etwas anderem. Einem Buch, einem sehr alten Buch._

_Die Seiten formten sich, sie beschrieben sich selbst und eine Stimme kaum mehr, als ein Windhauch rief nach jemanden._

„_Wurmschwanz, mein geliebter getreuer Wurmschwanz."_

_Eine Ratte sauste in den Gewühl an Staub und verfallenen Möbel umher. Schnüffelte suchend herum._

„_Willst du mehr Macht? Willst du die Macht, die man dir immer versagte, mein geliebter Wurmschwanz?"_

_Die Ratte hielt ihre Nase in die Luft, ihr war als hätte sie etwas gehört, aber da musste sie sich geirrt haben. Aber das Leben einer Ratte war nicht so schlecht, wenn es nur nicht so viele Katzen und Schlangen gäbe…_

_Die Stimme verhallte wie ein Flüstern, ein forderndes Flüstern._

------

„Seraph Snape jagt todesmutig dem Schnatz hinter her und SLYTHERIN gewinnt mit einem 360:120 gegen Hufflepuff. Das war wirklich ein unglaubliches Spiel!", schrie Lee Jordan. „Das diesjährige Team der Slytherins ist wirklich unglaublich stark, mit Draco Malfoy und Seraph Snape hat Slytherin einen goldenen Griff getätigt. Leider", flüsterte er.

Harry sprang von seinem Besen und hielt den Schnatz in die Höhe. Er war so glücklich, wie noch nie in seinem Leben, wenn sie auch noch gegen Gryffindor gewannen, dann gehörte der Hauspokal ihnen. Wenn er doch nur nicht so viele Hausaufgaben hätte und die Strafarbeit bei Professor McGonagall, weil er Rons Haare grün gefärbt hatte und der nicht wusste, wie er seine Originalfarbe wieder herstellen konnte.

Zu allem übel gefiel Hermine die Farbe, sie würde sie an Harry erinnern.

„Seraph!"

Der junge Slytherin drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht der jungen Gryffindor.

„Tolles Spiel, ihr habt sogar fair gespielt, zur Abwechslung einmal", lachte sie ihn an.

Harry strich sich verlegen die Haare glatt und grinste.

„Nicht alle Slytherins sind ekelhaft", meinte er versonnen.

„Ich weiß Seraph und nicht alle Slytherins sind Slytherins. Du solltest einmal mit Ron reden, er will mir nicht glauben. Harry, er will mir nicht glauben, dass du Du bist", sagte sie verdrossen.

„Na gut, aber nicht jetzt. Ich muss mit Draco und den anderen unseren Sieg feiern."

Er winkte ihr zum Abschied und rannte in die Umkleidekabine. Die andern feierten ihn hoch. Draco war auch nicht so unglücklich, er war viel lieber Jäger als Sucher und es gab nun mal keinen besseren Sucher, als Seraph Snape. Der Quidditchcup würde ihnen gehören.

Harry grinste, als jemand ihm einen vollen Krug Butterbier über den Kopf stülpte.

Er war ein ganz normaler Junge. Soweit ein Zaubererlehrling, der die Welt gerettet hatte, ein normaler Junge sein konnte. Nur war er ein sehr toter Snape, wenn er nicht bald seine Hausübung für Verwandlungen fertig hatte…

_Lebe dein Leben_

Und genau das tat Harry Potter alias Seraph Snape, mit allen Hochs und Tiefs.

-------

_Irgendetwas zog ihn immer wieder in dieses verfallene Haus, dass ihm so unheimlich war. Immer wieder musste er kommen und der Stimmelauschen, die ihm von großen Taten erzählte. _

_Wurmschwanz saß vor dem Kamin, da lag ein Buch. Es musste ein sehr altes Buch sein. Er hatte so einen Umschlag noch nie gesehen. Es war schwarz und schien jedes Licht zu absorbieren._

Voldemort versuchte, von seinem Diener Besitz zu ergreifen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Er entdeckte, dass Tom gerissen genug gewesen war, in jedem, den er zu einem Todesser gemacht hatte, etwas von sich zu geben. Nur einen winzigen Teil, aber das machte es ihm, dem größten aller Zauberer nun unmöglich, von dieser lächerlichen Kreatur Besitz zu ergreifen.

_Aber er brauchte einen menschlichen Geist, den er Formen konnte. Jemanden, den er Besitzen konnte. _

_Zeit und Raum verformten sich, krümmten sich. Er war noch nicht geschlagen, er war niemals geschlagen. Er wusste, schon wen er besitzen würde. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, wann es geschah, solange es geschah._

_Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte ein noch nicht zu Ende gebautes Schloss auf. Er kannte jeden Winkel, er hatte es sieben Jahre lang mit Tom erkundet. Er würde sie dran kriegen, sie alle und allen voran Potter! Doch zuerst würde er sich um Slytherin kümmern._

_Was spielte Zeit für eine Rolle, wenn man sie krümmen konnte?_

_Er hatte die Welt schon einmal an die Dunkelheit verkauft. Er würde es wieder tun und wieder und wieder._

------

Fin.

Also gut, das war's oder auch nicht. Eine Schlacht ist geschlagen, aber der Krieg ist nicht vorbei. Wem es gefallen hat, der möge doch auch den zweiten Teil lesen, ich habe noch einige Überraschungen. Was wird aus Seraph und Lucius und Draco und Severus…

Wer es wissen will, der möge die Geschichte **the principal thing** lesen!

Deatheater

**REVIEWS JETZT! DIE ALLERLETZTE CHANCE! **


End file.
